What If
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Short, unrelated ficlets of alternate scenes throughout the season. Wemma fluff!
1. Office Kiss

_**A/N: So I decided to write this as well. I am in such a mood for Wemma and these are how I wish scenes in the Back 9 had gone. **_

_**So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

**What if: Will had kissed Emma in her office in 'Hell-0'

* * *

**

Will walked down the hallway; A hallway he had walked down hundreds of times, have passed the same kids, the same lockers and the same classrooms. But as walked down the linoleum floor, he could feel his heart pounding away in his chest and he was unable to keep the smile off his face.

He felt on top of the world, like he could do anything. It was why he was able to talk to Sue so confidently and not be affected at all by the comments about his hair. Why he was so exuberant about the glee kids' assignment. Why he woke up that morning with a smile on his face and more excited to get to school then he ever had.

And it all had to do with a four letter, two syllable word that had always made his heart flutter. Emma. Just the thought of her name brought a smile to his face.

Due to some complications with the rehiring process, Emma had not been at the school for a couple of days. Will hadn't seen or spoken to her since he kissed her in the hallway. It was her first day back and Will could not wait to see her again. He wanted to see her first thing in the morning when he got to school but he kept getting distracted. Now with glee out of the way, he could finally see Emma again.

At that thought he slightly picked up his face and could see the light reflecting off the glass of Emma's office. He took a breathe and couldn't understand why he was so nervous to see her. He'd been to her office hundreds of times with no hesitation. Now his heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel his stomach twist uncomfortably. As nervous as he was, he was also excited.

He finally reached the door to her office and saw her wiping her desk with a wipe. He rested his head against the wall for a second, and just watched her. She looked different in a very good way. He didn't know whether it was because her hair was in curls or the fact that he could now look at her in the way he had secretly wanted to for a long time. Either way, she had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He tapped his knuckles on the glass door and Emma lifted her head. Her eyes met his through the glass and a bright smile spread across her face, a smile that completely took his breath away.

He pushed open the door and stepped into her office. Both of them were silent but their eyes said it all.

They kept their eyes on each other as Will took a seat. The silence that filled the room wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be and he knew he'd be able to sit there for hours and just watch her smile at him.

But, he knew he had to get the ball rolling and talk to her.

"Hi." He broke the ice.

The smile he loved so much brightened on her face. "Hi." She replied and he savored the sound of her voice.

They fell silent again for another couple of moments as Will's face slowly scrunched up. "This is kind of weird isn't it?"

"Yes." Emma agreed, the smile still plastered on her face.

He let out a small laugh. "I mean, here we are, we've been in this exact situation a hundred times. Only _this _time I can just lean over and kiss you if I want to." He lowered his voice and could see the slight raise of her eyebrows.

Will looked towards the door to make sure that no one was outside in the hallway. When the coast was clear he looked back to Emma. "And I want to." He added flirtatiously, starting to lead towards her.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat as Will leaned over the desk and her eyes widened, focusing on his lips that were getting closer and closer.

He closed his eyes when he was just inches from her and then his lips brushed gently against hers. The sparks he felt the first time they kissed were multiplied by a thousand even though this kiss was a lot more gentle and less needing.

Will put his hands down onto her desk to support himself and he leaned forward more into her mouth.

The kiss only lasted a little longer than the first one before, like the first one, they mutually pulled away.

Will pulled back only a couple of inches so he could properly look down at her. Her eyes were still partially closed, her lips parted slightly and he felt a tremendous sense of deja vu.

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked up to him, a smile spread across her face only that time it didn't fall as quickly as it came, it remained glued to her face and her eyes twinkled in delight.

A similar smile reflected hers on his lips and he looked adoringly down at her.

"Um...Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you um...mind getting off my desk?" She asked hesitantly.

Will furrowed his brow and looked down at her desk where his hands still rested on her desk. "Oh." He pulled back, pulling at his hands that were sticking to her desk.

Emma looked down at where his fingerprints remained on his desk and made a face. She took another wipe out of the box on her desk and started to wipe away the fingerprints.

After she was done and went to throw out the dirty wipes, she looked up and caught Will smirking at her.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm sorry." She shook he head. "This is a really unattractive quality."

Will chuckled softly and shook his head. "You are adorable."

Emma reopened her eyes and a shy smile crossed her lips and she blushed.

Will smiled and scooted his chair closer to her desk, leaning over slightly. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" Emma asked quietly.

"We should go on a date."

Emma's face lit up and she gave a small nod. "Okay."

"Get to know each other as these new people, not tied down by anyone. My place." He waggled his eyebrows. "I'll cook."

Emma's eyes widened in happy surprise. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There are so many things you don't know about me." He told her and her eyebrows raised. He reached his hand over the desk and rested his hand over hers. "And I can't wait to introduce them all to you."

Emma beamed at him and once again he rose out of his chair and started to lean over to her. He captured her lips in another soft kiss, unable to get enough.

After the short, sweet kiss, Will remained close to her by resting his forehead on hers. Both of their eyes remained closed as they just enjoyed being near each other.

"Emma..." He breathed out.

"Yes Will?" Emma whispered.

He breathed out a laugh and pulled back slightly to look at her. "Its just so nice to finally be able to be this close to you."

Emma opened her eyes and her eyes met Will's. With one hand on top of hers, he used the other to gently stroke the side of her face. "To finally be able to feel what I've wanted to feel for such a long time."

"Will..." She breathed, her eyes wide.

He smiled at her and lowered his forehead to hers again. He felt Emma's small hand slide onto his that was still resting on the side of her face.

Will lifted their hands off her face and intwined their fingers together as he slowly pulled back. He lowered himself back down into his chair, smiling at her and still holding onto her hand.

Emma smiled back and then she looked past his shoulder and it fell. "Oh gosh." She whispered, her eyes widening.

"What?" Will asked in alarm and looked over his shoulder. Standing outside her office was Mercedes, Tina and Rachel. They all had smiles on their faces but their eyes widened when they saw both of the teachers looking at them.

Rachel gave her glee mates a shove and they all giggled as they ran down the hallway.

Both Will and Emma were flushing red as the girls scurried off and Will laughed nervously as he turned back to Emma. Emma smiled shyly and glanced down at her desk.

Will gave her a hand a squeeze, leaned over to kiss her once more. "I'll see you later." He whispered and then let go of her hand and turned to walk out of her office.

He paused in the doorway, looking back at her and smiling. Emma smiled back at him, lifting her hand in a small wave. He winked at her and turned out of her office, disappearing out of her sight.

A bright grin stayed glued to her face as she brought her hand to her lips, where they still tingled from when Will had kissed her.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Dinner

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everybody! I greatly appreciate it! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**_

**What if: Will was the one to show up when Emma set up his apartment for a surprise date.

* * *

**

Emma placed a perfectly folded napkin under the plate she had set just seconds before. She took another napkin and walked around to the other side of the table and placed it under the second plate. One by one she grabbed the silverware off the separate table after she had hand washed all of them.

She took the tape measure she had found in one the drawers and perfectly measured the distance between the edge of the plate and the tables and the distance between each plate and glass.

She placed a vase of flowers in the center of the table and a candle on either side of the vase as well as other decorations.

Emma was just fixing up the alignment of each plate when she heard the door open and close. She heard footsteps pad across the floor and something drop against the floor.

"Emma?"

She looked up and saw Will standing in the doorway a happily surprised look on his face.

"Hi." Emma greeted with a smile.

He smiled as he walked into the dining area, looking at the perfectly set up table. "What is all this?"

"Um...well I know you said you wanted to have date night tonight so I thought I'd come by early and surprise you. I know you keep a key under the mat...I hope you don't mind."

Will shook his head, looking from the table up to Emma. "Of course I don't mind. This is wonderful Em."

Emma beamed at him and he walked over to where she was standing. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, causing her to let out a little squeak. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers before kissing her lips softly.

Emma lightly threw her arms around his neck and softly returned the kiss. She pressed her body further against his as her leg unconsciously popped in that cheesy way that is in almost romantic movie.

Not wanting to push her too far beyond her comfort zone, Will slowly pulled away. However, Emma wanted nothing more than to stay where she was, her lips connected to his, and she felt a sense of loss when he pulled away.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, smilingly shyly.

Will returned her smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Emma smiled widely to herself and rested her head on Will's chest, sliding her hands down to wrap around his waist. She sighed at feeling the warmth radiating from his body and the sound of his heart beating against his ribcage. She knew she could stay that way for hours. Her hard work on the dinner she created was completely pushed out of her mind, all she was thinking about was Will and being in his arms.

Emma snuggled into his chest as he started to stroke her hair and she felt him press his lips lightly to the top of her head. She closed her eyes and let in a breath, inhaling his cologne and the scent that was uniquely Will Schuester. A scent she'd never ever get tired of.

Their moment was rudely interrupted by a growling from Will's middle. Emma furrowed her brow and lifted her head looking up at Will.

Will smirked down at her, shrugging lightly. "I'd be happy to stay here with you forever Em, my stomach seems to disagree."

Emma giggled and pulled back, reluctantly out of his arms. "Well then we should get your stomach happy, hm?"

Will laughed, throwing his head back. "I think so. It might get angry."

Emma smiled at him. "Well, you can have a seat Will I've just got to grab something from the kitchen."

Emma turned and walked into the kitchen, hearing Will's footsteps behind her. She smirked to herself and grabbed the bowl off the counter, turning around and almost bumping into Will's body. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

Will shrugged quietly with a smirk. She shook her head playfully, "Your like a little puppy."

He grinned at her and she moved past him to go back into the dining room. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Will turn and follow closely behind her. He was so close she could feel his body heat against her back.

Just as she placed the bowl onto the table, she felt Will grab her from behind. "Will!" She squealed as he lifted her off the ground.

Emma grabbed onto his hands and kicked her feet in the air. "Put me down!"

Will chuckled darkly into her ear and his breath tickled the skin on her neck. He did put her down onto her feet but he refused to let her go. He kept her tightly pressed against his chest nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Emma grinned and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, his light touches tickling her and sending sensations throughout her body that she'd never experienced in her entire life.

She turned her face towards him and his lips met the skin on her cheeks and jaw line. She giggled and kept trying to escape from him. "Will!" She cried, although the laughter and joy in her voice betrayed her. "St-stop!"

Emma turned her body so her back was flush against his chest and she tried to start walking away. Will only gripped her tighter and rested his head against her back. Through the material of her dress she could feel his smile.

She grabbed onto his hands again and tried to pull them apart but he was way too strong for her. "Will let me go!" She demanded with a laugh.

"Never." Will whispered into her ear. Emma stopped her struggling and turned to look at him, his voice was way too sincere to be joking. Her face turned beat red when she realized that he meant the figurative sense not the literal. She turned in his arms and pecked his jawline. He smiled and nuzzled his nose into her cheek causing her to giggle.

She squeaked loudly when his fingers poked her sides. "Will!" She squealed and started laughing, trying to escape from his arms again. His laughter soon joined hers and they were so kept up in each other they failed to hear the door.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." A voice that had haunted both of them for the last few weeks, broke through the air with the familiar words.

Will and Emma froze and Will looked up slowly to see Terri standing in the doorway. The smile on his face fell and he could feel Emma's body tense in his arms.

Terri raised an eyebrow sharply, one hand on her hips and a frown on her face. Will unwound his arms from Emma and straightened himself out.

Emma avoided the blonde's gaze as she stepped away from Will awkwardly.

Will looked between his soon-to-be-ex-wife and his new romantic interest. He swallowed and stepped in front of Emma, wanting to protect the dainty woman from Terri's hateful stare.

"Terri." He finally spoke up and it felt weird to say her name. Against his back he could feel Emma cringe.

Terri raised her eyebrows as her eyes scanned Will. He knew she was really looking past him and to Emma. Out of instinct, he slowly reached his hand behind him, searching for Emma's. His fingers brushed against hers and he gently took her hand into his. He frowned when he felt her shaking.

"What's going on here?" Terri asked, as if she didn't know.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Will replied as calmly as possible. "The better question is what are you doing here?"

Terri clenched her jaw and lifted her head a fraction of inch. "I just came by to pick up the rest of my _Bruckheimer_ DVD's." She said coldly.

Will raised his eyebrows pointedly and motioned towards the living room.

A flash of hurt flashed across her face and Will watched her as she crossed the dining room and walked into the living room. Will gave Emma's hand a comforting squeeze and he didn't have to look behind him to know that she was still as stone.

Moments later Terri walked back in the dining room with a stack of DVD's. She looked up to Will and he only continued to stare at her silently.

She cast one last look over to him, glaring past his shoulder to the redhead behind him.

"If that's all you needed, you should go." Will told her and Terri's eyes flickered to his.

Terri stood there in silence for a few moments, her chest rising and falling sharply. Then she turned her chin up and huffed, strutting her out of the room, swaying her hips as she did so.

Will rolled his eyes at her actions and stayed still he heard he front door close. Then he let out a sigh and released Emma's hand, turning to face her. "Emma.."

Emma let out a heavy sigh and turned her face up to look at him. In her eyes he saw the familiar look that he had seen every time he mentioned Terri's name or the first time when Emma met Terri. He knew that Terri was a very intimidating person and Emma was a woman who was easily intimidated. She looked like a scared little puppy, huddled up in the corner with her tail between her legs.

"I should um...I should go." She whispered and tried to move past him. Will frowned and reached out to take her hand to stop her.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and paused. "Will.."

"Please don't." He gave her hand a squeeze, his voice pleading.

Emma bit her lip and slowly turned around to face him, slowly shaking her head.

"We don't have to let her ruin our night Emma." He told her, shaking his head.

"You set up this beautiful dinner and I want to enjoy it with a beautiful woman." He continued with a small, pleading smile. He ducked his head and puffed out his lips in a pout. "Please, stay?"

Emma let out a breath and lowered her head to stare at the floor. She let out a tiny scoff and shook her head, looking back up at him. "Why can't I ever resist you?"

A grin spread across his face and he took her into his arms. "Because you want to be here just as much as I do." He said into her hair.

She smiled into his chest. "That is very true." She whispered. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

He released her from the hug but still held onto her hand. "Come on, lets eat."

She smiled up at him and nodded, sighing happily as he let go of her hand and walked towards the table. As he took a seat, she watched him, amazed that even though his soon-to-be-ex-wife was in the room, he still chose her.

* * *

_**Will and Emma would like it if you would review!**_


	3. Requests?

I'm so blanking right now.

I'm here to please you guys so I was wondering if you had any requests for me to do?

I want to write Wemma as much as you want to read it but I need some help here!

If you do have a request you can send it in a review or PM me.

Love,

mamaXunicorn


	4. Like A Virgin

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the requests everybody! I will be sure to write them! I was unsure if I should write this scene because I am sort of glad that it happened but I also wanted to go another way too and apparently so do you.**_

_**Also, I apologize if it is terrible. This is my first time writing something like this and still its not going to be graphic I do want to keep it at 'T' rating. But I have written more explicit version, if you are interested you can say so in your review and I'll PM you. So I really hope you enjoy it.**_

_**So without further adue,

* * *

**_

**What if: Emma didn't run out on Will during 'Like A Virgin'

* * *

**

Emma stood in front of the mirror in Will's apartment. Her hand was placed delicately over her heart which was beating much faster than she ever remembered. Her hair was all a mess on top of her head from trying to fix it so many times to make herself look more appealing to the man waiting for her inside his bedroom.

When she had arrived to his apartment at exactly seven thirty, it wasn't as awkward as she thought it was going to be. After all, the only reason she was over there was so she and Will could do "the nasty."

Emma still hated herself for actually calling it that. She could have chosen something a bit more romantic.

But Will welcomed her with a warm smile and kiss to the cheek as if it were a regular date. He'd taken her coat for her and she had slipped off her favorite golden shoes and placed the items in his hall closet.

Emma was beyond nervous and if Will had noticed, he didn't say anything. He casually chatted with her and asked her if she'd like anything to drink.

She politely declined. She was nervous enough as it was and prolonging the event would just make her feel worse. So instead she just asked him where his bathroom was.

Will looked a little surprised but then quickly directed her towards the bathroom. She thanked him quietly and headed towards the bathroom with a bag over her shoulder.

Once she entered the bathroom and closed the door, she just stood there for a minute. She could hear Will walking past the bathroom and towards his bedroom which only made the situation more real for her.

Emma let out a deep breathe and brought her bag over and set it down on top of the toilet seat. She looked around the average sized bathroom and found it to be remarkably clean. She also noticed it smelled intensely of cleaning product and she came to conclusion that Will had just cleaned the bathroom specifically for her. She smiled at the thought and went over to the mirror.

She didn't want to open it to see what was in the cabinet one because it was invasion of Will's privacy and she might just back out if she saw that any of Terri's things were still there.

Emma took another deep breathe and slowly started to undress herself. She felt extremely weird changing somewhere other than her own bathroom. So after she had folded all of her clothing, she quickly rummaged through her bag and threw on the purple nightgown she had bought specifically for this occasion.

That was when she started to play with her hair. No matter what she did to it, it didn't look right. She knew that she was stressing out over nothing because of what was going to happen very soon. After all, what her hair looked like wouldn't matter in the end.

She blushed heavily at the thought and her heart picked up its speed again.

Emma continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Was she seriously ready to do this? She had acted on an impulse earlier in the day. She felt offended when Sue cut off the intercom to her office and she wanted to do something about it. She wanted to prove to everybody else and more importantly, to herself that she was a strong, independent woman who didn't let her fears rule her life.

She wasn't sure she was actually going to go through with it until she saw Will in the hallway. He didn't notice her down the hallway, kept up in his own little world. But the moment she saw him it hit her. Electricity and Adrenaline raced through her veins and pushing her doubts aside, she called after him. He stopped on the stairwell and the smile he gave her only reaffirmed her thoughts that she could do this.

Now she wasn't so sure. Being in his bathroom in only a lavender nightgown while she knew he waited in the next room, made her nerves come back full force.

Emma's one hand, supporting herself by hanging onto the sink, started to shake violently, her nails clicking against the ceramic.

Her other hand quickly moved from her chest to cover her shaking hand. The shaking stopped and she glanced at herself in the mirror once again.

"You can do this Emma." She whispered to her reflection, her serious voice conflicting with her terrified expression.

Then, her wide eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded to herself, pushing all of her fears and doubts away.

She spun around and opened the door to the bathroom. She shut off the light, closed the door and walked towards Will's bedroom.

Her heart was still beating wildly and she had to concentrate to control her breathing as she approached the door. She slowly pushed it open and crept her way, shyly, in.

Her breath got caught in her chest when laid eyes on Will. He was lounging on his bed dressed in navy blue, his T-Shirt revealing his muscled arms and just enough of his chest. However, what really made her heart nearly stop was the look he gave her when she walked in.

Emma blushed under his intense gaze and she fingered the edges of the nightgown.

Will slid across the bed with ease, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. "Wow." He whispered and her face burned hotter.

"Look good?" She questioned nervously.

"Amazing." He answered still in a whisper. His eyes confirmed the state of awe he was in.

She smiled shyly and glanced down at the ground. Through the edges of her vision she could see Will extend his hands out towards her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him and stepped forward, slipping her hands into his.

Will continued to pull her forward until she was practically pulled onto his lap. Then he stood up slowly and their eyes remained glued to each others. Emma stepped even closer to him and she leaned her head closer to his.

Their lips were only inches apart when she paused and she could feel Will's nose lightly brushing against hers. She broke their gaze when her eyes fluttered closed for a second and she could feel Will's breath against her mouth.

Then with a burst of courage she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. A fire broke loose in her body as soon as her lips touched his and it only intensified when Will's hands found their way to her hips. She pressed herself further against his body and heard him moan quietly into her mouth.

Will gripped her tighter and quickly switched them around so her back was to the bed. Their lips broke contact for a few moments as Will pushed her gently onto the bed.

Her eyes fluttered back opened to look at him as her arms moved to rest above her head. She lost her breath again when Will didn't come back up to meet her lips but buried his face into the material on her stomach.

Her eyes closed again as Will slowly travelled upwards his nose gently grazing her skin through her nightgown. Her body started shaking as Will grazed the space in between her breasts. She felt his lips softly kiss the skin on her neck and could feel the heat of his body over her.

"Hey." He whispered to her and her eyes snapped open to meet his. The desire she had seen earlier in his eyes had faded into concern. "Are you alright?"

Emma swallowed hard as her breath caught up to her. "I-I'm fine." She whispered trying not only to convince Will but herself too.

"You're shaking Emma." He noted and a shudder ran through her body at the sound of his voice saying her name. "You know that we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." He reassured her.

"I know." She whispered, nodding her head.

"I'll do anything that you want me to do Emma. I'll wait for you until you are ready, you know that." He went on.

She nodded again quietly, biting her lip. That meant a lot to her, knowing that he'd wait for her but that made up her mind for her. She knew she wanted Will and she certainly could _feel_ how much he wanted her.

Still shaking, she brought her hand to rest on the side of his face. She caressed the soft skin there with her thumb and then met his eyes. "I'm ready Will." She assured him, nodding her head and letting a small smile cross her face. "I'm ready. I want this...I want you."

Will's eyes searched hers for a moment or two, trying to find that she was serious. Then when he was certain, he quickly brought his head down and enveloped her in the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.

* * *

Emma started to stir early the next morning. Still with her eyes closed she began to stretch out her body when she hit something, soft, warm and hairy. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with a sight she had only dreamed about waking up to.

Will's perfectly sculpted upper body was jutting out from under the blanket while the rest of him hid under it.

She realized that what she had kicked was Will's leg of which were tangled in hers. She slowly turned her face upwards and saw that Will was still fast asleep.

Half his face was buried in the pillow but she could still see the contented smile on his face. She was instantly reminded of what had happened the night prior. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down at her naked form. She blushed heavily and pulled the sheet up to her neck, even though she remembered in great detail that Will had seen it all last night.

Will let out a sigh in his sleep and his arm, still slung around her, tightened around her and pulled her closer. She blushed a deeper shade of red and lightly traced his jaw line with her fingertips.

Will let out a sleepy moan and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He seemed a little surprised to see her at first but then he broke out in a warm, happy, tired smile.

"Hey." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hi." She muttered shyly with a small smile.

He slid his fingers up her arm, causing her to shiver, and then pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You survived." He teased gently.

She smiled shyly and blushed. "Yes." She muttered.

He laughed and she could feel the vibrations in his chest. Then he let out a sigh and stared down at her adoringly. "Emma, last night was..."

"...amazing?" She finished for him, smiling.

He smiled and tapped her nose. "Precisely."

She giggled and cuddled into his chest, her hand lightly resting on his biceps. Will rested his chin on top of her head and gently ran his fingers down her back. "Thank you Emma." He whispered into her hair.

She furrowed her brow and lifted her head to look at him. "For what Will?"

"For letting me be your first time, for giving yourself to me." He explained.

She propped herself up on her elbow and stared into his eyes lovingly. "Will there is no one on this Earth who'd I rather be with. You are the only one who I would even consider giving myself to. I'll admit I wasn't really sure I was ready last night but now I realize that I was and I have no regrets. That was more wonderful that I ever could have imagined and I'm sure it was all because it was with you."

Will eyed her for a few moments and then he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hand cupping her cheek.

She smiled into the kiss and returned the kiss with as much fervor as he put in. The kiss didn't last as long as she would have wanted but her disappointment was shortly lived as after Will rested his forehead against hers and she was more than content to remain like that with him forever.

Unfortunately for her, her fears of last night resurfaced. She still remained true to her word, she did not regret what she did with Will, she enjoyed every single minute of it and enjoyed just as much waking up next to him. But her mysophobia could not be hidden away for long.

It started to creep on her slowly. The sweat on her skin starting to bug her just a little bit, the sweat on Will's skin against her skin only adding to it slightly.

However, as she laid there in the silence with Will, it came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. Her body tensed and she sprang up.

Will propped himself up, looking confused.

"Emma?" He questioned, seeing her sudden panic attack.

She calmed somewhat at his voice and turned to look at him, blushing deeply. "Um...I...feel...really gross." She gave him a hesitant look. "Would you mind if I took a shower?"

Will's face relaxed immediately and an understanding, warm smile spread across his face. "Of course not Em, be my guest."

"Thank you." She muttered and looked around for something to cover herself with. True, Will had seen all of her last night but she still felt incredibly uncomfortable walking around like that in front of him.

Will was quick to react and leaned over, taking the blanket off the bed just leaving the sheet to cover them. He quickly handed it over to Emma with a smile.

Emma smiled shyly, thanked him again and wrapped it around her naked form. She quickly made her way down to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Emma emerged from the bathroom and the smell of toast invaded her nostrils. Now fully clothed in a comfortable orange dress, Emma followed the smell to the kitchen.

She smiled upon seeing Will working over the counter. He was dressed in grey sweat pants and a white undershirt that showed off his arm and back muscles very nicely.

Will looked over his shoulder and beamed at seeing her there. "Well, hello."

"Hi." She greeted warmly, stepping into the kitchen. "It smells good."

He shrugged. "It's just toast but I figured you'd be hungry."

Emma shook her head, sending him a smile. "It's perfect Will."

She walked over to him and stood beside him. His eyes roamed her body and he smiled. "You look very lovely."

She blushed red and glanced down shyly. "Thank you."

His smiled widened and he kissed the side of her head. "So you hungry?"

Emma nodded, looking up at him. "Very."

"Great." He picked up the plates from the counter and shot her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I washed the plates while you were in the shower, they're all squeaky clean."

She beamed at him happily and honestly she hadn't even worried about the cleanliness of the plate. He winked at her and headed into the dining room to set the table.

As she watched him place each plate down, she knew that she could get _very_ used to this.

* * *

_**A/N: Again, I hope you enjoyed this. If you are interested in the M-rated version of this chapter please let me know I'll be glad to send it to you. **_

_**Please review!**_


	5. I Love You

_**A/N: Hello everybody. Thank you so much for your sweet reviews. This chapter is because I got a request that I couldn't pass up. My plan was to go in chronological order for these chapters but I felt I needed to write this. **_

_**-IT HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 'JOURNEY' SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED DON'T CONTINUE-**_

* * *

_**What if: Rachel didn't RUDELY interrupt Will and Emma's moment in the hallway. **_

* * *

Will solemnly walked down the hallway. His feet dragged against the floor and he was so lost he almost bumped into several students walking in the opposite direction.

He hadn't felt this low since he found out about Terri's lie. At least after his heart was broken he had somewhere else to turn. He could submerge himself in glee club, be cheered up by his kid's smiling faces and of course, Emma. Whenever he was around Emma his broken heart seemed to fade away.

But now ALL of it was gone. New Directions had lost Regionals and a deal was a deal, he had to give up glee. As much as that thought pained him, what was a hundred times worse was that Emma had moved on. He thought he might have been able to win her back after some time but then she told him she was dating someone. Her _dentist. _

_Carl Howell. _His thoughts growled the name. Will didn't know the man and he was probably very nice but he had Emma. This stranger had snatched away _his_ Emma, his only source of light and happiness and sanity.

Without glee and more importantly, without Emma, he felt horribly, terribly empty.

Will turned down the stairs, no set destination in mind. It was his free period and he absolutely no where to go. He couldn't go to Emma, being in her office a couple days prior was a lot more awkward that he would have liked. He couldn't go to the faculty lounge, the teachers still sniggered sometimes as he walked past.

Her voice reached him first, followed milliseconds later by the sight of her. He paused in the stairwell, furrowing his brow watching Emma scream at Principal Figgins. Both doors to his office were closed but he could still hear her voice drifting out into the hallway.

Figgins reached out to try to console Emma, but she stormed out of his office in a rage, flying down the hallway.

Will raced the rest of the way down the stairs, running after her. "Emma!" She continued to walk; whether she didn't hear him or chose to ignore him he wasn't sure. "Emma!"

Emma paused and turned around as he asked her, "What was that about?"

Emma shook her head, almost whimpering, "It's so unfair! Will, your kids have worked so hard for this! Do you know he's already given your choir room to the mock UN?"

Will sighed, his face falling and he shrugged helplessly. "A deal's a deal. We lost Emma."

"Because Sue cheated!" Emma cried. "She cheated, Will, and where do you think all that money is going? It's going right into her pockets! We just…we can't let her win this one!" She shook her head, giving him an exasperated look and taking a step closer. "How can you just stand there and be so calm about this? How can you just give up so easily?"

"I've tried Emma!" He told her, raising his voice only slightly. "Okay? It's-It's over." He hated to admit it but it was the truth. It was over. Glee was over. They were over.

"No. No it's never over." She said. "I don't care what anybody says, some things are worth fighting for!"

Her words, although he knew she didn't mean it that way, brought a shred of hope into his heart.

"You mean like the kids?"

"Yes, of course." She answered more calmly.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"No." She answered quickly, giving him a pointed look. "No. This is about the glee club. This is not about us." She told him, moving to walk past him.

He reacted quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "The hell it isn't."

Emma's eyes widened in surprised and she stared at him questioningly.

He stared deep into her eyes and confessed something that he had known for a very long time. "I love you Emma."

She stared at him silently, her face unreadable.

"There." Will continued. "I finally said it and you love me."

Emma's eyes widened slightly and her emotions were more clearly written on her face.

"And dentist or no, this thing isn't over between us." He stared into her eyes for a few moments and then leaned forward, catching her lips in a kiss.

A small gasp passed Emma's lips, closing her eyes once Will's lips touched hers.

She trembled against him, resting her hand against his chest and she couldn't help but kiss him back.

Emma pulled away seconds later, whimpering quietly. She hesitated near his lips for a split second and then pulled back, looking up into his eyes.

Will's hand was rested on her neck, holding her as close as possible to him. She took a shuddering breath and stepped away from him.

Will reluctantly let his hand slide away from her neck but he wasn't ready yet to lose contact with her. His hand slipped into hers and her eyes snapped down to where their hands were joined together.

"I'm not letting you go." He told her and her eyes lifted to his face. He furrowed his brow in seriousness, his face showing all the sincerity, love and devotion he held for her. "I'm not going to give up, you know that. I'll always be here fighting for you."

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth, her whole body trembling. "Will…don't…" She tried to sound serious, she wanted to push him away or at least she thought she wanted to push him away. Her mind told her to run but her heart and her body told her to stay. Her feet remained glued to the spot and she held tightly onto Will's hand.

"I don't care what you say Emma." He let go of her hand and brought both his hands up to cup either side of her face. She took another shuddering breath and froze at his touch. "I don't care how much you try to push me away. _You_ are worth fighting for."

Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see Will's lips closing in on her again. Her eyes slammed shut and she tried to resist Will's kiss. His lips pressed hard against hers but there was still that gentleness that Will was made of.

She slid her hands onto his chest with the full intention of pushing him away. Underneath her hand she could feel Will's heart beating rapidly. A rhythm that seemed to beat in perfect melody with hers.

Emma gripped onto his shirt and told herself she was going to pull away and perhaps yell at him but something more powerful took over. She wound up going the complete opposite direction.

She pressed her mouth further into his, her anger and frustration and pent up emotions releasing themselves in that kiss.

Tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks, melding together with their passionate lip lock.

To both of their surprise it was Will who pulled away. As soon as his lips left hers, a string of helpless whimpers escaped her lips. Emma didn't open her eyes, afraid to meet his gaze and could still feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Will's hands were still cradling her face and his thumbs began to wipe away the never ending tears.

Emma's body continued to tremble, her knees shaking until they buckled and she collapsed forward into Will. Will's hands quickly left her face and his arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her against him.

She buried her face into his shirt, her tearful sobs muffled by the clothing.

Will's arms tightened around her at the sound of her sobs and he buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes. He'd occasionally lift up his head to press a soft kiss to the top of her head and his hands ran in comforting circles across her back.

For several minutes her body shook heavily and her sobs echoed through the empty hallway. Eventually, her sobbing died down until she was just taking quick shuddering breaths and her body only trembled slightly.

Several minutes later after her breathing calmed and her body stilled, she pulled away, slowly looking up to meet his eyes. Through her slightly blurred vision she could see that his eyes were red rimmed and glossy with tears as well.

Emma shook her head, biting her lip softly. "Why?" She took another shuddering breath. "Why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that."

Will shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I told you Emma, I love you. I'm truly and deeply in love with you and I can't let you go."

Emma sucked in a breath and looked at the floor in silence for a moment and then looked back at Will. "I'm still seeing Carl."

A flash of pain crossed his face and he only shook his head again. "I don't care." He told her sincerely. "Whatever it takes Emma, I'm not giving up on you. On us. No matter how badly you want to deny it that kiss between us was real and I know that you felt the same thing I did. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly and she swallowed hard. Then her eyes widened out a second later and they glistened with unshed tears. She could feel her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

Keeping her eyes on his she backed away slowly, shaking her head. "Goodbye Will." She whispered.

He shook his head. "It's never goodbye." He responded quietly.

She closed her eyes and turned around, half expecting (and half wanting) Will to reach out and stop her again. But he didn't. As she walked down the hallway, she could feel Will's gaze boring into her back.

When she turned to go around the corner, she snuck a look back at Will. He was still staring at her and he didn't have to say a word, she could see his eyes were screaming at her that he loved her.

She whimpered quietly to herself and pushed herself with all her might to keep moving forward and not go running back into his arms like she desperately wanted to.

Will let out the breath he had been holding the whole time Emma was walking away from him. He brought his hands up to his face and pushed back the tears that were threatening to come out. He sniffled quietly and was so close to actually crying until he heard Rachel's voice behind him.

"Mr. Schuester?"

He sucked in a breath and turned to face his student. The normally happy Rachel Berry was frowning and her face seemed pale.

"Yeah?" He questioned her, his voice shaking. He cleared his throat and forced a smile onto his face.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, staring at her teacher in concern. "Are you alright?"

He let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "Not really." Rachel's frown deepened and he knew she was about to question him so he spoke quickly. "What is it you wanted Rachel?"

"Would you come to the auditorium? We have something to show you." She explained.

"Sure." He answered quietly. Rachel turned around without another word and he glanced over his shoulder, wishing for and wanting Emma to appear but she wouldn't.

Will sighed heavily and resumed his solemn walk behind Rachel.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the depressing chapter…it had to be done. I just thought this scene had to be extended and not have Rachel butting it at the wrong time. **_

_**So please review! It will keep me sane until September! **_


	6. Deleted Scene

_**A/N: This isn't an alternate scene but rather a deleted scene that we never got see. -shakes fist- After they teased us in TWO promos and they didn't give us the scene! I hope its on the season 1 DVD if its not I'll have to cry. haha. **_

_**Also, I'm not exactly sure where this scene actually fits in the show. It was probably pre- Like A Virgin but I don't want to go that route. So, its set Pre-Power of Madonna but Post-Hell-0. **_

_**And another thing, I know this movie choice is used by everyone but I couldn't think of anything else...plus its very special to our Wemma :)**_

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

"Thank you Miss Pillsbury." A young brunette stood up from her chair sniffling.

Emma smiled softly and pushed a box of tissues towards her. "You're welcome Claudia."

Claudia grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the tears in her eyes and then blew her nose. Emma grimaced slightly and glanced down at her desk to hide her shudder. She took a deep breathe and glanced back up at the freshman girl.

"And remember to talk to her. Rumors spread through this school like wildfire, you won't know the truth unless you talk to her directly."

Claudia smiled tearfully and dabbed at her eyes again and then she lowered her hand to her side, crumpling the soiled tissue tightly in her hand. Emma's eyes widened slightly, her eyes zeroing in on the girl's hand. Then she quickly snapped her eyes up to Claudia's face and plastered on a smile.

With her free hand, Claudia waved to her in another thanks and then walked out of her office.

Emma shuddered to herself and reached over and squirted a few drops of Purell onto her hands. She quickly and thoroughly rubbed her palms together and spread the disinfecting liquid around her hands and even down to her wrists. She could practically feel the germs that were crawling over the girl's hand. The hand that touched her door handle.

Emma's eyes widened and she quickly rose from her seat, grabbing her disinfecting wipes and rushed towards her door. She slipped on her gloves and was about to start to rub down the door handle when she saw a familiar face on the other side of the glass.

Will smiled at her warmly and lifted his hand in a small wave. She blushed and bit her lip shyly, quickly wiping down the door handle and then opening the door.

"Hi Will." She greeted quietly. Ever since their "break up" a week earlier things were a little awkward between them. The day after they didn't really talk at all and the day after that Will hesitated around her and she hesitated around him. However, things between them were slowly returning to normal. Well, as normal as things could be between them.

"Hey." Will greeted happily, the smile still glued to his face. He didn't acknowledge the fact that she was still cleaning the door handle which she was incredibly grateful for. Will never seemed to mind her odd cleaning behaviors.

"Would you um...like to come in?" Emma offered and his smiled brightened.

Her heart fluttered at the sight and she stepped aside for Will to enter her office. She wiped the door handle one more time before looking to Will. He was standing behind the chair closest to the window, holding onto the back and smiling at her.

Emma smiled shyly and walked over to the chair that Claudia had been sitting in. She did a quick wiping of the chair, threw out the dirty wipes and then returned to the chair behind her desk.

When she glanced back at Will she noticed that he had let go of the chair and was now standing with his arms folded comfortably across his chest. Her eyes wandered to his arms and even through the loose shirt she could see the muscles in his arms.

"How are you today?" Will's voice broke her out of her ogling. She smiled shyly and hoped that he had not caught her staring.

"Oh um...I'm good. I'm good. How are you?"

"Great." He responded with a smile and her heart fluttered once again.

"That's um...that's good." She nodded and mentally cursed herself for not thinking of anything else to say.

Will walked around the chair and took a seat. Emma's eyes widened slightly and her eyebrows lifted in concern. Will only sat down when he _really_ needed to talk.

"Is everything alright Will?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah." He reassured her with a nod. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh." Her voice squeaked in surprise and she smiled at him. "Well, ask away."

Will licked his lips and scooted the chair closer. Emma couldn't help but be reminded of that day that he had almost kissed her and first asked her out.

He had the same look on his face that he did that day and she felt her stomach twist. Oh God, was he going to ask her out again?

Will shifted in his seat nervously and his eyes held hesitance. Oh God, he was.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment tonight."

Emma's eyes widened slightly. Her mouth parted slightly and she glanced down, fiddling with her fingers rested on her lap. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to. But they had just agreed not to date each other for a while. Will surely had not found himself in a week and a half. "Um..." She started and let out a nervous laugh.

Will quickly jumped in, holding up a hand. "Not as a date." He explained and she glanced up at him in relief and curiosity. "I know we both agreed not to date for a while but I was thinking you can come over just as a friend."

Emma's face lit up and her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Friends hang out all the time, right?" Will continued with a little bit of hesitance. "You're my best friend Emma, there's no reason why we can't get together outside of school."

Emma's smile widened and she nodded. "Yeah. Yes, I mean sure. Why not?" She laughed.

"Great." Will grinned. "Lets say seven o'clock?"

"Seven sounds wonderful." Emma agreed and they shared a bright smile.

* * *

For the last hour Will had been cleaning his apartment as best he could for Emma's standards. He sweeped and mopped and vacuumed and scrubbed, anything he could do to make Emma more comfortable. Although it wasn't a date, he'd still like to make a good impression on Emma. Just because they weren't dating didn't mean he didn't have feelings for her and want to impress her.

They agreed not to have dinner because it would feel too much like a date but he still cleaned the kitchen anyway as well as the bathroom. He'd never seen either room as clean as it was that night.

He lit the fireplace in the living room and put out a bowl of popcorn and two cups. He took out a stack of DVD's and placed them neatly on top of the television, looking around the room for any sign of dirt or a mess.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd been on a few dates with Emma before and this wasn't even a date! It was just two friends sitting around and talking, maybe watching a movie. Two friends who see each other in a romantic way.

_It's not a date._ He reminded himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and there was only five minutes left until seven. Will walked into the kitchen and looked at the desserts he had prepared- dairy free for Emma's sake.

He sat down in the chair and glanced at the time written in glowing green letters on the stove. Only a minute had passed since he last looked at the clock. He rested his head in his hands and stared at the clock and it felt like hours until another minute had passed. Then another. Then another.

His heart leapt when the glowing green letters read 7:00 and he glanced at this front door. Thirty seconds later a gentle knock sounded.

Will leapt out of his chair, practically knocking it over and practically ran towards the door. He slowed his pace down about halfway there and smoothy walked the rest of the way towards the door.

Will sucked in a breath and then opened the door. Emma was standing there with a shy smile on her face and her hands behind her back. Will noticed she changed from earlier in the day and was now wearing a skirt with large black and white polka dots and a coral pink sweater.

"Hi." She greeted shyly.

"Hello." He smiled warmly at her and greeted her with a friendly peck on the cheek.

Emma blushed the color of her sweater and smiled shyly.

Watching her with an adoring smile, Will stepped aside and threw his hand towards the inside of his apartment. "Come on in."

Emma thanked him quietly and stepped in, looking around. Even though she had been there quite a few times, it somehow still felt like the first time.

Emma sniffed the air and then turned to Will questioningly. "Will were you cleaning?"

Will smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I want you to feel comfortable here."

A smile spread across her face and butterflies danced in her stomach. "You are too sweet."

Will winked at her and then extended out his hand. Emma's eyes widened slightly but then she smiled and slipped her hand into his.

Will led her into the living room and towards the couch. As Will let go of her hand, Emma took a seat, crossing one leg over the other.

Will walked around the table and stood on the opposite side of her. "So..." He clapped his hands together. "I was thinking we'd watch a movie." At her unsure look he laughed and continued. "Not Armageddon again." He walked over to the television and grabbed the stack of DVD's. "I figured you'd be tired of Bruckheimer so I went and bought a whole new set of movies." He took a seat next to her and placed the stack in front of her. "These are the ones I thought you'd like."

Emma glanced sideways at him, her eyebrows raising, "You bought DVD's for the sole purpose of watching them with me?"

Will smiled and shrugged quietly.

Emma bit her lip, blushed and turned to the stack of DVD's. She went through each of them nodding when she saw one that she liked until she came to the second to last one. She paused and looked up to Will with a surprised smile on her face.

Will leaned over to see which one had caught her attention and laughed. "I thought you'd like that one most of all."

"It's one of my favorites." She beamed happily. It was not only because she used to watch the movie all the time as a kid but because of one of the most recent memory she shared with the man sitting next to her.

"Its settled then." Will reached out his hand and it brushed against hers as he grabbed the copy of 'My Fair Lady'.

Emma retracted her hand quickly and settled it onto her lap. As Will rose and went over to put in the movie, she finally noticed the atmosphere of the room. The lights were dimmed, the flames of the fire place were flickering and crackling and Emma couldn't help but be put into the romantic mood.

_It's not a date. _

Emma glanced down at her lap, trying to keep her eyes away from Will. The more she watched him the more and more she would _want_ it to be a date.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the television screen flicker to life and moments later the title menu appear.

"There we are." Will said standing up and walked back to sit down next to her. Emma glanced up and turned her head to look at him just as Will turned to look at her.

Emma's breath caught in her chest when she realized they were a lot closer than she realized. Will's lips parted slightly and her eyes snapped down to his lips. She licked her lips remembering the taste of kiss.

She slowly looked back up at Will and saw a reflection of what she was feeling in his eyes. Her breathing sped up as she started to lean in closer as did Will.

Their breath mixed together in the small gap between their lips and their eyes met once more before they mutually leaned in and their lips met.

Emma's eyes closed as soon as her lips met Will's. A million butterflies swarmed in her stomach and her heart raced wildly in her chest.

Will's hand found its way to the back of her head and he held her against him as their lips moved together.

As she continued to kiss him, a random and strange thought occurred to her. She could still hear the fire crackling in the fire place and the television screen buzzing. She suddenly wondered how many times he had been in this exact situation before except in her place was a blonde.

With a terribly uncomfortable twisting in her stomach, she placed her hands behind her on the couch and pulled away from Will shyly.

Will's eyes fluttered open and he gave her a half curious and half concerned look, resting his arm against back of the couch.

"Um..." She fidgeted nervously and offered him a small smile. "I'm-I'm sorry its just...sort of weird for me...making out in a space you shared with her." She didn't dare say her name. "You know...a place she made a fake baby in."

Will quirked an eyebrow silently and then frowned and pulled away from her, casting his eyes downward.

Emma's eyes widened considerably at the realization of what she just said. "Oh gosh...oh gosh Will I'm so sorry...I didn't mean...oh no." She buried her face in her hands and muttered to herself quietly.

Will lifted his gaze and sighing quietly, placed his hands over hers and took them away from her face. "No, no its okay Emma."

Emma shook her head and rose from the couch. "No...no its not okay. Will, that was not right of me to say. I'm so sorry." She started to walk backward, still shaking her head. "I'm a horrible person, gosh I'm so sorry."

Will quickly rose and walked a few paces towards her, capturing her hands in his and pulling her back towards him. "Really Emma, its alright and you're not a horrible person."

She still stubbornly shook her head. "Will I never should have said that...I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that it is awkward for you to be intimate with me in a place where I was intimate with her. I get it Emma, really I do and you're right." Will told her.

Emma sighed heavily. "Yes but Will, I shouldn't have said anything about the um...you know the um...the baby..." She whispered the last word and Will clenched his jaw. "I know you're still hurting about it Will and I was just rubbing salt into the wound."

"It was an honest mistake Emma. I know you didn't mean it like that." Will explained and Emma continued to stare at him skeptically. "Besides," he continued, "I shouldn't have kissed you."

Emma blushed lightly although she still felt down on herself. "I'm not complaining." She muttered shyly.

Will's eyebrows lifted in surprise and then he smirked. He let out a small laugh and then cleared his throat, "Yes but we agreed that tonight would be a friendship get together only. As far as I know friends don't usually make out with each other."

With her eyes locked on his she stated confidently, "You and I will always be more than friends Will."

Will's mouth slowly closed and his face softened, a small smile gracing his lips. He didn't have to say anything for Emma to know that he agreed with her.

Emma smiled brightly and Will's smile grew with hers, all the negative emotions leaving the room.

"Shall we start the movie?" Will asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Sounds good." She whispered in return. They stared at each other for several more minutes before Emma broke their gaze by starting to walk towards the couch.

Will shook his head, clearing his head and then walked around to the side of the couch. They sat down next to each other even closer than before. Their thighs were touching and Will smoothly slipped an arm around her shoulders. Instead of protesting like she knew she should, Emma smiled, cuddled more into Will and rested her head on his chest.

Will smiled and leaned over to grab the remote. He pressed the play button and the screen started to change to the opening credits. Will dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head and bravely, Emma reached over and grabbed his free hand.

Will rested his chin on top of her head lightly and gently started to trail his fingers up and down the bare skin of her arm.

He heard Emma sigh contentedly against him. He smiled to himself and knew that this would be the best non-date he ever had.

* * *

_**A/N: So there's my vision of that adorable deleted scene. What did you think? **_


	7. Chalk

_**A/n: So I decided to scratch the idea of having the chapters in chronological order because I scratched another idea too. That was only having the chapters about the Back Nine episodes...I've gotten requests to do alternate scenes of scenes in the First Thirteen so the alternate scenes are going to be all throughout the season. **_

_**This one for example. I wasn't sure about doing this because I like the fact that Will never cheated on Terri with Emma until he decided to leave her but this is just fanfiction and Wemma is too cute to pass up so...here it is.

* * *

**_

_**What if: Will had kissed Emma in the science room in 'Showmance'

* * *

**_

Will sighed heavily as he looked into the science lab. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He looked down at the janitor's cart he was holding onto and then at the blue jump suit he was dressed in. In the four years he had went to high school there and the five years he had worked there as a spanish teacher he had never expected to work as a janitor.

But he was doing it for a reason. He was doing it for Terri, for his family. Terri wanted a house and he agreed, they needed a house especially now that they were going to have a baby. He needed to provide for his family and after Emma made him realize that becoming an accountant was not what was he was meant to do, he knew he had to find a way to make more money another way. Sue's laziness actually helped him for once.

Will pushed the cart into the room and looked around. The room was a lot larger than he remembered. He groaned lowly.

_For Terri. For the baby, come on Will stop complaining. _He told himself.

At another look upon the janitor's cart he realized he had no idea what anything was apart from the mop, broom, bucket, garbage pail, and garbage bag. The head custodian had run everything over with him but he went way too fast for Will to catch anything he said.

With another sigh, he lifted the broom and began to sweep up the floor. He was disgusted to find out the floor was a lot dirtier than he thought it would be.

After he swept up the floor, he grabbed a blue liquid in an unlabeled bottle. He shrugged, it sure looked like floor cleaner.

He filled a bucket half with water and the blue liquid and began to mop up the floor and the floor seemed to be getting cleaner.

As he was cleaning the floor he had come to discover that under many of the tables was alot of chewed gum. His face scrunched up in disgust when he thought about having to remove it. He then wondered how the underside of the desks in his room looked.

After mopping up the floor he set out to clean the gum off from under the desks. He grabbed the scraper from his cart and crawled under the first table. He grimaced again as he scraped the gum off letting each piece land in the garbage pail he brought with him.

After the first desk was done, he moved to the second desk, groaning at the thought of having to do the whole room.

He got to a particularly nasty glob of gum just as heard, "Will?"

Out of surprise he jumped and hit his head on the desk. His hand flew to his head and he backed out from under the desk, looking for the owner of the voice that called his name. "Emma!" He stated in surprise, seeing the red head standing there, looking just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I do SAT prep on tuesday nights..." Emma explained. "Are you um...are you a janitor?"

"A ja- no!" He shook his head, shrugging non-chalantly. The more people that didn't know about his second job the better, even if it was just Emma.

"Really? Cuz your just like a janitor and your shirt says 'Will'." She pointed to the name tag sewn into his shirt and he tried to ignore the heart flutter at her adorable accent saying his name.

"Um...Terri and I are trying to buy a house and we're, you know, struggling to make ends meet..." He paused and watched Emma nod at him with her wide brown eyes. He sighed quietly and continued, "I'm really embarrassed." He said with a nervous laugh, quickly glancing down at the floor to avoid her gaze. Then he slowly glanced up at her shamefully, "Would you mind keep this between us?"

A breathtaking smile spread across Emma's face and she shifted her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, oh yeah your secret's completely safe with me."

"Thank you." Will nodded gratefully.

Emma scanned the room for a second and then motioned towards the desk. "Do you want a hand?"

"Oh no." He shook his hands. "I'm good really."

"Really?" Emma questioned, trying to hide a laugh. "Because um, I can see from here that you used window cleaner to mop the floor and that keyboard is crawling in E. Coli because I know for a fact Miss Hoffmeir doesn't wash her hands after doing number two's." She held up two fingers with a small nod.

Will stared at her blankly and she continued to smile at him. He blinked for a few times and then coughed awkwardly. "Oh...oh uh yeah sure...why don't you um..." He motioned towards the janitors cart. "...well yeah." He laughed nervously and Emma beamed at him, giggling softly.

Emma walked over to the janitors cart and looked around at all the supplies. She pursed her lips and then shuffled through her bag and pulled out something, making an 'a-ha' sounding noise.

Curiously, Will leaned over to see what Emma had pulled out of her bag. "You carry a toothbrush around?" Will asked.

Emma turned to him, looking like a deer caught in headlights, and then smiled sheepishly. "Well...um yes. You never know when you might, um, you know need it."

Will lifted his eyebrows, thinking and then nodded in agreement. He watched Emma dab a little soap onto the brand new, just out of the plastic, toothbrush and then walk towards the keyboard.

While she cleaned the keyboard, he went back to scraping the gum out from under the desk. While he moved around the room, he occasionally glanced to Emma. She had moved from the keyboard to the pencil sharpener. She was so graceful and dainty even while she cleaned. While she scrubbed the pencil sharpener with one hand the other hovered in the air, like she was a princess. She was certainly as beautiful as one.

_Stop it! _He scolded himself and went back to scraping under the desk. Once all the gum was gone, he looked to Emma and found she was still scrubbing that pencil sharpener.

Will furrowed his brow but then shook it off and went to put the scraper away and grabbed the feather duster. Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back, momentarily mesmerized by it.

Will shook his head to clear his mind and walked around the room, dusting each and every surface. After he finished, Emma was still at that pencil sharpener.

From observing her over the past two years he had come to know that Emma liked things to be clean. She cleaned the table at lunch every day, she cleaned her desk in her office, her windows, her door handles, the chairs in her room, she even cleaned her fruit. He didn't mind it, of course. It what made Emma, Emma. He found her mysophobia quite adorable even.

At least he didn't have to worry about seeing a sloppy office every time he passed the guidance room. The woman before Emma was so unorganized, papers were everywhere and the garbage overflowed. The kids didn't even like to visit her. Will was so relieved when Figgins finally booted her out. When Emma arrived, she had made the office so clean Will didn't think Figgins had found a replacement yet. That was until he saw her coming down the hall and towards the office. His breath caught at the sight of her, he actually couldn't breathe for about twenty seconds. He was extremely grateful that Mrs. Reyer left, but he was even more grateful that Miss Pillsbury was her replacement.

Shaking his head to bring him off of memory lane, he moved to get a chair. He dragged it under the 'planets' mobile hanging from the ceiling. He didn't know what he was doing, did the mobile even need dusting? It was just a project that would probably be coming down within the next few weeks. However, he needed something to keep his mind off Emma.

It didn't last very long. Emma's sweet voice reached his ears and brought back all that he was trying to forget. "I really admire you working so hard for something you want."

Will paused a second to look at her and saw that she hadn't looked up to speak to him. He continued to dust the mobile for a second before turning back to her, "Let's make a deal." Emma turned to look at him with a smile. "You're helping me with my problem," he continued, "Let me take a stab at one of yours."

Emma's smile faded. "Oh no I don't...I don't have a problem." She shook her head and then returned to scrubbing the pencil sharpener.

"You've been scrubbing that pencil sharpener for over an hour." He said pointedly.

"Well I mean I have a little trouble with messes," She paused in her cleaning and turned to face him, "But its not like its a...problem."

Will lowered himself down and took a seat on top of a desk, raising his eyebrows at her pointedly and then gave her a small reassuring smile to urge her to continue.

"Okay." She sighed, turning all the way towards him and folding her hands in front of her. "Um...when I was a little girl it was a dream to work on a dairy farm." She admitted shyly.

"Really?" He asked with a laugh.

Emma smiled in response and continued, "...and when I was eight we finally visited one and after the tour and the yogurt tasting my..." She paused and swallowed hard, "..my brother pushed me into the runoff lagoon."

"What?" Will asked in shock and skepticism.

"And um...ever since then I've just...I've had a little trouble forgetting the uh...the smell." She explained.

Will stared at her in silence for a few moments, not really knowing what to say. He had the feeling, judging by Emma's seeming reluctance to tell the story, that she had never really told that to anyone before. "Have you thought about, I don't know, maybe seeing someone about that?" He wasn't trying to be cruel about it. He generally wanted to help Emma. He couldn't imagine being pushed into a runoff lagoon and how traumatizing that experience must have been for her. He somehow he wished he could have been there to protect her from that disgusting trip.

"Oh no its completely manageable!" Emma reassured him. "You know I just take lots of showers and I um..you know I don't eat dairy so..." She trailed off as Will rose from his seat, a look of determination on his face.

If Emma wouldn't see a therapist, maybe _he _ could be her therapist. He was taking on many new jobs lately. "I want to try..." He spoke, walking over to the chalkboard and running his finger along the chalk dust. He lifted his finger to show her his white finger tip, "...a little experiment."

Will stepped closer to her and she kept her eyes on his chalky finger. "Oh no, no, no." She started to protest. "I'm not really..um..comfortable with...with..."

Will continued to get closer to her and he reached out and dabbed the chalk dust onto her nose as she let out a whisper, "...that."

She stared at her nose for a few seconds and then lifted her eyes to meet his. The moment his finger brushed against her nose, he felt a spark rush through him. He had only touched Emma a handful of times, he tried his best not to touch her because he knew she didn't like to be touched. But every time he did touch her he felt a little buzz of something race through him but nothing compared to what he felt in that moment. His whole body was set to warmth, his heart took off like a rocket and butterflies erupted in his stomach. He hadn't felt like that since high school. Since he first saw April Rhodes, since he first started dating Terri. He didn't feel like that for Terri anymore. He loved Terri, sure but her name didn't send flutters to his heart. Her smile didn't light up his whole world, her voice didn't send shivers down his spine. Terri didn't look at him the way Emma was looking at him right now.

What felt like an eternity later, Will lifted his other arm to wipe away the chalk dust from her nose. As soon as his flesh touched her, the spark ignited again and even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to look away from her. "There." His voice was soft and quiet. Emma's eyes which had fluttered closed, opened to look at him. "Ten seconds." He could hear the tone of his voice. He knew that tone.

"New record." Emma whispered, staring into his eyes. She didn't seem at all affected by the chalk dust that was on her nose. She didn't look like she wanted to run away and clean her face off, she didn't look like she was going to have a panic attack. She looked like she wanted to stay right where she was. He _wanted _ her to stay right where she was.

Emma's tongue darted out of her mouth and she licked her lips quickly. Will's eyes were immediately drawn to her lips. Those lips that were so lovely and so inviting, a pair of lips that he had never wanted to kiss more in his life.

His tongue darted out to lick his dry lips and he saw Emma's eyes drop down to his lips and her lips parted slightly.

Will, without even thinking about it, leaned in closer. Emma's eyes widened slightly and snapped back up to his. His eyes fluttered closed as he continued to lean in towards Emma.

His lips gently brushed against hers in only a second long kiss. It was enough to send his heart beating a mile a minute, it was beating so hard he felt it might beat right out of his chest. It was enough to lit his whole body a flame, it was enough to have his stomach erupt in thousands of butterflies, it was enough to have his head reeling, it was enough to make him feel light as a feather but yet glued to the ground by a thousand ton weight.

It was enough to know that he was falling in love with Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

_**A/N: Review?**_


	8. Wedding Dress

_**A/N: So this one is a lot shorter than the rest of them but I still hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_

_**What if: Will had kissed Emma during the 'Thong song' scene.

* * *

**_

Emma sucked in a breath and smoothed out the wrinkles in the fancy wedding dress she was wearing.

After the school day had ended she went home to grab the dress and then headed back to the school to meet Will at four.

She considered changing at home but it would be incredibly hard to drive with the dress on plus she'd have to drag the trail along the dirty ground and her cousin Betty would not be pleased with her if the pure white dress was damaged. She wouldn't be pleased with herself either.

She ended up changing in one of the empty classroom since refused to take her clothes off in one of the school's restrooms.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for her to change into the dress. She first made sure that all the windows and blinds were closed to the classroom and then sterilized the area she would be changing in. Emma felt dreadfully uncomfortable getting undressed in her workplace with the fear of a student or one of the faculty walking in.

As quickly and as carefully as she could, Emma slipped on the dress that she never pictured herself wearing. Before Ken, she had thought about getting married one day but not in the incredibly fancy dress she was dressed in, she preferred something simple.

Once she was dressed, Emma wished she had a mirror to look at herself. She didn't know how the dress looked on her or if everything was in perfect order. She slowly made her way over to the window and pulled up the blinds to catch her reflection in the glass window. She couldn't see everything clearly but she managed to place the veil on top of her hair and have the material sprawl across her shoulders.

Emma smiled at her reflection, not thinking about the man she was marrying but the man who was waiting for her a few hallways over in his spanish room.

She slowly made her way out of the classroom and carefully, so she wouldn't step on the large train, walked down the empty hallway and towards Will's spanish room.

Emma paused in the doorway and looked around the room. Will had pushed all the desks aside and she spotted him carrying a chair across the room. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him and for a brief second picture him standing by an alter, dressed in a tuxedo and smiling at her.

She quickly shook that thought off and stepped into the room. "Hi." She called out to him shyly.

Will paused and turned his head to look at her. "Hi." She couldn't help but notice his face looked a little awestruck, probably because of the dress she was in.

He set down the chairs as she walked in the room, smoothing out her dress and fluffing out the veil. She giggled at the questioning look on his face and elaborated, "It was my cousin Betty's. We were obsessed with Princess Di's dress when we were little girls so um, we she got married she uh, insisted on having this long train." She gathered up the train in her hands and smiled sheepishly at him.

Will furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at the train. "Is there a reason you have it on now?" He asked, turning his head up to look at her.

"Yes. Yes." She smiled and laughed as he smiled along with her. "Yes um, she didn't wear it to her dance rehearsals and the night of the wedding her husband kept stepping on the train..." Will nodded in realization and understanding. "...it was really bad, the fight was epic. The priest cried. They were divorced three months later."

Will continued to nod at her as her own words rang in her head. _Divorced three months later..._

"Actually, you know, maybe I shouldn't wear it..." She started to gather up the train again to head out of the room.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Will reached out to stop her a little too eagerly. "Its all good. It's allll good. We'll uh, we'll see how you move in it, alright?"

"Okay." Emma nodded unsurely.

"Okay." Will moved and grabbed the train from out of her hands and started to straighten it out behind her. "So first uh...lets do Ken's selection and then we'll work in your song for the big finish."

"Okay." Emma muttered.

"Alright?" Will hopped over the train and to the small stereo resting on top of one of the tables.

"Hey Emma," Her hear fluttered again and she heard him clap his hands together, "I'm really excited about this."

"Fantastic." She whispered, not turning around to face him. "So...so exciting." She let out a breath and willed herself to remain calm.

The music started and Will's voice quickly followed, "_This thing right here is letting all the ladies know what guys talk about..." _He walked around her so he was now on her left side and she slowly turned to look at him. _"you know.." _He pretended to pop his collar and leaned towards her, his forearm resting against her arm and his face less than a foot away. "_...the finer things in life. Check it out." _

He began to sing and dance around her. Her eyes followed his every movement and even if she wanted to she couldn't look away. She knew Will could dance, she'd seen it a few times including at the Acafellas shows. But never had he ever danced or sang that close to her. And never had she ever imagined to like _The Thong Song_ as much as she was enjoying it then.

There were times when he came so close to her, she could actually feel his body heat. As the dance progressed, she felt less and less air coming into her lungs. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as Will slid to his knees in front of her and played with the tail-ends of her dress. She covered her mouth with her hands, a blush rising up to her cheeks as Will continued to sing about thongs.

Suddenly, Will grabbed her hand in his and her eyes widened. Normally, if someone had grabbed her hand out of the blue like that she'd totally flip out and run to go clean herself. In fact, she was flipping out, but not because of the germs. She could care less about the germs, she was flipping out because Will was holding her hand. She could feel the softness of his palm and the calluses on his fingers from playing the guitar for so long and his body heat set a spark that led from her hand to her entire body.

Will slid his other hand on top of hers and her breath caught in her chest. He let go of her hand and Emma missed the contact. He disappeared out of her sight behind her and then suddenly she felt him grab her from around the waist.

She squealed as she felt herself being pulled down to the ground and the next thing she knew she landed right on top of Will who had fallen to the ground with a large bang.

"Ohhh." Will groaned in what seemed like a half laugh and a half moan.

She gasped as she looked down at him, his body shaking under her with laughter.

"Oh no, are you okay?" She asked, her voice more high pitched than usual.

"I'm okay are you okay?" He managed to choke out, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She squeaked and Will let out a few more groans before growing quiet. Emma's smile faded as she glanced down at Will and Will glanced up at her, their eyes locking on each others.

It was then that Emma realized how close they actually were. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Emma could feel Will's chest rising and falling against hers and his heart beating.

Emma's heart was beating harder than it ever had before. She had never been that close to a man, _ever_. Especially not one that she was in love with. Especially not one that was as handsome as Will Schuester.

From where she was laying on top of him she could see every speck of hazel in his eyes and she found herself helplessly drowning in them.

But the eye contact was broken when Will's eyes travelled downwards and Emma realized after a second what exactly he was looking at: her lips.

Her eyes widened as suddenly Will's eyes snapped back up to meet hers and she saw something new in the pools of hazel. Something she had only dreamed about seeing in Will's eyes. Something she never thought she'd see looking at her through Will's eyes.

Will's hand made its way to rest on her cheek. Her eyes widened further and her eyes darted to his hand and then back to him. Emma swallowed hard and her breath caught in her chest as the impossible happened.

Cupping her cheek, Will tilted his head upwards and his lips brushed against hers. She let out a shaky breath and her eyes fluttered closed, too frightened to look in his eyes. There was silence and stillness for a long moment or two and then the impossible happened again. Will's lips met hers and unlike the first one mere seconds ago, they stayed there. Her eyes closed tightly shut and very lightly pressed herself into the kiss.

All thoughts of Ken and his wife disappeared, there was only them. They were all that mattered. Each other and their long time, subdued, suppressed, longing feelings for one another.

Emma couldn't believe it, she was kissing Will Schuester. The man who made her heart flutter and who took her breathe away. The man who she had fallen for the moment he smiled at her, the man who she had never been able to act on her feelings before because he was married.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Her body tensed up and without warning, she lifted her head up, breaking their tender lip lock. Will's lips pursed, apparently still craving more. His eyes fluttered open and his brow furrowed in confusion as his gaze settled on the wide-eyed and panicked Emma.

"Will." She whispered brokenly. Will continued to stare at her silently for a few seconds before his eyes widened in realization.

Emma quickly scrambled off of him and backed away slowly, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes wide and panicked.

Will sat up and then rose to his feet, slowly looking over to her. "Emma..." He whispered. "I'm...so sorry."

Emma shook her head quickly, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "No, no thats okay um..." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Th-thank you for um...the-the dance lessons." She opened her eyes slowly and met his gaze from across the room.

His jaw clenched and his eyes held longing and he slowly shook his head. She knew at that moment that his apology was not for the kiss but for the fact that the kiss would and could not happen again.

Emma gave him a small, sad smile knowing he was right. He was married and she was going to be married. No matter how bad each of them wanted to, 'they' couldn't happen.

With a little shake to her head, Emma turned around and started to walk out of the room, her hand coming to cover her mouth where a little muffled sob escaped.


	9. I Could Have Danced All Night

_**A/n: Here's the next chapter for you! I'm currently on vacation with my family but its brutally hot outside and nice and cool in my trailer so I decided to stay inside and write for you so thank the hot Pennsylvania weather. **_

_To an anonymous reviewers "Anne" and your requests:_

_-I have a whole story written about that one idea. Go to my profile its called 'A light in the dark'!_

_-That is this chapter!_

_-Confessed his love?

* * *

_

**What if: Will had kissed Emma in the bridal studio.

* * *

**

Will grabbed his bag from the back of his chair and slung it around his shoulder. He shut the light to his classroom as he left and locked the door.

It was his lunch hour but instead of heading towards the faculty lounge he found himself walking towards Emma's office. He had eaten lunch the period before while his kids were taking a test because during the hour that they had for lunch, he'd be spending it outside of campus helping Emma pick out a wedding dress and giving her some dance lessons that didn't involve falling all over the floor.

His heart soared at the memory, of being so close to Emma. He had never been that close to Emma except for that time where they had hugged at the football game. That happened so quickly though and he didn't have time to really cherish it. When Emma actually fell on top of him and those few seconds where they stared into each other's eyes...it was like the world had faded away. There was no Ken and there was no Terri.

He cursed himself for thinking that way. He was married, he was having a baby and there he was thinking about another woman. He longed to push his inappropriate feelings for Emma away but every time she came into his sight they hit him like a ton of bricks.

As he stood outside the door to her office and watched her working at her desk, they came back again. They were even more inappropriate than before because of where they were going. They were leaving school to pick out a wedding dress for her wedding that was not to him. Not like it ever would be. He was married himself. He groaned under his breath. What on Earth was wrong with him? Why was he thinking about marrying Emma? Why did he secretly want to marry Emma?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and knocked on the door. Emma glanced up from her work and smiled upon seeing Will. He gave her a weak smile and waved. She waved back and held up one finger. She quickly rushed around her office, putting things away in the filing cabinet and making sure everything was neat on her desk. She grabbed her bag and stood up. She walked gracefully towards the door and opened it, smiling at him.

"Hi."

"Hey," He greeted warmly. For a few moments he was mesmerized by her smile, "You uh, you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emma replied with a fake smile. Will wasn't stupid, he knew that Emma didn't like Ken. He saw the way she flinched whenever he came within a foot of her, he saw the annoyed looks she gave him, he saw the way she was uncomfortable around him. He knew Emma did not want to marry Ken, so the question that constantly ran through his mind ever since Emma told him about the engagement was: why was Emma marrying him?

They stopped off at the attendance office to properly sign our for their lunch hour and then headed off to the parking lot. Their cars were coincidentally parked only a few spaces away from each other.

"So..." Will clasped his hands together and Emma glanced over at him. "Whose car?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly and she smiled sheepishly. "I was actually thinking that we could...you know...take our separate cars just in case."

Will's felt his stomach drop slightly at the thought of not being in the same car with Emma. Once his head picked up the signal his heart was giving him he realized that it probably was a good thing that they took separate cars. The less alone time he spent with Emma the less tempted he would be to act on his feelings for her.

Will nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's a good idea. You know how to get there?"

She smiled and giggled, "Lima is a small town Will, its pretty hard to get lost here."

He blinked. "Uh...right."

She giggled again and started towards her car, "I'll meet you there Will."

He turned as he watched her and lifted his hand in a wave. As she opened the door to her car, she paused, smiled at him and then slipped in.

He smiled back and started towards his car, sighing as he looked at the old piece of metal. He had had the car for years and years and how he wished he could afford a new one. Not that there were many fancy cars in Lima, Ohio but he didn't want to have the crappiest one. He knew he could possibly save up for one but Terri insisted on using his left over money to buy her so called needs. He wished he could do something about Terri's pointless spending but it was a pointless battle, Terri won every single time. Their life was becoming pointless battles, it was a rarity in their marriage nowadays to actually have a peaceful, happy moment between them. They were always arguing about something. Which is why Will so looked forward to work everyday, he got to see his glee kids and best of all, he got to see Emma. Emma never failed to put a smile on his face.

Will didn't even tell Terri that he was going to give Emma dancing lessons, give Emma dancing lessons in her wedding dress. He knew that if he did tell her another argument would come evolve. When Terri came to substitute as a nurse he sensed some tension between his wife and his best friend. He saw the way Terri looked at Emma with suspicious, narrowed eyes and whenever Emma was in the same room as him she'd get extremely clingy. At that point in time he thought Terri was ridiculous for being jealous of Emma but soon after he realized she wasn't far off. There were times that he and Emma were so close he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Like when she wiped the mustard off his chin or when she fell on top of him in his spanish room. Each time he fought against those feelings though because he had morals, he didn't want to cheat on his wife no matter how miserable his marriage was at the time.

As he drove down to the the bridal store, he groaned realizing that he took his own car to not think about Emma but wound up thinking about her anyway.

Still trying to push his feelings back, he pulled into the parking lot and parked in the empty spot beside Emma's car. As he put the car into park he noticed Emma waiting for him near the entrance and his breath hitched in his chest. The sun shined directly onto her, reflecting off her pale white skin and making her hair form a pretty red halo around her face.

Her eyes fell on his car and she smiled, her bright smile lighting up her face even more. He blinked, unable to keep his eyes off of her and unable to move.

Emma's face slowly twisted up into confusion however, her sweet smile remained on her lips.

He licked his dry lips and shook his head, turning off the car and stepping out. He slammed the door closed, grabbed the mini stereo he had put in the backseat, and made his way over to Emma, finally breathing again.

Her eyes questioned his pause in the car but he didn't feel like explaining that he was thinking adulterous thoughts about her. Instead he only smiled and held out his arm towards the front doors. "Shall we go in?"

Emma smiled again and she nodded, letting Will open the door for her like the gentleman he was, and she stepped inside.

Will stepped in behind her and looked around at the front room. It had many mannequins standing around the room with all different types of wedding dresses. There were the white, fluffy, princess type dresses that Terri insisted on wearing and the more simplistic type that he could see Emma wearing.

A young, friendly looking woman, with a smile on her face approached them. "Hello, hello. My name is Mandy, what may I help you with today?"

"Um..." Emma started with a shy smile, "I need um...I need a wedding dress." She said it quietly, almost like she was afraid to say it.

Mandy glanced at Will and then back to Emma. "You're letting your fiance see you in your wedding dress?"

Will and Emma's eyes both widened and they quickly glanced at each other, each of them blushing heavily and they turned back to Mandy both stuttering a response.

"Oh we're not..."

"I'm just here to..."

"...He's not my..."

"...I'm married so..."

"...its not like that..."

"...we're just friends." Will finished for them, both of their faces burning.

Mandy glanced back and forth between them as they stumbled their way through an explanation and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

She shrugged, "Well alright then. Why don't you two come along then?" Mandy turned around, hiding a secretive smile and led Emma and Will through the store.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." Mandy looked over her shoulder towards Emma.

"Oh I'm um...I'm Emma."

"Okay Emma," Mandy paused and Emma came to a short stop, Will nearly crashing to her. "We have plenty of dresses here for you to choose from. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, um, I'm looking for something thats rather cheap and not too fancy. I was going to borrow my cousin's dress but it had an incredibly long train and it wound up ending her marriage and when I tried to dance in it Will here tripped over it and he's a skilled dancer I don't know how my...um...Ken would be with it and I don't know how I would be able to dance with it."

Will smiled and beamed with pride upon hearing Emma compliment him. He noticed Emma kept babbling on and Mandy was giving her an amused look. He slipped a hand onto her shoulder and she immediately stopped talking. Her body tensed for a moment but then relaxed as she turned to look at him. He gave her a pointed look and she blushed heavily, biting her lip.

"So you just want something simple?" Mandy concluded, eyeing the two in their moment.

Emma reluctantly tore her gaze away from Will and she nodded quietly towards Mandy.

"Well we've got a great selection for you. If you'll like I'll pick out some of the ones that I think will suit you well."

Emma nodded again. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"If you both will follow me please." Mandy said with a smile and led them into the back studio.

The room was on average sized, lined with mirrors and a dressing room in the back. It was a perfect place for dancing unlike his spanish classroom.

After Emma told Mandy her size, Mandy gathered up a few dresses and led Emma back into the dressing room. Will took a seat in a chair near the dressing room and absentmindedly started to play with a garter.

After about ten minutes he glanced at the clock and called into the back room. "Are you ready yet? We've only got an hour for lunch Emma."

"It's not like trying on a pair of jeans Will." Emma's amused voice floated back.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, we just need to see if you can dance in it." He heard her heels clicking against the floor and turned his head sideways, letting out a breath, mentally preparing himself for what he could possibly see.

As he turned to look at her however, nothing could prepare him for what he did see. As his eyes fell on her, the garter went flying out of his hands and he just stared at her.

The simple white dress fell all the way down to her feet and covered everything up to her neck, it had barely any sleeves exposing the skin of her arms and shoulders, except for the gloves that came just above her elbows. Her hair was pulled back, Will realized he had never seen her with her hair back, and her crowning her red hair was a simple hair band.

"Fits okay?" She asked hesitantly.

He blinked as he continued to stare at her, unable to look anywhere else. "Yeah..." He slowly stood up. "Fits great." He finished with a nervous laugh.

She flashed a small smile at him. "Terrific." She whispered and walked over to one of the room's many mirrors. As he watched her walk over, his eyes followed her in momentary awe. Will didn't think it was possibly but she looked even more beautiful in her this wedding dress than she did in the last one.

He slowly followed her over to the mirror, walking up behind her, gauging her reaction. She seemed to be processing the way she looked and then she smiled slightly, awing her ownself with her beauty.

"Yeah." He spoke again more confidently this time. "Terrific."

Emma's smile brightened and so did his as they stared at their own reflections in the mirror. As he stood beside her in the mirror, her in her wedding dress and him in his some-what dressy school clothes he had a quick vision of himself standing at the alter and Emma approaching him from down the aisle. He quickly shook it off though and looked away from the reflection and to her, "Uh...so should we see if you can dance in it?"

Emma silently nodded with a bright smile and he couldn't help but smile in return. "Okay." He walked away from the mirror and over to the stereo, taking out a CD from its case. "This is the instrumental version of your wedding song. You can sing a long if you want to it will help your foot work." Where that was true, he also wanted to hear Emma sing. He wanted to see if she had a beautiful voice to match that beautiful face.

As he walked back over to Emma, he saw her smile at him through the mirror and he reached over and slipped his hand into her gloved one. Instead of flinching whenever Ken touched her, she simply turned around and followed him out into the middle of the studio without a hint of resistance. He let go of her hand and bowed to her, seeing out of the corner of his eye that she curtsied along. He took her hand again and led her other hand to rest on his shoulder and then brought his hand to rest on her waist.

Emma quickly glanced up at him, a happy smile on her face and he smiled back dipping her down right before the song vocal part of the song came in.

Looking right into his eyes, Emma sucked in a breath and with a happy smile, started to sing. Will almost stopped breathing at the first few notes of the song. Emma's singing voice was all he expected it to be and more. He fully had to concentrate on his dancing and not on the woman he was dancing with if he wanted to be swift and smooth.

He led her all across the studio with twists and turns, listening to Emma's heavenly voice fill his ears. While just seconds ago it worried him that he would be distracted by her voice, instead it helped him more. It helped him get lost in his own little world where it was only him and Emma. They weren't in a small bridal salon in Lima, Ohio they were dancing above the sky, floating through the clouds with nothing and no one to worry about. He didn't even notice the knowing, dreamy looks the ladies in the shop were giving each other and them.

As the song came to a close, Will lifted Emma into the air, frankly amazed how much Emma trusted him, and then spun her into a dip, the last notes of the song ringing in his ears.

Instead of bringing her back up, Will continued to keep her in the dip, holding her up with one arm, while the other rested on top of hers that was over his heart. He was sure that Emma could feel it beating rapidly. Emma's face was lit up and she was smiling brightly as she stared up at him.

He stared deep into her eyes and his feelings for her came flooding into his body in an uncontrollable rush. He was sure everything he felt for the woman currently in his arms could be clearly seen on his face.

Before he could back out, like he knew he should, he hastily leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Faintly, he could hear Emma's squeak of surprise as his lips met hers and her body tensed under him. Then her gloved hand moved away from his heart and slid up to rest on his face and soon enough he felt Emma kiss him back.

His other arm slid around her waist to hold her up better and completely losing himself to the world, he kissed the woman he secretly loved as if it was the last one they'd ever have, which it very well could be.

Only when he felt the strain in his lungs for oxygen did he pull away. His eyes fluttered open and he could see Emma's lips were slightly more pink than usual which probably meant his were as well.

He licked his lips, his heart leaping at the taste of Emma, as Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her wide eyes met his and he could see all the shock, fear and love she was surely feeling.

"Yeah.." He whispered and her eyes twitched in confusion. He swallowed and continued breathlessly. "You can dance in it." His eyes lingered on hers for a few mores seconds and then he quickly brought her back up onto her feet and let go of her, walking over towards his things.

Even though his back was turned he could practically feel the confusion radiating off of Emma. He felt bad, he didn't want to leave her confused, she deserved some explanation, she deserved to not him him kiss her and run off. But, what could he say? That kiss was not supposed to happen. It felt wonderful and he was glad that he did get to kiss Emma but it was wrong. He was married, she was getting married, they were practicing dancing for her wedding for pete's sake! The best they could do to avoid any conflict with their partners was to pretend it never happened.

He gathered his things and turned back to Emma, daring a glance at her and found her staring off looking dazed and confused. "Got the big showdown today at 3:30 and I want to be there for the kids no matter what happens."

He walked towards her and for a second avoided her gaze looking around the room and then down the ground, clearing his throat.

"Wait...what show down?" Emma asked turning towards him although it was clear her mind was still on the kiss. "I thought..I thought you and Sue had that last week." Her voice was weak and breathless, her chest rising and falling sharply, still trying to catch her breath.

He let out a sigh, kissing her was a _really_ bad idea. "Between me and your fiance."

Emma's eyes widened slightly and he wasn't sure if it was because of the showdown or the fact that she was reminded that she did have a fiance.

He went with the former to avoid awkwardness, "Ken's told all the football players in glee that they have to choose between the club and the team and unless all the guys choose glee it looks like we won't have enough members for sectionals."

"And glee is over." Emma concluded.

Will nodded. "I know." He whispered and sucked in a breath. "Well wish me luck." He laughed softly and quickly walked past her, trying to avoid any conversation about the kiss.

He paused in the doorway and just like that day when Emma told him she was marrying Ken, their eyes connected from across the way. Emma licked her lips and her wide eyes stared at him making her look like a little bunny quivering in fear.

In that stare they made a silent agreement, that the kiss would not be spoken aloud to anyone but in their hearts they'd never forget it happened.

Will licked his lips once more, shifted his bag over his shoulder, and walked away from Emma, his head reeling and his heart pounding.

* * *

_**What'd ya think?**_


	10. Boys Bathroom at Nine

_**A/N: Hello, I had originally started to write another chapter but then I got a PM request that I couldn't pass up. So you have 'Radical Bella' to thank for this lovely chapter. **_

**WARNING: This chapter IS rated 'M' and there is a smut alert! Please, if there are any younger viewers please don't subject yourself to the smut. **

_**Also, apart from 'Like A Virgin', this is the only smut I have ever written. I am going by what I have read in many, many wemma smut fics so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. **_

_**This chapter is directly connected to the other chapter 'Chalk' and there will be another chapter later on that is connected with this one.

* * *

**_

**What If: Emma did help Will clean the boys bathroom in 'Showmance.'**_**

* * *

**_

Will felt his heart sink as he peered into Emma's empty office. He fingered the small packet he held in his hand, looking around and wondered where could have gone.

Ever since last week in the science wing he couldn't get her or their kiss out of his mind. He felt guilt eating away at him; he never wanted to cheat on his wife. As soon as it happened however he felt himself craving more. Every time he saw the flash of red in the hallways his stomach flip flopped and his mind immediately drifted towards their brief kiss in the darkness of the science room.

When it happened Emma, to say the least, was shocked. So was he for that matter. Their eyes met and Emma excused herself without one word about what had happened. Their days continued like it had never happened but occasionally their eyes would meet and they knew that the other was remembering the moment.

It was Tuesday again and Will knew Emma would stay after for SAT prep and he knew he had to find someway to spend more time with her. He'd went to the store, telling Terri he was grocery shopping, and spent nearly fifteen minutes wandering up and down the cleaning supplies aisle searching for something, anything, that he could use to lure Emma into helping him again. He came across a box of disinfecting wipes and a lightbulb went off. He had been purposefully avoiding cleaning the boys bathroom in the science wing because he wasn't sure what he'd find in there. But with Emma;s help it'd be done sooner. Will grinned to himself and bought the box, suddenly looking forward to his after hours janitorial job.

Will turned away from Emma's office, walking down the hallway, searching for her. After scouring nearly every hallway on the first floor, he finally spotted the familiar flash of red. He grinned and headed down the hallway approaching Emma. His heart fluttered at the sight of her bending over the water fountain scrubbing the water spigot with a toothbrush. He didn't think it was possible for one person to be so adorable.

"Hey Emma." He called out to her, catching her attention and causing her to turn to him.

"Guess what?" He revealed the packet in the palm of his hand. "I found these new disinfecting bleach wipes. What do you say? Boy's bathroom in the science wing? Nine o'clock?" He raised an eyebrow seductively. The play flirting was obvious in his voice but the undertone of seriousness peeked its way through.

Emma bit her lip and eyed the packet he was waving through the air. It was like waving a piece of candy in front of a small child; soon enough, Emma wouldn't be able to resist.

"Will..." There was hesitation in her soft voice and Will knew he had to do something to convince her.

"I could really use your help, Em." He added her nickname for good measure, she always smiled a bit wider when he used it. He batted his eye lashes and sunk his body lower into a pout, "Please?"

With a sigh from her lips, he knew he had her. He grinned and waited for a confirmation.

"Alright Will." She agreed with a slight smile. "I'll see you tonight."

His grin widened and he resisted the tremendous urge to kiss her cheek. There were students and faculty around. He could not risk any word getting to Terri.

"See you tonight." Instead of a kiss, he reached out and brushed a hand over her upper arm. She tensed for a moment but soon relaxed and as he walked away he couldn't help but smirk at the dreamy look on her face.

Will found himself counting down the hours until nine o'clock. Throughout the last few classes, he was constantly glancing at the clock, acting more like one of his students than their teacher.

There wasn't even glee that afternoon so he couldn't have a distraction, something to help the time go faster. He had to go home, to Terri, his pregnant wife.

Guilt continued to swarm in the pit of his stomach. It was eating away at him, poking holes in their already vulnerable marriage. There was something about Emma though. He felt an incredible pull towards her that no matter how hard he tried to resist he just couldn't keep himself from going. Like gravity; and there was no use trying to defy gravity.

Once the final bell rang, he ushered the kids out of the room, only keeping the ones who were staying after for extra help.

Will helped his kids for about an hour and even though he thought it might have helped his mind get off the adorable guidance counselor, it didn't do a thing. After he kids left, he quickly packed up his things, shut the lights and locked the door.

He made his way down his normal route, right passed Emma's office. The room was dark, the door was closed and Emma was no where to be found. He had hoped to see her once more before the school day ended. Instead, he found himself just wanting for it to be nine o'clock that much sooner.

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and called out, "Ter, I'm home."

As he hung up his jacket and school bag he waited for a response. He furrowed his brow when he got none and called out again, "Terri?"

He peered into the living room, the lights and television were off, there was no music playing from the radio in the kitchen, their apartment was completely empty.

He searched around the apartment for a note, checked the answering machine for messages, checked the voice mail on his cell phone, there was not a word from Terri. He tried calling her on her cell phone and when he didn't reach her, begrudgingly he called Kendra.

She yelled at him for the better part of the two minutes he was on with her and he got to the initial point that Terri was not there with her. Among the few things that Will was staring to dislike about his wife, her sister Kendra made number one.

Not knowing where his wife was didn't make him as nervous as it should have. Instead, he was relieved he didn't have to deal with the guilt that would surely come at having to see her.

For the next few hours he relaxed around the house, watching television, fixing himself a little something to eat, grading some spanish papers, anything he could do to pass the time and keep his mind off of Emma.

At around seven o'clock, he changed into his janitor's uniform and grabbed the set of keys that Figgins had given him. As he headed out the door, his heart leaping at the prospect of seeing Emma in less than two hours, he ran into Terri in the hallway.

He couldn't help but notice that she looked distracted and a little surprised to see him so eagerly running out the door. He didn't have time to ponder that though and he kissed her cheek as he passed her.

"Will-" She tried to call out to him and he turned, waving with one hand.

"Don't wait up, Ter!"

He slowed his pace down once he got onto the steps that led to the parking garage. He paused in the middle of the stairwell and glanced back up to the closing door. He knew he should go back, something was bothering Terri, something more than just not getting her way at work. He should go back and spend the night with her, he could blow the night off, send Emma a quick text message to tell her that he couldn't make it. He should do that but for some reason he kept walking down the stairs. His head begged him to turn around, told him to go back upstairs and comfort his wife for whatever reason that she was upset.

But...he was doing this for her, wasn't he? He got the janitor position in the first place to help Terri and their financial issues. Whatever Terri's problem was, it could be fixed with a carton of ice cream, right? If not, he'd stay up all night, comforting her.

It was the worst lie he had ever told to himself, as he continued to get into his car and head to the school, that he was doing it for Terri. But the pull Emma had on him was so strong, at that moment, nothing else mattered.

He arrived at McKinley, once again contemplating turning around and heading back to Terri before he did anything that would add to his already tremendous amount of guilt.

Then he caught sight of Emma's car parked only a few spaces away from his. His heart leapt and with his decision in mind, he took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car.

After he retrieved the janitor's cart from the janitor's office, he quietly made his way past the room that Emma was teaching in. He paused near the doorway, listening to the sound of her voice. He could listen to her voice for hours on end but he knew he had to get some work done before Emma arrived to help him.

Will rolled the cart down to the science wing and started with the girl's bathroom. He had only been in the girls' restroom once and that was his freshman year in high school when some of the football players had shoved him in.

He shuddered and rolled his eyes at various things he had to clean, including some rather grotesque notes about himself. He knew that his female students were often attracted to him but he never realized how far their fantasies persisted. He shuddered again at the thought of what some of his students were thinking about him while he stood in front of them to teach. He made a mental note to himself not to stand with his back towards them.

Cleaning the girls bathroom thoroughly took nearly forty five minutes, he bypassed the boys bathroom, waiting for Emma like he promised. He bit his lip in contemplation about what to do for the next forty five minutes until Emma arrived.

Will finally went around to each classroom and did a quick sweeping and sponging of the chalkboards. Cleaning the chalk dust off the chalk rail, he found himself transported back a week earlier, to their kiss in that very classroom. He licked his lips, almost tasting the sweetness of Emma's lips.

After he was finished, he still had about ten more minutes before Emma would arrive. He placed the cart at the end of the hallway, grabbed the mop off the rack and fiddled with the radio on the cart until he found a station he wanted. With the music playing lowly in the quiet hallway he started to mop down the hallway.

After a few songs played and he was nearly done mopping the hallway, a song started playing that had him frozen.

_Honey, why you calling me so late? _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why are you crying _

_is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud._

He leaned against the wooden pole of the mop and stared at the radio. He didn't know the song very well, he had only heard it a couple of times before on the radio but now it seemed to mock him and despite himself, he found himself singing along to the chorus that he didn't even know he knew,

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_coming from the lips of an angel _

_hearing those words it makes me weak.._

"_And I never wanna say good bye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of-" _

"Will?"

He whirled around quickly to see Emma at the end of the hallway, the song continuing on in the background. Her eyes were questioning him with an amused look and he smiled sheepishly.

"I was just um..mopping." He explained lamely.

Emma's grinned brightly and giggled softly, sending flutters to his heart. He swallowed hard and quickly moved towards the cart, shutting off the music that was taunting him.

Will placed the mop back and grabbed the box of disinfecting wipes off the cart. He walked back to Emma, showing off the box. "Ta-da."

Emma giggled again. "I was hoping you had more than just than one packet. We wouldn't be getting much done otherwise."

"I may be clueless when it comes to cleaning things but I'm not that clueless."

Emma's grin widened and silence fell over them. Emma's grin faded as they locked eyes and Will felt himself subconsciously moving closer to Emma. Her eye widened slightly and she licked her lips, stepping back. "We should um, start now."

He blinked. "Right.." He whispered. "Of course."

She offered him a small smile and turned, walking into the boys' bathroom with Will quick at her heels.

Emma let out a sigh as she turned on the lights. "Do all men's bathrooms look like this?"

Will surveyed the area and looked at her with a smirk, "Believe me Em, the girl's bathroom was much worse."

Emma turned to him with a skeptical look and he nodded. "And they say teenage boys are the pervy ones."

Emma furrowed her brow, shuddering clearly at the thought of what Will might have found in the girls' bathroom.

"So," Emma let out a breath, "How about I'll start with the sinks and you can do the toilets."

He smirked at her obvious preference and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

Emma smiled at him and then reached into her bag, pulling out her gloves. She pulled them on neatly and then turned back to Will with cheeky grin.

Will chuckled softly and opened the box of disinfecting wipes and placing it down on one corner of the sink. Emma took a few packets out of the box and headed over to the far left sink.

He was momentarily mesmerized by every move that she made. Each bend of her elbows and knees, every flip of her hair, every crease in her brow at a particularly messy spot, sent flutters to his heart and had him glued to where he was standing.

A fire burned in the pit of stomach and a slight tightening in his pants snapped him back into reality. He licked his lips, grabbed a few packets from the box and disappeared into a stall, letting out a slow breath to calm himself.

While he cleaned the stall, he tried to forget that Emma was just outside, but every now and again he'd hear her heels clicking against the tiles.

_Cool it Will._

"Will?" Her sweet voice called into the stall and he jumped.

He swallowed hard and called in return, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright in there?" Her voice held some amusement but it was also laced with concern.

He smiled to himself. "Yeah. It's just um...very dirty in here."

"Oh." The disgust was evident in her voice and he chuckled. He gathered the dirty wipes and stepped out of the stall.

"Are you done?" He questioned, looking over the sinks. How long had he been in that stall?

"Um, halfway done. I just came to get more wipes." She explained and leaned past him to grab a few more packets. As she did so, her shoulder brushed against his arm and all the blood in his body went rushing southwards.

He bit his lip to suppress a groan and quickly moved into the next stall, leaving a clueless Emma behind.

Cleaning the toilets really helped the blood return to circulating his whole body and he finished that stall quicker than the one previous. He stepped outside and saw that Emma was bent over the sink, cleaning the area near the wall. He could clearly see the defined curve of her behind pushing through her skirt.

Before she even noticed that he was there, he slipped into the next stall and began cleaning once again.

After cleaning the last stall, he stepped out and glanced at Emma. She had moved to the last sink and her face was scrunched up in concentration and once more he was put under a trance.

Before he knew what was happening, he moved closer to Emma until he was standing behind her and he placed a hand over her back. Emma tensed and looked over her shoulder. Her body relaxed and she smiled at him hesitantly, "You're finished? I'll be done in a minute."

With Will's warm hand still rested on her upper back, Emma quickly finished up her job, and discarded the wipes. She turned her body around and a gasp escaped her lips at how close they were.

Her wide eyes met his darkened ones and he lifted a hand to trail his finger down the side of her face. Emma's eyes followed his every move and then they snapped back to his eyes, her body shuddering at his touch.

Will's hand cupped Emma's cheek and he slowly began to bring her face closer to his. Her eyes widened further and her lips parted slightly. Her sweet breath reached his senses and that was all the initiative he needed to bring his lips down onto hers.

Emma squeaked slightly and her body tensed again. Her hands hovered in the air for a few moments until she surrendered to his kiss and rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

A low groan escaped his throat and he moved them away from the sinks, pushing Emma against the wall lightly. His hands trailed down to rest on her hips and he pulled her closer to him.

Much to his surprise, Emma slipped her arm around his neck and pressed harder against his lips. His tongue darted out of his lips and brushed against her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

A small parting in Emma's lips allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Emma suddenly melted in his arms and his arms tightened around her.

His tongue explored her mouth and the fire in his stomach continued to grow rapidly.

When Emma's tongue started to move with his, he groaned loudly into her mouth and his hands began to trail upwards. Over her deep purple cardigan, he ran his thumbs over her hardening nipples.

Emma whimpered against his lips and that momentarily set him back. He pulled back and glanced down at her. Her lips were pink and puffy, her eyes were wide and scared yet they held something else.

Her whimpers told him not to go any further yet her eyes contradicted that and pleaded with him to continue.

Emma was a delicate flower, a precious jewel, someone who deserved to be treated with the most love in the world. That alone persuaded him not to deflower her in a public bathroom, a bathroom in their work place, even though the strain in his pants was begging him otherwise.

He would not give himself what he wanted that night. He would give Emma what she wanted. What her scared but desiring eyes were begging him to do and he didn't think it was possible for him to deny Emma anything she wanted, especially if she was looking at him like that.

His mind made up, he brought his lips back down to hers, their lips moving together in a passionate yet gentle manner.

Will's hands left her chest and trailed down until they stopped right above her knee. Emma shuddered against his touch and her head tilted backwards, breaking their kiss. Will's lips met her neck and he sucked the skin their gently as his hands traveled up the skin of her thighs, pushing her skirt along with it.

Emma's breath came out in small pants and she gripped his shoulders tightly as his fingers gently grazed the skin on her stomach. He felt the muscles tightening underneath his fingertips and he started to trace the outline of her panties.

A strangled moan that sounded like a whimper escaped Emma's lips and her head fell onto his shoulder.

Will's fingers slipped below the material and brushed against Emma's most sensitive area. A sharp gasp passed her lips and she bucked her hips into his hand.

Will growled in the back of his throat and he nipped the skin on Emma's neck softly. His fingers pushed apart her folds and he made his way towards her entrance. He felt the wetness there and he bit down on his own lip to keep himself from giving into his own desires.

Another whimper escaped Emma's lip and she bucked her hips again and Will slipped one finger in. Emma threw her head back and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

His fingers continued to work magic and Emma writhed under his touch, gasping, moaning and whimpering.

"Oh god..." She whispered, her accent the heaviest he had ever heard it. Her hips bucked against his hand, her head tilting backwards as her walls contracted around his finger, her body convulsing with pleasure.

Will's lips met hers once more as she came down from her high. Emma's lips were weak and she breathed kisses on his lips until she moved her head to rest on his shoulder. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes closed as she snuggled into his shoulder.

Will placed a soft kiss to the top of her red hair, content to just hold her until she came back to Earth.

With his clean hand, he began to straighten out her skirt, pulling it down to where it was. At that action, Emma crashed down to Earth and she pulled back, her wide, frantic eyes meeting his.

His hazel eyes were clouded over with lust and he failed to make the discovery that Emma had just made. "Will..." She whispered brokenly. "Oh god, Will." She gasped and slithered out of his arms, taking several steps away from him. She covered her face with her hands.

Will's eyes widened in realization and he contemplated going over to Emma and comforting her. First, he walked over to one of the clean sinks and washed his hands of all traces of her. After he dried off his hands, he turned back to Emma, whose body was shaking and whimpers escaped her lips.

"Emma..." He whispered, walking towards her and reaching over to touch her arms.

Emma cried out and collapsed into his arms, sobbing into chest. "What have we done Will?"

Will shushed her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. He whispered words of comforting, telling her it was okay as she continued to sob into his chest.

It was not okay, though. It was wrong, he knew it, she knew it, they both knew it. It was so terribly, terribly wrong.

...

Then why, oh why, did it feel so right?

* * *

_**A/N: Woah, I can't believe I just wrote all of that. Especially while my family was around. So, what'd you think? Please let me know! I love feedback especially when it comes to me experimenting with new topics, like smut. **_

_**What you have to look forward to when the next part of this little mini series within a series continues, its all based off of this quote: **_

"_Is there any reason you have a soiled Mattress in your office, Will? Have you and the red head became so sexually depraved that you have to commit your craven acts of adultery in between classes?" _


	11. Mattress I

_**A/N: I am going to do two versions of this alternate scene. One is going to be the clean version and one is going to be the 'M' rated version which is linked to the previous chapter. This chapter is going to be the clean version because as hot as an 'M' rated scene would be, I also think that this alternate scene deserves a cute, sweet innocent wemma moment.

* * *

**_

**What if: Emma found Will sleeping on the Mattress in 'Mattress'.**

* * *

Emma waved at her students as they hurried out of the room, thankful to be done with their SAT prep for that night.

As soon as all the kids had left the room, Emma let out a breath and leaned against the desk. She loved working with the teenagers and helping them with what they needed to know to get a high score on the test that would help them get into a college of their choice, but it tired her most of the times.

Most nights she just wanted to go home, relax on the couch with a good book or turn on the news. It was only once a week though and she was willing to sacrifice her alone time for the good of the students. That was her job after all. To help and guide students where they needed to be.

With another sigh, Emma lifted herself off of the desk and began cleaning up the room. Most of the students who attended the SAT prep were driven and focused students, paying attention to her every word. Others were only there because their parents forced them to be and sat in the back, throwing paper balls and airplanes at each other.

Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from yelling at them. In the beginning she tried some disciplinary actions but the rebel teenagers ignored her wishes and she couldn't send them down to Principal Figgins either. Emma did not like to get angry and it was a rare case indeed when she did raise her voice so she would not be using that technique on the misbehaving teenagers.

She gave them a little warning before each session and after a few weeks, they complied and were quieter while she gave her lesson. However, that did not stop them from making a mess on the back of the classroom.

Often each after session, Emma spent a half an hour cleaning up the classroom, throwing out paper balls and airplanes, spitballs, and scrubbing off graffiti that they had doodled on the desks. The janitorial staff was lacking and they would not waste their time cleaning up graffiti so Emma would and could not leave it uncleaned.

Then she would clean off the chalk board, not only with an eraser but with a sponge and then, if she used the white board, she'd thoroughly clean that too. She pushed in all of the chairs and reorganized the desk for the teacher using it the next morning.

After making sure that the classroom was spotless, she headed out of the room, eager to get home.

Her heels clicked against the halls, the sound echoing in the quiet, dimmed hallways. Emma always hated being in the school at night, it was eerily quiet and she often felt like she was in the middle of a horror movie.

Which is why she was always quick to rush out of the school and get to her car.

She made her way down the hallway leading towards the main entrance when she passed one of the side hallways and saw a glowing light from the dark hallway. She paused and looked down the hallway, recognizing the light as the light from the choir room.

Emma furrowed her brow and stared down the hall in wonder. She knew for a fact that the janitors always cleaned the choir room in the evening around six and she didn't think that they would leave the lights on

A loud thump startled her and her eyes widened, instantly knowing that there was someone in the room.

Emma didn't know what caused her to start walking down the dark hallway and towards the choir room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head kept screaming at her for to turn back but her curiosity got the best of her. She needed to know who would be in the choir room that late and she also wondered what they could have been doing.

She paused briefly right outside the door, rethinking her decision to continue any further, but then pushed her fear back and peered into the room.

A stack of mattresses were piled halfway to the ceiling in the middle of the room and Will's office door was opened and the light was on.

She licked her lips and stepped in quietly, taking a deep breathe as she approached the office.

Emma snuck a look in through the glass of the window and a small gasp passed her lips. Will was lying on a bare mattress, still in his work clothes and curled up, staring off blankly at the wall ahead of him.

Her heart fluttered, an immediate reaction upon seeing him, and stepped into the doorway of his office. "Will?"

Will lifted his head and she felt her heart sink at the sight of his tear stained cheeks. His eyes widened at seeing her and he sat up, "Emma."

"Will..." She stated softly, taking a few more steps in. "Are you alright?"

"Uh," He scoffed lightly, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one its nearly ten o'clock at night and it looks like you're sleeping on a Mattress in your office." She noticed that his face fell considerably and she continued hesitantly, "And it looks like you've been crying."

Will averted his gaze, staring down at the ground, fiddling with his fingers. "Can you come in and close the door?" His voice was weak and she didn't even have to question his request.

Emma nodded silently, closed the door, placed her bag down, and walked over towards Will. She stood next to him, gently placing a hand on his drooping shoulder.

Will wordlessly patted the empty space next to him and Emma's eyes widened at what he was implying but then lowered herself down to take a seat next to him.

Once she was seated she turned to Will in concern, "What happened Will?"

Will let out a long breath, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, not daring to look her in the eyes. "Terri's not pregnant." He whispered brokenly.

Emma gasped, her hand flying to the side of her face in shock. "Oh gosh...Will, I'm so sorry. She lost the baby? Will, why are you..."

"No." He cut her off, his gaze hardening until he was practically glaring at the floor. "She never was pregnant. There never was a baby."

Emma slowly lowered her hand to her lap, her face twisting in confusion. "I don't understand."

"She faked her pregnancy Emma." He slowly turned to look at her, meeting her wide, shocked eyes. "She lied to me for months just...pretending..." His voice broke and he shook his head, turning his eyes away from her.

"Will..." She whispered, not knowing what to say. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his back. His body was tense but relaxed slightly at her touch.

Will took a few deep breaths and turned his gaze from the floor to the wall, obviously trying to push back tears. "She was going to take Quinn Fabray's baby and pass it off as my own."

Another gasp escaped her lips and her free hand covered her mouth. She shook her head silently, willing herself to say anything to make him feel better.

Will's lips trembled, his face growing darker and sadder with each passing second. It broke Emma's heart to see Will in such a state and she wondered how on Earth Terri could have done something that cruel to a man who had shown her nothing but love.

"I just.." His voice was heavy with tears and a few rolled down his cheeks. Emma felt herself welling up at the sight but pushed them back fiercely. She would not cry.

Emma inched herself closer to Will until their sides were touching and wrapped her arm completely around his broad shoulders, rubbing his arm affectionately.

Will slowly turned to meet her eyes and in them were all the apologies that surely meant nothing to him, all the love that Terri had never showed him, all the concern she felt for him in that moment.

Emma's normally tough outer shell, the one that protected her from the germs out of the outside world, the one that prevented people from getting to close, melted away into her warm, welcoming heart, the side of her that only opened to the man currently breaking down in front of her.

Her normally tensed body was relaxed, her normally panicked eyes were calm and inviting, her normally hesitant touch was confident and comforting and offered solace to her best friend and unrequited love.

Will's lips trembled again, his hazel eyes glistening with tears and without warning he collapsed forward into Emma's arms. Emma blinked in surprise but as soon as Will's arms slipped around her waist, holding her tightly against him, she returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around him the best she could.

Will's face was buried in the crook of her neck and she could feel his hot tears burning her skin, his erratic breathing only cooling it slightly.

Emma continued to rub his back comfortingly, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, which at first only seemed to make it worse.

Whimpers escaped his lips every so often and Emma bit her lip hardly to keep herself from shedding a few tears of her own. She always hated when Will came into her office complaining about his marriage because she could tell how much it pained him and she hated seeing Will in pain.

She always thought that being the victim of unrequited love was the worst feeling in the world. She couldn't have been more wrong. The worst feeling the world was seeing the one you love in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

Emma trailed her fingers up his back, to his neck and ran her fingers through his curly hair. When she was a child, one of the only things that would calm her down was if her father took her into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. She hoped it would do the same for Will.

She imagined countless times where she'd be able to run her fingers through his hair. She never pictured that the first time it would happen, she'd be comforting him while he cried in her arms.

His tears began soaking the collar of her cardigan and Will's constant sniffling should have bothered her but it didn't. She knew that Will's nose was probably running like crazy, the wetness on her skin and cardigan was probably not only from his tears, but she could not freak out at a time like this. Will needed her and she would sacrifice her own comfort to give Will his. Her traumatizing event happened over twenty years ago, his happened not even two hours ago. Her silly insecurities could be pushed aside for an emotionally distraught Will.

As Will's sobs intensified and his shoulders started to shake violently, Emma closed her eyes tightly and rested her head on top of his. She couldn't imagine what kind of pain he was in.

Not only had he learned his wife was lying to him for months about their family, but he had lost a daughter that he had gotten so attached to but never really had. It was a pain that only a parent could feel over losing a child, a pain that Emma had no experience in.

There should be some sort of law, Emma concluded. No one person should ever be put in so much pain. It would have been a different story if Terri had miscarried the child. Will would still be in a lot of pain over losing his daughter but at least there would have been a child to begin with. Terri purposefully lied to him, told him he was a father when he wasn't, planned on using a scared teenager to help her in her scheme to produce a child that wasn't really there.

Emma felt anger burn through her veins. She always got the feeling that Terri was a bit controlling, manipulative and selfish but she didn't realize that Terri could be so cruel. She didn't understand how she could even think of breaking a man like Will's heart.

Terri's actions, causing Will to be crying hysterically in her arms and sleeping on a Mattress in his work place, even furthered Emma's conclusion that Terri did not deserve her position as Will's wife.

Emma knew that she would never do anything to cause harm to Will. It made her queasy just to think about it. She'd be good to Will. She'd be good _for_ Will.

She cursed herself for thinking that. It was an inappropriate time to mull over her feelings for him and besides she was getting married. There was no use thinking about something that would never happen.

It might have been hours that Will continued to cry in Emma's arms. She had lost track of time, drowning herself in her thoughts and the heart breaking sound of Will's own heart break.

Will finally calmed down, his shoulders stopped shaking, the tears stopped falling and the only sound coming from him was a hiccup every so often.

Emma continued to run her fingers through his hair as Will turned his head to rest sideways on her shoulder. His grip loosened slightly around her waist but he still clung to her helplessly like a little child.

And just like a mother would do to a child, she started to rock back and forth slowly, humming a nameless tune into his hair.

Will's breathing was back to normal and he let out a little sigh before snuggling into her shoulder.

She tried not to smile at the feeling but the corners of her lips tugged up anyway. Her fingertips played with the curls at the nape of his neck and Will's body relaxed. Looking down at him, she could see a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Emma's heart fluttered. Could she really relax him that much, make him feel so comfortable that at a time like this he could actually smile?

Her fingers slipped up his head, her fingernail gently brushing against his scalp and he hummed quietly, snuggling further into her.

She took that as a sign that he liked it and continued her actions.

With a sudden burst of courage she pressed a light but lingering kiss to his forehead. Will's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to meet her eyes.

Her eyes widened for a second, worried that she had done the wrong thing but then his lips twitched in small smile.

He let out a breath and lifted himself off of her with a groan. His arms unweaved themselves from around her waist and lifted above his head in a stretch and then he rubbed his neck, his face contorting in discomfort.

Emma watched him quietly, moving as carefully as she could to place her legs under her, holding herself up by placing a hand down on the mattress.

Will puffed out his lips as he let out a long breath and rolled his head around his neck to waken up the stiff muscles.

After he was done he turned to Emma who was watching him warily, afraid to speak.

"Thank you." He whispered. He looked a little better than before but his handsome face was still dripping with sadness.

She smiled wordlessly and moved to place her hand over his. Will glanced down at their hands and before Emma got the chance to move her hand away, Will flipped his hand over and linked fingers with her.

They both looked up at each other and locked eyes. The air was heavy around them, not only with the warmth of the air in his office but from the sexual tension that followed them everywhere they went.

Will's eyes flickered downwards and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh God, Emma your shirt."

Emma blinked to clear her mind and glanced down at her shirt. She pulled it slightly away from her body to get a better look and saw that entire left side of her upper shirt was soaked through.

Will let go of her hand and moved onto his knees, wiping at his eyes and then looked around. "I think I might have some paper towels around her somewhere..." He moved to get up onto his feet but Emma reached out placing her hand on his knee.

"No, Will. That's okay. It's fine." She reassured him. It wasn't a lie either. It was fine. She didn't feel like germs were crawling over her skin, she didn't feel disgusted, for one in Emma's life she felt like a normal human being.

Will gave her a skeptical look and she smiled at him, nodding to reassure him once more. Still with an unsure look, Will slipped back onto his knees.

"Besides I have an extra pair of clothes in my office." She explained. "I always keep it around incase of an emergency."

Will nodded slightly but then his brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't have to say anything for her to know what he was going to ask.

"I could change at home yes, but I'm not going home."

Will's shook his head in confusion and she almost giggled at the sight.

"I know you don't want to go home tonight Will." She explained and his face fell again. "I don't think you want to be alone either. I'm going to stay with you tonight."

Will's face softened. "Emma..." He whispered shaking his head. "You don't have to do that.."

"I know." She smiled. "I want to."

"Emma...I..."

"Shh.." She cut him off quietly, shifting closer to him. "It's alright Will."

Will's eyes glistened with unshed tears and gratitude. He reached his hand out, grabbing Emma's and linking fingers with her again.

Emma inched closer until their bodies were touching and their hands rested together on Will's lap.

With her free hand, she cupped the side of his face, leaned in and bravely kissed the drying tear stains on his cheeks.

When she pulled away Will's awed eyes locked with hers and she gave him a small smile. His eyes fluttered closed and he rested his forehead against hers, slipping one arm around her waist.

Without moving from their intimate embrace, they lowered themselves onto the mattress, cuddling even closer now that they were lying down.

Their joined hands rested between them, Will's other arm thrown lightly over Emma's waist.

Will nuzzled Emma's nose with his own and Emma's stomach erupted in thousands of butterflies. Emma squeezed his hand lightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his jawline.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Emma." He whispered, his breath tickling her mouth.

Emma's breath caught in her chest. "I think you'd find a way to survive." She whispered breathlessly.

He titled his head back to lock onto her eyes. "No, I wouldn't." His serious tone sent her heart into flutters.

"You've been there for me more times than I can even count and you have no idea how grateful I am. How much you mean to me." He gave her hand a squeeze and tightened his grip around her waist. "You're my best friend Emma but you're also so much more." He licked his lips as Emma's eyes widened. "When I came here tonight, I was furious. I was angry and upset and I felt like I just wanted to...take my rage out on something, anything. Then you walked in and you calmed the raging fire in me. I was still upset and heart broken but I no longer felt like I wanted to destroy something. You let me in Emma, you let me break down and cry. You were there for me once again and I can't even begin to explain how much that meant to me. The last thing that I expected tonight was to feel as calm and as peaceful as I do now and that is all thanks to you Emma. You are the only good thing in my life right now. You are the only thing that is keeping me sane."

Emma stopped breathing for about thirty seconds. Her wide eyes continued to stare at him, hardly believing the the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Will shifted his body slightly so he could press his lips to her forehead in a meaningful kiss.

The breath she was holding escaped through her slightly parted lips and her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

His forehead replaced his lips as Emma's free hand found its way to rest on his chest. Will tightened his grip around her, pulling her just a little bit closer.

"Goodnight Will..." She whispered.

With another soft kiss to the top of her head Will whispered back, "Goodnight Em."

* * *

_**There's the sweet, innocent chapter for you. I hope you liked it! **_

_**Next chapter: Smut! **_

_**Review please!**_


	12. Mattress II

_**A/n: Hello everyone! I'm back and its time for some smut! **_

_**Quote that this chapter is based off of: **_

"_Is there any reason you have a soiled Mattress in your office, Will? Have you and the red head became so sexually depraved that you have to commit your craven acts of adultery in between classes?" _

_**So enjoy!

* * *

**_

Emma plopped down into the hard wooden chair as the last of her students bustled out of the door. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

The same thing happened every Tuesday night. She'd manage to get through the lessons she had to teach the kids but as soon as all of the kids left her mind always drifted to one thing. One person.

It was months ago that it happened but it was still fresh in her mind like it had only happened yesterday. Will had quit his janitor job after that week and neither of them mentioned anything about it.

Their kiss in the science room and their...more heated activities stayed locked inside her head. She never would forget it though and she thought about it every tuesday night.

She could still remember the touch of his hands, the feel of his lips on her lips and her skin, the pleasure that she never would have imagined to feel. She ached for that feeling, she ached for his touch.

But she never would tell him that. Emma never wanted to be a home wrecker, the thought of having an affair with a married man made her sick. Especially now that she was engaged to be married. When it happened all those months ago she was single, sort of. She had agreed to go on a date with Ken but a night of cleaning the bathrooms with Will outranked going to Tulip-Palooza with Ken. As far as she knew, Ken had no idea about what had happened in the boys bathroom that night and that was a very good thing.

Emma convinced herself that what happened in the bathroom would never happen again. Not with Will, not with anyone. She would not cheat on Ken, even though she cringed at the thought of being engaged to him, and she would not take part in an affair. She wouldn't let Ken touch her in that way either. To this day she could hardly believe that she let Will touch her like that.

It had happened so quickly and she loved the way that Will made her feel. She knew she should have pushed him away, should have felt disgusted that she was being with a married man in a public restroom, a boys public restroom, but she didn't. All she could think of the state of heaven that Will put her in.

Emma placed both hands over her lower abdomen willing the fire that was starting to burn to go away. She longed with every fiber of her being to feel that pleasure again but it would never happen. Will would have a family in a few months and their late night meetings would be forgotten as he came home to his wife and daughter every day.

That thought brought tears to her eyes. It was at times like this that she just wished that it had never happened. She didn't know what hurt worse, pining after Will with the thought that he didn't feel the same way about her, or pining after Will knowing that he did.

A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She wiped at it furiously and pushed back any further tears. She had cried over Will Schuester one too many times and enough was enough.

She had to come to terms that Will would never be hers, Will had a family of his own and soon she would be a married woman. It was time to move on and forget the past.

With that thought in mind, she stood up, gathered her things and headed out the door. She would go home and give Ken a call, wish him a good night. She knew that would thrill him to no end and he was going to be her husband, she had to get used to talking to him outside of school hours.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest just at thought of trying to get to know Ken better. She didn't want to, he was a good man but he was so...and her heart only belong to...

She cut her thoughts off violently, scolding herself for once again thinking about Will Schuester.

However, her tries to push Will out of her thoughts was in vain when she saw the familiar curly headed teacher disappear down a hallway.

At first she thought she had imagined it. She day dreamed about Will a lot and had often pictured him there when he wasn't really there. But then she heard the slamming of a door and she knew that Will was in fact really there.

With that question out of her mind, she was left with one more, What was Will doing at school so late?

Despite her better judgement, she pushed all thoughts of calling Ken to the back of her mind and turned to walk down the hallway Will disappeared to.

She could see the light drifting out of the crack of the choir room door. Her curiosity and concern for Will got the better of her and she continued her way down the hall. She peered into the choir room through the small window and saw that Will was ripping the plastic off a mattress.

For a brief second she wondered why there was a stack of mattresses in the choir room but that was pushed aside when Will violently shoved the mattress into his office.

Emma frowned, her heart plummeting down into her stomach at the realization that something was wrong. Will was going to sleep on a mattress in his office.

Emma quietly knocked on the door to alert Will to her presence and then turned the door knob, opening the door.

Will poked his head out of the office, his brow furrowed in confusion and then his face softened at seeing her there.

Her wide eyes questioned him as she stepped into the room slowly. He licked his lips and let out a breath walking out into the choir room and towards her.

As she neared him she could see that his eyes were glossed over with unshed tears and his face was a little bit pale.

"Will?" Her voice broke the silence and Will inhaled sharply.

His eyes darkened and he bounded forward, grabbing her hips and slamming his lips down onto hers.

Emma's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest and she just stood there, frozen.

Will's lips were eager against hers and she could feel how much he needed her. For what reason, she had no idea yet. She had to get to the bottom of what had happened to Will but first she'd let him have what he wanted.

She relaxed, her hands sliding onto his chest as she surrendered to his kiss. Will's lips softened against her then and his kiss became less needing and more gentle. He loosened his grip on her waist.

She was content to stay that way forever but something other than the taste of Will entered her mouth. It was a salty liquid and she immediately knew what it was. With a gasp she pulled away from his mouth, glancing up at his face.

Tears were falling rapidly from his eyes and they didn't seem like they would be stopping anytime soon. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably and she wondered what could have gotten him so upset.

She lifted both of her hands to either side of his face, for once not caring that another human's bodily fluid was getting all over hands.

Will opened his eyes but that only increased the speed of his tears. He looked like a little lost puppy and she couldn't help tearing up herself.

"My god Will.." She whispered, wiping under his eyes with her thumbs, "What happened to you?"

She felt Will's jaw clench under her palms and he whimpered quietly.

Emma shook her head quietly and then guided his head to rest near her shoulder. Will willingly went and his hands left her waist so his arms could wrap around her fully and hold her tightly against him.

Whatever Will was so clearly upset about he wasn't ready to talk about just yet. That was fine with Emma, if Will wanted a little time to calm down then she'd give that to him.

And so they stood there in the middle of the choir room, Emma rubbing his back while he cried quietly into her shoulder. She occasionally placed little kisses to the side of his face whispering little words of comfort into his ear.

After about ten minutes Will finally lifted his head and wiped at his eyes. The tears had stopped falling but he still looked miserable.

Emma stared up at him, questioning and he let out a breath. He slipped his hand into hers and led her into his office, kicking the door closed behind them.

Will pulled her down onto the mattress so there were sitting side by side and he folded his hands in front of him.

Emma waited patiently for Will to finally say what he needed to say. She would not pressure him to talk about it, she was willing to wait until he was ready.

"Terri's been lying to me." He whispered and her brow furrowed in confusion. "She's not pregnant, she never was pregnant, she's been faking this entire time."

She stared at him in shock. Of all the things that she could have thought of that was the last thing she was expecting. "Oh gosh..." She whispered and reached out to touch his arm lightly. "Gosh, Will. I'm so-so sorry."

Will bit his lip and shook his head, turning his head upwards to push back tears. "I should have realized it." He scoffed with a bitter laugh. "It was so plainly obvious."

"Hey," Her grip tightened on his arm, urging him to look at her, "You can't blame this on yourself Will. It's not your fault."

He turned his head slowly to meet her eyes. "I just don't understand..." He whispered brokenly. "How...why she would do that to me."

Emma swallowed hard. "Well, people do a lot of strange things that we can't explain. I often find myself dumbfounded by what I hear on the news. Kidnappings, Murders, Rapists, Child Molesters. It always makes me wonder how one human being can be so cruel to another. How anyone could harm an innocent person." Her eyes locked onto his. "It completely baffles my mind how anyone could hurt you."

Will's eyes glistened but he stayed silent. Emma scooted closer to him and she moved her hand from his arm to cover his hand, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Will, you can't blame yourself for what happened. It was Terri's decision and you are not the only one who was fooled. Everyone believed she was really pregnant." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Anyone who could hurt you like that doesn't deserve you. She never should have hurt you like this, you don't deserve it. You are the sweetest, kindest, gentle and most loving man that I have ever met. I can see how much this is hurting you Will and it isn't right. No one should be put through what you're being put through right now and I want you to know that I will always be here for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, it'll be right there for you. If you need a hug, my arms are open wide. If you need to sit and talk, my office is always open. If you need to vent, my ears are willing to listen. Whatever you need Will, I'll always be right here to give it to-"

Before she could say anything else Will's lips were on hers again. She only froze for a second before surrendering. His arms slipped around her and her hands trailed up his arms.

The kiss was slow and passionate but gentle. Will pushed Emma down onto the mattress on her back and hovered over her, deepening the kiss further. Their tongues danced together in a song that was simply their own.

His hands remained stationed at her waist content, for now, to stay where they were. Emma's fingers tangled in Will's hair and uncharacteristically pulled Will closer.

He removed his hands from her waist and straddled it with his own and his hands started to travel upwards. A soft gasp passed Emma's lips when Will cupped her breasts through her cardigan.

The fire erupted in her lower belly once again and she was fully aware of how it was affecting Will as well.

Her hands left his hair and rested at the base of his neck, feeling his blood pulsing through his veins.

Those memories that she thought were so clear seemed foggy compared to the real thing and Will's hands were still above her clothing. She ached to imagine what it would feel like when they weren't.

Emma pulled away from his lips to catch her breath and Will's lips found their way to her neck, sucking on her pulse point gently. Her panting stopped for a few seconds as her breath caught in her chest but then she let the air escape her lips in a hiss.

Her head rolled to the side, her eyes fluttering closed as Will continued to press little feathery kisses along her neck and jawline.

She was unaware of anything except his kisses until his scolding hot touch met the bare skin on her stomach. She gasped sharply as her whole body lit up in flames. His hands started trailing upwards and when they reached her breasts, even though the fabric of her bra, she could feel the heat from his touch.

Her breathing and heart rate picked up and as she turned her head forward, Will captured her lips in another kiss.

Her body jolted as Will slipped a finger under the fabric of her bra and her hands flew up to wrap around his wrists. "Mmm." She pulled away from his mouth. "Will..." She whispered breathlessly.

His eyes fluttered open and his darkened yet warm eyes met hers. "Um.." She continued, tapping her fingers against his wrist nervously, "Do you really think we should be doing this?" She swallowed hard. "I mean...you're hurt Will. You're not thinking clearly."

For the first time that night, Will smiled down at her and she could see happiness dancing in his eyes. "Emma, my life might be a mess right now. I might just have lost my daughter that I never really had. I might be feeling betrayed by the woman who is supposed to love me. I might know that my marriage is now ruined. I may not be sure as to who I can trust anymore, my mind might be a jumbled mess of hurt and confusion but there is one thing that I am sure about and that's you. I've been trying to fight my feelings for so long but I've given in a few times as you know," She blushed furiously and he smirked, "and those few times made me happier than I have been in the last five years. Emma, you, this, us, is the only thing that has always ever made sense."

Emma felt happy tears prick her eyes. What was happening was something out of a dream. Will's face only inches away from hers, he admitting that he has feelings for her, him kissing her it was so incredibly surreal. She would have believe that it was all a dream except for the fact that her imagination never provided the feeling that the real Will gave her.

"I need you Emma. Not just because I'm heart broken and I'm acting on raw emotions but because I've always needed you. It just happens to be a very bad time that I'm acting on it."

"Oh Will..." Her voice cracked with emotion and she rested her hand on the side of his face. She looked deep into his eyes and gave a soft nod, a discreet symbol that he could continue.

Will gave her a genuine smile and then attached his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gave in completely to the feeling over coming her body.

With Emma's help, Will pushed the cardigan over Emma's head so she was just left in her bra. Will broke the kiss to look over her and she suddenly felt shy and inadequate. She was no where near as beautiful or as shapely as Will's wife.

Emma began to squirm under his gaze and she refused to look him in the eye.

"Hey..." He called out to her and she shook her head.

"Em, look at me."

Emma swallowed and popped one eye open. Will smiled down at her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You are beautiful."

Emma blushed heavily but her arms moved to cover herself. Will placed his gentle hands over hers and removed them away from her body and to her sides. He leaned down and kissed the valley in between her breasts very lightly. "You are..." He whispered against her slightly moistened skin.

He then proceeded to slip the bra straps off of her shoulders and down her arms, slipping one hand behind her back to unclip the garment. Emma gasped softly at the feeling of her bra leaving her skin as Will tossed it to the side along with her cardigan.

"Beautiful." Will whispered again as he nuzzled his nose softly in between her breasts and pressed light kisses to each fleshy mound.

Emma shook against him, holding onto his shoulders. She was frightened to say the least. She had never been that intimate with a man, _ever_. Save of course for that time in the boys bathroom. Though she had not been exposed to him then. She had all of her clothes on and Will was working his magic below and not above.

Having Will touch her, kiss her like no man ever had before, and like no man (except the one on top of her now) would ever do again, it made her feel so...wonderful.

Being intimate with a man was not something that she ever expected. She had little hopes of ever finding a man that would make her feel comfortable enough. Then she met Will Schuester and she found that even in a boys bathroom or on a mattress in his choir room, she could enjoy being that intimate with a man.

Will lips found her nipple and she let out a half gasp and a half shriek, his actions pulling her out of her thoughts. She unconsciously arched her back, pushing her hips into his and she heard him groan against her.

She had never been close enough to a man to feel what an erection felt like. Now to feel Will's pressing hard against her, knowing that she was the one to make him feel like that, the feeling was...indescribable.

Emma grabbed hold of his button up shirt and tore it away from him, leaving him in a green t-shirt. Will lifted his mouth off of her chest to help her and he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and in one fluid motion pulled it off tossing it to the side.

Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of his naked chest. She had pictured Will shirtless many times but none of it could compare to the real thing. His upper body was perfectly sculpted, every muscle was fine chiseled like he was made out of stone. In wonder she placed her hand on top of his chest, feeling his pounding heart under her fingertips. Then she trailed her fingers down every inch of his muscled torso. Will shuddered against her touch and she stopped just above his pant-line. His jeans were low on his hips and the dip in his hips that led down to his lower area made her flush as red as her hair.

Emma lightly ran her fingers along the top button of his jeans and she felt his pants twitch against her hand. Her eyes widened and swallowing the lump in her throat she laid her hand flat against the front of his jeans.

He groaned loudly and threw his head back, gripping her sides lightly. She bit her lip, feeling oddly courageous and started to undo his jeans. She slid the jeans down his waist until they rested at his knees. Will stood up for a brief moment to shed his jeans and then resumed his position above her.

Emma's wide eyes settled on the bump in his boxers and as soon as her fingers brushed against the thin fabric, she withdrew and closed her eyes tightly.

Her breathing picked up and her body started to shake under him. Will lowered himself down so their chests were touching and he lightly kissed her jaw. "It's okay Emma." He whispered. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She opened her eyes a crack just as Will's lips met hers in a reassuring kiss. "You just relax Emma." He whispered against her lips. "Let me take care of you."

"I'm not the one who needs to be taken care of." Emma whispered in a weak protest.

Will lifted his head to smile at her. "I'm fine Ems. Really, just being here with you is enough for me. You don't need to do anything to make me feel better. In fact if this is too much for you we can stop."

"No!" She cried a little too quickly. She blushed at the surprised look on his face and she smiled sheepishly. "I mean um...no...Will, I want do to this..."

Will smirked and leaned down to kiss her, moving his hands downwards as he did so. Emma squeaked into his mouth as his hands slipped below the her pantie line. In one quick tug he brought her skirt and her panties down to her ankles.

Emma gasped at the cold rush of air that hit her now completely naked body. She wordlessly kicked her shoes and clothing off of her ankles feeling even more inadequate than before.

What was she doing? How could she do this? How could she subject herself to being completely naked underneath a married man. How could she..?

"Oh." She whimpered quietly as Will's fingers slipped inside of her. She bucked her hips against his hand as he continued to stroke her slowly. She whimpered in pleasure, her body writhing on the mattress.

She cried out when Will's thumb brushed against her most sensitive spot. Will growled lowly and his fingers slipped out of her. He lifted himself onto his knees and leaned over to shuffle through the bottom drawer of his desk.

Emma opened her eyes briefly just to see what he was doing and when she saw that he had taken a condom out of the drawer, her eyes shut tightly.

She could hear him removing his boxers and then the rip of the paper and his frantic breathing as he tried to pull it onto himself.

She felt Will shift on top of her and her stomach jolted at the feeling of his tip at her entrance. Will leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm so sorry." He whispered against her lips and she nodded quietly.

Biting her lip and holding onto Will's shoulders she prepared herself as Will slowly entered her. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Will placed soft kisses all over her neck and jaw line as he continued further. A tear slipped out of her eye when he pushed all the way in. She whimpered quietly against him as Will kissed her lips softly over and over again to ease her pain away.

The pain slowly began to fade away and she shifted her hips under him to get a feel for him. She gasped softly at the full, over powering feeling of him inside of her and she whispered his name.

Will started to move slowly within her still letting her adjust to him. He stared down at her face watching for a sign.

Emma tense body relaxed and her head tilted back in pleasure. Will started to pick up his pace slightly and Emma's light moans only encouraged him further. He kept the pace steady, not wanting to go rough with delicate Emma.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and he groaned, continuing his steady pace.

Emma felt the fire slowly building inside of her as Will continued to thrust in and out of her. The feeling was more incredible than she ever could have imagined and it didn't matter that he was married and she was engaged.

"Oh god..." She whispered as it kept building and building until something exploded inside of her and her body was overcome with pleasure. Her body shook and her hips bucked against his causing him to groan and succumb to his own waves of pleasure.

Will collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest while they both panted heavily. Emma fingered the curls at the nape of his neck and kissed the top of his curly head.

He laid on top of her, himself still buried within her for a long while until both of them caught their breath. With a soft kiss to the top of her breast, Will lifted himself off of her, discarded of the condom and then settled down next to her.

Emma blinked and suddenly exhaustion consumed her. Will smiled at her and kissed her lips softly, his exhaustion evident as well.

He propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed his bag from the desk. He ruffled through it and pulled out a sheet he had brought with him. He threw it over both he and Emma and cuddled close to her.

Emma smiled slightly up at him and tiredly kissed his jawline. He nuzzled his nose against hers as they settled down together. Emma sighed contentedly and closed her eyes snuggling into Will's chest.

Will dropped a kiss to Emma's forehead and together they drifted off.

* * *

Sue Sylvester always arrived to school at the crack of dawn. She felt wasting any day light hours was useless and tried on many occasions to get Figgins to allow school to start at that ungodly hour. It was no avail though because Figgins claimed that the teenagers needed their sleep..or some nonsense like that. As far as Sue was concerned, those teenagers could work all day long.

When the internationally ranked cheerleading coach arrived that morning in her red pimped out with cheerleading paraphernalia mustang she didn't fail to notice that both Will's crap car and Emma's black volvo were the only other two cars in the lot.

Sue knew that the redhead liked to arrive early to satisfy her OCD and clean every little thing in that pristine office of hers but she was never one to arrive at the crack of dawn and Schuester was never one to arrive early.

Seeing both of their cars in the lot made Sue more curious than she would have cared to admit.

She sneakily made her way passed Emma's office but found that the room was pitch black and had not been touched since the previous day. Sue grew even more curious and non chalantly passed the spanish room which was also completely dark and void of any human life.

With one last place to look she made her way down to the choir room. The door was open, the light was on and there was a stack of mattresses in the middle of the room.

With a raise of the eyebrow Sue stepped into the room and looked around for any sign of Schuester and the mentally ill guidance counselor.

She slowly made her way towards the closed door of Will's office and then peered inside. The sight to behold was something to see indeed.

On one of the mattress laid the two in a comfortable embrace covered in a sheet but obviously naked.

Sue smirked to herself and her outer cold exterior faded for a brief moment, her stone heart warming just slightly to the sight.

Then she shook her head and her smirk faded. She backed away from the door, grabbed a piece of loose sheet music off of the piano, scribbled ten words on the blank side, taped it the window of the choir room, locked the door and headed towards the locker rooms already planning how to torture her cheerios that day.

* * *

_**A/N: I wrote the last part because I am convinced that Sue planned Emma and Will from the beginning. When everyone else is against them, Sue is for them, all the way. I hope I did Sue justice because she an incredibly hard character to write and Ian Brennan is a genius for being able to write her witty one liners.**_

_**I also hoped the smut lived up to your expectations. Let me know! Jenna loves the feedback!**_


	13. Vitamin D

_**A/N: Hello there wemma fans! Here I am once again! This is another depressing chapter but maybe if you guys want I can do a spin off story about this chapter but fix the ending so its more fluffy? Well let me know what you think about that!

* * *

**_

**What if: Will had chased after Emma during that last scene in Vitamin D and confessed his feelings?

* * *

**

Emma quickly walked away from the locker room, her eyes closed tightly and her hands in fists at her side. She took slow, deep even breaths as she made her way down the hall and towards her office.

She could not believe she had just agreed to marry Ken Tanaka. At the beginning of the school year, she never would have thought she'd be where she was. She never thought she would be _engaged_.

Even though it was sometimes painful she was perfectly content to love Will Schuester from afar, everyday hoping, daring, dreaming that he'd leave his wife and come to her.

Those dreams were shot to hell when she received the news that he and his wife were expecting a baby. Still she did everything she could to keep him at the school even though it probably would have been better for her if he did leave. However, in the past two years she found that she didn't how she could have lived the first 28 years without him in her life. Even if Will could never be hers romantically, she at least wanted, no _needed_ to see his face everyday.

She wasn't just doing it for herself though, Will didn't really seem too pleased about having to leave his teaching job or his newly found glee club. Emma knew that Will loved his job as a teacher and he always was interested in music. Emma would constantly catch him standing outside the choir room, sighing wistfully as he listened to Sandy Ryerson try to coach the few kids in glee club.

So it was not just to make conversation with Will that Emma brought up the topic of Sandy being fired. As soon as she heard the news she planned to tell Will straight away so he could swoop in there and rightfully coach those kids.

Will was so incredibly happy when he was finally named director of glee club that it broke her heart when he told her that he was leaving.

Although selfish reasons were involved, the main reason she tried to keep Will at the school was because she wanted to see his happiness. She would have let him go if she thought it was what he really wanted but his _"Come on, accounting is sexy"_ line didn't win her over. She was half tempted to say that teaching was even more sexy but she held it back.

Will had left the faculty lounge with slumped shoulders explaining that he still had to do what he had to do to provide for his family and he'd still be leaving. With a heavy heart Emma let him go.

Nearly a half an hour after that, just as Emma was about to leave, Will appeared in her doorway with a smile lighting his handsome features. Her heart did its usual flip flop at the sight of him but she had to admit she was a little confused as to why he was there.

He explained that half due to her and half due to the glee club he would not be leaving McKinley. Emma tried to hide her relief and happiness that he would not be leaving but she was sure that it showed clearly on her face.

Then Will had hugged her. Words could not describe how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. She fit snugly into his chest like it was a perfect fit, like her body was molded to fit his. His voice whispering a thanks into her ear sent shivers down her spine.

He gave her another heart warming smile as he left the room and Emma knew that she had fallen in love with him all over again.

She pushed her romantic feelings away for the next couple of months just being Will's best friend. She went to all of his acafella's shows and couldn't help but be annoyed with Will's wife who would sit in the back looking as if she has better places to be.

When Kurt joined the football team, Will told her he'd be going to his first game to support one of his glee kids. Emma usually had no interest in going to a football game. It was noisy and dirty and full of people. When she learned that Will was going however, she went out of her way to spend time with him. She tried to convince herself that she went to both of those events for Ken's sake but she knew the truth and she figured that Ken did too.

For once in the two years she'd been working at McKinley, Emma found herself annoyed at Will. It was around the time of their first invitational and Will had forced her into digging up a former student and then he'd invited said former student to join the glee club. Emma didn't like the fact that April was corrupting the glee kids and she was corrupting Will's brain as well. April was beautiful, Emma had to admit that, and she had spunk. April had Will under her drunk spell, he was blinded by the crush he had on her in high school and only Emma could see the truth. Will was taking away opportunities for the kids and giving them to April Rhodes who Emma was convinced was drunk twenty four seven.

Emma attended the invitational to be a supportive best friend but as the show continued she found herself more and more annoyed with April and with Will. When the second act started, Will had sat down next to her and flashed her a smile. Although she was still annoyed with him, her heart still fluttered and she returned the smile.

As the curtain went down and Rachel came on stage with April nowhere in sight, Emma felt all her annoyance wash away. Will had done the right thing. She knew that he would. Their performance was quite possibly the most beautiful performance she had ever seen.

Her silly feelings had only grown with time and when Will stuck his tongue out to try to lap up the mustard that had fallen in his cute Kirk Douglas chin dimple, her stomach flip flopped. Through the glove on her hand she could feel the spark that came from touching Will.

Then when Will had asked her to judge a competition between the glee kids and she felt on top of the world. Will had asked _her_ to be a judge, Will valued her opinion in one of the most important things in his life. Her high had quickly come to an end when she heard an unfamiliar voice enter the picture. A blonde stood in the doorway and Emma felt her heart plummet deep down into her chest when Will muttered his wife's name. That beautiful blonde was Will's wife? She didn't stand a chance, she wasn't even in the same league as the beautiful Terri Schuester.

Then Ken had asked her to marry him and she was incredibly close to turning down his offer until Terri came into her office and explained that she had no chance with her husband, with Will. Emma knew that Terri was right despite her harshness.

So, with much reluctance, Emma had agreed to marry the overweight football coach.

Her heart clenched painfully and she pushed back violent tears. She did not want to marry Ken Tanaka, she didn't want anything to do with Ken Tanaka. She only wanted one person. One curly headed, handsome spanish teacher.

A whimper escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her hand. There was no around to hear her but she kept telling herself that she would not cry. She'd never be Will's, so there was no use crying over it. Ken was a good man, he'd be kind to her, he'd be a good husband.

Once Emma reached her office, she locked herself in the glass room and sat at her desk, finally releasing the tears that were threatening to spill. She buried her head in her hands and cried for minutes on end.

After nearly ten minutes the tears stopped falling but Emma remained still. If she moved she'd be brought back to reality. A reality that she did not want to be in. She much rather be in an alternate universe. One where Will was single, she was not afraid to touch anything or anyone without sanitizing it first, one where she could be together with Will.

Abruptly, Emma stood. She could not be in that office anymore. She needed to get out of the school and fast. Without even bothering to organize the papers on her desk and put them away, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room.

She needed to get home and get her mind off of school, get her mind off of Will, get her mind off of Ken. She couldn't handle the heart break anymore, the pain was starting to get unbearable. She was planning to go home and submerse herself in cleaning. She cleaned her apartment nearly everyday but when she was particularly upset she cleaned and scrubbed until she practically passed out from exhaustion and that was what she was going to do.

That was until she spotted a flash of navy blue out of the corner of her eye. She automatically turned her head and her eyes landed on the tense back of the object of her affections.

Her breath caught in her chest and her heart fluttered. Why did he always have to have that effect on her?

She felt a twinge of concern at seeing her best friend obviously distraught about something but it was overcome by the sudden urge to tell him what had happened not too long ago.

She didn't know why she wanted to tell Will that she was engaged, it was throwing in the white towel. Not that mattered to him, though. He'd never return her feelings.

Emma took a deep breathe and called out to him, "Will!"

Will turned around and his frustrated face quickly melted into a smile and started walking towards her.

Emma closed her eyes briefly and then pushed herself forward until she was standing a foot away from him. She could feel his eyes staring at her, burning through to her heart but she refused to meet his eyes. "I wanted you to um, to hear this from me."

Out of the corners of her vision she could see that Will's face fell considerable. She bravely glanced up at him and he nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breathe, "You know Ken um, asked me to marry him..." Her chest clenched painfully at the look on his face. "I said yes." She blurted out.

Will avoided her gaze for a moment, his face washing over with emotion. "That's..." He trailed off for only a few seconds but the pause felt like it would never end. "That's great." He tried to sound enthusiastic but his voice was dead.

Emma felt her heart break into tiny little pieces. 'That's great?' is that all he could say? Emma shook her head slowly then turned it into a nod for Will's sake. What more could he say? There was nothing for him to say. He was married himself, why did she dare hope for anything from him other than to wish her well in her new life?

Before Emma completely broke down in front of him, she turned around without another word and started to walk down the hall. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move any faster than a slow walk. She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment and tears pricking angrily at her eyes.

She knew that Will was still standing where she had left him, she could feel his presence in the room. For once in her life, Emma wanted Will to go away. She wished he would just disappear so she could be saved from her heart break. It wasn't fair that he had such a spell upon her.

She started to switch her thoughts away from Will and back to planning to clean her apartment from top to bottom when she heard her name echo throughout the hall.

At first she thought she thought she had imagined it. There were many times she had dreamed about Will calling her name and confessing his feelings. She paused, waiting for a sign of confirmation that it was real.

She heard footsteps quickly approaching her and she whirled around wide eyed. Will was jogging towards her, his bag discarded on the floor down the hall.

Emma didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, this was truly something out of her dreams. She blinked back tears not being able to move any other part of her body.

Will caught up to her, paused to stand in front of her and locked eyes with her. "You can't marry Ken." The serious, desperate tone to his voice sent her heart fluttering.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?" She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Will looked taken aback and he opened his mouth slightly, then it snapped closed and a wave of all different emotions crossed his face. He shifted on his feet and looked at her hesitantly, "I...do you love him Emma?"

Emma felt her heart sink and she bit her lip lightly to keep from crying. She shrugged slightly, "Ken is a good man." She bit out slowly, trying to look anywhere but his face.

Will sighed heavily. "I know that Emma, but do you love him?"

Emma lifted her eyes to meet Will's and she remained silent, not knowing how to answer that. No, she did know how to answer that. The answer was no. A thousand times no. She did not love Ken. But she'd never admit that to Will.

Will shook his head, reading right through her. "You shouldn't marry someone you don't love Emma. I don't want you to be stuck in a loveless marriage like m..." He cut himself off sharply, biting down hard on his bottom lip and a flicker of pain flashed through his eyes.

Emma's mouth fell open in silent shock. Was he really about to say what she thought he was about to say? Was Will just about to say he was caught in a loveless marriage? A flicker of hope arose in Emma's heart and her eyes questioned him.

Will looked like he was struggling with his thoughts as he continued to bite down hard on his lip. He shook his head slowly and sighed, finally releasing his lip from its dental hold.

"I just don't want you to be unhappy, Emma." He finally spoke, his voice soft.

The flicker of hope had just been extinguished with a pail of water. Emma visibly slumped and she shook her head, averting her gaze from him. "I'll be fine Will." She whispered with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "You don't have to worry about me."

Without another glance at him she started to turn away but Will stopped her with a touch to the arm. Emma closed her eyes tightly and with a deep breathe, turned back to Will. "Will," her voice shook as she spoke his name, turning her eyes up to meet his, "I'm going to marry Ken." She nodded with fake confidence and then she added, "Unless you can come up with a real reason why I shouldn't."

She pulled away from his touch, ignoring the crestfallen look on his face and started to walk down the hall and away from him. She walked slowly, waiting, hoping that he'd say something to convince her not to marry Ken. The journey down the hallway seemed torturously slow. She was more than halfway down the hallway when the call finally came.

"I love you."

Emma halted to a stop so quickly she nearly lost her balance. Her heart took off like a rocket, tears flooded her round, brown eyes and she slowly turned around to face him.

"What?" She whispered so low she didn't think Will had even heard it. Will started to walk towards her slowly but then he picked up his pace so he could reach her faster.

The look in his eyes as they locked onto hers proved that what she had heard was totally and one hundred percent real.

"I love you." He repeated and her heart swelled in her chest. "That's why you can't marry Ken."

"Will." His name barely escaped her lips. She was so shocked that she could barely move yet her whole body was shaking.

Will lifted his hand and took a piece of her flipped bangs in between his fingers and brushed it back slowly. Heat flooded through Emma's body as Will's fingertips brushed against her scalp.

Then his palm came to rest on her cheek and the warmth from his hand burned her skin and took her breathe away. Will's other hand found her opposite cheek and Emma felt like she had just been lit to flames.

Will's hands tilted her face upwards and she willingly complied with his actions. Her eyes fluttered, blinking away the moisture that was threatening to fall.

A small gasp passed Emma's lip as Will's face started to descend towards hers. Her eyes remained glued to him until the last moment. His lips softly brushed against hers and Emma immediately melted under his touch. The kiss was barely anything at all, just a quick brush against the lips and Emma felt a strange sense of loss when it was over. She whined quietly and gripped his arms lightly. Seconds later Will's lips were on hers again, this time just a little more forcefully.

Her arms fell limp at her sides and her mind reeled at the kiss. She always thought that when people said they saw stars or heard fireworks when they kissed somebody they were completely over exaggerating. She had kissed men before and the only thing that came out of it was her wanting to brush her teeth for ten minutes.

With Will, she felt everything. There were fireworks, there were bells, her mind was a jumble of bright colors exploding everywhere, her body had lit to flames starting at the lips.

What seemed like only mere milliseconds later, Will broke the kiss. Emma felt the warmth leave her body but her mind was still spinning. Finally her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the gorgeous hazel eyes of Will Schuester.

Will's hands drifted off of her cheeks and Emma immediately missed the contact. However, without Will touching her she was snapped harshly back into reality.

"Will." She whispered and backed up a few steps. Will's brow furrowed in confusion and he held out a hand towards her. She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving him.

"You're married Will." She whimpered and Will's face fell considerably. "You're having a baby." Her voice cracked and Will's hand fell to his side. "We can't.." She shook her head, turning her gaze to the floor, letting a single tear fall and hit the tile.

"Emma..." His tone was unlike anything Emma ever heard from him. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from him, stifling a whimper.

"Don't marry Ken." His soft voice pleaded with her.

Emma whirled around to face him hysterically. "What do you me to do Will?" She cried, tears cascading down her cheeks and he winced at her sharp tone. "You're married, you're going to have a family! You can't...we can't..." She shook her head and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling pushing back tears. "I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." She continued in a quieter tone.

"You don't have to be." He spoke passionately.

"If I don't marry Ken, I will." She told him with a fierce nod. Her lips trembled as she took a few deep breaths. "The only person that I will ever truly love is you." She admitted and a look of shock crossed Will's face. "I'll never love Ken, that's true, but he'll be good to me. He'll be a good husband and that's all I could ask for because what I really want is never going to happen." Her words came out in squeaks as she started crying more fiercely.

Through her tears Emma could see the pain and longing on Will's face and knew that his expression mirrored her own.

She had waited for _so long _to hear those words out of Will's mouth. He had finally said them, he had finally told her that he loved her, that he felt the same way that she did...and she couldn't do anything about it. She absolutely refused to be the other woman, knowing it would hurt ten times worse then not having Will at all. It might be selfish but Emma wanted Will all to herself...she didn't want to be on the sidelines, sitting around at home while Will went home to his wife and daughter. She would not be that woman.

Through all the pain she still came to realize that she was relieved to know that Will did feel the same way. At least then she wouldn't be so alone. They'd pine for each other secretly but that was all it could be.

She heard a heavy sigh pass Will's lips and her heart shattered, knowing he had given in. It pained her to think that they could never be when she knew now that there was a chance that they could be.

"Emma." His voice sent shivers down her spine. "If I could change the world..." He trailed off and Emma nodded silently. She sent him a sad smile and then turned and continued to walk down the hallway, not daring to look back.

Once she was out of the hallway, she sprinted out of the front doors and ran to her car, faster than she ever could have in heels. She pulled the door open and shoved the key into the ignition.

Her car radio turned on with the car and she burst into hysterical sobs as fate stepped in.

"_...I would be the sunlight in your universe. You would think my love was really something good baby if I could change the world."

* * *

_

_**A/n: Talk about emotional. Sorry this look so long. I had SUCH a block for this chapter it wasn't even funny. I started this way before the last chapters were even posted and I had to write the other chapters because my mind laughed at me and said "No ideas for you!" But I shut that voice up and produced this! **_

_**The song used at the end of this chapter is 'Change The World' by Eric Clapton and although I used it for a different context in this story, I REALLY want Will to sing it to Emma in Season 2! **_

_**So, tell me what you think!**_


	14. Almost Paradise

_**A/n: I'm going to leave this one as a surprise for you guys. You'll probably figure it out within the first sentence though. Enjoy!

* * *

**_

"..I am bringing in someone else to co-chair the glee club. Someone with a track record of responsibility and excellence."

Will felt his stomach drop at Figgins' words. He knew his kids had messed up, he knew his wife had messed up, he even knew that he messed up - not being aware that his wife was feeding drugs to his students- but he didn't see why it was necessary to bring another person in to co-chair the glee club. Since Figgins had demanded Terri's resignation the kids would no longer be pressured to do anything they shouldn't. He could handle it himself.

What angered him further was that he knew exactly who Figgins had in mind - and she didn't seem the responsible or excellent type at all. Will was convinced that the reason the cheerleading coach had succeeded thus far was because she scared her cheerleaders to the point that they feared for their lives. He hated to think that the same fear and pain could be inflicted on his glee club.

He quickly shared a nervous look with his wife though he wasn't exactly sure why she looked just as nervous as he did. As far as he knew, Terri could care less about the glee club.

He heard a knock at the door and he winced, preparing to see a smirking Sue Sylvester in the doorway, already plotting his doom. He slowly turned around and instant relief flooded his body at the sight of his best friend standing in the doorway.

Emma smiled shyly up at him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Terri's face harden into a glare. "Emma?" His voice was lighter, warmer, not cold and harsh like it was just a minute ago. A smile lit his face and he took a step towards her. "You're gonna be co-director of glee club?"

With a hesitant and fearful glance at Terri, Emma nodded slowly. "Uhm, well yes. Figgins asked me to do it and I couldn't say no... I-I mean I love the kids, the glee kids, they're great."

Will's relieved grin had spread across his entire face. He preferred Emma to Sue a million times over. In fact if he had to choose anyone to co-direct with him it would be Emma. He'd already expressed that Emma was the most honesty and impartial person that he knew and she had judged the kids with him, she already had a little experience and got to know how glee club worked. She'd be perfect as his co-director, he had no doubt about that. Plus, he was more than pleased that he got to spend more time with her.

Emma's smile brightened and her cheeks burned a bright pink at the way Will was staring at her. Both failed to notice the curious look from Principal Figgins and the suspicious glare from Terri.

Terri cleared her throat loudly and Will shook his head, turning to look at her. She raised an eyebrow sharply at him and his lips twitched in a sheepish smile. Terri rolled her eyes and Will turned towards Figgins.

"I'm really sorry about all of this. It won't happen again." Will promised.

Figgins nodded curtly in his signature fashion of understanding. Will sighed and glanced back to Terri. He stared into her crystal blue eyes and found only coldness - the warmth that they once held was gone. He reached out to brush a hand against her arm, "I'll see you at home Terri."

As he turned away from her he failed to notice the hurt that flashed across her face. Will smiled at Emma who was standing there awkwardly. He motioned towards the door and she beamed at him, opening the door and then stepping outside. Without another look at his wife or Figgins, Will followed her out of Figgins' office.

As soon as they both left the office Will felt the atmosphere change around him. It felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I have to admit..." Emma's voice caught his attention and he automatically smiled upon hearing it. She looked up at him with a smile and continued, "I was a little surprised when Figgins came to ask me about co-directing the glee club. I didn't even know you were looking for a co-director."

"I wasn't." He rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "Apparently I'm unfit to run the glee club by myself."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "You? Unfit to run glee club? What made him think that?"

"Terri gave them drugs." Will said bluntly and Emma's eyes widened and she froze to the spot. He held up his hands, shaking them back and forth, "No not those kinds of drugs. Over The Counter performance enhancers - Vitamin D."

Emma let out a sigh of relief and continued walking on. "Alright so um, clearly she is unfit to be a nurse but what does that have to do with you?"

Will let out a breath. "I had no idea it was going on. The kids seemed a little more enthusiastic at practices, you saw them, they were more lively then ever but I just thought they were excited about the competition. I didn't know they were on anything." He shook his head and scoffed. "That's why I'm unfit to direct glee club by myself because I overlooked that."

"It wasn't your fault Will." Emma said quietly. "It isn't fair that you have to be punished for it."

"Punished?" Will looked down at her with a genuine smile. "Who's being punished? Having you as my co-director is no way a punishment. It's like I'm being rewarded."

Emma bit her lip and blushed heavily, staring down at the ground. Her conversation with Ken just a few minutes ago swarmed in her mind. She knew she had to tell Will that she had agreed to marry Ken but at the moment she realized it was nearly impossible to do so.

"Honestly?" Will's voice continued and she snapped her head back up to meet his eyes. "At first I thought it was going to be Sue who Figgins chose. She is always trying to find ways to destroy me and the glee club I thought she might have slithered her way into making herself the co-director. I was so incredibly relieved to see you there instead of Sue."

Emma smiled brightly hiding the grin by ducking her head near her chest. "Oh um well I'm glad to be of help."

Will smiled softly down at her but he couldn't help but notice that something was off about Emma. She was more quiet and less enthusiastic about things. Whenever he talked about glee club she'd talk about it with him with just as much passion as he did. He wondered what it could be and then tried to convince himself that she was just having a bad day and she'd be his Emma once they got to glee club.

_His _Emma? His heart fluttered at the sound of that but he had no idea where it came from. Emma was not his and due to his pregnant wife that he had deserted with his boss she never would be.

Will cursed himself mentally. Why was he thinking that way? Why did he feel like his wife was just an obstacle between Emma and him. An obstacle that if he weren't bounded by law or a conscience, he could just toss to the side in an instant just for the chance to be with Emma?

He shook his head slowly and averted his gaze from the pretty redhead walking quietly beside him. He really needed to stop thinking that way about her. Emma was his best friend, nothing more. He loved his wife.

The nagging at the back of his mind and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach soon proved that love was diminishing with each passing day. But, he was having a baby, he couldn't desert his wife even if he wanted to. He scoffed under his breath. What a ridiculous concept that was, why would he ever want to leave his wife?

Emma lifted her head and her curious doe eyes settled on his face. His breath caught in his chest. _Oh, that's why. _

Will cleared his throat and beat his fist against his chest lightly. "Something caught in my throat." He fibbed.

Emma smiled in understanding and then turned to look down the hallway. He let out a slow breath through his slightly parted lips and lightly fingered the gold band around his finger. For five years that had been a symbol of his love for his wife and he felt pride whenever he could show it off but now it felt like it didn't belong there. He dropped his hand and focused forward trying to forget that it was there.

They reached the choir room and Will could hear the chattering of his kids inside and he was brought back to the matter at hand. He looked down at Emma and offered her a smile, "So are you ready? Once you go through that door you're never getting out."

Emma's wide eyes snapped up to him and he winked at her. Her eyes widened further and he chuckled and placed a hand on her back ignoring the spark that rushed through his body. "Kidding, Em."

Emma's mouth formed a cute little "o" shape and she flushed out of embarrassment. He laughed and rubbed her back quickly before turning to open the door.

Once he turned the doorknob there was an immediate hush in the choir room. All twelve pairs of eyes turned to look at the two teachers who had entered the room. Will threw a quick glance to Emma over his shoulder and she smiled, giving him a small nod.

He smiled back and led the charge into the room. He paused in the middle of the classroom and Emma stopped to stand beside him.

All the kids looked ashamed at being caught for their behavior and confused at seeing Emma there.

"Guys..." Will started and folded his hands together in front of him. "I-I honestly don't know what to say."

"We're really sorry Mr. Schue." Finn spoke up from the back of the group.

"We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Rachel added quietly.

Will shook his head slowly, he was disappointed in the kids but with Emma there he wasn't as harsh as he might have been if she wasn't. "I'm really disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be what's inside your heart not what's coursing through your veins."

"We know." Rachel was quick to reassure him. "And I know I speak for everyone when I say we'd be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us."

"Well its not that simple." Will replied and he noticed that a few faces fell. "Because of this debacle its been decided that I'm not fit to run glee club by myself." A couple more faces fell and a few concerned and confused glances were thrown across the room. A small smile played across Will's lips and he held up a finger. "However that is not entirely a bad thing." He placed his hand on Emma's back and felt her tense for a second beneath his hand. "I'd like to welcome our new co-director, Miss Pillsbury."

He saw the same relief flood onto the kids faces that was surely on his minutes ago. Emma smiled warmly and waved her hand shyly. "Hello kids."

"You're gonna be our co-director Miss P?" Artie asked, his gloomy face from seconds ago lighting up.

Emma nodded and was about to speak when Will stepped in, "Yes she is and I'd like for you to treat her with the same kindness that you show me. Miss Pillsbury will be a fantastic addition to the club." He turned his head down to look at her, a dreamy smile on his face.

Emma glanced up at him and blushed heavily. "Th-thank you." She whispered.

A few raised eyebrows, smirks and knowing looks crossed the kids' faces as they watched the obviously smitten teachers.

Though most of the teenagers were relieved that Emma would be their co-director, Rachel expressed her concern. "Mr. Schuester!" She called and raised her hand.

Will managed to tear himself away from Emma and cast a questioning look at Rachel. "Yes Rachel?"

Rachel lowered her hand and glanced at Emma. "Can Miss Pillsbury even sing?"

Will opened his mouth to give an immediate answer but the truth was he didn't have an answer. He had no idea if Emma could sing. He turned to the woman in question. "That is a good question Rachel. Can you sing Em?" His nickname for her slipped out of his mouth before he had a chance to realize it.

Emma's cheeks flushed and she shifted uncomfortably. "Um...well I suppose so, I mean, I don't know I never actually performed in front of people and I-I sing in the shower sometimes and, uh, along the to radio in the, um, car..." She trailed off blushing further at her rant.

Will felt his stomach flip at the thought of Emma singing in the shower. He pushed back his thoughts immediately. He refused to think of those thoughts about his innocent best friend.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Emma ducked her head and stared at the floor.

"Why don't you sing something Miss P?" Mercedes asked and the other kids shouted out in agreement.

Emma lifted her head and her eyes widened at the group of exciting kids. She glanced to Will and he shrugged with a smirk. "The crowd has spoken."

"I-I don't know." She mumbled nervously. After a few calls of protest and slight nudge from Will, Emma finally gave in.

She swallowed hard and walked over to murmur her song choice to Brad sitting at the piano. He nodded and waited until Emma had walked back to the center of the room. The kids had all taken a seat and Will took a seat in the front row next to Rachel.

He smiled encouragingly at Emma and that was all the jump start she needed. She nodded towards Brad and he started to play a happy tune. Will recognized it immediately it was one of his favorite songs and he'd never admit it to Terri, but 'My Fair Lady' was one of his favorite movies.

Emma sucked in a breath and then began to sing quietly, _"Bed, Bed, I couldn't go to bed my head's too light to try to set it down." _Her voice was weak but it instantly caught both Rachel and Will's attention. Rachel looked intrigued and Will sat there in a dreamy shock.

"_Sleep, sleep, I couldn't sleep tonight not for all the jewels in the crown." _Emma continued with slightly more volume, her heart pounding as she stared out at the kids.

She continued the song her voice growing stronger and louder with each passing lyric and note. A smile spread across her face as she got into the joy and excitement of performing and her confidence kept growing. Each and every one of the glee kids had a smile on their faces as they listened to Emma perform.

Rachel's intrigue had turned into a proud smile and Will's shocked face had sprang into an awed grin.

Emma let her eyes focus on Will as she sang and belted the last part of the song, _" I only know when he began to dance with me I could have danced, danced, danced all night." _

Rachel leaped out of her chair and started clapping wildly and the other glee club members quickly followed her lead. A few of the boys cat called and whistled while the girls cheered for her. Will remained glued to his seat not able to move even if he wanted to.

He was certain he had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life. He was blown away by April Rhodes the week prior and in high school but not even she could compare to Emma.

Emma panted and her chest rose and fell sharply as she tried to catch her breathe after singing like that. She faintly heard the noise of the glee kids clapping and cheering for her but she could only focus on Will.

She could not believe she had just done that. She could not believe that she had just sung in front of an audience, a small audience, but an audience none the less. An audience that contained Will Schuester. The Will Schuester she was afraid to speak in front of sometimes. She was petrified to sing in front of him. She knew she didn't have the greatest of voices, nothing like Rachel or April or Mercedes and Will was musician, how could she dare show her amateur voice to that god of a man.

But there he was sitting down, his face brightened in an awed smile. He was giving her that smile. Will Schuester was looking at her like he had just seen the light of day for the first time. Her heart was pounding, butterflies swarmed her stomach, her palms were starting to get clammy and yet she didn't care.

All thoughts of her engagement to Ken had completely drifted out of her mind. In fact she could no longer process anything other than Will. The noise of the kids had faded into background noise then white noise and then silence.

Will finally rose from his seat and much like in many romantic movies that Emma had cried herself to sleep over, he started walking towards her in slow motion, a look of deep desire in his eyes.

Emma felt like the breath had just gotten knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe yet she felt light as a feather. Perhaps that is what it felt like to be on cloud nine.

One minute Will was walking towards her and the next she was being wrapped in a warm and strong blanket: Will's arms. She felt his breathe against her ear and shivered slightly and her knees wobbled.

"You are wonderful." He whispered huskily into her ear and she swore she had just melted into a puddle. Her limbs felt weak like she could no longer stand on her own and she needed Will there as her crutch for the rest of her life.

As he pulled away slowly he very lightly brushed his lips against the skin on her cheek. A spark jolted her body awake and she snapped back to reality wobbling slightly as Will broke the hug.

He smiled at her and she stared up at him, dazed.

The next thing she knew Rachel was standing in front of her grinning wildly. "I must say Miss Pillsbury I underestimated you. You have a fantastic singing voice, not as good as me of course but still very impressive."

Emma flushed and she brought her hand to her cheek, covering the tingling spot where Will had kissed her. "Thank you Rachel." She murmured.

Rachel beamed and with a twirl headed back to stand by her chair.

The sound of a loud clap made Emma jump and she brought her attention to Will who was holding his hands together. "Alright everyone," He was grinning her favorite grin to his kids, "Have we officially initiated Miss Pillsbury into glee club?"

With a knowing look the teenagers shared a glance and then looked back at their teacher. "I d-d-d-d-don't th-th-th-think so Mr. Schue." Tina stuttered with a smirk.

Will furrowed his brow in confusion and Kurt continued, "She did a solo performance which was phenomenal but we need to hear how she sounds with other voices, how her voice can harmonize. She needs to perform a duet."

Emma's eyes widened and she glanced at Will. Will quickly glanced back at her and then bit his lip in contemplation.

"And since performing a duet with one of us would be highly inappropriate it needs to be with you Mr. Schue." Rachel concluded with a satisfied with grin.

Emma's mouth opened in shock and her eyes remained glued to Will's frame. Her sing with Will? How could she ever be good enough to sing with Will?

Will glanced sideways at her and he shrugged sheepishly. He slowly walked over to her and leaned his face in closer to talk to her quietly. Emma smelled his sweet breath and she nearly lost all control of her body. "We don't have to do this Emma, if you don't want to. You'll still be co-director."

Emma swallowed hard and braved a look into his eyes. "I want do it Will." The words escaped her lips before she even had time to process them. Her eyes widened at the realization and Will smirked at her.

"The song choice is yours Em. I'll probably know anything you throw at me." Will offered with a smile.

Emma bit her lip trying to think of a song that she would not butcher completely. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then grabbed onto Will's forearm. He leaned down slightly so she could whisper the song title in his ear.

His heart fluttered at her choice of song and as he pulled away he grinned down at her. He walked over to Brad and told him the song choice, Brad considered it for a moment and then nodded silently to confirm that he knew it.

The kids had gone deathly quiet all staring at their teachers with bright and anticipating eyes. Will stood on one side of the piano and Emma on the other and they glanced at each other for a few seconds while Brad played the intro.

Gripping onto the piano lightly Will stared across the way directly into Emma's eyes as he started to sing, _" I thought that dreams belonged to other men. 'Cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again." _

Emma placed a hand over her wildly beating heart and never took her eyes off of Will as her soft voice filled the air, _"I feared my heart would beat in secrecy. I faced the nights alone..." _

She closed her eyes for a brief second as Will's voice joined with hers. _"Oh how could I have known that all my life I only needed you?" _

Emma opened her eyes to see Will walking towards her slowly, his eyes locked on hers, digging deep right into her soul. Emma found herself walking towards Will as they started the chorus, _"Almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door. Almost paradise, how could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise." _

They stopped nearly a foot away from each other and continued to stare in each other's eyes. The girls plus Kurt started to swoon at the love song and even the boys seemed taken in by the emotional duet.

"_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find." _Will continued inching closer with every word. _"I'd almost given up you must have read my mind." _

Emma, getting completely lost in Will's eyes, sang, _"And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day they're finally coming true." _

Emma felt a jolt run through her hand when Will's fingers brushed against hers. Without tearing her gaze away from Will she intwined her fingers with his as their voices came together again, _"I'll share them all with you 'cause now we hold the future in our hands." _

Will's other hand sneaked its way into Emma's and they brought both of their hands up to rest in between their chests. _"Almost paradise we're knocking on heaven's door. Almost paradise how could we ask for more? I swear that I can see forever in your eyes. Paradise. Paradise." _

The pair were so wrapped up in each other that they failed to notice that the glee kids snuck out of the room leaving the two adults to serenade their secret love to each other. Nearing the last chorus Brad had even stopped playing and followed after the glee kids leaving the two completely alone.

Will and Emma had moved so close to each other that their noses were nearly touching. Their eyes had fluttered closed but their hands still remained intwined with the other's. Will leaned his head forward a fraction of an inch so his forehead was rested against hers. They breathlessly sung the last word of the song, _"Paradise." _

Before either of them knew what was happening they mutually brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Slowly their fingers untangled and Emma slid her hands up his chest, sliding her arms into place around his neck while Will's hand came to rest on her waist.

The first kiss was short, only a few seconds long but as soon as their lips parted they both felt a loss that neither of them could comprehend. Will brought his lips down onto Emma's in a gentle but more passionate manner. Emma tightened her grip around Will's neck and pressed herself against his chest.

Will's arms completely wrapped around her tiny waist and held her close against him. Her fingers played with the curls at the nape of his neck as the kiss continued. It did not get any more intense and it did not get any less intense it was just a kiss- a kiss between two secret lovers who could not be together.

Just when Emma felt she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen Will broke the kiss and started to press little feathery kisses along her jawline. She swallowed hard and let her head fall backwards slightly. One of Will's hands left her waist and he brought it up to caress the side of her face lightly. She leaned into his palm and he brushed his hand upward, taking a piece of her red hair in his fingers and tucking it behind her ear. "Emma..." He whispered her name and her eyes fluttered open.

Brown met hazel and a fire stirred in both of them. They knew nothing would ever be the same again. Emma lifted her hand so it would rest over Will's and she leaned her head sideway to press a soft kiss to his palm. "Will." She muttered his name because that is only thing that she could find to say at the moment.

Will stared lovingly down at her with a soft smile.

"Welcome to glee club."

* * *

**_A/n: The ending is not how I originally planned it to be but wemma did their own thing so it made it that much fluffier in the end. _**

_**Song credits:** 'I Could Have Danced All Night' **from** 'My Fair Lady' **and** 'Almost Paradise' **from** 'Footloose' . **If you haven't heard** 'Almost Paradise' **its a beautiful song. **_

**_Also, question? I might make this chapter into a full length 'what if' story just focusing on this scenario alone. Would you like to read that? I could drabble in wemma affairs - which is always thrilling- which leads to a big blow up between our favorite love triangle hm? Let me know!_**


	15. Acafellas

_**A/N: I really wanted to do some wemma fluff. Most of the requests I've gotten lately were all angsty stuff and we've had angst for wemma! I'm in some serious need of fluff. This chapter is shorter than they have been but still sort of fluffy. This chapter goes out to **_**Radical Bella **_**for giving me the idea!

* * *

**_

**What if: Will really blew that kiss to Emma in Acafellas and she noticed it.

* * *

**

Emma pulled into the parking lot of the Lima local bar and glanced out through the darkness to the other cars parked in the lot. There weren't many but it was still better than nothing and her heart sailed because one specific car was parked in the lot. An old blue car with the license plate of 'glee' sat parked right in front of the building, it was for the person who drove that car that she was there that night. Although, it was hidden under the reason she was supposed to be there and that was for the person driving the old green jeep that was parked only two spaces away from the blue clunker.

She sighed quietly to herself and got out of the car, slowly making her way across the lot.

As she pushed the doors open, she held her breath for a moment and paled slightly at the smell of the beer. She had never liked the smell and it had reminded her of her college years, which she didn't particularly like to remember.

She let out a breath slowly and pushed herself into the main room. She glanced around and found the place to be not too particularly crowded, which she was grateful for.

She searched the room for one particular face and found him on the other side of the room talking to an older couple. She was half tempted to walk over to him but decided against it, he looked to engrossed in the conversation to bother him.

Instead, she watched him from afar, smiling when he smiled, giggling to herself quietly when she heard his laughter drift across the stuffy room.

From where she stood she could see that his dark t-shirt snugged his upper body perfectly and the hat over his head made him look even more handsome, which Emma never thought would be possible and made her heart beat just a little faster.

She had never really heard Will perform before. She knew he had some talent, she watched the video of the '93 team at Nationals more times than she would care to admit, he had taken over glee club and she had heard him singing to himself a few times. She was more than ecstatic when Will told her of the Acafellas and how they would be performing live. Emma had no doubt that Will had the voice of an angel and she was finally going to hear it full and live.

The older man that Will was with clapped Will on the shoulder and Will gave him a thankful smile. The older woman pulled Will into a bone crushing hug and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek that not only made her, but also Will, cringe.

Will pulled away with a hesitant laugh and said something to her. The older couple turned to walk away and Will wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, and then shook his head slowly.

Emma giggled to herself. They must be his parents, she concluded. She was about to walk over to greet him when a voice stopped her.

"Eminem!" Ken's over excited voice called to her from behind and she shut her eyes for a moment and then turned to face Ken with a forced smile. "You made it!"

Emma shrugged lightly. "Yes well, I couldn't miss it, its Acafellas first performance."

Ken beamed with pride and happiness and Emma's heart melted slightly. She cared about Ken, she really did, she just wished that he wasn't so...dirty. She was pleased to see that he actually did clean up quite nicely though.

For once in the time that she had known Ken, he was actually wearing pants and his black dress shirt truly fit very nicely on him. She was technically dating Ken and as his potential girlfriend she was required to compliment him, especially if he deserved it. So with a blush tinting her cheeks she admitted shyly, "You look very handsome tonight Ken."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise and when he continued to stare at her in shock, she gave him a small smile. A grin lit up his face like he had just won a million dollars, "Thank you Emma." Ken looked truly touched by her words and Emma wished she could give him all the love that he clearly felt for her. "You look beautiful as always."

Emma blushed even further and mumbled a thanks in reply. Ken remained standing in front of her all the while beaming.

An awkward silence fell on them then and before any of them could say another word, a voice called to Ken from across the room. Both Ken and Emma turned to seek the owner of the voice and saw Henri and Howard waving to him from across the room.

With an awkward exchange of goodbyes, Ken shuffled past Emma and made his way towards his fellow group mates.

Emma's eyes remained on him until he started talking with the other two men. Her eyes then travelled the room to find the true object of her affections.

He leaned against the door frame on the opposite side of the room and his brow was furrowed, as if he were looking for someone.

Emma sucked in a breath and made her way around the edge of the room, not willing to cut through the crowd of people. She approached Will from behind and cleared her throat to catch his attention.

Will looked over his shoulder at the sound and a smile instantly lit his face. "Emma, hey! You came!"

"I came." She smiled up at him and his grin broadened for a second before his attention was drawn back to the room.

Emma's smile faded and her heart sank slightly. "Looking for someone?" She asked in innocent curiosity.

"Yeah." He sighed, his shoulders slumping visibly. "Terri. She said she'd be here."

_I'm here Will. _Emma thought pathetically and dropped her gaze to the ground. Emma swallowed over the lump in her throat and with a brave face, lifted her head back up. "Oh well I'm sure she'll show up Will."

Will looked back towards her and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here honestly. I didn't think bars were your type of place."

Emma blushed and tried to hide a sheepish smile. "They're not but since you and Ken and you know the rest of acafellas are, um, performing I decided to come down and show my support."

Will grinned and laughed lightly. "Well apart from my parents I think you're our only other true dedicated fan."

"Well after tonight I'm sure you'll have plenty of fans." Emma replied surely.

Will smiled but shrugged. "We'll see."

"They'll love you Will." Emma beamed up at him, not even bothering to correct herself.

Will lifted one eyebrow and then smiled warmly. Their eyes locked on each others and slowly the smiles fell from both of their faces as they got lost in each others eyes. Their smiles were gone but the warmness didn't fade from their eyes and suddenly they were not in a bar, they were in the science classroom, and Will had just wiped chalk dust off her nose.

All the feelings from that night came flooding back into their bodies and both of their hearts pounded rapidly. Without even realizing what they were doing, they both inched closer to each other, their eyes never leaving their intense lock.

Their noses brushed lightly and the same shock wave spread through both of their bodies. They both gasped softly and Will's lips parted slightly. Emma shuddered at the feeling his hot breath against her mouth and she instinctively licked her lips.

Will blinked a few times and then they fluttered closed. Emma's eyes widened slightly and then hers started to follow until they were roughly pulled apart by the sound of Will's name being called.

Trying to ignore the heat that suddenly erupted in him, Will looked over Emma's shoulder and saw Henri waving him over, with a suspicious looking Ken standing behind him.

Will let out a breath through his teeth and gave them a curt nod to signal that he'd be there shortly. He looked down at Emma who was staring up at him shyly, her cheeks flushed.

Their eyes locked for another intense moment and then wordlessly, Will started to move past her. Emma reached out to grab his arm and Will whirled around to face her curiously.

She smiled softly and then leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Good luck." She whispered near his ear and then bustled past him.

Will stood there, blinking in shock for a few moments and then lifted his fingers to the burning spot on his cheek where he could still feel the softness of Emma's lips. His lips curled up in a smile and he glanced over his shoulder, watching Emma's departing figure. He let out a breath and then headed over to join the rest of the acafellas.

Emma took a seat at one of the empty tables in front of Will's parents. Emma observed them for a quick moment, Will's mother was grinning wildly, clearly tipsy, while Will's father had his arm wrapped protectively around his wife, smiling proudly towards the corner where his son chatted with the other men. There was a gentleness to the elder Schuester that even if Emma hadn't seen him talking to Will before, she would instantly know that they are related.

Emma scanned the room and was surprised to see Principal Figgins in the back of the room. He looked unsure and a little apprehensive and he clearly wasn't sure as to why he was there. Emma caught his gaze and gave a small wave. Figgins was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him and waved back with a small smile.

Emma faced forward just as the four members of acafellas took their place on stage. Will, always the leader, stepped out towards the front of the stage and introduced their group. His eyes scanned the audience and his face dropped slightly but then his eyes met Emma's and the smile returned to his face.

As Will returned to take his place with the rest of the group, Emma took a quick glance around her and saw no sign of the blonde that she had seen in the wedding picture sitting on Will's desk.

Ken stood in front of the group and all four men had their heads downward. Ken made a noise into the mic and soon the stage erupted in movement as Will took the lead.

Emma watched his every movement, her heart fluttering at the sound of his smooth voice. She heard the others in the background but Will's voice was the most prominent in the mind, even when he stepped back to give Howard a solo.

Emma now knew that not only could Will sing but he could dance as well. He belonged up on a stage, he was a true performer, that was for sure. She wondered why he was teaching spanish in a small town in Ohio and not a broadway star.

She was momentarily distracted by Ken's rapping solo and she had to admit that she was impressed. She caught Ken's eye from the stage and gave him an extra wide smile in her approval. Ken's lips twitched but then he fully returned his attention to his solo and Emma's attention returned to Will's dancing in the background.

His smile proved to her how much he loved being up on the stage and that further cemented in Emma's mind that he belonged on the stage. Henri, Howard and Ken looked like they were enjoying themselves but not nearly as much as Will.

"_..but I know she's a loser." _

"_How'd you know?" _Henri asked, swinging to the right side of Ken.

Howard came to kneel down in front of Ken and Will stood to Ken's left. _"Me and the crew used to do her." _

With the last words of the song, Will locked eyes with her through the audience, brought his hand to his lips and threw out a kiss, a seductive look on his face.

Emma's eyes widened and quickly glanced over her shoulder to once again check for Will's wife. At no sign of the blonde, she turned around and Will winked at her before turning to high five the others on a job well done as the audience burst into applause.

A grin spread across Emma's face as she realized it. The kiss was meant for her. She brought her fingers to her lips for a moment, savoring the feel of what his kiss might be like, and then brought her hands to rest over her heart.

Then she realized who she was supposed to be there for and she shook her head slowly, her hands coming together to applaud the group. "Yay Ken! Ken Tanaka!" She cried over the noise and for a brief moment she met Ken's happy grin from the stage and then her eyes flickered to Will, who smiled at her.

He pointed out into the audience and Emma followed his gaze to his parents sitting behind her. They were grinning at waving at him, like he was a fifteen year old boy at his first concert, rather than a 30 year old man in the first performance of his a capella group.

Emma grinned at their obvious happiness and then turned back towards the stage, clapping wildly, calling out generic terms such as "Go acafellas!" and "Yay!", completely missing the knowing look that the elder Schuester had given her.


	16. Home Wrecker

_**I started to plan this before I saw the EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC EPIC promo where its sort of confirmed that that hot yellow car is in fact Will's and not Carl's like I originally thought. Although I LOOOOVE the fact that it is Will's car and Emma is in the car with Will, for the sake of this chapter I'm going to have the car be Carl's. Maybe I'll do a version of the car being Will's too.

* * *

**_

Will stepped outside into the crisp October air and sucked in a breath. The fresh air was refreshing, after being in that stuffy school it felt so wonderful to be in the cool air.

He also couldn't wait to get home and relax on the couch with a cold beer and maybe turn on a sports game. He had a long day and needed something to get his mind off of the center of his attention recently: Emma. More specifically, Emma and her stupid dentist boyfriend.

Earlier in the week, there had been email notice that there was a dentist convention at McKinley High School. Will usually would have ignored something like that but when he had seen the word dentist, his mind automatically drifted to Emma's new boyfriend. He had no idea if he would be making an appearance but Will's heart still clenched painfully even at the thought.

He was not pleased when he passed Figgins office and the principal called him in to introduce him to the dentist who would be running the convention. The name 'Carl Howell' left Figgins lips and although he continued to speak, it was all a jumble in Will's mind.

Will felt his heart sink at the sight of Carl Howell, much to his dismay, the man was extremely handsome. Will held onto the small shred of hope that maybe the man was dorky but that all came crashing down at the sight of the tall, dark and handsome man standing in Figgins office. He had a full head of dark, shiny hair and a charming smile filled with shiny, white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you." Carl's timbre broke Will out of his thoughts and his eyes fell on Carl's outstretched hand. Will narrowed his eyes slightly but then he shook Carl's hand, gripping onto the other man's hand tightly. He had been set down a notch by the attractiveness of Carl Howell but he still refused to give up.

Will put on a fake smile to fool Carl and the dentist seemed to fall for it. Carl smiled at him and released his hand. Once the dentists back was turned, Will dropped his smile and glared at his back. Before Figgins could notice the look, Will dismissed himself and walked out of the office.

He refused to walk past Emma's office for the rest of the day, the last thing he wanted to see was Emma and her new boyfriend spending quality time together. It was bad enough that Carl was friendly and attractive, he didn't want to see Emma giving him the look that Will had seen in her eyes when she only looked at him. He wanted Emma to be happy, after all he had done to her break her heart he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy...but it killed him that she wasn't happy with him.

After a long day of thinking about Emma and Carl, he couldn't wait to get home and distract himself.

However, when he stepped outside and glanced around the parking lot, the hopes of relaxing for the day were quickly shot to hell.

Parked near the entrance was a bright yellow convertible and seated in the passengers seat was Emma.

His heart sunk further at the realization that the car was Carl's. With a car like that, Carl no doubt had to be loaded and he could give Emma everything that Will couldn't. Will was kicked down another peg and the chances that he might actually win Emma back were getting slim.

With a pounding heart, Will stepped into the parking lot and bravely approached the shiny yellow car. He walked around to stand outside the drivers seat door and paused. He slowly turned to face Emma and she looked at him hesitantly.

"Hi Emma." He greeted warmly, leaning slightly against the car.

Emma's lips twitched upward as she averted her eyes for a second. "Hi Will." She replied quietly.

He placed his hands on the shiny yellow vehicle and Emma's eyes snapped to his hands then she looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Nice wheels." He commented with a small laugh and she ducked her head to hide a smile.

"It's um, it's C-Carl's." Emma confirmed for him and his smile faded slightly, although he had already known that. "He likes cars." Emma went on to explain, daring a look up at Will. "This one is his newest one."

Will nodded quietly, not sure of what to say. He didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about Carl with Emma.

Emma glanced at Will, waiting for him to say something in response but after a few moments of silence, she turned to look down at the carpet of the car. Will ran his fingers against the yellow paint of the car and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Emma glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and after a few seconds of more silence and Will had not moved, she turned to him curiously, "Is there something you wanted Will?"

"What?" Will lifted his head and Emma raised an eyebrow in question. Will cleared his throat and shook his head. "Oh no, no I just saw...the car and wanted to come check it out."

Emma's face faltered slightly and hope flickered in his heart at the brief look of hurt in her eyes. Her eyes drifted downwards and her hands wrung together in her lap. Will didn't even try to hide the hopeful smile on his face, perhaps Emma wasn't completely over him.

"So..." Will began after a few more moments of awkward silence. "Where is Dr. Clean?" He smirked at the bemused look on her face. "I can't believe he would just leave this car in the middle of the parking lot."

Emma turned to look at him. "He's inside, he should be out in a minute. He told me to come out here to wait for him."

Will nodded and then furrowed his brow. "Is there something wrong with your car? I thought I saw it in the lot when I came in this morning."

A faint blush rose to her cheeks and she shook her head softly. "No, um no, we're going on a date."

Will's smile completely faded and he tore his gaze away from her. He acted like that was surprising, like it was some big news that Emma was going on a date but that was what couples did and as much as he hated to admit it, Carl and Emma were a couple.

He quietly shuddered at the names, it hurt to say their names together even in his thoughts. He never wanted to hear any name but his own beside Emma's. Will and Emma, that had a better ring to it, a much better ring, a ring that made his heart flutter.

"He usually would just pick me up at home." Emma went on quietly and Will slowly looked up at her. "But, since he was here already, we're just going straight out and then he'll drop me here to get my car afterwards. Truthfully, I think he just wants to show off his car." Emma attempted humor but Will's smirk in response was barely believable.

"I don't blame him." Will said and gave a weak chuckle. "If I had this car I'd want to show it off." His eyes fell on her and he hoped he caught what he really meant. Sure, the car was nice but the real valuable was the woman sitting in the passenger seat and if she was his, he'd show her off to everyone.

Emma smiled weakly and Will suppressed a sigh. His silent message had gone completely over her head. He glanced at the front entrance quickly to see if Carl was coming. Thankfully, he wasn't and he had more time to spend with Emma alone.

"Well I hope you have a good time on your date." Will could barely manage to say the sentence with a straight voice but he managed to push it out with a brave smile. Emma stared at him in surprise but then she smiled warmly.

"Thank you Will." She whispered earnestly as their eyes locked. Will smiled weakly and gave a small nod.

Will couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Emma's eyes and he had to wonder if that twinkle was because of him or because she was excited about her date. With all he might he hoped it was the former.

Emma's eyes flickered to the right and her face fell in an instant. Her eyes widened and she dropped her gaze to the ground, her body tensing. Will furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder to see what had Emma in such immediate discomfort.

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily at the sight of his ex-wife approaching them. Terri was frowning heavily and strutting towards them in an outfit that she had only dreamed about wearing while they were married. She looked like she had just arrived from Hollywood and just a year ago he would have been attracted to the sight but currently all he felt was disgust.

She stopped in front of him, removed her sunglasses and smiled sweetly. "Hi Will." She greeted flirtatiously and he resisted another eye roll.

Terri then turned to Emma with a hard glare. "Hey home wrecker!" She purposefully shouted towards the redhead, catching the attention of the passing students and faculty.

Emma shot the blonde an annoyed and exasperated look and Will frowned.

"Terri!" Will scolded his ex-wife and she turned to him with a smug look.

"What?" She shrugged and smirked at Emma. "She is."

Emma shook her head slowly and turned her gaze away to stare out at the opposite end of the parking lot.

Terri huphed in triumph and turned back to Will who's face had hardened into a glare. "She destroyed our marriage, Will. She stole you away from me."

Will gave her an incredulous look. "I'm not yours Terri and do I need to remind you that we're _divorced?_"

Terri lifted her chin and cast another glare at Emma. "And _whose _fault is that?"

"Yours." Will snapped and both Terri and Emma whirled towards him, the same look of shock written on their faces.

"You, with the help of your insane sister, ruined our marriage. Do not go blaming this on Emma because it is no way her fault, its yours." His brow furrowed and he shook his head slowly. "You broke me Terri and Emma was the one who picked up the pieces."

Emma's face softened while Terri's only continued to harden. With a quick glance at Emma, Will continued to speak confidently.

"So excuse me for falling in love with the woman who saved my life."

Terri's eyes widened at the admission and a gasp passed Emma's lips. Her hand came to cover her mouth as both Terri and Will's eyes snapped to her. The look Will gave her was smoldering and confirmed that his words were one hundred percent true.

She had heard the 'l' word leave Will's lips before, that moment at the end of the school year would be forever burned into her brain, but hearing it again, coming out of his mouth directed at his ex-wife, it was more than she could handle.

"I don't know what you're doing here Terri and quite honestly, I really don't care." Will continued harshly and Terri's turned back to him, a pitiful look in her eyes.

Will had given in to that look one too many times, he would not be giving in again. He had learned enough to know that Terri was manipulative and most of her mood swings, most of her pathetic and helpless looks were nothing but ploys to catch his attention. In the past they had worked, they would not work anymore and Will would do anything to prove that.

"Leave Terri." He seethed quietly. "Now."

Terri's jaw dropped slightly and she glanced quickly back at Emma. The redhead still sat with her hand over her mouth and her glistening eyes never left Will.

Terri clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes slightly. She turned back to Will who kept his fierce glare on her and she huphed, this time in defeat.

"Fine, William." Her voice was cold. "But when she breaks your heart it'll be me who'll be picking up the pieces."

With one more glare at a clearly distressed Emma, she turned and strutted away.

Emma closed her eyes to avoid Will's gaze that was sure to fall upon her at any moment. Terri's words stung because they were the truth and she hadn't even known it. She had already broken Will's heart.

As soon as Terri disappeared, with a small sigh Will turned towards Emma and was about to say something when he saw the figure of Carl in the front entrance. He bit his lip, glanced at Emma once more and then started to walk away dejectedly.

Emma waited and waited for Will to say something. The silence was killer and she craved his voice. She wanted him to confirm himself again, she wanted him to tell her he loved her.

"Emma?" A male voice reached her ear but her frown only increased when she realized that it was not Will's. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet the dark brown eyes of her boyfriend.

She swallowed and he gave her an unsure smile. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Emma opened her mouth and blinking, shifted her body so she could pan the parking lot. In the distance she could see Will disappearing into his old blue clunker and her heart sank. She licked her lips and turned back to Carl with a nod. "Yeah.." She whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Carl looked skeptical and Emma shot him a small reassuring smile. Carl raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and a warm smile spread across his lips. "So are you ready for our date?"

Emma's eyes widened and her heart leapt into her throat at the reminded of their date. She let out a breath and glanced down at her lap in shame. "Um, actually Carl, I was thinking maybe we could rain check?" She glanced up at him through her lashes and his smile fell.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm just...I'm tired and I want to go home."

Carl's face adopted a look of understanding and concern. "Do you want me to drive you home? I can pick you up tomorrow morning so you can leave your car here."

Emma's eyes widened at the offer and she shook her head immediately. "No. No, no thank you, really I'm fine, I can drive home. Besides, as...showy as this car is convertibles aren't really my thing. There's the wind blowing in my face and the bugs in the air." She shuddered.

Carl nodded in understanding and he opened the door for her. "Well its alright Emma, we can reschedule. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Emma nodded and smiled thankfully, pushing herself out of the car. Carl leaned over to kiss the side of her face and Emma tensed at his touch. That was incredibly weird because apart from Will, Carl was the only man she felt comfortable touching.

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips and then without another word, she started to walk slowly towards her car.

She placed her hand against the roof of her car and closed her eyes tightly, letting out a breath. As she stood there quietly, she heard the roar of Carl's engine.

Emma pulled the door open to her car and slid into the seat and waited until Carl and his shiny yellow car disappeared out of the lot. Then she burst into sobs and tears for the same person and the same reason she had just a year ago.

She was in love with Will Schuester...and couldn't have him.

Only this time the only thing that kept them apart was her.


	17. Yellow

_**A/N: I got a request for fluff so fluff is what you shall get.

* * *

**_

Will pulled into the parking lot, for the first time in months, with a smile on his face. Why? Because even though his love life was in shambles he felt at peace with the world. He had been divorced from Terri for nearly six months and felt a tremendous weight off his shoulders because of it. He no longer went home to a yelling, whining and frowning blonde and although at times he got lonely, he much rather preferred the loneliness.

Plus, he rode to school in his brand new car. He had sold his old apartment, mostly to rid bad memories of his former married life, and bought a new smaller one. Combining that with some money he had just recently inherited, he sold his old blue clunker and cashed in to buy a brand new yellow corvette.

He'd spent all weekend driving the car around Ohio and it briefly distracted him from his heartache about losing Emma. He felt powerful and manly driving the car, unlike the weak, pathetic, vulnerable being he had become since he screwed over his own love life.

Since he had bought the car, the smile hadn't been wiped off his face, and he continued to grin as he drove the familiar trek to school and passing cars, buses and pedestrians all stopped to stare at the shiny yellow vehicle. It was a rare sight to see in Lima, Ohio and those who did not recognize the spanish teacher behind the wheel more than likely thought he was a billionaire just passing through their small town.

As he came closer to the school, students who formerly mocked the dorky spanish teacher, stopped and stared at his new ride. The football players who were dragging along their catch of the morning stopped in shock and Will nodded to them a with smirk as he passed. The bigger boys dropped the nerd in their hands and he scrambled away while the other boys drooled over the corvette.

Will finally felt accomplished for the first time in years. He was no longer pushed around by Terri, he had a new apartment, a new car that caught everyones attention, and although glee club had lost regionals, they were going to rise to fame soon enough. The only thing that could have brought him down was the reminder that the love of his life was with another man. However, that day, not even that could bring him down. Even if Carl, by chance, was hanging around Emma, for a moment at least, he'd catch their attention and have Emma gawking and the dentist extremely jealous.

He was certain that nothing would bring him down, not even Sue Sylvester whose car was formerly the hottest car on campus. Will's new car would certainly outrank the cheerio coach's red mustang and she would likely be furious. She'd probably call him whatever insults she had planned for him for the next year and demand that he rid of the car but he would pay her no heed because nothing would make him get rid of that car.

He pulled into the parking lot and drove slowly through the sea of students who had stopped to gawk at his car. He passed Finn and Rachel who were walking in together hand in hand and Finn nearly stumbled over his own two feet at the sight of his teacher in the car. Will waved at his student and continued on driving through the lot. As he was passing by the entrance he caught the familiar head of his favorite guidance counselor.

He grinned to himself and beeped the horn. Emma paused and whipped her head around and then did a double take, her jaw dropping at the sight.

He pulled over to the sidewalk next to where Emma was standing and turned to face her slightly. "Hey there."

Emma eyed the car, then glanced back up at Will, then eyed the car again. She cocked her head once her eyes landed on Will finally and silently questioned him.

"I figured it was time for a new car." He elaborated, still grinning.

Emma was still flabbergasted into shock and he chuckled at the expression on her face. He leaned over the arm rest and unlocked the passenger side door and pushed it open a crack. "Come on, get in."

Emma raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder towards the school and then turned back to Will with an incredulous expression. "School starts soon Will."

"It's only for a few minutes." He lowered his sunglasses onto his nose and his eyes pleaded with hers. "Just a quick spin around the block."

Emma glanced down at the passenger seat looking unsure. She bit her lip and remained standing where she was.

"Don't worry Em, it's clean. The only person who's been in this car is me and I washed it down after I bought it." He reassured her and as she looked up, his grin widened. Truthfully, he had cleaned it for her purposes, he hoped that he'd soon be taking Emma everywhere in it.

Then she smiled and grabbed the car door and pulled it open. She slowly slid into the seat and let out a breath, still in awe of the fancy car. She ran her hand along the dashboard and found the black surface to be entirely absent of dust, her car wasn't even that clean.

"Will..." She whispered in awe and turned to the beaming Will. "How...how can you afford this?"

"My grandmother passed away last weekend.." Before he could say anymore, Emma gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh gosh Will, I'm so sorry." She said sincerely as she lowered her hand to her lap.

He shrugged. "Don't be. I barely knew her, I only see her every few years, the last time I saw her was at mine and Terri's wedding. Anyway she's been sick for a couple years now and she passed away peacefully in her sleep. But since I was the eldest grandchild, she left most of her money to me."

Emma shook her head in confusion. "What about your parents?"

Will rolled his eyes slightly. "My mother and grandmother didn't get along. She liked my father but not enough to give them her money, instead she just gave it to me. That, combined with the money I got from selling my apartment, and all the extra money I now have from not spending it all on Terri's so called needs, was used to get this beauty." He grinned and patted the dashboard.

"You sold your apartment?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah." He said as if it were obvious. "I sold it in the beginning of the sum..." He trailed off when he realized that he hadn't talked to Emma all summer and there would be no way for her to know that he had gotten a new apartment. In the past Emma would have been the first to know anything, it depressed him to think that she was now the last. Emma's sudden frown conveyed that she felt the same way. "...summer." He concluded quietly.

He cleared his throat and turned to the face the road. He started the car and the engine roared to life. Emma glanced down at her lap as Will pulled away from the curb and into the parking lot.

"I just needed a change you know." Will stated, catching Emma's attention, as he made his way out of the parking lot.

"Being in that apartment would have reminded me of my failed relationship with Terri and I've moved past that point in my life so I needed a new place...and a new car." He glanced at her sideways with a smirk.

Emma's face lit up and her lips twitched upwards into a smile. "Well it certainly is an improvement from your old car."

He barked a laugh. "Yeah no kidding. On this car, the muffler is actually where its supposed to be."

Emma grinned and rested her arm against the side of the car. "I think everything is where its supposed to be in this car. I don't think even I could find something out of place here."

Will glanced at her and they shared a bright smile. Will chuckled softly and he turned back to look at the road as he turned down one of the side streets next to the school, stepping on the gas a little harder.

Emma squeaked as the car jerked forward and then surprisingly she started to laugh as the wind started to blow her hair around her face. Will's heart fluttered at the sound of her musical laughter, he hadn't heard it in what seemed like ages and he missed it more than he realized. Her grin over took her face and her head tilted backwards to get the hair out of her face.

Will had to use every ounce of control to focus on the road and not on the beauty sitting next to him. He hadn't seen Emma that happy since the day he first kissed her all those months ago and seeing her that happy, seeing that smile on her face, hearing her laughter was all he was ever going to want.

Will drove around as many blocks as he could before he caught sight of the time. With Emma blissfully still unaware of the time, he swung back towards the school and slowed down upon reaching the school zone.

Emma's laughter slowly faded but she was left with a grin on her face. She lowered the sun visor and opened the mirror, glancing at her reflection.

"Oh gosh." She muttered with a small laugh and started to brush her fingers through her hair. "I look like such a mess."

Will turned towards her and observed her slightly windburned cheeks, her usually perfectly styled hair was in disarray on top of her head and despite the fact that she was a little flustered, her smile still remained on her lips. "You're beautiful." He whispered in loving sincerity.

Emma paused with one hand still tangle in her hair and slowly turned to face him. Luckily, they were stopped momentarily at a red light and Will didn't have to worry about keeping his eyes on the road.

His lips were curled up in a warm smile and even through the sunglasses, Emma could see the adoring look in his hazel eyes. Emma blushed heavily and bit her lip, casting her gaze away from him, and finished smoothing out her hair.

Will jumped when there was a honk from behind him and he snapped his gaze forward to see that the light had turned green. He jerked the car forward and continued on a steady pace, obeying the speed traffic laws.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest and she focused on the bright yellow exterior of the car to try to calm her racing mind. She breathed deeply and out of the corner of her eye saw the school approaching.

To distract herself from thinking about Will, she ran through different topics in her head and as her eyes settled once more on the bright yellow car of Will's new car, she suddenly had her topic.

"What made you choose yellow?" She asked, turning back to face Will and Will looked at her sideways, cocking an eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly and tapped the side of the car, "I mean, yellow doesn't seem like it would be your color. I figured you might pick something more like a blue, red or black."

Will smiled and turned his attention back to the road. "Red is Sue's color, she'd probably literally kill me if my new car was the same color as hers. Blue and black are nice, strong, manly colors but yellow is an important color for me."

"It is?" Emma asked with a hint of amusement. "Why is that?"

His smile faded slightly and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He licked his lips and shrugged slightly, "It reminds me of you."

Emma's face fell in shock and she gaped at him quietly. He avoided her gaze as he turned into the parking lot and was met with a line of cars, surely from seniors who were running a little late.

Emma swallowed hard and turned away from Will. She placed her hand over her heart which was nearly beating out of her chest, her cheeks were flushed and not only from the wind, and her stomach erupted in thousands of butterflies. Over the last couple of months she had tried to convince herself that she did not feel anything for him anymore. However, laughing with him, spending time with him, sharing looks, sharing smiles, made her realize that it was the biggest lie she had ever told herself. As much as she liked Carl, and that was alot, she'd never love him. The only person she would ever love bought a new car with an obnoxious yellow color because it reminded him of her, called her beautiful when her hair never looked so messy, promised to never give up on her even though she told him she was with someone else, still managed to get her to swoon whenever he looked at her, and was currently sitting right next to her.

Emma slowly let out a breath and craned her head towards Will. He was leaning against the seat with one hand on the wheel and the other resting outside the window.

A smile spread across her lips at her new realization. Emma thought she'd never be able to be so free around Will, not after what happened between them. She found herself more comfortable in the passenger seat of a convertible car than she did in her own home and that shocked her to no end. Aside from a few awkward moments, due to their current relationship status, they talked just like old times and Emma loved that. Emma loved the feeling she got when she was around Will. It was a feeling she never got when she was around Carl. Carl made her happy but Will made her safe, Will made her free, Will made her toss her worries to the wind and let loose. No man, no other person for that matter, could ever do that before. She realized that she needed that, she needed that feeling of comfort, of security, of Will. Emma knew that they needed to work past their issues with what happened between them in the past and perhaps it wasn't really a good idea to jump into anything but there was no use denying what they were both feeling. It wasn't fair to Carl either, she kept leading him on when she knew all along that her heart truly only belonged to one man.

It was scary to think that her heart still belonged to the man who had broken it but Emma knew people better than most people. She guided them and counseled them and could read them easier and when Will came to her to apologize she was too blind by her hurt to accept and believe his apology. Emma didn't know what happened during the summer but going by Will's confession of love before the school year ended she knew that he was true to his word and Shelby and April were mistakes and his heart belonged to her. That was also a scary yet thrilling thought. Will Schuester's heart belonged to her, he entrusted his heart, that was already fragile from Terri's despicable acts, to her and so far she hadn't done a very good job of taking care of it. That was going to change though, she was going to make sure that as long as Will's heart still belonged to her she'd never do anything to mistreat it.

Will felt Emma's gaze on him and he slowly turned to face her and saw a look on her face that made his heart flutter. His lips twitched slightly and hope rose inside him as Emma's smile widened.

"Thanks for the ride Will." She said happily. "It was fun."

His face fell for a moment at her words but then he smiled and nodded in agreement. "It was fun wasn't it? It's a great feeling, to be free." He grinned and threw his hands up in the air. "I never felt so alive!" He yelled to the sky and Emma giggled with a large grin at his antics.

Will smiled at her and his arms lowered, one hand coming to rest on the steering wheel and the other resting on the top of the passenger seat, his fingers gently brushing against Emma's arm. Much to his surprise and delight Emma didn't reject him, not even subconsciously. Her body didn't tense, her smile didn't falter, the only change in her appearance was the brightening of her face.

The cars in front of Will started to move and although it was slightly awkward to drive with his arm stretched around Emma's shoulders, he started forward again.

Emma grinned to herself and played with her fingers on her lap. It felt so incredibly right to be sitting there with Will, to be next to him in his new car, to have his arm around her. She knew that she'd never be able to live without that feeling. She never wanted to leave the car, never wanted to leave Will's side although time was running low and school would start sooner than she would have liked.

Will turned towards the faculty parking lot and as he turned the corner he suddenly had to stop short because there was a very familiar woman standing in the way. Emma gasped as she flew forward and put her hands out before she hit into the dashboard. She looked through the windshield and her heart plummeted deem down into her stomach. Even though Will and Terri were no longer connected in any way and, judging by the way Will's arm suddenly tightened around her, he wanted nothing to do with Terri, she still was intimidated by the blonde woman.

Terri stood with her hands on her hips, her legs shoulder width apart and a fierce glare on her face. Will sighed heavily and shut down the car, taking the keys out of the ignition roughly. Emma slumped slightly when Will's arm left her and he pushed the door open and stepped outside, slamming it closed behind him. "Terri, what are you doing here?"

Terri ignored his question and strutted over to him with a smirk. "Will." She greeted curtly and then quickly turned on Emma, shouting, "Hey home wrecker!"

Emma winced slightly but managed to give Terri her best dirty look. Terri glared at her and Will's eyes narrowed in dangerous slits. "Terri, if you're here just to insult Emma, I suggest you leave.." His face darkened and he practically growled the word, "...now."

Terri shifted her glare to him and then she smirked. "I'm here to talk to you Will, being able to make this little worm squirm is just a bonus."

Emma's eyes narrowed in a frown and Will continued to glare at his ex-wife darkly. "What do you want Terri?"

Once again she dismissed his question and eyed the car. "Nice car Will. Did the little freak decide your car wasn't fit to her standards so she forced you into buying this?"

Emma's frown turned into a full fledged glare and she gripped onto the edges of the car.

"Enough, Terri!" Will shouted, moving slightly to move Terri away from Emma and the car. "Do I need to remind you that we're _divorced_? What I do with my money is none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you would leave Emma out of this. I could have bought this car because of Emma, but I also could have bought it for me, either way its none of your business. So say what you need to say and leave Emma out of it." He hissed.

Terri frowned heavily and she cast a sideways glare at Emma and then turned back to Will. "I would prefer not to discuss my life in front of..._that._ I was expecting to find you alone."

Will clenched his jaw. "Stop talking to her like that." He growled. "She is a person and deserves to be treated as such and if you so desire to speak to me alone then so be it. I'll see you _after_ school."

Terri opened her mouth to speak and Will could practically hear the insult already leaving her mouth so he held up a finger in front of her lips. "If you're going to insult her again, don't. I know you don't like her and I know you blame her for our disaster of a marriage but I do not want to hear another word from you Terri. Emma had nothing to do with our divorce and you know that so stop blaming it on her because you're too much of a coward to blame it on yourself. You're judging Emma before you get to know her, you see her mysophobia, you see her OCD and you label her a freak. You're too stubborn to see behind all of that like I do. You fail to see the wonderful heart that this woman has, you fail to see that she is selfless and thoughtful, you fail to see that while she could have acted on her feelings for me during our marriage she didn't because she respects me and even though she dislikes you as much as you dislike her, she respects you enough to leave me alone because I was in a relationship with you. You fail to see that she makes me happy and if you loved me as much as you claim you do, you'd accept that our marriage is over and I have moved on."

Terri's mouth opened in shock, Emma's hand came to cover her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Never had anyone said such nice things about her, never had anyone stuck up for her like that, never had anyone loved her as much as Will did.

"I love her." Will admitted then and Terri gasped sharply. Emma stifled a whimper against her hand and she ducked her head to hide the tear that rolled down her face. "And nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

Terri inhaled sharply and glanced at Emma whose eyes were now closed. She narrowed her eyes slightly and then glanced back at Will who never wavered in his serious look.

Terri started to back away slowly, keeping her eyes on Will, until she finally turned around and walked away.

Will closed his eyes tightly for a second and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a breath slowly. He reopened his eyes and turned to face Emma and his eyes grew in alarm at the sight of her slumped form leaning over with her face buried in her hands. He jumped over the door and landed on the seat with a thud and immediately leaned over to console Emma. "Emma, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't believe any word of what she said its all just nonsense because she's jealous and acting out of spite you -"

Emma lifted her head to quickly cut him off and she sniffled quietly. "Was is true Will?"

"Was what true?" Will shook his head in confusion.

"What you said, was it true?" Her wide brown eyes were glistening with tears.

Will's face softened and he gently rubbed his thumb against the skin on her arm. "Every word of it."

Emma whimpered again and her hand flew to her mouth to cover it as her eyes fluttered closed.

Will frowned and desperately tried to console her. "I'm sorry Emma. I know it was inappropriate because you're seeing Carl but I couldn't just let her insult you like that and I had to let her know how amazing you are. I had to let her know that I'm not interested in her anymore and that nothing between us could ever happen between us again because all I want is you. I know that I can't have you right now but I'm staying true to my promise Emma, I'm not giving up on you I -"

"Will." Emma spoke quietly but the sound of his name cut him off and she lifted her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were running down her cheeks but a small smile played across her lips. "Shut up."

Will furrowed his brow at her words and before he knew what happened, Emma's lips were on his. His eyes widened for a second in surprise but then he relaxed and gave into her kiss. His hand lifted to her face to wipe the tears away and to hold her close as the sweet kiss continued.

Emma's lips left his for a brief second but Will dove in for more before much distance could be between them. Emma tensed for a second beneath him but then relaxed, rested her hand on the back of his neck and smiled against his lips.

They finally parted and they locked eyes for a moment before their foreheads came to rest on each others. Neither of them noticed that classes started five minutes ago.

* * *

_**A/N: Though my version is highly unlikely to happen on the show, it would be nice huh? I hope you enjoyed your fluff! For those reading this who are on the forum, you got your fluffy Will's car scene plus the sneak attack Emma kiss!  
**_


	18. Hero

_**A/N: Another shorter chapter but I wanted to get this out. I know its been done before but you can never get enough of hero Will.

* * *

**_

_**What if: Emma got a slushie facial and Will came to her rescue.

* * *

**_

Emma stepped out of her office and locked the door behind her. The bell had rung about two minutes ago signaling the beginning of her lunch hour. She always waited a couple of minutes before she headed towards the faculty lounge to avoid the rush of students who were just as eager to get to their lunch period.

Once the noise of the rowdy students quieted down and the hallways were visibly less full, Emma ventured out into the hallway with her lunch bag over her shoulder.

Her heart leapt at the prospect of seeing Will in only a few minutes. Although they had agreed to stop dating for the time being the feelings that contributed to their brief time as a couple still lingered and were in fact stronger than ever. Despite her embarassment after running out on him, there was no awkwardness between them and they returned back to their normal routine of flirting and stolen glances, only now they weren't afraid to walk a little closer together, sit down next to each other and stare at each other without feeling guilty.

There were times when Emma wished she could follow her heart and do what she really wanted to do with Will but she knew that she needed to listen to her head for the time being. Will wasn't even divorced yet and that alone was enough to keep her from starting anything with him. But oh how she missed being that close to him, being able to kiss him if she wanted to, to hug him, to hold his hand, to have their faces so close that she could feel his breath. It was all she had ever dreamed about and it was right in her reach. But she had waited this long, she could wait a little longer until it was the right time for them to be together.

Things were changing between them and for the better. Her heart still fluttered at the sight of him but she no longer felt like her heart would break in two. She no longer felt like crying and she no longer felt the stab of loneliness that caused her to lose her appetite a few times. Emma was happy, truly happy just because soon enough Will would be hers.

Emma grinned to herself and let out a contented sigh. She shifted her bag over her shoulder and just as she was about to turn the corner, she gasped as she nearly collided with two students. Emma stumbled back slightly to catch their faces and found herself facing Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson.

Rachel grinned upon seeing her guidance counsellor and Finn smiled warmly.

"Oh um...hello Rachel, Finn." Emma nodded to each of them.

"Good morning Miss Pillsbury." Rachel greeted warmly.

"Hey Miss P." Finn greeted with a small hand wave.

"Are you two going to class?" Emma asked the pair of students.

Rachel shook her head. "No its both of our free periods and Mr. Schuester gave us a duet for glee club. We're going to rehearse."

Emma's face fell at the thought that she would not be getting to see Will at lunch. "O-oh." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "Will um, Wi- um, Mr. Schuester be joining you?"

Finn shook his head. "No, he said we could have the choir room alone." He shrugged. "He said something about not wanting to miss lunch or something."

Emma didn't bother to hide the grin that spread across her face. Her eyes were surely beaming. Will didn't want to miss lunch? Was that because of her? Her heart swelled in her chest and she suddenly could not wait to get to the faculty lounge to see Will.

Finn and Rachel shared a knowing look. Even if their own relationship was on the fritz didn't mean they were blind to romance. Rachel had known about Emma's feelings for Will since she confided her own feelings for Finn in the beginning of the year. It was confirmed for most of the glee club when Will ran out of the choir room after their flawless rendition of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' that he had feelings for the redheaded guidance counselor as well. Rachel just hoped that her sweet teacher had better luck with the guy of her dreams than she did with hers.

Rachel cleared her throat and then giggled at Emma's flustered expression. "We wanted to thank you again Miss Pillsbury for taking us to sectionals. We never could have gotten this far if it wasn't for you."

Emma flushed slightly. "Oh it really was no trouble at all kids. You all have such an incredible talent, its a pleasure to watch you and you deserved to win."

Rachel beamed happily and even Finn smiled proudly. Emma smiled warmly at the once couple. She had heard about what happened between the two, Rachel had come crying into her office shortly after it happened and Emma gave her the best advice she could. She had heard through the gripe vine (Will) that Rachel started to date the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline and Emma couldn't help but notice that the young rising star had been a lot happier since her break up with Finn. However, being the guidance counselor she was she also noticed that Finn and Rachel still held chemistry. The looks they shared, the way they held themselves around each other, Emma knew it would only be a matter of time before the two got together again.

"Well," Rachel's voice brought Emma out of her musings, "we better get going." She glanced at Finn who gave her a half amused, half adoring smile. "We don't want to waste any valuable time."

"Yes of course." Emma nodded in understanding and smiled at the pair. "It was very nice talking to you both and I hope your rehearsal goes well."

Rachel grinned and nodded in confidence. "Oh we will Miss P."

They said their goodbyes and Finn and Rachel moved around Emma's side to continue to walk towards the choir room. Emma's grin brightened knowing she'd be getting to see Will in only a matter of minutes.

With her head held high, Emma turned the corner only to see a blue liquid flying at her. She gasped loudly as the cold slushie hit her face. Her bag dropped to the floor in a loud thud and although Rachel and Finn had heard the thud and came running, Emma did not hear their approaching footsteps.

Her eyes had slammed shut when the slushie had collided with her skin and all of her senses, except for that of smell and touch, faded. She could feel every drop of the sticky liquid dripping down her neck and slipping under her blouse. One single drop was even daring enough to slowly make its way down toward her chest.

"Shit." A mumbled curse cut through her pounding ears and she started to breathe heavily.

"Hey!...Karofsky!...moron!" Finn's blurred voice was screaming something at her slushie attacker but most of the words flying around her were jumbled together.

All she could think of, all she could _feel_ was the mucky contents of the run off lagoon. The scent of the slushie that hit her was sweet and candy-like but the scent that entered her nostrils was anything but. Though the event happened over twenty years ago, she could still smell every little thing just as she could that horrific day. She was no longer thirty years old and in a high school hallway in Ohio, she was eight years old at a dairy farm a few miles outside of her hometown in Virginia. She was frozen to the bone, just as she was that day and she was screaming, or at least she thought she was. She could hear her eight year old self screaming inside her head but on the outside, her mouth was sewn shut to keep the constantly dripping liquid out of her mouth. Though her face was pained and horrified, no sound emitted from the frail redhead.

Her hands were bawled into fists at her sides and her body started to shake violently. Eight year old Emma continued to scream and thirty year old Emma could feel the muck soaking into every inch of her skin, even though the slushie only touched the skin of her face, neck and chest. Her memory remembered the feel of a pair of strong arms reaching into pull her out and thirty year old Emma waited for that relief but it never came and it only caused eight year old Emma to scream harder. A whimper escaped thirty year old Emma's lips and she heard a female's voice trying to break through the wall of sound that was her rapidly beating heart rate.

Something brushed up against her arm and the feeling of germs only intensified. She tried to flinch away but her body was frozen solid to the ground. Inside, she just kept screaming.

"Rachel...Schuester...now." Finn's distant voice broke through the wall of sound and another whimper escaped her lips. Even though she couldn't feel it, tears started to fall down her cheeks and mixed with the starchy liquid.

The scent of the runoff contents continued to pound into her nostrils and that combined with the slime coating her skin was enough to nearly make her sick. Her erratic breathing managed to keep her nausea at bay but she wasn't too sure as to how much longer she could hold out. Eight year old Emma was not being rescued from her murky prison and thirty year old Emma was losing control of her sanity.

Eight year old Emma had just about wore herself out screaming when suddenly, the strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her out to safety.

"Emma." _His_ beautiful crystal clear voice broke through her barrier. "Emma." She could hear the concern in his voice. "It's Will, Em, can you hear me?"

Emma's breathing slowly began to return to normal and her senses came rushing back to her. The disgusting smell of the run off began to fade and was replaced by the sugar sweetness of the slushie but even that was overpowered by the smell of Will's cologne.

Her eyes lids started to flutter but they were weighed down by the liquid and she inhaled sharply, her breathing picking up once again. "Will!" She cried out and his hands grabbed both of her arms.

"It's okay Emma." Will's soothing voice started to calm her again and ironically enough, found herself relaxing at his touch. She could no longer feel the slime and muck soaking into ever part of her skin but the stickiness of the blue liquid still had her in a panic. "I'm here Em, don't panic, okay? We're going to get you cleaned up."

Emma could only whimper in response. The world was completely dark around her and the only thing that kept her rooted to Earth was the voice of the man who held her heart.

"Finn, go to her office and look in the bottom drawer of the far right filing cabinet. She should have a change of clothes." She heard Will's voice order his tall student and if she wasn't so distracted she would have considered the fact that Will knew that she kept a spare outfit incase of emergencies. "Rachel, go to the nearest classroom and get me a chair, bring it to the faculty women's room immediately."

Emma could not hear the teenagers responses and suddenly she felt herself moving. Will's arm slung gently around her shoulders as he led her down the hallway, whispering comforting words into her ear.

She reached out for Will when she felt the loss of contact from him and whimpered quietly. Her breathing picked up for a second before Will's arm came around her again. "I'm here Emma." His sweet voice reassured her. "I"m not going anywhere Em, I promise."

"Here you go Mr. Schuester." Rachel's kind voice spoke and Emma heard the scraping of the chair legs against the tile.

"Thank you Rachel." Will said genuinely and then spoke to Emma slowly and sweetly, "Okay Em, I'm going to sit you down now alright? Just led me guide you there."

Emma could do nothing but whimper in response and let Will guide her down to sit in the chair Rachel had brought for her. Her skirt rode up slightly and her bare thighs hit the cold surface of the chair and she cried out.

Will shushed her quietly and faintly, Emma could hear the rolling of paper towels. Will's warm hand rested on her shoulder and Emma shuddered when the rough paper wiped across the soft skin of her face.

"It's okay Emma." Will continued to whisper as he wiped the offending liquid off of her face. "We're gonna get you cleaned up, it'll all be okay."

Emma hands curled into fists so tightly her knuckles were turning pure white and she pressed them into her lap.

"Emma, open your eyes." Will's gentle voice commanded and she shook her head slowly, her lips pouting out.

"Emma, honey, please open your eyes for me." Will gently coaxed her and Emma continued to slowly shake her head, a whimper escaping her lips.

Emma's heart leapt when Will's lips gently brushed against her forehead and only a second later felt his hot breath near her ear. "Open your eyes for me, Emma."

His voice sent a shiver down her spine and fleetingly shut off her free will. Her eyes fluttered open and was amazed to see that her vision was clear. Over Will's shoulder she saw Rachel standing near the doorway. Emma let out a small shuddering breath and Will lifted his head so his face was only inches away from hers. A loving, warm smile twitched at his lips, his hand moving to brush her hair away from her face. "That's my girl." He whispered.

The hint of a smile broke through Emma's panicked expression as she stared into Will's comforting expression.

Her breath caught in her chest and she jumped when a knock sounded at the door. Will stood straight up and Emma felt the weight of the germs coming over her again. Will looked over his shoulder and motioned for Rachel to open the door.

"Um...here..." The awkward teen male hung in the doorway and handed Rachel Emma's change of clothes.

"Thank you Finn." Will said and Rachel walked the clothes over to Will.

Will accepted the clothes and carefully shoved them under his arm, cautious not to wrinkle the clothing.

"I think you two should go now." Will advised the two co-captains of glee club and Rachel nodded silently in understanding. She shuffled out of the doorway and let the door swing closed behind her.

Will turned back to Emma and saw that her eyes had widened in panicked shock and she was staring blankly ahead.

"Emma." He gently called out to her and Emma slowly lifted her head. "I have a change of clothes for you here. I'm going to step out for a moment and let you -"

"No!" Emma cried and lunged out of her seat, throwing her arms around Will and burying her face into his chest. "No." She whimpered. "Don't leave Will, please."

Will's arms gently surrounded her and he brushed his lips against the top of her head. "I'm right here Em. I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes tightly and buried herself further into chest. She inhaled the scent of his cologne mixed with his fabric softener and his own unique smell and miraculously felt the germs disappearing. Even though Will had cleaned off most of the liquid from her skin, the stickiness still remained and part of her wanted nothing more than to go home and take a very long, very hot shower but with Will there she didn't find that need to be too great.

Her arms tightened around him, afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear. She didn't want him to ever disappear, she had never felt so protected, so much safer than she did in Will's arms.

At the tightening on her grip around him, Will tightened his grip around her, buried his face into her hair and gently started to rock them back and forth.

Emma let out a shuddering breath and Will mistook the contented sigh as a sob and he tightened his hold on her further. "It's okay Emma." He whispered into her hair. "It's alright, you're alright."

Emma was becoming so relaxed she didn't even both to correct Will. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips and she turned her head so her left ear was resting right above his heart.

The continuous beating of his heart continued to relax her and all thoughts and worries of germs and messes completely evaded her mind.

Twenty two years ago it took months for Emma to feel comfortable to even touch her parents after the incident. Whenever something spilled on her in the years afterwards she still refused to let anyone touch her until she had taken a shower and felt completely clean of all germs. With Will to hold her and to take care of her, it took ten minutes and not even a shower for her to feel the most at ease she had ever felt around a mess. That thought alone was enough to provoke her already high emotions and caused salty, hot tears to escape her closed eyelids.

Once Will felt the tears soaking his shirt and heard Emma's sniffling, he started to rub Emma's back in comfort and pressed continuous feather light kisses to the top of her head. "Oh Emma..."

Emma laughed softly at his misunderstanding of her tears but the sound could easily be mistaken for a strangle sob.

"Thank you Will." She whispered.

"For what Em?"

She snuggled further into his chest, his warmth enveloping her in a blanket that shielded her from any worries the outside world might hold for her.

"For being my hero."


	19. Vitamin D M Rated

_**A/N: Heyo, I wasn't too sure about this but a fan of mine really wanted me to write it and I didn't want to disappoint haha. **_

_**This is going to be pretty much the same as chapter 13 just with a slightly more "hot" ending. So yes that means:**_

**SMUT ALERT!

* * *

**

"Will!"

Will turned around and his frustrated face quickly melted into a smile and started walking towards her.

Emma closed her eyes briefly and then pushed herself forward until she was standing a foot away from him. She could feel his eyes staring at her, burning through to her heart but she refused to meet his eyes. "I wanted you to um, to hear this from me."

Out of the corners of her vision she could see that Will's face fell considerable. She bravely glanced up at him and he nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breathe, "You know Ken um, asked me to marry him..." Her chest clenched painfully at the look on his face. "I said yes." She blurted out.

Will avoided her gaze for a moment, his face washing over with emotion. "That's..." He trailed off for only a few seconds but the pause felt like it would never end. "That's great." He tried to sound enthusiastic but his voice was dead.

Emma felt her heart break into tiny little pieces. 'That's great?' is that all he could say? Emma shook her head slowly then turned it into a nod for Will's sake. What more could he say? There was nothing for him to say. He was married himself, why did she dare hope for anything from him other than to wish her well in her new life?

Before Emma completely broke down in front of him, she turned around without another word and started to walk down the hall. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move any faster than a slow walk. She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment and tears pricking angrily at her eyes.

She knew that Will was still standing where she had left him, she could feel his presence in the room. For once in her life, Emma wanted Will to go away. She wished he would just disappear so she could be saved from her heart break. It wasn't fair that he had such a spell upon her.

She started to switch her thoughts away from Will and back to planning to clean her apartment from top to bottom when she heard her name echo throughout the hall.

At first she thought she thought she had imagined it. There were many times she had dreamed about Will calling her name and confessing his feelings. She paused, waiting for a sign of confirmation that it was real.

She heard footsteps quickly approaching her and she whirled around wide eyed. Will was jogging towards her, his bag discarded on the floor down the hall.

Emma didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, this was truly something out of her dreams. She blinked back tears not being able to move any other part of her body.

Will caught up to her, paused to stand in front of her and locked eyes with her. "You can't marry Ken." The serious, desperate tone to his voice sent her heart fluttering.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?" She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Will looked taken aback and he opened his mouth slightly, then it snapped closed and a wave of all different emotions crossed his face. He shifted on his feet and looked at her hesitantly, "I...do you love him Emma?"

Emma felt her heart sink and she bit her lip lightly to keep from crying. She shrugged slightly, "Ken is a good man." She bit out slowly, trying to look anywhere but his face.

Will sighed heavily. "I know that Emma, but do you love him?"

Emma lifted her eyes to meet Will's and she remained silent, not knowing how to answer that. No, she did know how to answer that. The answer was no. A thousand times no. She did not love Ken. But she'd never admit that to Will.

Will shook his head, reading right through her. "You shouldn't marry someone you don't love Emma. I don't want you to be stuck in a loveless marriage like m..." He cut himself off sharply, biting down hard on his bottom lip and a flicker of pain flashed through his eyes.

Emma's mouth fell open in silent shock. Was he really about to say what she thought he was about to say? Was Will just about to say he was caught in a loveless marriage? A flicker of hope arose in Emma's heart and her eyes questioned him.

Will looked like he was struggling with his thoughts as he continued to bite down hard on his lip. He shook his head slowly and sighed, finally releasing his lip from its dental hold.

"I just don't want you to be unhappy, Emma." He finally spoke, his voice soft.

The flicker of hope had just been extinguished with a pail of water. Emma visibly slumped and she shook her head, averting her gaze from him. "I'll be fine Will." She whispered with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "You don't have to worry about me."

Without another glance at him she started to turn away but Will stopped her with a touch to the arm. Emma closed her eyes tightly and with a deep breathe, turned back to Will. "Will," her voice shook as she spoke his name, turning her eyes up to meet his, "I'm going to marry Ken." She nodded with fake confidence and then she added, "Unless you can come up with a real reason why I shouldn't."

She pulled away from his touch, ignoring the crestfallen look on his face and started to walk down the hall and away from him. She walked slowly, waiting, hoping that he'd say something to convince her not to marry Ken. The journey down the hallway seemed torturously slow. She was more than halfway down the hallway when the call finally came.

"I love you."

Emma halted to a stop so quickly she nearly lost her balance. Her heart took off like a rocket, tears flooded her round, brown eyes and she slowly turned around to face him.

"What?" She whispered so low she didn't think Will had even heard it. Will started to walk towards her slowly but then he picked up his pace so he could reach her faster.

The look in his eyes as they locked onto hers proved that what she had heard was totally and one hundred percent real.

"I love you." He repeated and her heart swelled in her chest. "That's why you can't marry Ken."

"Will." His name barely escaped her lips. She was so shocked that she could barely move yet her whole body was shaking.

Will lifted his hand and took a piece of her flipped bangs in between his fingers and brushed it back slowly. Heat flooded through Emma's body as Will's fingertips brushed against her scalp.

Then his palm came to rest on her cheek and the warmth from his hand burned her skin and took her breathe away. Will's other hand found her opposite cheek and Emma felt like she had just been lit to flames.

Will's hands tilted her face upwards and she willingly complied with his actions. Her eyes fluttered, blinking away the moisture that was threatening to fall.

A small gasp passed Emma's lip as Will's face started to descend towards hers. Her eyes remained glued to him until the last moment. His lips softly brushed against hers and Emma immediately melted under his touch. The kiss was barely anything at all, just a quick brush against the lips and Emma felt a strange sense of loss when it was over. She whined quietly and gripped his arms lightly. Seconds later Will's lips were on hers again, this time just a little more forcefully.

Her arms fell limp at her sides and her mind reeled at the kiss. She always thought that when people said they saw stars or heard fireworks when they kissed somebody they were completely over exaggerating. She had kissed men before and the only thing that came out of it was her wanting to brush her teeth for ten minutes.

With Will, she felt everything. There were fireworks, there were bells, her mind was a jumble of bright colors exploding everywhere, her body had lit to flames starting at the lips.

What seemed like only mere milliseconds later, Will broke the kiss. Emma felt the warmth leave her body but her mind was still spinning. Finally her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the gorgeous hazel eyes of Will Schuester.

Will's hands drifted off of her cheeks and Emma immediately missed the contact. However, without Will touching her she was snapped harshly back into reality.

"Will." She whispered and backed up a few steps. Will's brow furrowed in confusion and he held out a hand towards her. She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving him.

"You're married Will." She whimpered and Will's face fell considerably. "You're having a baby." Her voice cracked and Will's hand fell to his side. "We can't.." She shook her head, turning her gaze to the floor, letting a single tear fall and hit the tile.

"Emma..." His tone was unlike anything Emma ever heard from him. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from him, stifling a whimper.

"Don't marry Ken." His soft voice pleaded with her.

Emma whirled around to face him hysterically. "What do you me to do Will?" She cried, tears cascading down her cheeks and he winced at her sharp tone. "You're married, you're going to have a family! You can't...we can't..." She shook her head and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling pushing back tears. "I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." She continued in a quieter tone.

"You don't have to be." He spoke passionately.

"If I don't marry Ken, I will." She told him with a fierce nod. Her lips trembled as she took a few deep breaths. "The only person that I will ever truly love is you." She admitted and a look of shock crossed Will's face. "I'll never love Ken, that's true, but he'll be good to me. He'll be a good husband and that's all I could ask for because what I really want is never going to happen." Her words came out in squeaks as she started crying more fiercely.

Through her tears Emma could see the pain and longing on Will's face and knew that his expression mirrored her own.

She had waited for _so long _to hear those words out of Will's mouth. He had finally said them, he had finally told her that he loved her, that he felt the same way that she did...and she couldn't do anything about it. She absolutely refused to be the other woman, knowing it would hurt ten times worse then not having Will at all. It might be selfish but Emma wanted Will all to herself...she didn't want to be on the sidelines, sitting around at home while Will went home to his wife and daughter. She would not be that woman.

Through all the pain she still came to realize that she was relieved to know that Will did feel the same way. At least then she wouldn't be so alone. They'd pine for each other secretly but that was all it could be.

"Maybe it can." Will mused thoughtfully and Emma shook her head in confusion. Will lifted his gaze to meet her eyes and Emma gasped at the look she found there.

It was not something she was used to seeing in Will but she had seen the same look in many teenage boys that had come into her office. It was a look of deep desire and lust and also something else that she didn't see in the teenagers eyes: love.

Will bounded towards her, grabbed her from around the waist and crushed her body against his. A silent gasp passed her lips as Will's lips came down onto hers with a passion that could hardly be described.

Emma froze under his touch and then slowly her hands slid up to rest on her chest. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her to push him away but her heart overpowered her mind for once and she surrendered to the kiss.

Will tightened his grip on her hips and she could feel the heat from his palms burning through her thin clothing. Will groaned against her lips quietly as her arms slipped around his neck, pressing her lips harder against his.

Will pushed her up against the wall and Emma grunted as her back collided with the wall. She briefly broke the kiss and bit her lip as she glanced up at him unsurely.

The smirk on his face was mischievous and if it was any other man she would have been petrified but the gentleness and love in Will's eyes cured all her fears.

Surprising them both, it was Emma who initiated another kiss and it took a moment for Will to respond but soon his lips were eagerly moving against hers.

Emma's heart rate spiked and a surge of panic rushed through her when she felt Will's tongue trying to poke its way through her lips. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly and resisted against him for a few seconds then a sigh of pleasure escaped her as she surrendered and let his tongue slip into her mouth.

She let Will explore her mouth for a little while before she bravely started to move her mouth in time with his. A low moan escaped the back of Will's throat and he hungrily deepened their already passionate kiss.

Her body jolted when she felt Will's calloused fingers slip under shirt and caress the soft skin of her sides. She didn't know what the feeling was that started to flutter in her stomach but frighteningly, she liked it.

Her grip tightened around his neck and his lips left hers briefly to catch his breath and he started to press feather light kisses on her jaw line and to the dip of her neck. She let out a chocking gasp as she tilted her head back slightly, adoring the feel of his lips upon her skin.

One of Will's hands rested on the bare skin of the small of her back while the other continued to caress the skin on her stomach. Emma gripped onto the back of his shirt when and gasped when his hand came dangerously close to her chest.

Her breath caught in her chest and she gently tore her self away from Will's lips. At the loss of contact, Will furrowed his brow and blinked in confusion then lifted his head to meet Emma's eyes.

Emma bit her lip shyly and prayed that Will would see the message in her eyes that she was too afraid to speak aloud. Will smiled warmly and nodded in understanding. His hands slid out from under her shirt and he slipped one of his hands into hers, intwining their fingers together.

He gave her a gentle tug and with a slight stumble, due to her very weak and wobbly legs, she started to follow Will down the hallway.

Emma's mind was a blur and at first she could not pinpoint where they were going, all she saw was the same scenery of rows of lockers after rows of lockers. Then they reached the familiar hall of the foreign language wing and Will began to pick up his pace.

Once they reached Will's spanish room, Will let go of Emma's hand and fished into his pocket, searching desperately for the keys.

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and growled at the various keys on the key ring. In his flustered state he couldn't remember which one was the key to his classroom. With shaky hands he pushed the right key into the lock and swung the door open, sending it crashing into the inside wall.

Emma's eyes widened at his forcefulness and Will whirled around to face her, his eyes lit in a lustful fire. Emma felt her breath leave her chest at the sight and she stumbled once again as Will pulled her into the classroom.

He kicked the door closed with his foot as he brought their bodies together again. Still not used to forceful Will, Emma froze in shock when his lips met hers in an intense kiss. The shock soon gave way to pleasure and Emma melted in his arms, eagerly responding to his kiss.

Will started to move forwards, pushing Emma backwards and led them towards his desk. With one hand securely around Emma, he used his free hand to knock the various papers and trinkets off of his desk. He then brought both of his hands to Emma's hips and easily lifted her up to sit on the edge of the desk.

Emma squeaked when she felt her feet leave the ground and gripped onto Will's arms for support. Will stood a few inches away from the edge of the desk and he leaned over slightly to keep his lips locked with Emma's in their deep kiss.

One of Emma's legs hitched around Will's and pulled him closer. He lost his balance for a second and let go of her hips to lean against the desk to catch himself before he fell on top of her. That forced him to break their intense lip lock and Emma moaned quietly at the loss. Will lifted his head and Emma's heart nearly stopped beating as their eyes connected. They stared at each other for quite a long moment as if neither could believe they were actually doing this.

A doubtful worry than passed through Will's hazel eyes and his brow furrowed out of sheer concern for the woman in front of him. Emma's eyes were anxious but she slowly shook her head to reassure him. Her hand came up to rest on the side of his face and she softly kissed his lips. When she pulled away mere seconds later their eyes reconnected and although she was scared, there was a certainty in her eyes that washed all of Will's doubts away.

His lips came crashing down onto hers and his hands found their way to her hips again. As Will's kisses only continued to grow more passionate, Emma gripped onto the desk and could feel her nails chipping the wood.

She gasped, allowing Will's tongue to slip into her mouth, when Will's hands slid up her shirt. She shuddered against his scolding hot touch and tightened her legs around the back of his knees.

Will growled lightly into her mouth as his body shook and he gripped onto her tighter. His hands continued to travel upwards, warming her entire body to the core and that feeling that she liked so much only continued to intensify.

Emma shivered when her bare skin came into contact with the air as Will's hand continued to push her cardigan up her body. Will's thumbs brushed over the cups of her bra and her body jolted. With no signs of other resistance, Will continued upwards and he softly caressed the skin near the tops of her breasts. Emma shuddered against him but a small noise of satisfaction escaped her throat and she continued to melt into him.

At her positive reaction, Will reacted on a whim and broke their kiss to slip Emma's cardigan over her head and tossed it to the desk chair. Emma's eyes widened at the action and she subconsciously looked down at her partially exposed chest and then flushing red, shyly glanced back up at Will.

Will's eyes had grown considerably darker but the awed smile on his face sent her heart into flutters. Will lifted his eyes to meet hers and he gently moved forward to catch her lips in a sweeter kiss. "You're beautiful." He whispered against her lips.

Emma didn't have the will or the breath to try to correct him. Her eyes fluttered closed when Will's lips started to trail down her neck and down towards her chest.

Her breath caught in her chest when his lips brushed, very lightly, against the tops of her breasts. She gripped onto his shoulders and whispered his name breathlessly.

Will grunted in response and one of his hands found its way to her back to unclasp her bra. With his other hand, he slowly took the garment off and tossed it to the chair where her cardigan rested.

"So beautiful." He whispered again before his lips found hers again and his hands moved from her back to her chest.

Emma inhaled sharply and her back arched, pressing her chest into his hands. Only when Emma grabbed onto his shirt for support did Will realize that he was still fully clothed.

He let go of Emma and in one quick motion, pulled off his cardigan and tossed it onto the nearest table. He then quickly undid the buttons on his dress shirt, leaving him in his white undershirt.

Through the tight, white undershirt, Emma could see the outline of his muscles and for the millionth time that day, she stopped breathing. Emma tentatively reached out and fingered the tails of the shirt. She began to slide her small hands up under his shirt and her heart leapt at the muscles she felt rippling under her touch.

She pushed the shirt up as her hands continued to travel upwards and was amazed to find not an inch of flab on his torso. As her hands approached the base of his neck, Will stepped in to help her and slipped the shirt completely over his head.

Emma let out a slow breath at the sight of his broad chest and his trim middle. She had seen shirtless men before, during the summer some of the men who worked outside would work with no shirts on, or if she watched a romantic movie there would often times be a scene where the male lead was shirtless. But as far as Emma was concerned, Will's body blew them all out of the water.

Her fingers caressed every inch of his exposed chest and his breathing started to pick up slightly. One of her hands came to rest over his heart and she could feel that his heart was pounding just as fast hers.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emma's hand began to travel downward again and Will's body shuddered when her fingers trailed over the sensitive skin of his stomach.

She paused just above his pant line and her eyes focused on the bulge in the front of his jeans. She flattened her palm against the hot skin of his lower abdomen and the tip of her thumb just barely slipped under the line of his jeans.

Will let out a breathy groan and his lips were suddenly on hers again and they eagerly demanded attention from hers. Emma was happy to give in to his demands and as the kiss drew on, and as Will's hands wandered, and Will's muscles contracted under her hand, Emma felt a fire in her lower body that had her aching for more.

Emma traced the outline of his jeans and then moved her hands to his hips and then slid her hands over his jeanclad thighs. Will shuddered beneath her and another growl escaped his lips. His hands that were formerly on her breasts, moved downward quickly to finger the line of her skirt.

Will's fingers slipped beneath her skirt and brushed against her upper thigh and she let out a strangled cry. She bit down on her lip as she lifted her her body towards Will. She hopped off the desk and Will hooked his thumbs under her shirt and pulled it all the way down to her ankles. As he went down, Emma watched in amazement as his back muscles rippled with every move he made. At seeing her that her shoes were still on her feet, Will quickly moved to slip them off of her feet and then pulled the skirt off, pushing them off to the side.

Still kneeling at her feet, Will looked up to her and the sight of her nearly naked form at that angle had him growling in pleasure. He leapt to his feet and attacked her lips, jawline and neck with kisses causing her to writhe against him.

As he showered her with kisses, he started to undo his own jeans and kicked them off leaving the two of them only in their underwear.

Will's bare thigh brushed against hers as he tried to bring them closer together and the fire inside Emma grew with another large burst of flames. Emma could feel every inch of him pressed against her, _every single inch, _and it nearly sent her heart into overdrive. Despite the fact that his affection for her was guarded by his boxers, the material was very thin and Will was feeling _extremely_ affectionate at that point in time.

She was so wrapped up in the feeling of Will that she failed to notice the tears spilling out of her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Will though, who broke their kiss and gazed down at her in concern.

Emma whimpered at loss and her eyes fluttered open. It was then that she noticed how blurry her vision was and how wet her cheeks were from the tears. She brought one hand to wipe at her eyes and glanced down at her now tear stained hand as if she couldn't believe that she was crying.

"Oh Emma..." Will whispered and gently took her hand, kissing away the salty liquid from her hand. Emma watched him with wide and curious eyes, her breathing still erratic. His eyes shifted to meet hers and the hazel orbs had warmed slightly, although the deep desire was still there right under the surface.

"We can stop now Emma." He whispered and Emma's eyes widened further and she shook her head.

"No, Will...no."

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and gazed down at her lovingly. "I don't want to upset you Em."

She shook her head again. "No Will. I-I-I want to do this..." She nodded with a hard swallow. "We've come this far." She whispered, locking onto his eyes. "We can't turn back now."

Will studied her facial expression for a few moments for any sign of doubt or fear. When he found none he gave a curt nod and held up one finger.

He crossed to the other side of the desk and Emma's body whirled around to follow his actions. Her brow furrowed in confusion as to what he was doing and her body shivered in response to the lack of heat.

He opened the small closet he had in the corner of the room and pulled out a few jackets and coats he had stored in there and forgot to take home.

Emma watched him in wonder as he pushed aside some tables and then laid the coats down on the floor. Emma's eyes widened in realization and her breath caught in her chest. After Will had laid down the last jacket, he turned to her and outstretched his hand.

Emma swallowed and slowly came around the desk, slipping her hand into his. Will gently pulled her down to his level and for a moment the two sat, kneeling in front of the other, just staring.

Then Will inched closer to her, lifted his hand to rest on the side of her face and gently leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

Emma responded almost instantaneously and with his other free arm supporting himself up, they slowly lowered themselves down until Emma was resting flat on her back.

Will shifted his body so his legs were straddling her waist and Emma shook slightly at the feeling of his full arousal pressing hard against her stomach.

They kissed slowly, gently and deeply until the desire for each other over powered their every thought.

Will lifted his hips and pulled off his confines and then reaching for Emma's. Where he was quick and eager to get his own off, he was gentle and slow to pull them off of Emma. He was pretty sure that she had never done anything like this before and although they had gotten that far without Emma freaking out, he didn't want to do a single move that might push her over the edge.

He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he slid her panties down her legs and Emma helped towards the end by bending her knees so they could easily slip around her ankles.

Will's hands travelled up her legs and caressed the skin of her inner thigh and Emma let out a shuddering breath, her hips bucking forward as his hands drew nearer to her core.

His thumb gently brushed against her most sensitive area and she let out a pleasured cry, biting down on her lip hard to suppress the sound. Will smirked up at her and leaned down to press a soft kiss right below her naval and she let out a shuddering breath as his fingers worked skillfully to bring her pleasure.

Emma continued to write under him, her pleasured breathy moans, nearly sending him over the edge. His hands left her and cemented themselves to the ground to support his body weight and he moved so his waist hovered over hers.

Will skillfully lowered his upper body so he could kiss her softly and Emma whimpered quietly against his lips.

His eyes opened for a brief second just to confirm with her that she was ready. Emma nodded slightly and she gripped onto Will's large biceps, her body starting to shake under him.

Will pressed another gentle kiss to her lips, whispering words to calm her as he took his place at her entrance. Emma closed her eyes tightly and sucked in a breath to prepare herself.

A gasp passed her lips when Will entered her slowly and despite her desperate attempts to stop it, her body kept shaking against him. Will pressed soft and gentle kisses along her lips and face as he paused inside of her to let her adjust.

A few tears escaped Emma's tightly closed eyes and her chest rose and fell sharply with each passing breath. Will lightly kissed away her tears and whispered words of affection near her ear.

It seemed to take forever for Emma to adjust to his size and they laid there, their bodies pressed together, slick with sweat and their chests rising and falling in sync.

Will shifted his body weight only slightly and Emma's eyes snapped open. Will held his breath, waiting for her meltdown, waiting for her to burst into tears. Emma's eyes met his and Will felt his heart flutter at the look of pure seduction on her face. He had never seen a sexier look in his life.

Emma lifted her head and attached her lips to Will's and thrust her hips up. Will groaned into her mouth and replied with a thrust of his own.

Each thrust was met with a kiss and a pleasured moan or cry. Their bodies moved together in a specific rhythm that was gentle and caring and strictly their own.

Will's hands found her chest and Emma cried out, her hips bucking against him when his thumbs brushed against her nipples. Will growled from the back of his throat and his pace picked up slightly.

The feeling of pleasure that bubbled upside of Emma was completely indescribable and she struggled to keep her thoughts tied to Earth. Eventually, she just gave in to the pleasure and her body shook when it exploded from inside of her. Will thrust into her a few more times before his own release hit and he cried out in pleasure, his body convulsing as his arms gave way and he collapsed gently onto her.

Will rested his head on her chest and he closed his eyes as they both tried to catch their breath. Emma wrapped her arms around Will and buried her face into his damp curls.

Fleetingly, a thought of what had just happened occurred in Emma's brain but she pushed the thought back violently. With Will laying on top of her, and them being still connected in the most intimate way, the last thing she wanted to do was think about the real world where all of this would just disappear.


	20. Audition

_**A/N: This is because Emma should have been in Audition. Hope you enjoy even though its angsty!

* * *

**_

Will stepped into the cafeteria and his eyes scanned the room. When they landed on the subject they were looking for, his heart leapt.

Emma Pillsbury sat at one of the tables in the far corner of the room, alone and as usual, cleaning her fruit.

In the past, he paid no heed to her actions because it was just something that Emma did. It was part of her daily ritual and it was normal for her so it felt normal to watch her do it. He never took the time to notice how truly adorable she actually was.

Part of the reason he noticed was possibly because he hadn't seen or talked to her all summer and seeing her there, doing her normal routine, made him realize how much he really missed her.

In the few days that school had been in session, he had talked to Emma but only briefly. They exchanged "hello's" and "how was your summer?'s" but the chat was awkward and before Will could get a chance to attempt to fix the awkwardness, Emma told him she had paperwork to do and some kids to see. They hadn't talked to each other since.

It was the first time that Emma was actually in the faculty lounge since school started. He always made the familiar trek to Emma's office just so he could get a glimpse of her, even though her office was on the completely opposite end of the school from the faculty lounge, and he found her either talking with a student or eating her lunch by herself.

He didn't dare ask her to join him in the faculty lounge no matter how desperately he wanted to. The awkward tension between them not to mention the awkward stares they would receive because of Emma's rant in front of them the year prior would be too much for either of them to handle.

Still, everyday as he walked towards the faculty lounge he hoped that he'd find Emma there and after a few days of her being no where in sight, she finally was.

The other faculty in the room ignored both him and Emma as they were too involved with paperwork and conversing with each other, which Will was grateful for because it ruled out the awkward stares from them.

Now all he had to worry about was the awkward tension between him and Emma. He understood that things were a little rocky between them especially because of his recent admission of his love for her. He never did get a response from her and he imagined he never would unless he somehow managed the courage to badger her until she talked about it. That, however, would cause even more awkward tension and he wanted to fix that, not make it worse.

For the time being he decided he would drop the subject of 'them' just so he could get back on the right track with her. He knew he couldn't be more than her friend but he was determined to win her friendship back.

He took a couple of steps into the faculty lounge and Emma's eyes wandered over to him. He froze momentarily as their eyes met from across the room and he waited for any kind of reaction from her.

Emma's face remained blank for what seemed like hours and Will swore his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. He held his breath, wishing that she would do anything to let him know what she was thinking.

Then, as if by some sort of a miracle, she smiled and for half a second her eyes shot down to the empty chair next to her.

Will let out heavy sigh of relief and a smile crossed his lips. He didn't think it would have been possible but Emma actually wanted him to sit with her. Perhaps things would get better between them alot sooner than he realized.

He had just started to walk towards the table when a hand came crashing down onto his shoulder. He furrowed his brow and whirled around to meet a grinning Sue Sylvester.

"Hey buddy." She greeted and for once her tone was anything but sarcastic. "Come sit over here." She grabbed his elbow and started to pull him towards an empty table.

He threw a longing glance towards Emma's table and noticed her watching them with a confused expression.

"Sue, I was planning to sit with-"

He was cut off when Sue violently pushed him into a chair at the table. "You can sit away from your crazy girlfriend for one day William." Sue replied with a smirk. Will's eyes widened at her words and he glanced towards Emma, wondering if she had heard her.

Emma's eyes met his from across the way and a flame of red flushed her cheeks as she turned her gaze towards the table, suddenly very interested in her lunch.

Will didn't have time to ponder her reaction as Sue slammed her hands down on the table in front of him. Will jumped and his eyes snapped back to Sue. "Focus William, you can make goo-goo eyes in your time. This is _my_ time now."

Will furrowed his brow and cocked his head in confusion.

Sue grinned maliciously. "Prepare to commence phase 2."

"Phase 2?" Will questioned but Sue only continued to grin at him as she slowly back out of the faculty lounge.

Will blinked in confusion as she disappeared out of the faculty lounge. He shook his head, sighing heavily, and reached for his bag which had fallen to the floor in Sue's violent efforts to push him into the chair.

He took out a stack of papers and his bag of lunch and placed them in front of him. As he started to unroll his brown paper bag he caught Emma looking over her shoulder towards him.

He smiled, suddenly forgetting all about Sue, and waved to her. Emma smiled hesitantly and waved back before she quickly turned back to her lunch.

Will's smile faded slightly and he was half tempted to ignore Sue's request and go over there and sit with Emma like he wanted to do. He didn't even understand what Sue wanted with him and why she had him sit by himself.

It was the first time he had the chance to sit with Emma in months and he couldn't believe he was just throwing that away because of Sue. He could deal with Sue being angry with him, Sue was _always_ angry with him but he didn't want to spend a precious second away from Emma, not when he had the opportunity sitting right in front of him.

He had just started to pack up his lunch to move over to Emma's table when Sue entered the room. She sneakily made her way over to him and sat down in a chair at the table in front of him.

Will stared at her curiously as she explained, "Beiste is on the move. Operation 'Mean Girl' is a go."

Will frowned as Sue ordered the other teachers sitting at her table to leave just as the new football coach, Shannon Beiste, entered the room. She paused in the doorway and looked around hesitantly, searching for an empty table. Will glanced towards Sue who sat confidently and arrogantly at her empty table and he suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Coach Beiste approached the table and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?" She motioned towards one of the empty chairs at Sue's table.

"Yes, these seats are currently being occupied by my ghost friends." Sue replied without a bit of hesitance.

"I beg your pardon?" Beiste asked.

"My ghost friends." Sue stressed again. "Hideous, lonely faculty members who were met with an early death because of good old fashioned school yard bullying and you know why? They tried to cross me."

Will narrowed his eyes slightly at Sue's outrageous excuse.

"So why don't you just keep on walking?" Sue smirked up at Coach Beiste and took a sip of the drink she had stolen from the female teacher that was formerly sitting at the table.

Will resisted an eye roll and he looked up towards Coach Beiste who started to approach his table. His eyes widened in horror as he suddenly realized why Sue wanted him to sit by himself.

"Hi Will." Coach Beiste greeted him hesitantly. Her tone of voice was the complete opposite of what it had been the first time they met. She was confident and over powering, she was a threat to him and the glee club and she wanted to make it known. But she was standing in front of him now with a hesitance and uncertainty that made Will suddenly hate himself for judging her.

"Mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the empty seat and Sue slowly turned to look over her shoulder, giving him a knowing look. He also caught Emma's gaze and she stared at him with a confused and curious expression, waiting to see what he would do.

Will swallowed and glanced back at Sue, who waggled her eyebrows a few times, encouraging him to do the same thing she had. He quickly glanced back at Emma, who was now frowning with a look of disbelief in her eyes, and then he glanced up at Coach Beiste.

"Uh...sorry." His voice shook as he avoided all the stares in the room by staring down at the stack of papers on the table. "Taken."

"What about there?" Beiste asked, motioning to the other empty chair at the table.

"Actually..." Will started hesitantly, his brain screaming at him to stop, "They're all sort of taken." His stomach sunk at the look of hurtful understanding that crossed Beiste's face. "I'm um, meeting with uh Sc-science teachers." He mumbled the excuse and focused all his attention on the stack of papers.

"You think its easy being a female football coach?" Beiste rhetorically asked him and he winced quietly. "Being different? Do you think I don't get this everywhere I go?"

Will bravely stole a glance at her and he swore he could see tears starting to pool behind the large woman's eyes and suddenly felt incredibly sick to his stomach.

"Everybody told me that Sue was the school bully and that you were really cool. I'm guessing they got that last part wrong."

Coach Beiste's hurt stare burned into his mind and he started to sink in his seat, feeling very ashamed of himself. She shook her head and slowly walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Sue burst into a fit of prideful laughter.

His eyes travelled over to Sue and his nausea only continued to grow. He had sworn to himself that he would never be like Sue, never.

Sue flashed a grin at him and she leaned over, extending her hand to high five him. Will could only stare at her hand in disgust - of Sue and of what Sue had him do.

Sue shrugged off his unwillingness to participate in their high five and rose from her seat. "Good job Will. She'll be out of here in no time."

Leaving her garbage on the table, Sue strutted out of her room, yelling at a random student in the hallway as she disappeared out of the faculty lounge.

Will's hands shook slightly as he placed them on the table and as he lifted his head, he saw a look that nearly shattered his heart. Emma was staring at him with a mixed look of disbelief, disgust, shock and disappointment.

He swallowed hard and focused all of his attention on the stack of papers in front of him. He tried to read the words on the page but all he could hear was Coach Beiste's words on repeat.

He shoved the brown paper bag away from him, way too nauseous to even think about eating and tapped the table with his fingertips nervously.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lime green blob of color walking towards him and it stopped on the opposite end of the table. He flattened his hands against the table, wishing that he could hold onto it.

He slowly glanced up and sunk further into his seat at the glare on Emma's face. "How dare you?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Emma...I-"

"She's new here, Will!" She cried and caught a few faculty members attention. Will suddenly felt like he was six inches tall and not six feet. "She's burly and a little intimidating but she's new and she's scared and she just wants to be accepted!"

Will opened his mouth to speak but words escaped him and he continued to sink into his chair.

"Do you remember how you welcomed me when I first started working here?" Emma continued, softening her voice. "Do you? You welcomed me with open arms, Will. I was scared, I felt everyone here was judging me, everyone looked at me like I was some sort of freak but not you. I walked in here on my first day and you called me over immediately to sit with you and you started to talk to me like I had been working here for years and not half a day. I may not have felt welcome with anyone else but you made me feel like I belonged here."

Emma shook her head, the glare gone from her face but the disappointment still there. Will truly felt like the lowest life form on Earth in that moment. Not only had he hurt the new teacher but he had hurt Emma...again.

"What's happening to you, Will?" Emma's voice was now a low whisper and it broke Will's heart to hear the hurt and disappointment in her tone.

"You're not the Will Schuester I once knew." Emma's words cut deep into his heart because he knew exactly what she meant. 'You're not the Will Schuester I once _loved_.' He had blown it, he had completely blown it. He was holding onto the chance that maybe one day Emma would come back to him but he had just blown that one chance that he might have had.

Tears pricked at his eyes as Emma continued to shake her head at him. He really, _really_ hated himself so he didn't blame Emma if she hated him too. He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide there until he somehow managed to not hate himself anymore.

"Of course I am." He whispered pathetically, his voice broken and lacking the confidence that was needed to back up that statement.

Emma bowed her head and when she looked back up at him, Will could have sworn his heart literally just broke in two. "I wish I could believe that, I really do."

"Emma..." He sat up in his chair and started to reach out to her but she shook her head and took a step back. She shot him another disappointed look before she slowly turned and walked away.

Will felt his heart sink lower as he watched her retreating figure and tried to avoid the gazes of the other faculty members.

He took a shuddering breath and looked down at his lap, forcing back tears. Emma was right, what was happening to him? He had let Sue and her conniving ways trick him into doing something that hurt other people. It was clear Sue wanted the new coach gone and she was willing to do anything to make that happen and she convinced him to help him somehow. The truth was even though Coach Beiste was forcing Figgins to cut his budget for glee club, they'd still be able to manage, or if not perhaps he could have talked to Coach Beiste and Principal Figgins without Sue being present to ruin everything.

How could he have been so stupid to agree to team up with Sue? How could he have been so cruel to not allow the new coach to sit with him when clearly she wasn't as tough or mean as he thought she was. He was not that person, he couldn't be that person, he _refused_ to be that person.

Screw his alliance with Sue, he would not change who he is just because of her. He would much rather have Sue mad at him then see that look on Emma's face again and to see that look on Shannon Beiste's face again. He had to make it right, he had to prove that he was who he used to be. He had to prove that he was worthy of his consecutive title of 'Teacher of the Year'. He had to prove that he was 'the cool' one, he was the one who accepted everybody when everyone else was against them. William Schuester was not a bully and he refused to become one.

He gathered the stack of papers in his hands and shoved them into his bag, not really caring if they weren't completely organized, and grabbed his lunch bag and rose from his seat.

Still feeling sick to his stomach, he threw the bag of lunch in the trash as he headed out of the room, heading towards the locker room, determined to let Coach Beiste see exactly who he was.

Then hopefully Emma would see that too.


	21. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**_A/n: This was inspired by Kurt's version of "I want to hold your hand" in the new episode. When I first heard they were doing that song I wanted Will to be singing it to/about Emma although it wouldn't really fit in the context of the episode and now we know that Will isn't singing it at all but Kurt is. So this is my version of 'what if it was Will who sang the song?'_**

* * *

Emma smiled upon seeing Will's blue clunker pull into the parking lot. She had to admit she was incredibly relieved to see that old car again especially after his brief stint of insanity. Emma knew why he did it, to impress her. First with allowing Carl to talk to glee kids, then purchasing the exact same car as Carl (and trying to out do her boyfriend with heated seats), then showing off said car and her to his ex-wife, who Emma imagined had no idea she was no longer seeing Will, and then finally with Toxic. He was trying to prove to her that could loosen up and he did, but a little too much. A year ago, trying to impress her with a flashy car, standing up to his ex-wife for her, dancing and singing for her, would have had her swept under his spell and had her falling so hard but she was wiser now.

Will was becoming less and less of the man she had fallen in love those four years ago when she first started working at McKinley and where that gave her a chance to try to move on, it also disappointed her because she still wanted Will as her best friend.

So when he pulled into school, that first day after he told he he'd take back the car, with his old car she couldn't help but be relieved. That was the first sign that she was getting her old Will back. The second sign was that when they did talk he no longer tried to prove himself better than Carl and it was like they were returning to old times. Except Emma could sense a change in him and it was nothing that he had control over.

As he stepped out of the car, Emma watched as he dragged himself across the parking lot, staring at the ground looking defeated. Just last year it was rare to see Will Schuester walking across campus in the morning without a smile on his face. This year it was the complete opposite, he almost never had a smile on his face and when he did, someone had caught him on a good day. Emma hated seeing Will like that and she hated knowing that she was reason behind it. She wished that she could do something to help him but the only way that she could was not something she was even going to think about.

At least not yet.

She continued to stare out her office window until Will's form disappeared out of her view. She sighed quietly to herself and tried to focus on the work that had to be done but her eyes occasionally drifted towards the front of her office, silently hoping that he would appear to talk to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of a curly head and she lifted her head, smiling meaningfully towards the door. Her smile fell at the realization that it was only a student passing by and she dropped her eyes to her desk.

She should not be waiting for Will like that. Her heart should not be pounding at the anticipation of seeing him. Sure, he was her friend but friends don't get that excited about seeing other friends do they?

Emma wouldn't know really. Her only true best friend had been the man she was (or might possibly is..) in love with and so she couldn't decipher between friendly feelings and overly friendly feelings.

She waited for ten minutes, glancing between her work and the emptying hallway and when the starting bell finally rang, her heart sunk in disappointment.

She cursed herself for that sinking in her heart. She did not, she _could_ not feel that way for Will anymore.

She jumped as her cell phone vibrated loudly through her bag. She quickly shuffled through her back, in the back of her mind knowing who it was, but still hoping, for some reason, that she'd see Will's name on the screen.

Will's name was not on the screen and she let out another sigh as she flipped her phone open to read the text message.

**Have a good day at work today Ems. **

Her lips twitched at Carl's thoughtfulness but her heart clenched at the name. For years that had been Will's nickname and if anyone else called her that it wouldn't feel right and that still proved to be true. Will hadn't called her 'Em' in months and Carl kept calling her 'Em' or 'Ems' and she hoped that it would sink in and feel comfortable to have Carl calling her such a simple yet endearing nickname but yet Will was the only one who she felt comfortable with calling her that.

She sent a quick but sweet message in response and then shut off her phone, putting off talking to her own boyfriend until the end of the day.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Her appointments with the students didn't go as fast as they usually did, the time in between sessions ticked by with endless minutes and once again she found herself waiting for Will to show up in her doorway, smiling his goofy smile and rambling on about glee club.

Emma always knew his schedule inside and out and this year was no different. On his free period she waited and waited for him to show up and talk to her but he never came. During her bathroom breaks, even though the bathrooms were right down the hall, she'd make the trek down to his classroom to get a glimpse of him but whenever she did his doorway was closed.

The last few days, even after they had had their conversation and he'd admitted _"The boring someone I already am wasn't good enough for you" _he still had talked to her so she had to wonder what had gone wrong today.

Lunch was much the same; no sign of Will. She sat at their usual table eating quietly and trying not to appear like she was waiting so desperately for Will to arrive. She was sure the whole faculty knew of her new relationship and if they saw her waiting for Will like her old love sick self it wouldn't appear very good.

However as the hour drew to a close she couldn't hide the disappointment on her face when Will never showed up. She quickly and carefully packed up her tupperware and headed back to her office, taking the long way, passing Will's spanish room and office hoping to get a glimpse of him.

Just to see how he was of course.

His spanish room was completely empty and when she passed his office she saw him through his office in the choir room sitting on a stool with his guitar. All the doors were closed so she couldn't hear what he was playing and she was half tempted to open the door but her next appointment was rapidly approaching and stopped her from doing so.

The rest of the day passed just as slowly and as her work day came to a slow end she realized that it seemed significantly empty without Will. She loved talking to Will, even if he had been a little mopey lately.

The last bell rang and the hallways erupted in noise as the students made their way out of the classrooms and out the door of the school.

Emma finished what she had to do for the day and started to pack up her things. She turned on her phone again and held her breath waiting for it to vibrate with text messages or missed calls.

She let out a deep sigh when no new messages appeared on the screen and she carefully placed her phone back in her bag.

She wiped down her desk even though Carl had told her not to. Every time they would go out Carl would ask her how she was doing with her OCD and then give her some tips on what not to do anymore. His latest one was not to wipe down everything before and after using it.

She had every intention of trying to do that when she walked in that morning but her concern for Will had pushed the thought out her mind and she even went back to cleaning her fruit that day.

After she cleaned her desk, she was tempted to clean the pencils she had used that day but she refrained, finally remembering Carl's words. She bit her lip and threw out the dirty wipes, left the pencils on her desk, and finished packing up.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she whipped her head up, a hopeful smile on her face. It faded slightly when she saw that it was not Will but one of Will's favorite students, Rachel Berry. She forced the smile back onto her face and waved Rachel in.

Rachel grinned, opened the door and quickly approached Emma. Emma's eyes widened at Rachel's fast pace and glanced up at her questioningly.

"Is something the matter Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing is the matter Miss Pillsbury. I was just wondering if you would like to come down to the auditorium."

"Oh." Emma's eyebrows lifted in surprise but she smiled. "Are you performing?"

A knowing smile crossed Rachel's lips and a glint formed in her brown eyes. "There will be a special performance, yes. But we are pressed for time and I hope its not a hassle if we can get down there immediately."

"Oh of-of course." Emma rose from her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder, giving Rachel a slight look of suspicion. Rachel grinned at her and then pranced out of her office and Emma followed quickly behind.

"I hope you enjoy it." Rachel whispered to her and then took off down the hall. Emma furrowed her brow at Rachel's odd behavior and then opened the door.

A very familiar voice reached her ears and her breath caught in her chest as she stepped into the back of the auditorium. Will was seated on the stage on a stool with a guitar in his lap with no sign of any of the glee kids present.

"_Oh please, say to me, you'll let be your man_

_and please say to me, you'll let me your hand_

_now let me hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand..."_

Emma felt glued to the floor, the only part of her that could move was her involuntary movements, her heart beating, her chest rising and falling, her eyes blinking away the wetness that started to form in her eyes.

Will had a talent, that was for sure. He displayed part of that talent in front of the whole school last week when he performed Toxic with the kids. He had most, if not all, of the teenage females swooning and claiming they wanted his babies. Emma recognized that talent and she loved watching him perform even if it was inappropriate but his _real_ talent lied in performances such as this. Where it was just him and his guitar or him and a piano and he poured his heart and soul into every word he sang. That was the kind of performance that really impressed her, that really had her swooning.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_..its such a feeling that my love,_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."_

As the song started to build so did Will's emotions and as the song reached its climax she could see, feel, and hear every ounce of pain, longing, and love he was feeling.

"_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_when I feel that something,_

_I want to hold your hand._

_I want to hold your hand_

_i want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand."_

As the song came to a close, Will lifted his head into the light and Emma could see the glistening tears in his eyes. She forced back her own tears, sucked in a breath and slowly started to applaud his performance.

Will's back straightened and he glanced around the auditorium frantically looking for the source of the noise. His eyes finally settled on Emma and his face twisted up in shock.

Emma slowly made her way down the aisle, still applauding quietly and a small smile crossing her face. "That's the Will I know."

Will blinked in surprise and he set his guitar down next to him as Emma made her way onto the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Emma frowned at his words and at her set back expression he quickly elaborated. "Did you know I would be in here?"

Emma shook her head slowly, biting her lip. "Rachel brought me here. She said that there was going to be a special performance. I guess she meant you."

Will smiled somewhat sheepishly and wrung his hands together in his lap. "I...I didn't know anyone was going to be in here. There wasn't even glee rehearsal today."

Emma smiled slightly and she licked her lips, taking a few steps toward him. Will watched her legs as she moved towards him and then his eyes drifted upwards towards her face and she could still see the glistening in his eyes.

"So," She cleared her throat, "_The Beatles_?"

He ducked his head and smirked, chucking softly. "Yeah." He rubbed his palms nervously against his thighs. "The kids wanted to _The Beatles_ for their glee assignment this week and I thought I'd participate...in the right way this time." He smiled sheepishly up at her and her smile widened.

"It was a very good performance Will. I love when you sing like that." She admitted shyly.

"Well I figured I'd sing something that really came from the heart." His voice was soft as he bravely locked eyes with her and her face softened.

"The song has more feeling when the lyrics actually mean something." He added in sincerely loving tone.

"Will..." She whispered, her breath catching in her chest.

He smiled sadly at her and glanced back down at his lap. Emma sighed quietly and started to walk towards him again, her heels clicking against the stage floor. She paused when she was standing only inches from him and slowly slid her hand onto his shoulder.

Will slowly glanced up at her, his brow furrowing and his eyes questioning her move. She licked her lips and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Listen..." She whispered, staring bravely into his sad eyes. "You will always have a part of my heart."

Will tensed beneath her and shock crossed his features followed shortly after by hope. She didn't want to shoot him down but she didn't want to get his hopes up too high.

"But so does Carl." She whispered and his face fell so quickly it nearly broke her heart.

"And right now.." She swallowed as her voice shook, "right now I think its best that I am with Carl."

Will closed his eyes tightly for a brief second and bowed his head to avoid her gaze. She felt his shoulders droop under her touch and she resisted the urge to hug him.

As his body started to quiver just the slightest bit Emma threw all her cautious thinking to the world. Without taking her hand off of his shoulder she walked around him and bravely sat down on his lap.

Will glanced up at her in shock and confusion and she smiled softly and then brought her head down to the rest in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry Will." She whispered.

"For?" His voice shook quietly as his arms hesitantly came around her to support her weight.

"For putting you through this." She nuzzled her nose into his neck. "I hate seeing you like this."

She could feel his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and he let out a small, bitter laugh. "I deserve it though."

Emma felt her heart clench painfully and she slipped her arm around him, hugging him the best she could. "You don't, no one deserves this."

"After what I did to you Emma I deserve this a hundred fold." He muttered into her hair and her lips trembled at the pain in his voice.

"No." She whimpered against his neck. "You don't Will, you don't." She sniffled quietly and hugged him tighter. "Please don't beat yourself up over this."

"How can I not?" He whispered. "How can I not beat myself up when the only thing good in my life, the one thing, the one person who made me the happiest I've ever been, I lost because of my own stupid mistakes."

Emma closed her eyes tightly and fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I regret it every moment of every day Emma. It hurts because I brought it upon myself and I'll never forgive myself even if one day, by some miracle, you're in my arms again." He paused, tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Really in my arms again with no other man to welcome you into his."

"If only..." She breathed against him, disguising it as a sigh.

"What?" He whispered breathlessly.

Her eyes widened in alarm. He had heard the words she was sure he couldn't. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at him.

"Emma.." He whispered into her hair. His voice was gentle but serious as he promised her his next words. "One day I will make you see that I am the man you once fell in love with."

Emma sighed into his chest and as a single tear rolled down her cheek a single thought ran through her mind.

_You already have._


	22. Rescue

**_A/N: This was a recent request and I jumped at the opportunity to do it. _**

**_This is what SHOULD have happened after Sue pulled the fire alarm after 'Toxic'.

* * *

_**

_I think I'm ready. _

_I think I'm ready now._

Will spun into a crouch, one hand resting on the ground to hold himself up while the other held his hat high above his head, as the song came to an end.

He heard a shrill sound surround him suddenly but only thought it was the ringing in his ears from the blood coursing rapidly through his body.

That was until the screams of hundreds of kids filled the air only seconds later. He lifted his head, looking around the room in confusion and horror as hundreds of students stumbled and raced off the bleachers, charging across the gym like a heard of elephants.

He looked behind him and saw that his glee kids seemed just as confused as he was but they made no move to panic like the rest of the student body. He subtly sniffed the air looking for any sign of smoke and upon finding none, looked around the room to find who had pulled the fire alarm.

Amongst the crowd of panicking students he saw Sue and her blue track suit standing up against the wall next to the fire alarm, a smug look on her face. He glowered at her from across the room and stood up to head over in that direction when a flash of red and purple caught his eye.

Emma was still seated on the bleachers, her arms covering her face to shield herself from the mob of panicked students running and shoving past her in every which way. His eyes widened and he leaped off of the makeshift stage, landing on the ground with a thud and took off towards Emma.

He pushed through the fleeing students, even bumping one or two of them out of the way. Some of the kids had started form a circle around Emma, lost on which way to go and through the students he could see that Emma was starting to panic.

He almost violently tore the kids away from Emma and pushed them in the direction towards the exit.

"Emma!" He extended his hand out to her and her panicked and wide eyes snapped up.

"Will." She whimpered quietly and he could barely hear it through the screaming of the children and the blaring of the fire alarm.

"Take my hand!" He called to her over the noise and shook his hand towards her. Emma glanced down at his hand and without a second thought slipped her small, shaking hand into his larger secure one.

He gently tugged her to her feet and she let out a small yelp as she was suddenly yanked out of her sitting position.

Will led her over the back of the bleachers, down the side and out into the hallway. He was pretty sure there was no fire, in fact he was positive the fire alarm was all of Sue's doing, but seeing Emma's panicked and slightly flushed face he continued to lead her outside.

He observed his surroundings and strayed away from where most of the teenagers were congregated and chattering loudly. He pulled her around a corner to a secluded part of the building where no one else was present.

His hand began to loosen its grip on hers but she gripped onto his hand tighter and even pulled him a fraction of an inch closer to her. She shook her head slowly, avoiding his gaze, as her chest rose and fell heavily.

"Emma." He brought his free hand to rest on her upper arm lightly. "Emma, breathe." He instructed.

Emma's breaths continued to leave her mouth in short and quick puffs and her body was shaking heavily.

Will continued to instruct her calmly and soothingly but his tries were in vain. Emma continued to shake, her eyes focused intently on the ground below her.

Only when a few tears cascaded down her cheeks did Will throw all caution to the wind and take Emma into his arms. Emma froze for a second as her body collided with Will's but then her shaking continued as she closed her eyes, burying her face into Will's chest.

Will's arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace and he buried his face in her hair, daringly placing soft kisses to the top of her head.

"It's alright." He whispered against her hair, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're alright now Emma, you're safe."

Emma whimpered quietly as she turned her face completely into Will's chest to muffle her sob.

Her body shook for a minute or two more as Will rocked them slowly back and forth, continuing to whisper comforting words to try to calm her down. Slowly the shaking began to stop and her breathing returned to normal as she relaxed into Will's arms.

Her tense body melted into Will's warm embrace and her formerly panicked face fell in contentment as she subconsciously snuggled further into his comforting hold.

Although it was still September and the weather was usually warm enough to walk outside without a jacket on that day was particularly chilly. A cold breeze drifted past them and Emma shivered in his arms, pressing herself even further against him to soak in his body heat.

Will was unable to hide a smile at her actions even if they hadn't meant what he had hoped, he was perfectly content to hold Emma in his arms in any way that he could.

Emma listened to the sound of Will's quickened heart beat and felt all her fears wash away. Just minutes ago she felt trapped in a sea of students unable to move from her panicked prison. Now she was trapped somewhere else but she felt safe and protected, she felt like nothing could get to her as long as Will's arms were there to hold her.

Not a single thought ran through her head about anything other than Will and his warm, secure embrace. No thoughts about germs, condensed spaces, or even Carl. Just Will and how he made her feel.

A peaceful smile spread across her lips as she sighed contentedly into Will's chest. Will's hand started to travel upwards on her back and his fingers started to play with the ends of her fiery red curls. If anyone else, even Carl, had touched her hair she would have pulled away from them immediately but there was something about Will that no matter how he touched her she'd pretty much always feel comfortable with it.

She felt in such a state of relaxation and comfort that her mind didn't seem to register their relationship status. She titled her head upwards slightly and her lips found the soft, warm skin of his neck and she left a soft kiss there.

Will's body tensed beneath her yet still she made no connection as to what she just did. Her lips lingered against his skin for a moment or two before she brought her head back down to his chest, listening to his pounding heart.

As Will held her against him, as he felt her lips against his skin, he realized that it was the best feeling in the world and it was going to hurt like hell when she finally realized that she wasn't supposed to be acting that way around him.

He wished he could stay like that forever, just holding her, and leave the world behind. Where there was no Terri, no Shelby, no April, no Carl, no Sue, nobody that would ever keep them apart.

He tightened his hold on her just slightly afraid that she'd suddenly disappear. His own body shook slightly at the thought of losing her again, at knowing that she was not his but Carl's and while she was in his arms now she'd soon be in Carl's and his arms held no right to hold her.

He hoped Emma didn't feel his shaking and so far she seemed oblivious. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, imprinting the scent into his brain for it might have been a very long time before he got to smell it again.

Just like he suspected, Emma remained totally oblivious to the slight shaking in his form and remained content in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the slightly see through material of his white button down shirt and brought her hand up to rest on his chest. Her fingers traced the outline of his undershirt and her heart pounded wildly at the feeling of his taught muscles under her fingertips.

When Will shuddered beneath her, that time because of her touch, she actually felt it that time. She blinked as realization slowly started to dawn on her and just as she realized where exactly she was and who she was with, the PA system attached to the roof sputtered with static.

"Attention students and faculty," Figgins' monotone voice droned through the speakers and Emma froze in Will's arms. "There is no cause for alarm, the fire alarm was pulled accidentally, there is no fire, please return to the building immediately. Thank you."

Emma pulled away from Will's embrace, looking up at him with wide eyes. Will's face fell and his saddened eyes locked onto hers.

Emma swallowed and placed her hand over her wildly beating heart and took a few steps away from Will, suddenly missing being in his arms.

"We should go inside." Emma whispered, her eyes remaining locked on his.

Will nodded in agreement, words failing him at the moment and side by side they slowly made their way towards the doors.

Will felt his heart breaking as he walked beside Emma and although he knew this was coming it didn't make it any less painful. Later that day she'd probably be in Carl's arms and Will would only be left with the memory.

Emma reached the door first but Will jumped quickly, reaching in front of her and pulling the door open. Emma turned to face him and her breath caught in her chest at how close their faces were. The only visible part of Will were his eyes and their noses were only millimeters apart.

Emma's tongue darted out to lick her incredibly dry lips and she shivered upon feeling Will's breath against her mouth. Her heart jolted when Will's eyes started to flutter closed and she whipped her head foreword nearly smacking him in the face with her flying curls. She hastily pulled the open the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for Will.

Will let out a quiet sigh as he dejectedly followed her in. He was _this_ close to kissing her.

Thankfully the student body decided to use the other entrances to the school to get back in but that also left Emma and Will alone in a completely empty hallway and they still had a ways to go before they got to either of their offices.

Emma tried her hardest to look anywhere but Will. She knew what had just almost happened thirty seconds ago and it scared her because she wanted it. She wanted it more than she would have liked to admit and if she caught Will with that lost puppy dog expression one more time there would be no way she'd be able to resist temptation.

Her thoughts ran wildly through her head, her heart pounded in her chest, and her body even started to shake again as she walked beside Will down the seemingly never ending hallway.

She needed to say something, anything, that would break the awkward tension that hung in the air.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Will turn to her with a perplexed expression. "About before." She turned to him with a sheepish grin. "It was really pathetic of me to completely freak out like that."

He cocked his head and shot her a pointed look. "Em, it was not pathetic. I can imagine how difficult it must have been for you to be in that position."

Emma frowned and dropped her gaze to stare at the tiles. "I'm supposed to be getting better." She whispered sadly.

"Hey." He stopped them by lightly grabbing hold of her wrist. Emma turned to him curiously, not feeling threatened by his sudden touch.

"You can't expect complete change right away. As far as I can tell, you're doing great Emma. What you did with the grapes...that's progress, you said so yourself."

Emma half smiled and bit out a small laugh. "Can I be honest with you Will?"

"Of course." Will's response was immediate.

"What I told you about Carl was true, we did do that with the grapes and he is helping me, or...he's trying to." She sighed quietly. "The truth is Will after that one day, I haven't mixed my grapes together, not once and I always keep them in separate containers. I've tried to mix them together but I can't do it, I just can't do it."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and her lips trembled. "I'm so frustrated with myself, Will. Carl is trying so hard to help me and most of the time I just can't listen."

It hurt Will to hear her talk about Carl but it hurt him even worse to know that Emma was frustrated with herself. He persuaded Emma to get help for her problems all those months ago because he thought it would make her happy and that was all he wanted. If Emma was happy being her obsessive compulsive self than who was he, or Carl, or anyone else to try and change her? Will was happy to love her any way she chose to be and he hoped that Carl did too because Emma deserved that more than anything.

Will's hands sought out after hers and he intwined their fingers together lightly and Emma's heart involuntarily fluttered.

"Listen to me," He spoke gently, "You don't have to be frustrated with yourself, Emma. You don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with doing."

Emma shook her head miserably. "You don't understand, Will. I want to change, I don't want to be trapped by my fears anymore but every time I try something stops me and I hate myself so much for it."

"You have to work at your own pace, Emma. Do what makes you comfortable, don't go by what Carl says. He may be trying to help you but in the end you are the only one who knows what's best for you."

Emma pouted and Will flashed her a small smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead lovingly. A warm smile tugged at Emma's lips and she couldn't help but swoon at the feel of his lips against her skin. She forgot how wonderfully soft and gentle Will's lips were.

When Carl kissed her, most of the time, her heart fluttered but only Will's kisses could make her feel like she was floating on air, even if it was just a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely, smiling up at him.

Will shook his head, smiling sadly. "You don't have to thank me, Emma. I'm here for you, always. That's what friends do, right?"

The mournful longing in his voice broke her heart and the most she could do in response was nod. Will let go of her hands and Emma curled up her fists, wrapping her fingers around her thumbs, silently imagining that she was still holding onto his hands.

The rest of the journey was silent and although Will had every intention of walking Emma all the way to her office, he heard a call for him from down the hallway.

The glee club stood down the hallway and were waving at him to come to them. He frowned not wanting to leave Emma's side.

His heart fluttered when Emma's fingers brushed against the skin of his hand. "Go ahead." She whispered and he slowly turned to face her. She shot him a reassuring smile and a nod. "I'm alright now."

Will bit his lip and nodded, suppressing a sigh as he started to turn away from her. Emma watched him walk away and towards the glee kids and she bit her lip in contemplation.

She looked around at the crowded hallway, swallowed her pride and called out to him. Will paused and turned around, his brow furrowing.

She jogged over to him, placed her hands on both of his shoulders, lifted herself onto her toes and kissed his cheek lightly, in front of not only the glee club but many members of the student body and faculty.

"Thank you." She mouthed as she pulled away and without another look back to him started towards her office.

Will lifted his hand to his cheek where his skin still tingled from her lips. His lips turned upwards in a smile and with a bittersweet sigh, he turned and made his way towards his glee club, ready to congratulate them on a job well done.


	23. Toucha Touch Me

_**A/n: This one here is my speculation of what I want to happen for the Toucha scene in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. Once again this version is highly unlikely to happen in the show but thats what fanfiction is for. **_

_**This chapter also has a **_**S M U T W A R N I N G! **

**I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**

Will shuffled a pile of sheet music on the piano, sighing heavily after he waved goodbye to Finn and Rachel. His most eager student had roped her boyfriend to stay after until hellish hours to rehearse even though rehearsals had officially ended two hours ago. Will didn't mind staying after that late though.

It's not like he had a life, or anything.

However his life had started to pick up lately and that was due to the fact that he got to see Emma almost everyday. She had volunteered happily to make the costumes for the show and almost everyday during rehearsal she was needed to fix something on one of the kids costumes. So she'd sit in the audience, over a table that was temporarily placed there and at times when there was a break between costumes fixtures she'd sit and watch Will direct the kids.

She'd giggle as Will raced around the stage, lowering and raising his voice respectively for each character he was reading to show the kids how he wanted it to be done. Over the sound of his own voice he'd hear her infectious giggle and stop, for a brief second, to smile at her. She'd catch his smile and her smile would widen and however frustrated he was feeling that smile would turn his whole mood around and for the rest of the rehearsal he'd be a firecracker of energy.

There would be the occasional rehearsals where Carl would be there, he _was_ Eddie after all. Will tried to be a good director and put his personal feelings aside when Carl came in fore rehearsals and for the most part he succeeded. He treated Carl just like the students in the production, although he tried not to yell at him too much since he knew that would immediately have him on Emma's bad side.

It might have been his imagination, but when Carl couldn't come to rehearsal because of an emergency dentist appointment and Will decided to play Eddie's part for the day, he could have sworn he saw that familiar glint in her eyes. The glint he thought he'd never see again.

And more often than not, Emma would wait around while he cleaned up the auditorium and then they'd walk out of the school together, talking and laughing just like old times. The post-break up awkwardness had finally begun to dissipate and their friendship had once again rekindled. Their relationship had become so natural that Will had started to hug her before they parted ways to go to their separate cars and Emma did nothing to protest and in fact she'd melt right into his arms. Much to his delight the hugs got longer with each day and it came to a point once where after they parted, Emma pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

They both froze a second after it happened and locked eyes for an everlasting second but as Will grinned brightly, Emma blushed and with a murmur of a goodbye got into her car.

So needless to say Will's life was definitely looking up despite the fact the woman he was in love with was not his.

After he straightened up the sheet music for 'Dammit Janet' (although he had no idea why they were still using it, Rachel and Finn mastered the song within days) he put them away with the other sheet music for the production, shut off the lights in his office and the choir room and thought about what he'd do when he got home.

At first he _hated_ living alone but after a while it started to grow on him and especially after a long day at rehearsals he definitely looked forward to going home to an empty apartment.

Although he still much rather have Emma there but he was losing faith in that department very quickly.

Although things between him and Emma had gotten better and he liked to tell himself that Emma was flirting with him, his chances were not that great.

He wanted to be with Emma more than he wanted anything in his life. If one day she made him choose between glee club and her (which he knew she never would) he'd choose her in a heartbeat. Glee club was a dream of his and he loved helping his students grow and develop a love for music just like he did when he attended McKinley High fifteen years ago but Emma...Emma was forever. That was one thing he was certain of, if Emma, by some miracle, decided to give him another chance he would never do anything to let her slip away again.

But for now she wasn't his...and she was happy. He loved seeing her happy but he hated the fact that he wasn't the one making her happy. Now that he was in a good place with Emma he didn't want to do anything to get her annoyed with him but secretly, he tried to find ways to sneak himself back into her heart.

One of them being to put on The Rocky Horror Glee Show and luckily for him, so far, it seemed to be working.

Halfway down the hall leading to the lobby, he suddenly groaned as he remembered that he had left the light on and the door unlocked to his spanish room since he had planned on coming back to it after rehearsal.

His shoulders slumped as he trudgignly turned around and walked towards his spanish room.

As he neared his room he could see the light from the room spilling out into the dimmed hallway. His brow furrowed as he realized that the door was open. He hadn't left it open, had he?

He cautiously approached the doorway, not really sure as to what he would find but nothing would prepare him for what was waiting for him.

He was floored as soon as he stepped into the doorway and it felt like his heart had literally stopped in his chest. He gaped at the sight before him for a few seconds and then frantically looked over his shoulder for any sign of somebody else. At the sight of only the dark and empty hallway he faced forward and raised an eyebrow, still not able to breathe.

"Emma?" He chocked out.

Emma sat on his desk, her legs crossed and her lips curled up in a shy yet seductive smile. Below her feet was all the items from his desk scattered around haphazardly. His eyes travelled back up the curve of her legs, over her frail waist and chest until his eyes finally settled on her face and he not only felt a tightening in his chest but in his jeans as well.

He cleared his throat to try and keep his thoughts clean as he stepped into the room slowly. Emma probably had a very good reason as to why she had knocked all of the items off his desk and sat on it and it was probably the complete opposite of what his sex driven mind could come up with.

"What's going on, Em?" He tried to ask casually bit his voice squeaked.

Emma's smirk grew and she slid over so her legs were hanging off the smaller length of the desk. He was momentarily distracted by the movement of her legs but his eyes quickly snapped back up to her face and he mentally scolded himself for checking her out.

"Close the door, Will." She cooed in a deep tone. Will's eyes widened and he gaped at her for a few seconds and then stumbled towards the door, pushing it closed and the slam echoed through the empty hallway.

Emma beckoned for him to come closer with a curl of her pointer finger and his head screamed at him to obey but his feet were glued to the floor.

Emma continued to smirk at him and she slowly lowered herself to the floor, pushing her chest out slightly as she did so. Will gulped and rubbed his suddenly very sweaty palms against the sides of his jeans.

Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she slowly approached him. Once she was so close that he could smell her perfume his breath hitched in his chest and he found it nearly impossible to move any part of his body.

Emma's hand extended and slipped into his and she tugged gently. Will stumbled forward and she grinned, never taking her eyes off of his and she led him over to his desk.

Once the back of her knees hit the desk, she slipped her hand out of his and traced her fingernails gently over his wrist, up his forearm until she reached his biceps. She squeezed the large muscle gently through his thin white button down shirt and a shiver ran down his spine.

Using his weight to support herself she lifted herself back up onto the desk, her hand continuing its journey up his arm, across his shoulder, down the sides of his neck until she had a hold of his tie. She gave a quick yank at his tie and he fell forward so his face was only inches from hers. Their eyes locked and Will could feel himself drowning in her pools of darkening brown eyes.

Without prior warning, except for a mischievous smirk merely milliseconds before, she tightened her grip on his tie and yanked him down again so their lips met in a passionate embrace.

Will didn't know what to think, he had never seen or expected Emma to ever act like this. However, it wasn't like he was complaining. His body reacted in a _very_ positive way to Emma's surprising acts and he knew that if she continued he wouldn't have a rational thought running through his head.

As he gives into the taste and feel of Emma he feels her hands working at his tie, loosening it from around his neck. A low, strangled moan escaped his lips when Emma's fingers slipped under the collar of his shirt and started to undo the top button.

The button slipped free and Emma's nails scratched against his chest as her hands slipped towards the next one.

As soon as the button came loose, Emma made their kiss deeper with the opening of her mouth and allowing their tongues to meet and tangle.

Will growled as a surge of dominance rushed through him and he suddenly grabbed Emma's hips and gently as possible pushed her down onto the desk. Emma squeaked as her back hit the hard wood but then she smirked against his mouth, grabbing the loose ends of shirt and pulling him down on top of her.

Will's hands shot out to land on the desk to support himself and not crush Emma beneath his weight. Emma's lips left his and started to trail down his neck. A growl rumbled through his chest and she giggled at the vibrations that pulsed through his hot skin.

Her body shifted under him and her thigh rubbed against the tightness in his jeans and he immediately felt himself get harder. Her name escaped in a hiss through his lips as he subconsciously bucked his hips forward.

Emma's lips trailed back up to his lips and she kissed him, hard, as her hands left his chest and slid back down to his wrists. She gripped her fist around his wrists and gave a little tug, urging him to come closer.

Will smirked against her mouth and slid her body upwards until her head was practically falling off the edge. He then lifted himself onto the desk, straddling his knees around her waist, leaving his hands free to wander.

His head moved to capture her lips in another kiss but her head turned sideways. Before his foggy brain got a chance to recognize the rejection, her hands slipped into his hair and she brought him down so his face rested in the crook of her neck. Her lips rested at his ear and warmth shot through his body when her voice started to sing in his ear.

_I was feeling done in_

_couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before_

_I felt there's no use getting_

_into heavy petting_

_it only leads to trouble_

_and seat wetting._

Her hands travelled down towards his middle and her fingertips slid just under his pant line as she untucked his shirt and her fingertips danced on the muscular surface of his abdomen.

_Now all I want to know _

_is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more_

Her hands slid out from under his shirt and she pressed her palms to the desk to help push herself up, bringing Will with her. She titled her body to the side and her hand found its way back to Will's chest and she flattened her hand against his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat under her skin for a few brief seconds. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she grinned mischievously, pushing down on his chest sending him down onto the desk.

She swung her leg over him to straddle his waist, grinding her hips gently into the very evident bump in his jeans.

_I'll put up no resistance_

_I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

She arched her body forward and grabbed a hold of his hands, placing them at her waist, slipping them under her shirt and then guiding them to her chest. She pressed Will's hands against her half naked chest and threw her head back as she felt him cup her breasts.

_Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me_

_I want to be dirty_

_thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_creature of the night_

Will was suddenly awakened by a little clamor. He furrowed his brow at the scene before him, he was in his office and there was no Emma. He glanced down at his desk and noticed that the sheet music for 'Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me' was resting comfortably beneath his hands with a nice drool stain distorting the ink in the middle of the page.

He wiped furiously at the corners of his mouth but then his attention was drawn further southward. He groaned at the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. He crumpled up the drooled on sheet of paper and tossed it into the trash can, which had been knocked over sometime during his dream, planning to make another copy later.

He awkwardly stood up and made his way out of his office and towards the nearest, unlocked bathroom, praying that no nightly custodian would be passing by.

He ran over to the sink, turned the cold water nozzle all the way so the water splattered into the sink and began to splash the cold water onto his face. He did that for about a minute trying to keep his mind off of Emma and more importantly, off of that dream.

He ran his soaked hands through his curls so the water dripped down his neck and back and stared pathetically at his reflection at the mirror.

It wasn't like he had never dreamed about Emma before. In fact he had dreamed about Emma so many times he decided to stop counting but never had they been that realistic or that detailed. He could still feel Emma's fingernails against his skin, her lips against his, hear her voice singing sweetly into his ear, feel the heat of her..

He cursed under his breath and dropped to his knees by the sink, shoving the top of his head under the faucet the best he could. He knelt there for God knows how long, the water soaking his scalp and the top of his shirt until his body stopped reacting to the perverted thoughts in his head.

With a heavy sigh he pulled away from the sink, his curls dripping water onto the floor and he stood up slowly. He shut off the water and ruffled his hair in his hands, trying to dry it the best he could.

He slithered his way out of the bathroom and back to his office, quietly packing up his things to finally get home. He knew he'd be needing a good drink when he got home and possibly a really long cold shower.

He held his breathe as he approached his spanish room, seeing the light on and the door open. He didn't know why he expected Emma to be there, he didn't know why it was such a let down when she wasn't and clearly the only person who had been in that room within the last hour was the night custodian to sweep the floors. Everything on his desk was arranged the way he had left it that afternoon and he suddenly really hated reality. He locked up his classroom and headed miserably towards the lobby but as he neared a specific corridor he suddenly paused.

He stood in the hallway quietly for a few brief moments, just staring at the ground, wondering what was holding him there and then his eyes caught movement from the opposite end of the hallway.

His head lifted and his breath caught in his chest. There she was, standing on the opposite end of the hallway, staring back at him just as she had nearly a year ago.

Their eyes locked on each other's from across the distance and her intense gaze triggered the memory of his dream in his brain. Little did he know that on the other side of the hallway, the exact same sequence was running through Emma's mind.

Unconsciously he started to take a few steps forward and suddenly he was transported to a time where the only thing standing between them was Emma's potential job loss.

He was about a quarter of the way down the hall when he finally realized that Emma was slowly approaching him at the same pace. Suddenly they both paused, the distance between them less great and even through the dim light of the hallway they could both read the longing desire in each other's eyes.

Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, their belongings hit the ground with a loud thud and they sprinted towards each other, Emma leaping into Will's arms as they met in the dead center of the hallway. Will's strong arms wrapped around her bottom as Emma twisted her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck for a good moment or two before lifting her head to bring their lips together in a meaningful kiss.

Emma's hands trailed up his back and tangled themselves in his damp curls as Will's arms supported her weight easily and kept her steady as they kissed deeply, passionately, longingly, lovingly until neither of them could think straight.

"Emma.." Will whispered as Emma's lips left his and she settled her head back into the crook of his neck.

Emma tightened her arms around his neck and cuddled further into him. "I've missed you Will."

The words were heaven to his ears and all at once he felt the gaping hole in his chest start to seal up with the warmth and love he could feel falling over them.

Will found it virtually impossible to speak so he just buried his face into her hair and left fleeting kisses along her hairline.

Though Emma was extremely light and he knew he could hold her all day if he wanted to ( and he wanted to) he could start to feel the strain his muscles. Wordlessly he started to walk down the hallways, Emma's arms and legs still tightly wound around him and she made no effort to protest.

He had no destination in mind but his heart leapt when he suddenly found himself in front of his spanish room. His dream played on repeat in his head as he stared at the locked door and as Emma lifted her head, his eyes snapped down to meet hers and their thoughts become one.

He pressed Emma against the door lightly just so he could search his pockets for his keys and fumbled with the keys in the lock until it opened with a click. He dropped his keys to the floor, kicking them into the room and his arm came back around to support Emma.

Their lips came together in a soft kiss but it grew more fervent as Will brought them over to his desk, pushing a few of the knick knacks off his desk and setting Emma down on the cleared space. Their intense lip lock didn't break for even a second as Emma drew Will closer by his tie.

Will's body immediately reacted, flashes of his dream clouding his thoughts. This wasn't a dream though, this was real, wasn't it?

Suddenly Emma tensed beneath him and his heart leapt and he subtly took a step back, realizing his arousal might have been too close for comfort for sweet Emma. He bit down on his lip and kept his eyes closed, afraid of what he might see in Emma's eyes.

He could he have been so stupid? He didn't know why Emma had kissed him but she was still with Carl and he had no right to force himself on her like he was doing and he didn't want to do that either. Emma was Emma and though he wanted her more than anything, he also wanted her happiness more than he wanted her and he just screwed things over...again.

He held his breath and bravely peaked open one eye only to see Emma not looking at him at all but over his shoulder at the doorway.

"The door, Will." She whispered, blushing heavily.

Relief flooded through him, perhaps he hadn't screwed things up after all. As he pulled away from Emma, he became fully of aware of just how prominent the bulge in the front of his jeans was.

He quickly turned on his heels so Emma wouldn't notice, knowing that the sight would probably make her uncomfortable. He walked slowly over to the door, closed it and locked it and then looked over his shoulder, smiling at Emma.

If there was anything that would prove to him that this was real it would be the way that Emma was sitting. In his dream Emma was confident and sexy, now she looked a little intimidated and shy, smiling over at him sweetly.

His heart melted at the sight of her smile. Oh God how he had missed it, how he had missed her. He longed with every fiber of his being to go over there and just hold her, he'd be content not to touch her, not to kiss her, just to hold her and know she was there with him and know that she _wanted_ to be. However his present state kept him at the doorway and he bit his lip softly, willing it to go away.

He took a few deep, even breaths picturing himself in a cold shower and thankfully enough the pressure started to dissipate. He cleared his throat and turned back to Emma with a hesitant smile as he head back over to her. "I think we need to talk, Em."

Emma bit her lip and nodded. "I agree...but...not right now."

Will furrowed his brow in confusion, cocking his head to the side. "It's the perfect time, Emma, we're alone and..."

She held up two of her fingers to stop him and shook her head. "We'll have all the time in the world to talk, Will. We've waited too long to just dismiss this."

"Dismiss what?" Will asked cluelessly.

Emma sucked on her lower lip as her eyes travelled down to the very slight bulge in his jeans. Her cheeks flushed as red as her hair and her eyes bravely made their ascent back to his eyes.

Will's eyes widened at her silent referral and he made a move to cover it but as his hand hovered over his jeans he rethought the action and brought his hand back to rest at his side. He laughed nervously and with his other hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Emma I - um -"

Still blushing Emma shook her head again and reached out for Will's hands. Will slipped his hands into hers and she slowly pulled him closer, smiling up at him. "You don't have to apologize for how you feel Will."

"It's a little inappropriate." He responded hoarsely.

"Your body reacted accordingly when you're around the woman you love, how is that inappropriate?" Emma asked and neither of them were sure how she managed to say that with a straight face.

"When the woman I love loves another man." His voice shook as he quietly bit out the words, trying desperately hide the bitterness in his voice.

Emma's face fell and she remained quiet, still staring deep into his eyes. A frown marred his handsome features and he moved past her to stand in front of the desk with his back facing her.

It was at times like these where he really wished he could escape harsh reality and live in dreamland. There heartbreak didn't exist.

He heard Emma sigh from behind him and shift her position, pushing a few things around on his desk. "What if.." Emma's quiet voice reached his ears. "What if the woman you love told you that you were wrong."

His heart dropped further into his stomach at the words and he felt angry, hurtful tears prick at his eyes. He knew he was wrong, he knew that since the beginning and it hadn't stopped hurting him since.

His body froze when he felt Emma's arms slip around his waist from behind and pull him against her. "What if she told you that you were wrong about her loving someone else?" She elaborated and his breath caught in his chest. "What if she told you that the only man she'd ever truly love is you..." Emma rested her head against the span of his back for a moment and Will shook slightly as her hands started to travel lower. "What if she told you that she was sick and tired of being clean and uptight. What if she told you that for once she wanted to get loose and..." Her hands changed course and travelled up his chest, loosening up his tie. "..._dirty_."

Will's eyes closed and suddenly all attempts of trying to keep himself under control were shot to hell. Emma's hands slipped under the collar of his shirt and a silent gasp escaped his lips as her hands ripped his shirt off his body. She tossed the white shirt to the floor, lightly grabbed a hold of Will's wrist and spun him around to face her.

Emma smiled up at Will, her eyes glinting with a hint of mischief and all the blood in his body headed southward.

She hopped back onto the desk, outstretched her arm and with one solid motion wiped all the contents of his desk onto the floor. Will's eyes widened at her actions and as she lowered herself onto her back, still smirking at him, he was suddenly forgetting all about harsh reality and focusing on the hot and Emma-filled reality.

"Will." She moaned quietly tracing her hands over the curve of her breasts. He swallowed hard as he followed the path of her hands across her chest, down her sides and to where they finally rested on her hips.

Her green and black patterned pencil skirt started to ride up her thighs as she writhed around quietly on the desk. Will licked his suddenly dry lips as he stared at her creamy white thighs, his stomach flip flopping at the thought of what laid just north of them.

He tore his eyes immediately away from her legs. If he stared at them any longer he'd be tempted and he, as proven six months ago, had a hard time resisting temptation.

Emma continued to let out quiet moans as her hands played with her hair and her fingers trailed over her neck and her chest and all Will could do was watch, though his body begged him to do something, anything.

Eventually, Emma paused and glanced over her elbow, frowning slightly at the frozen Will. Will noticed the sudden fear in her eyes and it wasn't the fear of what was to happen or what was going on it was the fear of rejection. He'd seen it in her eyes the night she told him she was a virgin and the monday after she ran out of his apartment. She was scared she wasn't good enough for him and he guessed he understood why she would think that, he hadn't moved or said a word since she started her performance on his desk. He didn't want to lead her to believe that yet he didn't want to push her too far. He didn't know what had possessed Emma to act so...differently but he didn't want to make her do anything that she would regret later on. But he had to do something and _fast_, he could already see the tears brimming her eyes.

He was able to get some blood flow back to his head and get the rest of his body to move to sit down next to Emma on the edge of the desk. "Em.."

"You-you don't want...me do you?" Her voice quivered and his head snapped to look over his shoulder at her in shock.

"Emma, are you kidding me?" He raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "I think we were discussing just before how much I _want_ you."

Emma blushed and ducked her head, a smile tugging at her lips. Will shifted his body so his knee rested up on the desk and he was faced her. His finger found its way under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his eyes.

"I just want to make sure that you're really okay with this." He said, his voice gentle and loving. "This situation is a little uh, unorthodox."

Emma smiled warmly and appreciatively at his words and brought her hand up to link with his. "Will, I know what I'm doing. Believe me if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be here. I've gotten a lot stronger and I'm trying to go after what I want now despite my fears."

Will gave her hand a squeeze and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Em, that's great. Really, I'm proud of you but...didn't you envision your...first time to be more romantic?"

Emma licked her lips and her eyes darted around the spanish room. "Well, I'll admit its not exactly my first choice but..." Her eyes found their way back to him and she nuzzled their conjoined hands with her nose. "..._you_ are my first choice. As long as I have you the setting doesn't really matter much."

Will felt his chest swell with love so much so that it started to burst at the seems and push tears into his eyes. "Emma - I.."

"I'm sorry I put you through so much, Will." Her voice shook slightly. "We've both put each other through so much pain and heart ache, I don't want that anymore for us, Will. I want us to be happy and I know we can be if we work through our issues but right now...I just want us. We don't have to worry about anyone else that might come between us whether its in the past, the future or right now. I just want to focus on us."

No two letters in the English language had ever sounded better to Will. He enjoyed the concept of he and Emma being an 'us' a lot more than he would ever care to admit. The short word enthralled him so much that instead of speaking, he found his lips upon Emma's.

Their kiss grew hotter and deeper as Will pushed himself all the way up onto the desk, letting their hands fall to rest on Emma's lap. Will rested his free hand on the desk beside Emma and gently guided them down to Emma's back was against the desk and he hovered over her.

Things moved quickly from there. One moment they were simply kissing, the next half of their clothes were missing and tossed amongst the various objects that were knocked off of Will's desk and their hands touched, sought and wandered. It wasn't as hot or heavy as their mutual dream had been but it didn't need to be. Both of them craved the other's touch even in the simplest form and Will was aware real life Emma was alot more fragile than dream Emma.

So needless to say he was incredibly shocked (and turned on) when Emma kept pushing forward with little no hesitance. At first she was shy and blushed as Will's hands grazed over her breasts but she soon came over that fear and urged him to undress her and to do as he pleased.

He longed to give into every one of his desires but it was not about him, it was about Emma, it was always about Emma. He tried to do his best to do what made _her_ feel good and there were several times where he'd move his hands a certain way and a pleased whimper would escape her lips. He made sure to revisit those spots many times.

Emma nearly sent him over the edge when she took his hand and led him to the area where she really wanted to be touched. He would not deny Emma her wishes and his thumb gently rubbed her through the material of her panties.

As he continued to add pressure and speed, Emma began to writhe against the table, moaning his name quietly. With each passing second he could feel how her need for him increased and he certainly felt how his own need for her grew.

His name escaped her lips once more in what sounded like a plea and that was all the initiative he needed. He carefully yet swiftly removed the only two articles of clothing that were separating them and then positioned himself over Emma.

He paused briefly, looking down at her through lust filled eyes, still wanting to make sure she was completely ready for this. He could read the fear in her eyes and that little part of his brain that still managed to think coherently nearly pulled away to call it off until Emma leaned up to kiss him softly.

Will's lips moved gently against hers as he whispered, "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled against his lips, pressing hard against him for a second or two before pulling back and murmuring a response. "I love you, Will."

Words could not describe the intense emotions that flooded through Will's body as those words were said. _Those_ were definitely the best words in the English language and they were said out of Emma Pillsbury's mouth...to him.

His body shook slightly as he crashed his lips down onto hers and going with the moment, very gently began to slide into her. No reaction was given from the petite red head except for her body tensing slightly. Will softened their kiss to ease her tension and his hands found their way to her breasts, caressing them softly to keep her pleasure heightened.

A small cry followed by a whimper escaped her lips as he pushed all the way in. Her eyes closed tightly and her lips trembled. Will watched her quietly, holding his breath so not to move even the slightest inch and just waited for her to give him any kind of sign.

Emma's eyes were still sewn shut but ever so gently she began to rock her hips back and forth. He groaned at the small amount of friction it was creating and slowly began to rock his hips in time with hers.

He kept at a slow and steady pace until Emma grabbed at his biceps and bucked her hips upwards. A low guttural moan escaped the back of Will's throat and his head fell forward, bringing himself closer to Emma as he increased his pace.

He pressed his lips against her neck and sucked there softly, his teeth occasionally grazing the soft skin.

Emma suddenly let out a pleasured cry into his ear as he hit her at just the right angle and she began to squirm under him, muttering his name over and over again.

Her cry combined with her voice repeatedly calling his name nearly sent him over the edge but he managed to hold back for her. He knew she was close, he guessed by how her writhing against the desk only got stronger and how her breath came out quicker and in pants and best of all, how her face twisted up in complete abandoned pleasure.

He growled as he felt her contract around him and with another single hard trust he released inside of her, his body quivering against her.

His strength that was holding him up faded and he collapsed on top of her as gently as possible. The desk shook and squeaked under them and he prayed that it wouldn't break. He would hate to explain to Figgins why his desk was broken.

"Oh God, Will." Emma breathed into his ear, still panting quietly and his body quivered again.

He panted against her neck, pressing a few soft kisses against her collarbone until both of their breathing returned to normal. Will started to roll off of her, but the desk proved to small for both of them to fit side by side so he snagged Emma from around the waist and flipped them over so she was lying on top of him.

Emma smiled and rested her head against Will's chest, humming in contentment and closed her eyes just listening to the soothing sound of Will's strong heart beat.

Will tightened his grip around her middle, keeping her tightly pressed against him. He didn't want this feeling to ever go away. No one, absolutely no one had ever felt as perfect in his arms as Emma did.

After a few minutes he felt Emma shivering against him slightly and noticed that she had cuddled even further into him. He bit down on his lip and trying not to disturb Emma reached for his coat that was hanging off the back of his chair.

He managed to nab the sleeve and he dragged it over to them, Emma turning her head to see what all the movement was for.

Will draped his coat over her body and she smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to his chest and then settling her head back down over his heart.

"You have such a strong heart beat." Emma whispered against his skin.

"It's beating for you, Em." He answered cheesily. "Only for you."

Emma lifted her head and beamed down at him, inching up to kiss him softly. Will threaded his fingers in her hair, keeping her mouth locked onto his though the kiss never got much deeper.

"You're amazing, Emma." He whispered into her hair once the kiss broke and she settled down in the crevice of her neck.

He could feel her cheeks heat with a blush. "Why do you say that?"

"Look where we are now and look how calm you're being about it. Em, you had your first time on a desk...in my spanish room."

"Oh gosh." Emma whispered and her cheeks flared up. "I did..oh gosh." She buried her face into the skin of his neck and for a second he thought he'd just screwed their blissful moment over and she'd be sent into a panic. Then, to his surprise, she started to laugh. Hard.

Will pushed them both up into a sitting position and Emma wrapped his coat around herself as she laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks. Will raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively but then succumbed to his own laughter.

"Gosh, Will." She hiccuped in laughter as she rested her head against his shoulder once she was able to breathe again. "I'm never going to be able to look at your spanish room the same way again."

His laughter turned into a groan as he slipped an arm around her. "Teaching in here is going to be very difficult."

She giggled, her cheeks flushed from laughing and blushing and her legs curled up behind her as she leaned further into Will.

"Thank you, Emma." He whispered after a moment.

"For?"

"For...everything. For being my best friend, for always caring about me even when I was acting like a total ass, for loving me when I sure as hell don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves to be loved." Emma answered, taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers. "Especially you."

"And you." He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I promise you Emma, from now until the day that I die, I will never stop loving you."

Emma was silent for a few moments but when she finally did lift her head, Will could see the tears in her eyes but the smile on her face was unmistakable. "

"I love you William Schuester." Then she capture his lips in a loving a tender kiss.


	24. Just The Way You Are

_**A/n: One, I apologize for not updating in a while. I had no ideas for this fic but 'Furt' gave me something that I desperately wanted to fix so here I am. **_

_**Two, Since the writers are screwing up the wemma story line anyway I've decided to take things into my own hands for this 'What If' scenario. Just for the sake of this fic I'm going to pretend like the whole Terri thing in The Substitute did NOT happen. Wemma doesn't need any more stupid drama keeping them apart!

* * *

**_

Will watched proudly as Finn stood on the dance floor, giving his best man speech. It warmed Will's heart to hear Finn admiring his mother and then even more so, admiring Kurt.

Will always sensed some tension between the two boys, Finn was always too worried about his reputation and Kurt was too overbearing and open with his obvious feelings for Finn and that automatically caused them to clash. It seemed though that Finn finally grasped the concept of true brotherhood and friendship now that the Hummels and Hudsons were officially a family.

He couldn't help but smile as Finn tried to drag Kurt on the dance floor and then went to meet the other guys. Will knew something about Finn's planned performance although it was kept hush hush because they didn't want Kurt finding out about it.

The music started and the melody sounded oddly familiar to Will's ears yet he couldn't quite place where he had heard it before. Then as Finn began to sing the first verse Will finally remembered that he had heard it on the radio and the first time he heard it his mind drifted to the one person he was thinking of right at that moment:

Emma.

The lyrics to the song expressed what he was dying to say to Emma for a very long time. She was amazing, perfect just the way she was and he loved her for just the way she was. He may not have made it seem that way with all he had done in the last few months but it was the truth.

He was glad that Carl was helping Emma but not because Will thought she should change and break her habits. He wanted her to break her habits because he thought she wanted to break her habits and Will would do anything to make Emma happy. He only wished that his actions didn't disprove what his heart wanted to tell her but unfortunately he had a horribly bad habit of doing that as of late which is why he was sitting there alone without Emma.

But Will missed her terribly. He'd been avoiding her the last few weeks, trying to keep to his word that he would back off and he knew that just being around Emma would cause him to do something he would regret and probably push Emma further towards Carl so he kept his distance, trying to gain back his sanity.

The only time he had talked to her since that day he made his promise was to ask if she was going to the Hummel/Hudson wedding. She had been invited but she regretfully informed him that her sister was coming up to Lima that weekend and couldn't make the wedding.

Where he was disappointed that Emma would not be coming to the wedding he was also relieved. He didn't know if he could handle seeing Emma in a beautiful dress at a _wedding_ possibly being accompanied by _him. _If Emma came alone he would not be able to take his eyes off of her and he'd probably jeopardize everything by asking her to dance and acting on his overwhelming feelings for her causing an even bigger rift between them. If that over charming dentist accompanied her then his heart would be in a million pieces by the end of the night as he watched the happy couple dance, smile and laugh together.

He hated being alone, which is probably why he'd done all he has, but he also hated the ache in his chest whenever Emma and Carl had a moment around him. At least if he was alone he wouldn't have Emma rubbing her happiness in his face. Not that she did it on purpose, Will was almost certain she wouldn't do that to him on purpose (Carl on the other hand was another story but he didn't even want to think about _him_) but it still hurt like hell.

Though his mind raced with thoughts of Emma his face lit up in a smile as he watched the glee girls join the boys on the dance floor. He certainly was glad the group got to perform somewhere other than at competitions or invitationals. Even though the club was not being paid for the event it was their first gig and the kids, and Will himself, were more than happy to be performing for the wedding. The other attendees at the wedding seemed very impressed when the kids, and Burt and Carole, came dancing down the aisle to 'Marry You' and perhaps if they were lucky enough they'd be able to score more gigs because of it.

Will grinned as Finn finally managed to pull Kurt onto the dance floor and the happiness on Kurt's face was undeniable as his new found brother and the rest of his friends danced around him. Will was beaming with paternal pride as he watched Finn grab onto Kurt and pull him into a dance, looking unabashedly into the other boy's eyes, singing his heart out.

The group spun into couples as Kurt and Finn both grabbed their respective parents and pulled them into the dance floor. Will's heart sunk slightly at the sight of all the happy couples dancing together and Emma's face flashed through his mind once again.

He let out a small sigh, happy for the newlyweds and all the other in-love couples that were on the dance floor but wallowing in his own self pity.

He suddenly felt a light touch to his shoulder and he tensed, thinking it was one of the many women who had been eyeing him all evening. He slowly turned around and his gaze focused on the hand on his shoulder and his breath caught in his chest. He'd know that hand anywhere, the small, pale hand that he had dreamed about holding for a long time. His eyes travelled up her arm, across the material of her sleeve, over her neck and finally landed on her face.

"Emma." He breathed her name and a smile lit her face.

"Hello Will." She greeted sweetly and his heart fluttered at the sound of her voice.

He blinked in shock and confusion, unable to tear his gaze away from her. "What are you-?"

He was unable to finish his question when she cut him off with a question of her own. "Do you want to dance?"

His eyebrows shot up and he gaped as words failed him. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she strode around the chair, reaching for his hand and pulling him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

The glee kids shared knowing looks as they parted the way for their teachers. Emma threaded her arms lightly around Will's neck pulling him closer to her as the kids continued their performance. She smiled at the look of shock that seemed permanently sewn onto his handsome features. A smile tugged at the corners of Will's lips and as he stared into Emma's eyes he looked for any sign that this was some crazy dream.

He managed to tear his gaze away from her to search the room. He looked for Carl, possibly standing off to the side waiting for Emma to finish her pity dance with him, but there was no trace of the dentist. His smile grew as he saw Finn catch his eye and give him a thumbs up before returning to Rachel.

Will let out a small sigh, still not to as to what was going on but incredibly grateful to have Emma in his arms. His hands bravely found their way to rest gently on Emma's waist and her grin encouraged him to let loose and enjoy the dance.

His hands grazed over her arms as he gently unlaced her hands from around his neck and guided her into a spin, her musical laughter making his heart soar. Emma fell back into his arms and his strong arm wrapped around her back as he led her across the dance floor, both of their faces lit up in a bright smile.

As the song came to an end Will found himself singing along with Finn's lead as he leaned in, pressing his lips almost to Emma's ear. _"..and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are." _

His body shuddered as Emma's breath ghosted across the skin of his neck and his eyes fluttered closed as he held her close as the music died around them. He inhaled the scent of her shampoo mixed with the unique smell that was Emma and sighed contentedly loving the feel of Emma being so close.

They were both suddenly startled by the applause of the crowd in the room and they pulled apart, both blushing heavily, smiling sheepishly and avoiding each other's gaze.

The glee kids started to dissipate away from the dance floor and with another awkward exchange of smiles and looks, Will and Emma went to follow. Burt and Carole, still wrapped up in each other's arms suddenly blocked their way and bride and groom shot a knowing look at the wide eyed Will. Will subtly glanced over his shoulder to where Kurt now stood on the stage in front of the microphone.

"At this point in time we'd like to ask all the lovely couples to stay out on the dance floor to join the bride and groom in a dance." Kurt informed the audience and the girls grabbed their reluctant boyfriends back onto the dance floor as many other couples rose from their seats and made their way to the dance floor.

Burt shot a discreet wink at Will as he slowly twirled Carole away from Will and Emma as the band behind Kurt started playing. Will swallowed over the lump in his throat and slowly glanced over to Emma, smiling shyly as he hesitantly out stretched his hand.

Emma stared at his open palm for a moment before a smile slowly formed on her lips and she tilted her head upwards to meet Will's eyes, slipping her smaller hand into his.

Will felt a spark rush through his palm, up his arm and down his spine as he gently pulled Emma against him. His free hand rested softly against her waist as her hand slid onto his shoulder and their eyes met in an intense look as Kurt started to sing the beginning lines of The Penguins' _Earth Angel. _

They slowly swayed in time to the music, keeping their eyes locked on one another until Emma blushed, smiling shyly turning her head to rest on Will's chest. Will's heart hammered against his chest, he was positive Emma could hear it. His eyes closed tightly as he buried his face into her hair, relishing in being so close to her knowing he may not have this opportunity ever again.

When he finally did open his eyes again, his gaze fell upon Burt and Carole who shared a sweet, quick kiss as they waltzed happily across the dance floor. A picture flashed through his mind of the vision in white being the woman in his arms and the man kissing his brand new wife being himself. His throat tightened and tears burned the back of his eyes at the thought that vision might never become a reality and the next wedding he would be painfully attending would be Carl and Emma's. He felt a quiet sob building in his throat but he chocked it back, letting out a shuddering breath and pulling Emma closer to him instead.

"So," He breathed out into her hair, "I, uh, I'm a little surprised to see you here, Em." He bit his tongue lightly. Was he still allowed to call her that? "I thought you couldn't make it."

He felt her smile against his chest. "My sister's flight was delayed until tomorrow. I wanted to come show my support for the Hummels and Hudsons."

"Better late than never." He chocked out in a chuckle and he licked his lips as he went on quietly, "And you're alone." He slammed his eyes shut for a second. Why was he such a moron? Did he really have to say that? He could have kept his damned mouth shut instead of bring up that stupid dentist.

To his surprise Emma giggled and lifted her head, her smile warming his heart. "I figured it was incredibly rude to bring a date to a wedding I was already late to."

His heart sank further and he forced a smile onto his face, nodding quietly. Emma bit her lip gently as her head sunk back onto his chest. "Besides," She whispered, bringing her hand up to rest on the opposite side of his chest, "I would have had no one to bring anyway."

Will's body froze and his step faltered momentarily before he quickly regained his balance. He swallowed hard, refusing to hope. "Carl's out of town?"

And then she said the best six words he'd heard in a very long time. "I'm not with Carl anymore, Will."

"You're not?" His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat, his heart suddenly beating in overtime. "What happened?"

Emma let out a slow breathe. "I was given time to think. After you promised you'd back off and you really stuck to that promise I also stepped away from Carl for a few days. Not being around either of you really forced me into thinking which quite honestly I haven't been doing lately. I - I thought about you, about _us_, about Carl and me and it helped, it really helped. I am always so afraid of my own feelings and I run from them instead of addressing them like an adult. I came to realize that I agreed to date Carl was because I was running away from my feelings...for you. It wasn't fair to Carl and it certainly wasn't fair to you. I led you on Will because deep down I hadn't let go of you and everyday I could see that it was slowly killing you. I've been on that side of the fence, I know how it feels to love someone that you think may never return that love."

She bravely lifted her head and met his misty eyes. Her hand rose from his chest and came to rest on the side of his face and his eyes fluttered briefly as he leaned into her touch. "You worked so hard to try and impress me Will."

Will sighed heavily and shook his head back and forth. "I'm so sorry for that Emma, I was stupid I-"

Her finger came to rest over his lips and her lips curled in a reassuring smile. "You didn't let me finish." She scolded lightly and his shoulders slumped sheepishly. "You backed off to let me be happy with Carl and I appreciate that and luckily for you..." Her arms slipped around his neck. "..it worked in your favor."

His eyebrow lifted in hopeful question and she tilted her head to the side, smiling warmly. "I just needed space, Will. Space and time and you gave it to me and that's what brought me back to you."

Will's eyebrows softened into a crease as he searched her eyes. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and his heart continued to pound rapidly in his chest until finally a hopeful smile crossed his lips.

Emma's smile widened for a second but then dropped in seriousness which was followed soon after by Will. "I'd like to talk about what happened. I should have done that in the first place and I'm sorry for publicly embarrassing you. You may have deserved it," She smirked as guilt and shame pooled in Will's eyes, "but it was a private matter between you and I and I showed very little respect for our relationship by outing you like that."

"Emma, I-" He began but she shook her head to cut him off.

"There's no need to talk about it now. We have all the time in the world," she offered him a small smile, "Right now I just want to enjoy being with you."

Will's breath escaped his throat as a smile broke across his face. "I think I can live with that." He teased lightly.

Emma smiled brightly as she giggled quietly. "Good."

His heart fluttered at the look she was giving him. It was a look that he thought was long gone from her eyes and the one look he couldn't live without, the look of love.

He gazed back into her eyes lovingly and he occasionally caught himself drifting down towards her lips. He hadn't kissed her since June and he longed for the feeling of his lips pressed against hers but he wasn't about to ruin anything that had just begun again.

"Emma...?" Her name crossed his lips in a whisper.

"Yes." She whispered back firmly. It wasn't a question.

Will's heart leapt into his throat as he slowly leaned down and very softly brushed his lips against hers. Emma took the initiative, tightened her grip around Will's neck and leaned further into his mouth, smiling into the kiss.

They both wore matching grins as the kiss broke seconds later and Will's lips brushed against hers once more before he lifted his head to kiss her forehead and then guided her head down to rest on his chest. Emma's arms slipped down his back and held him tightly as she grinned, snuggling into his chest. Will held her tightly around the waist making sure that she would never escape from him again. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek lightly as they swayed quietly in time to Kurt's smooth vocals.

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you. _


	25. Sick

_**A/N: This was a request and is what REALLY should have happened in The Substitute.

* * *

**_

Will stumbled out of the choir room, one hand flying to his forehead, the other pressing up against the wall to steady himself as a wave of dizziness fell over him.

He took a few deep breaths and waited for the hallway to stop spinning before slowly continuing forward. He kept one hand on the wall to keep himself standing up right as he slithered down the hallway keeping his focus straight ahead of him.

His whole body ached and he found it increasingly difficult to keep his muscles moving and he briefly wondered how he was going to make it to his car when all he wanted to do was lie down there on the spot to relieve the terrible feeling washing over him.

He made it to the end of the hallway, his eyes squinting at the overly bright light shining in through the window and leaned up against the wall, shuddering quietly as the room continued to spin.

He stood there for several minutes, his eyes closed tightly, willing for the throbbing in his head to die down so he could get home.

"Will?"

A sweet, angelic voice called his name and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Through slightly hazy vision he could see Emma standing opposite him, a frown of concern on her face.

"Emma." His voice was hoarse and was followed by a cough as he tried to move away from the wall but another wave of dizziness came over him and he crashed back against the tile with a soft thud, groaning quietly.

"You look terrible." Emma said softly, taking a step closer to him.

He could only groan in response and he closed his eyes tightly as his body trembled gently. A low hiss escaped his lips when he suddenly felt a cold but soft hand rest gently on his forehead.

"Gosh Will, you're burning up." Emma's highly concerned voice reached his ears and he nodded numbly.

"Think I have a fever." He mumbled, dazed.

A light giggle passed Emma's lips. "I think you do too."

"I gotta get home." He tried, with more success this time, to raise himself off of the wall but stumbled on the first step. Emma reacted immediately and grabbed onto his arm to steady him.

"You are not going anywhere like this." Emma instructed sternly. "You're going to get yourself killed if you try to drive."

Will smiled despite his misery casting his tired eyes on her. "I'm glad you care so much, Em."

Emma's cheeks flushed as she slipped her arm gently around him once he started to wobble on his feet. "Of course I care, Will." She replied softly with a shy smile.

Will's face lit up briefly before it faded into a scowl as the throbbing in his head continued to rage on. "I need to get home, Emma." He mumbled quietly.

"I know." She slowly led him over to the window and made sure he was safely up against the wall before releasing him. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

He almost laughed at her statement. Where was he going to go when he felt like this? But he only nodded and shuddered again, groaning quietly to himself as he listened to Emma's heels quickly disappear down the hallway.

He wished that wherever Emma went she'd be back soon. He didn't know how much longer he could stand on his feet. His legs grew weaker by the second as did the chills taking over his body.

Before he knew it he felt a hand on his arm and his eyes opened to find Emma gazing at him worriedly.

"Let's get you home, Will." She hesitantly slid next to him so their sides were touching and gently pulled his arm over her shoulder.

He didn't have the energy to ask where Emma had been so he only nodded and graciously accepted her help. He tried not to lean up against her too much as they slowly walked down the hallway, he knew that if her small frame wouldn't be able to completely support his weight and took deep, even breaths to push his muscles to keep moving and his head straight.

He gasped lightly as Emma pushed the front doors open and he was met with an extremely cold burst of air. As best he could he pulled his coat tighter around him and shivered all the way across the parking lot until they reached Emma's car.

Emma unlocked the car and pulled open the passenger seat. Will furrowed his brow and stiffly lifted his neck glancing around the parking lot muttering something about his car.

"We can pick it up when you're feeling better." Emma told him, placing her hand over his shoulder and guided him into the car.

As soon as the door was shut Will slowly bucked himself in and then curled his knees up to his chest the best he could in the awkward front seat.

Emma slid into the drivers seat and glanced at Will, her heart melting at the sight. He looked so vulnerable, so like a child curled up on the seat, his head tucked between his knees as he visibly shivered.

She quickly turned on the heat as high as it could go, positioning the vents so they were aimed towards Will.

She stared at him quietly, observing him for a few seconds and then started the car and pulled out of the lot.

In the seven minutes it took to get from the school to Will's apartment building, Will had fallen fast asleep heavy, deep breaths escaping from his throat due to the congestion in his nose.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the quiet whistling that'd escape the sleeping man every so often and he looked so comfortable (and adorable) that she almost didn't have the heart to wake him up and force him back into the cold to get to his apartment.

However, Sue had only given her enough time off to get Will to his apartment safely and even that look a little convincing.

Biting down on her lip softly, Emma extended her hand placing it gently over Will's knee. She gently ran her hand in circles, stirring him awake with a gentle but firm call of his name.

Will slowly came to, lifting his head and squinting tiredly. Emma frowned at how absolutely miserable he looked, his eyes were dazed, his face was incredibly pale and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"You're home, Will." Emma told him quietly, rubbing his knee again. Will curled out of the ball he was in, groaning as his achy muscles stretched and stared pathetically out the window, clearly dreading leaving the warmth of Emma's car.

Reluctantly he pushed the car door open and pulled himself out slowly, wobbling slightly on his feet, shaking his head to clear the dizziness and shuddering violently at the drastic change in temperature.

Emma quickly got out of the car and shuffled around, slipping one arm around Will to aide him and pushing his door closed with the other.

She walked as quickly as she could to get Will out of the cold but made sure not to push him too much.

When they reached his apartment, Will started fumbling around blindly for his keys but Emma placed her hand gently over his to stop him and bent down to retrieve the key under the mat.

As she slid the key into the lock she caught Will smiling at her. "You remembered." He whispered hoarsely.

Emma returned the smile as the door swung open as she took him by the hand and led him inside.

Will staggered to his bedroom with Emma following quietly behind making sure he wouldn't fall. He quietly kicked off his shoes upon reaching the bed and then collapsed onto the bed with a quiet groan.

Emma quickly surveyed the room, a brief thought of the last time she was in the room flashing though her brain but she quickly pushed it aside, choosing to focus solely on Will.

Will crawled up to the head of the bed, resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. Emma bit her tongue, holding back her slight aversion to him sleeping with his work clothes on not wanting to bother the poor man any further.

She walked around to the side of the bed and tugged gently at the comforter tucked neatly under his pillows. Will sensed the movement under him and he lifted his body to allow Emma to pull the blanket down and then settled back onto the soft sheets. Emma brought the blankets back up and over Will so it rested under his neck. Will's body shifted under the blanket as he curled up again, his body still shivering.

Emma frowned and looked around the room and spotted the closet across the room. She padded across the carpet and opened up the doors, quickly observing the vast empty space that Terri's clothes used to occupy and focused on the extra blankets lying on the top shelf. She bit on her lip and lifted herself onto her toes grabbing the blanket between her fingers and trying to bring it down gently. She squeaked as it came tumbling down into her arms and as she turned around she saw Will now facing her, propped slightly up on his elbow, his brow furrowed. "You ok?" He called out quietly.

Her heart involuntarily fluttered. There he was sick as a dog yet he still made sure that _she _was okay. A smile threatened to tug at her lips as she made her way back over to the bed, muttering a "fine" under her breath.

She instructed him to lie back down and he did so without protest. She threw the extra blanket over his body and he instantly cuddled up to it, seeking the extra warmth.

Leaving Will for a minute, Emma made her way into the bathroom, searching the cabinets for a box of tissues and some tylenol. She brought the box of tissues back to his room, placing it next to his bedside and then headed to kitchen.

She maneuvered her way through the kitchen, not really sure where everything was, but eventually found what she was looking for and filled the glass up with water. She grabbed a napkin off the table and was about to head back to Will's bedroom when something caught her eye. She was drawn to a picture that was held to his refrigerator by a magnet.

It was a picture of them.

As some sort of fundraiser for the photography club the school created a makeshift photo booth and Will practically dragged Emma to take pictures with him. This was back when things were more than good between them and it didn't take that much convincing anyway. They took several pictures that day and Will paid for the package, giving half of the prints to her and keeping the other half for himself. Her set was hidden away neatly in one of the drawers in her condo but one of the 5'' by 8'''s from Will's set was now hanging on his fridge. Will's arm was around her shoulders, holding her to him as he kissed her cheek lightly. She remembered the tingles that spread throughout her whole body as soon as Will's lips came in contact her, hence the wide grin on her face in the picture.

She swallowed over the sudden lump in her throat and bit down on her lip, her heart breaking at the memory of how happy they were...of how happy _she_ was and how they had winded up here with another man as her boyfriend and Will a lonely bachelor with nothing to hold onto but that picture on his refrigerator.

Shaking her head sadly she backed away from the refrigerator, bringing the cup of water back to Will.

She placed the napkin down on his bedside table, uncapped the tylenol and laid two pills out on top of the napkin and then placed the cup of water beside it. "Will? I brought you some water and some tylenol to bring down your fever. I have to go back to work now but I'll be back to check on you later, alright?" She paused waiting for his response and prompting when he didn't answer, "Will?"

She glanced over his huddled up form buried in the blankets to see his head resting comfortable against the pillow, his eyes sewn gently shut and his mouth parted slightly to allow air to enter his lungs.

A small smile formed on her lips and she gently ran her fingertips against his soft curls. "Sweet dreams." She whispered before leaving him to sleep.

* * *

When Will awoke several hours later, his head had stopped throbbing but a dull ache still remained in his body. He rolled over onto his side to take a look at the time and saw that it was a little past five o'clock. He briefly wondered how he got home and then remembered: Emma.

A smile formed on his lips at just the thought of her. He was honestly surprised that Emma went through all that trouble to take care of him. They hadn't been on the best of terms lately, in fact they hadn't spoken much at all since that terrible Rocky Horror fiasco and not to mention the obvious: He was sick. _Really_ sick. He knew Carl was helping Emma with her issues but could she have improved that much that she so willingly touched him while he was covered with who knows what kind of germs?

He slowly sat up, shoving the blankets off of him, feeling gross from his sweat covered skin. He groaned quietly as he forced himself to his feet and walked over to the dresser to change into something more comfortable. In this case: a pair of sweats and an old McKinley High T-shirt. He shuffled over to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to wash away the sweat, emptied his bladder and miserably started to head back to the bedroom.

He paused halfway down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the faint sound of music coming from the kitchen. His brow furrowed and he shuffled back down the hallway towards the kitchen and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Emma sat at his kitchen table, a newspaper open on the table in front of her while the radio played lowly in the background. He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself just to see if he was dreaming but Emma didn't disappear.

He inadvertently sniffled his nose, catching Emma's attention.

"Will." Emma closed the paper and rose from her seat, starting to head over in his direction. His heart fluttered at the tone of her voice, as if his well being was the most important thing to her.

"How are you feeling?" Her brow furrowed in an adorable expression as she lifted the back of her palm to press against his forehead. "Your fever went down a little."

Truthfully, he felt miserable. His body still ached and all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed but Emma was _touching_ him. Emma _cared_ about him.

"I'm great." He answered but his voice betrayed him and Emma shot him a pointed look.

His nose crinkled as he felt a sneeze building and he turned into the crook of his elbow to let it out. Emma's slightly disgusted look didn't go unnoticed by Will and she even took a few steps back and he muttered an apology.

Emma's lips curled up in a soft smile. "You don't have to apologize for being sick, Will."

He sniffled again as a slight smile crossed his lips.

"Are you hungry?" She questioned. "I can make you some soup if you want."

He pondered her question for a moment and then he nodded slightly. "I'm a little hungry but you don't have to make anything for me. I can do it."

He started forward but Emma's hand shot out as she flattened her palm against his stomach lightly to stop him. "You're not doing anything mister except going back to bed."

He met Emma's eyes and let out a small sigh of defeat at her stern, motherly look. He grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he shuffled out of the room and back to his bedroom while Emma retreated over to the stove.

When Emma entered the room nearly five minutes later with a bowl of hot, steaming chicken noodle soup and saw Will propped up on his pillows.

"Thanks Em." He smiled weakly as she approached the side of the bed and he reached out to take the bowl from her.

She only smiled and pulled the bowl away from him, sitting down on the side of his bed. Will frowned, pouting his lips slightly.

"It's not nice to tease the ill, Emma." He rasped.

"Don't be so dramatic, Will." She rolled her eyes lightly with a smile. She dipped the spoon into the bowl, brought it up to rest millimeters from her lips and she blew over the steaming hot soup and then presented it to Will with an innocent smile.

Will stared at her dumbfounded, his mouth slightly ajar allowing Emma to slip the spoon into his mouth.

The hot soup felt like heaven sliding down his slightly sore throat and he licked his lips to lap up the small drops of broth that resided there.

Emma's eyes dropped down to his lips and her own tongue popped out between her lips. When she realized what exactly she was doing she blushed heavily and snapped her gaze back up to Will's eyes, hoping he hadn't seen that.

He had.

His face, despite being pale, was glowing. She cleared her throat lightly, dipping the spoon back into the soup and then bringing it back to his mouth.

After she fed him as much as he could handle, he settled back into bed and she left the soup next to his bed just in case he wanted to finish it later.

"Emma?" His asked, his voice meek.

"Hm?" Emma answered, her eyebrows raising.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." She smiled.

"In the hall closet," he lifted his arm weakly pointing outside the bedroom, "There's a TV."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "A TV?"

Will nodded. "Yeah." He coughed. "Whenever I was sick Terri would confine me to the bedroom and so I bought a separate TV to use in those occasions." He noticed the slightly apprehensive look and her face and chuckled lightly. "Don't worry it's on a cart, you won't have to do any heavy lifting."

Relief flooded across her face and she let out a quiet breath before nodding. "Sure, no problem."

She left the room and returned half a minute later wheeling in the TV cart. She fiddled around with the wires and trying to find the outlet to plug it in for a few minutes. After it was all plugged in and set up she noticed a DVD box sitting on top of the DVD player.

"Singing In The Rain?" She questioned with a smile as she held the box up.

Will's face automatically lit up at the sight of the movie. "It's my favorite. I always watch it when I'm sick...it makes me feel better."

Emma's smile widened and she wordlessly popped the movie into the DVD player. She found the remote and pressed play.

Will silently thanked her but even as the movie started he didn't take his eyes off of her. She planned on leaving him alone to rest some more and possibly clean up the slight mess she had left in the kitchen (messy by her standards anyway) but she could not resist the puppy dog look in his eyes. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't about to deny him anything.

She slowly walked over to the opposite side of the bed, carefully sliding on top of the blankets, smiling at Will's awed expression.

Will's lips perked upwards but instead of moving closer to her like she expected him to he moved further away, nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She furrowed her brow.

"I'm sick, Em. The germs. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He explained.

She couldn't ignore the sudden fluttering in her heart and she was sure her face lit up. She smiled at him, shaking her head, reaching out for his hand. "Come over here, Will."

Will blinked in surprise for a moment but then crawled over to her. They shared a small smile before Will shrunk under the blankets, resting his head lightly on Emma's thigh, pulling the blankets up to his neck as he focused his attention on the movie.

Emma froze beneath him, closing her eyes for a few moments, taking a few deep and quiet breaths to calm her self down. After about a minute or so of convincing herself that she could deal with Will and his germs being so close she rested her hand over his blanketed shoulder and started to rub up and down his arm through the blanket.

She heard Will sigh in contentment and he snuggled up further to her.

It was about thirty minutes into the movie when Emma heard his deep, even breathing and knew he had fallen asleep. Instead of panicking like she knew she should she simply ran her fingers through his slightly dampened curls and watched the rest of the movie and by the time the credits were rolling she was fast asleep.

* * *

Emma awoke in a panic the next morning. The room was dark but it was unfamiliar and it was enough to send her heart pounding in overtime.

It was then that she felt Will's presence and everything from yesterday came rushing back. A blush rose to her cheeks and she was thankful that Will was not awake to see it.

As carefully as she could she glanced over at the clock. The blaring red numbers read a quarter past four in the morning.

She would have preferred to get a little more sleep but she knew she had to get home so she could disinfect herself before work.

She bit down on her lip lightly and slowly scooted out from under Will. She thought she was in the clear until Will's head hit the bed and he was instantly awakened. "Hm, wha's goin on?" He mumbled sleepily, lifting his head.

"Go back to sleep, Will." Emma whispered through the darkness. "It's morning and I've got to get ready for work. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Will sniffled and blinked open his eyes propping himself up on his elbows to look at her. "Will you be back?"

Emma's heart leapt into her throat at the question though she answered without hesitation. "I'll be by after work to check up on you."

He nodded sleepily and his head fell back onto the bed. Emma smiled at how utterly _adorable_ he was and started to turn to walk out when Will's hand grabbed hers.

She turned back, her eyebrows raised curiously. Will was propped up again, his eyes more awake now as he held onto her hand.

"Emma I-I don't know why you did everything you did but...thank you."

A soft smile appeared on Emma's lips and quietly she leaned over and pressed her lips to his fevered forehead. "I'll see you later." She whispered as she pulled away, glancing over her shoulder once more at his love struck expression before walking out the door.

Will flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh, reaching out for, grabbing onto and cuddling up to the pillow Emma had slept on all night. Through his clogged nose he could catch a small whiff of her scent and settling into the pillow he was sure of one thing: He had never been more happy to be sick.


	26. Christmas

_**A/N: This is just a bit of wemma christmas fluff that we so desperately needed. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

Emma looked up when a neatly wrapped present dropped onto her desk in front of her. She saw Will standing on the other side of her desk, smiling hesitantly, his arm falling back to his side.

She couldn't help but return the small smile as she glanced down curiously at the small present on her desk. "What's this?" She asked reaching for it, toying with the bow on top.

Will grinned cheekily. "It's a present."

Emma gave him a slightly exasperated look. "I can see that." She giggled quietly. "What is it for?"

"It's for you." He shrugged, plopping himself down in his usual chair. "Since Sue rigged the secret santa I figured it wasn't fair that everyone else got gipped."

Emma's face lit up in a smile. "That's very sweet of you, Will, to get everyone a gift."

Will deadpanned. "I didn't."

Emma's eyes widened as she glanced back down at the very neatly wrapped gift in her hands and then back up at Will whose face had grown sheepish. She felt her chest constrict painfully as she ran her thumb over the shiny wrapper. "Y-you um," she cleared her throat, "You didn't have to get me anything, Will."

"I know." He smiled but it never reached his eyes. "I wanted to though."

"I didn't get you anything." She replied quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay, Emma. I didn't expect anything." He inched forward in his seat suddenly, his face lighting up slightly. "Open it." He encouraged her and she bit back a giggle at how childish and innocent he seemed.

"Okay." She placed the present back on her desk and gently pulled at the ribbon. "Did you wrap this?" She asked, turning her eyes to him as she pulled carefully at the wrapping paper. "It's very good."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He chuckled nervously. What he wasn't going to tell her was that he spent hours rewrapping the gift to make it to Emma standard.

Emma smiled at him and his heart fluttered, just as usual, and he tried desperately to keep his eyes off of the sparkling diamond on her ring finger.

She discarded the wrapping paper into the trash next to her desk and stared at the box sitting at her desk and instant panic surged through her veins.

What could possibly be in that box? Jewelry? And if it was, how could she wear it? She wouldn't want to hurt Will's feelings by not wearing it but Carl would not be happy if she wore anything that Will gave her.

She stole another glance at Will and saw him staring at her anxiously. She bit her lip lightly, inhaled deeply and pulled the cover off the box.

She blinked in confusion at the contents of the box and then furrowed her brow as she brought her eyes back up to Will. "Chalk?"

Though Will's eyes still held anxiousness his face softened and he whispered, "Ten seconds."

It took a few moments to process Will's seemingly random words but when she did her breath caught in her chest. She was suddenly transported back to a time when her every thought revolved around Will and how much she adored him and one specific time where she helped him clean the science room and he had placed chalk dust on her nose and she found she didn't care a single bit, all she could concentrate was the smoldering look in his eyes.

"_New Record..."_ Her own voice echoed in her head, her stomach twisting uncomfortably as she remembered the heat the spread throughout her body as Will's arm brushed against her nose.

She swallowed over the lump in her throat as she came back to present time and her eyes focused on Will who had the same smoldering look in his eyes that he did that night.

"W-Will..." She stuttered, letting out a quiet breath. "I-..."

"I know." He cut her off and smiled sadly. "That wasn't the only part of the present."

Emma raised her eyebrow curiously, careful to keep the panic off of her face.

"That piece of chalk is a reminder and a promise." His voice was sincere and her heart leapt into her throat and she stared at him warily.

"It's a reminder that before all of...this.." He motioned between them, his eyes flickering painfully to the ring on her finger, "..happened that we were friends. Best friends. And its a promise that we will _always_ be friends. It's also a promise to you that I am backing off, totally and completely. You never came or tried to come in between my marriage and I need to show the same respect for you and yours." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't hurt you anymore, Emma and if that means just being your friend then so be it, no matter how much it kills me."

Emma stared at him, wide eyed and shocked into silence. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she watched Will quietly.

Will let out a slow breath, running both his hands through his hair and then turning back to look at her, the look in his eyes breaking her heart.

"Can I just ask one favor from you?" He asked quietly, his lips perking up slightly in an unconvincing smile. "As a Christmas present."

Emma could do nothing but nod quietly.

"I-I just...I need some time." He whispered miserably. "To get my head together, to accept the fact that you are married now, to not want to go cry in a corner every time I see your ring or your name plate, and to try to get over you." He couldn't look her in the eyes and she was grateful because if she had to see the same pain in his eyes that she heard in his voice she'd surely break.

"So um..." His voice shook. "If I'm avoiding you...that's why. I-I'm sorry if that doesn't make me a good friend at the moment but I just can't..." He sighed heavily his shoulders slumping forward as he buried his face in his hands.

Emma was unsure of how to react. Watching Will collapse in front of her was painful at best and part of her wanted to go over to him and hug all his pain away but she wasn't sure if that would make the situation any better.

A shuddering breath passed Will's lips as he lifted his head out of his hands, his eyes closed tightly. "I hope you understand."

Emma nodded quietly, then forgot he wasn't looking at her and spoke lightly, "Of course."

Will sat straight back in the chair, letting out another quiet sigh and finally opening his eyes. Emma's heart nearly stopped at the obvious glistening in his eyes and as he stood up wordlessly and started to head towards the door she wanted nothing more than to call him back though what kept her from letting him walk out the door was that she had nothing to say.

* * *

It had been a week a half since Will came to her office and just as he said he'd been avoiding her. And just as she promised she didn't try to talk to him however badly she missed him and wanted to. That was also more than she cared to admit to herself and especially to Carl. Her husband noticed that she hadn't been herself since that day and when he had found the piece of chalk rested safely in its box on top of their dresser he questioned her about it. She simply said it was a gift, she couldn't tell him it was from Will and she didn't want to bother explaining what the importance of it was. Carl wondered why of all things she wanted to keep a piece of chalk, she simply told him that he wouldn't understand. He was a little put off by her response but he didn't question it further.

He would also ask her what was wrong when she'd come home with that forlorn look on her face but everyday she'd say the same thing: "nothing." Carl didn't want her hanging around Will in the first place and knowing that she was this upset about not being able to talk to him, to even see him, on a regular basis would cause an unnecessary fight that Emma didn't feel she could handle.

Carl kept getting more frustrated with her when she wouldn't speak about what was bothering her which led to a fight anyway, keeping Carl sleeping on the couch for a few days because Emma refused to let him into the bedroom.

Though like always, Carl came to her with a sweet apology, telling her that he figured she was just stressed about work and that he didn't mean to get so frustrated with her about it. She felt guilty about hiding the truth from him and so she forgave him and he eagerly cuddled her at night, grateful to be back in bed with her, though little did he know she spent most nights lying awake, guilt swarming in her stomach because the arms she pictured around her did not belong to Carl Howell.

When those thoughts would arise she tried to convince herself that they happened because she missed Will in the general sense. It was not because she missed him holding her, kissing her, running his fingers lightly through her hair as they cuddled next to each other on the couch...no, it wasn't that at all.

She was married, happily, wasn't she? She could do all of those with Carl and still get the same feelings.

She didn't know who she was trying to kid in telling herself that but for now she needed to keep telling herself that so she wouldn't completely drive herself insane.

* * *

Emma took her usual seat at her usual lonely table in the faculty lounge. Shannon usually joined her on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays but Tuesdays and Thursdays she taught a gym class during their lunch hour and that day happened to be a Tuesday so Emma was left to sit by herself.

She stared at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room as she nibbled quietly on her PB & J. She hadn't had the sandwich in a long time, despite it being her favorite but recently she found herself eating one of them everyday.

Carl laughed at her, jokingly teasing her that she loved peanut butter way too much. It was the only thing that kept her close to Will though, close enough as she could get anyway. Whenever she had a peanut butter sandwich she could almost feel him sitting beside her, smiling at her as he enjoyed the sandwich she had given him claiming it was the best he'd ever had.

She was so taken in by the sparkling lights and her thoughts about Will that she failed to see someone approaching the table. The sound of the chair legs scratching against the table brought her back to reality and her heart leapt when she saw Will taking a seat across from her.

"Hey," He greeted with a hesitant smile, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

She blinked at him for a couple seconds, not really sure if he was actually there but then smiled and nodded. "No, not at all."

He chuckled lightly and Emma's heart fluttered at the sound. She hadn't heard his laugh in who knows how long. "Thank you, I appreciate it." His tone was teasing, another thing she hadn't heard from him a while.

A blush rose lightly on her cheeks as she continued to nibble on her sandwich quietly, hiding a smile as she glanced back to the Christmas tree awkwardly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will take his sandwich out of his brown paper bag and she noticed the brown, creamy peanut butter rested nicely in between the two piece of white bread.

"Hey," She called out quietly and he raised an eyebrow at her as she pointed to the sandwich in his hands, "We match." She motioned to her own half eaten sandwich and his face lit up brightly, matching the intensity of the many lights of the tree behind him.

"Great minds think alike, I guess." He winked at her with a smirk.

She giggled quietly but her eyes widened slightly as she realized what exactly she was doing. She cleared her throat and continued to nibble on her sandwich, focusing her eyes on the table.

"How are you, Will?" She asked softly, lifting her eye to meet his after a minute of awkward silence.

His face fell momentarily but then his lips curled up in a sad smile. "I'm alright...as good as I can be I suppose."

Emma frowned, not liking the answer she heard but what more could she have expected to hear from him? She had broken his heart and she was lucky enough that he felt comfortable even sitting there to talk to her.

She sat there contemplating an appropriate response to his answer and was grateful that upon looking at Will she found the look in his eyes telling her she didn't have to say anything. She smiled in thanks and he smiled back, nodding his head a fraction of an inch.

"So," She jumped quickly to change the subject, "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

A melancholy look crossed Will's handsome features and she instantly regretted asking him that question. As far as she knew he didn't have anybody to spend it with, not Terri and not her.

"Uh...no." He fingered his Capri sun juice box as he looked at her through his eyelashes. "I'm just going to stay home this year...spend some quality time with me, myself and I." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal but Emma could clearly see the pain and loneliness in his dull eyes.

She wanted to reach out to him, tell him that he could spend christmas with her, but then she remembered Carl and knew that neither men wanted to spend Christmas with the other.

"What about your parents?" She questioned.

"They got invited to stay at my Aunt's house in Michigan for the Christmas/New Years week. I was invited too but I'd rather just stay home. My family can get a little wild especially on Holidays and I haven't really been in the partying mood lately. I'd much rather just watch Christmas movies all day." He offered her a smile, one that he clearly thought was convincing but she could always see right through Will Schuester.

"Will..." She sighed in protest.

"It's fine, Emma." He cut her off gently. "Really, sometimes you just need to be alone."

"Not on Christmas." She answered in a soft reply.

Will's eyes locked onto hers from across the table and her eyes softened in sympathy. Will's jaw clenched and he shook his head slowly and licked his lips before asking, "So what about you? Any big plans with Carl?"

She couldn't help but notice how his voice shook when he said her husband's name and her face fell as she shook her head, "Will, we don't have to -"

He only shook his head again, smiling a bit hesitantly. "Are you going to Virginia? Or visit his family?"

Emma closed her eyes tightly for a fleeting second and then reluctantly spoke, knowing how much she'd hurt him. "N-no...we're just um, we're going to stay home." She swallowed over the lump in her throat and felt that tremendous amount of guilt again. "Spend our first Christmas together, you know?" She should not be feeling this horrible feeling of dread at the thought of spending Christmas together alone with her husband.

"Yeah." He nodded with a broken whisper and a sad smile. "I know." He brought his Christmas tree shaped sugar cookie to his mouth and bit down on it lightly and they dropped the subject after that.

Emma asked how glee club was and Will immediately perked up at the mention of his glee club. He said he already had some songs lined up for Regionals that he wanted to run by the kids.

Emma smiled, resting her head in her palms as she listened to Will ramble happily on about the glee kids and the silly things they've been doing recently. She didn't even realize she had adopted her famous love struck smile and Will was too invested talking about glee that he didn't seem to notice either which later on she was grateful for because she didn't feel like explaining why she'd had that look on her face. And if she was lying to herself, which she had been doing alot of recently, she'd say she had no idea.

Towards the end of the lunch hour, Will explained that the kids were singing a couple songs in honor of Christmas at the end of the week and he'd invited her to come along to watch.

She had agreed instantly, her face brightening up at the thought of being able to watch the glee kids perform. She still felt absolutely horrible for ditching the kids at Sectionals and she knew she had to do many things to make it up them and more importantly, make it up to Will, but that she feared would take a lot more than just coming to a few glee shows.

"Great!" Will beamed. "Meet me at my spanish room at 3:30 on friday. The kids don't want me there while they set up for the performance," He rolled his eyes playfully, "They said the set and their costumes are a surprise."

Emma giggled again despite herself and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

He laughed, a more hearty laugh this time and the sounds sent thrills of joy to Emma's heart. "Oh I'm sure it will be."

* * *

Friday afternoon at two minutes to 3:30 Emma closed the door to her office and made the familiar journey to Will's spanish room. Her heels clicked against the tile floor, the the sound echoing in the quiet hallway as she slowly walked along.

She appeared in Will's doorway just as the clock hit 3:30 and she saw Will at his desk, one elbow resting on the wooden surface while his other hand rested in his curls, his lips pursed slightly as he read over something. He let out a deep sigh as he straightened his back, grabbed a red pen from the container of pens on his desk and scribbled a letter grade and a small note to the student.

As soon as he placed the pen down she hesitantly knocked on the door and his head shot up and over to her. "Emma." His face, for once in a long time, lit up upon seeing her and he gathered the papers together, putting them in the bottom drawer of his desk and stood up. "Hey, you ready to go?"

A small smile graced her lips and she nodded silently. He pushed in his chair under his desk and walked over to her, his smile fading once he got closer.

"Hey," He reached out his hand, gently grazing his fingers over her wrists, not wanting to overstep his boundaries, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened slightly but then she smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine I'm just...tired."

His eyes questioned the honesty of her statement but she smiled wider for effect and grabbed onto his wrist, giving him a gentle tug out into the hallway. "I believe we have a performance to get to."

His eyes still held skepticism but he allowed himself to drop it and Emma let go of his wrist as they walked side by side down to the choir room.

Emma stared down at her feet as they walked slowly and quietly and observed how after a little while she and Will started to walk in exact synchronization with each other. And subconsciously she'd move a fraction of an inch closer to Will with each step and eventually their hips brushed against each other when they walked. It happened a few times before both of them realized it and each took a step to the side, losing the synchronization in their steps.

When they finally neared the choir room they heard giggling and whispering coming from inside. They shared a befuddled look with one another and side by side they stepped into the choir room. They were both stopped momentarily by the kids surrounding a half circle a few feet from the doorway, keeping their two teachers from moving any further into the room.

Will raised his eyebrows at the costumes his kids were wearing. The boys, yes even Noah Puckerman, were dressed in elf costumes while the girls were dressed in santa-esque skirts and tops. "Guys, what on Earth are you wearing?" He laughed.

"We all thought we'd get into the Christmas spirit Mr. Schue." Mercedes replied with a knowing smirk.

"You should too Mr. Schue." Artie piped in and Will scoffed a laugh.

"Sorry guys, I know that I've done some pretty ridiculous things for you but dressing in that is not going to be one of them." He pointed to Finn who looked incredibly awkward in his elf costume.

The teenagers all exchanged smirks and Will suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He swallowed hard and slowly craned his neck upwards and there it was: A spring of mistletoe hanging right above his and Emma's head.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Emma also glance upwards and her eyes widen at seeing the mistletoe. He clenched his jaw, letting out a slow breath and gave his students a bit of a nasty look. "Guys -" He stern voice started but he was cut off when Emma suddenly grabbed his wrist.

He furrowed his brow and turned to look down at her. A blush spread across her cheeks and her hand slid up to rest over his biceps as she pushed herself onto her toes to get eye level with him. She stared into his wide and slightly terrified eyes for a brief second before leaning and gently brushing her lips against his. She felt Will freeze under her and his body shook as she pulled away seconds later.

He blinked at her in shock, his brow furrowing in confusion. Emma licked her lips and then bit down on her lower one shyly. "It's tradition." She whispered.

Will continued to stare at her in shocked silence and her cheeks burned bright red. She cleared her throat and turned back to the kids who didn't even try to contain their satisfied grins. "So um, I believe you kids have some songs to perform for us."

The girls giggled and each grabbed one of the boys hands, pulling them onto the stairs to get into their positions.

Emma glanced shyly back at Will and then started towards the two seats in the front of the room that had been placed there for her and Will. Emma got halfway into the room before Will finally was able to move again and he followed her the rest of the way there, taking the seat next to her, not able to keep his eyes off of her or his mind off of that kiss.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel stated taking her usual stance in front of the group. "We have selected a number of Christmas favorites to perform for you today and I hope you both enjoy it." She grinned her famous Rachel grin and moved back into the group between Quinn and Mercedes.

Emma found herself swaying, bouncing, and grinning along to the music as the kids went through their set list of "Deck The Rooftop" "Jingle Bells" "Welcome Christmas" "We Need a Little Christmas" "The Most Wonderful Day of The Year" and "God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman". Throughout the performances she tried to ignore Will for she could feel his burning gaze on her throughout most of the performance. She'd occasionally sneak a glance over to him and found a look in his eyes that for a long time she had only dreamed about seeing in his eyes. Sure he had looked at with love in his eyes before, he'd given her looks that made her swoon and made her knees go weak just knowing that that look was directed at her but nothing compared to this look. It was as if she was the most important thing in his world, the brightest star in the sky, its like she was a tall glass of water after he'd spent eternity and a day in the scolding heat of a desert. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist that look much longer if she kept her eyes on him so she worked hard to keep her gaze focused on the kids.

During the last two songs Will finally took his eyes off of her and paid attention to the kids, swaying and grinning along with her as he listened to the kids perform and he was the first one on his feet when the last notes of their last long echoed in the choir room. Emma jumped onto her feet only seconds after, grinning and clapping her hands wildly, applauding their outstanding performance accordingly.

The kids were all panting from dancing and singing but grinned and thanked the adults for their applause and then hugged and high fived each other on a job well done. Emma sat down and Will gave them all a little speech about how proud he was of them, how well they performed when they put their heart and souls into it, told them to keep that spirit alive when picking out songs for Regionals and then wished them all Happy Holidays.

The kids all took a turn to hug their favorite teacher and wished Emma a happy Holiday as they gathered their belongings and headed out the door each with their own group of friends.

Will let a slow breath out of his lips and turned around to face her with a hesitant smile. Emma beamed at him, her cheeks once again flushing a bright red.

"They're wonderful, Will."

"They are, aren't they?" Will agreed, moving over to take the seat next to her. He brought his hands together to rest on his lap lightly. He bit down on his lower lip, chewing on his slightly as he stared at the floor awkwardly.

Emma knew where his mind was and her heart leapt into throat the thought of it. "Will I -"

"I'm sorry, Emma." He cut her off gently, shaking his head, slowly lifted his head to meet hers. "I don't know why they did that. They shouldn't have done that, you're...you're married it was inappropriate."

Emma bit down on her lip and stared at him quietly, debating with herself for a few seconds and then finally voicing, "Actually..." She trailed off and slowly raised her left hand.

The last time that happened Will felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, now, as he stared at her completely bare left ring finger a thrill of hope surged through him, mending the many broken pieces of his heart.

He pushed back that hope momentarily though, afraid that it was all some sick joke being played on him or some misunderstanding. "Where's uh," He cleared his throat, "Where's your ring?"

"Where it should have stayed all along." Emma answered, bring her hand back down to rest on her lap and at his clueless expression elaborated, "In Carl's possession."

Will cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing in slightly confusion. "I don't understand, Emma."

Emma licked her lips and bowed her head, staring at her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. "He wanted to take me away, Will." She whispered.

Will's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Emma let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "He wanted to take me away." She repeated, looking over to meet his eyes. "He gave me an early Christmas present the other day, said he couldn't wait for Christmas for me to open it. It was a key, Will. A key to a _house_ that he had bought on the other side of Ohio. He said that moving away from this town would be good for us that we'd get a new start and he could get me a better job in a better school but I didn't want that. I couldn't leave Lima. I love it here, I love this school, I love my job here, I love these kids, and most importantly I love -" She paused and her breath caught in her chest as Will's wide eyes stared at her anxiously. Her face softened and a warm smile crossed her lips as she looked directly into his eyes and said, "I love being with you."

Will swore he felt his heart stop for a second and he literally found it hard to breathe. He couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Was it possible that this was real? That it wasn't another one of his crazy dreams he'd been having since that horrible day after sectionals?

"I couldn't sacrifice all of that." Emma continued, bowing her head, breaking her intense gaze with Will. "I know that's what marriage is all about: sacrifice and I couldn't do it. It made me realize that I wasn't ready to be married in the first place." Emma sat quietly in the heavy silence, wishing Will would say _something_.

"S-so," Will finally began with a stutter, "what does this mean, exactly? Are you two waiting a little while to get engaged again?"

Emma closed her eyes tightly, sighed and shook her head. "No. We had a big fight over it, we were both angry with each other and he said that if I can't leave my job for him then maybe we shouldn't be together and... I agreed. We got an annulment."

"An annulment?"

Emma felt her throat get tight and she turned her face away from Will just incase the tears that started to form in her eyes accidentally fell. "Leaving my job isn't the only thing I couldn't give him." She whispered pathetically. "We never consummated our marriage so an annulment was possible and its um, a lot less messy than a divorce."

"Emma," He breathed and the sweet tone of his voice brought on the tears that she tried to keep at bay, "I'm so sorry. This must not be easy for you, I'm sure you loved him."

She almost started sobbing at how understanding Will was being about this and she turned to face him, her tears streaming down her face helplessly. "I did." She nodded in agreement. "But, it uh - it was for the best, really, that we broke up."

Will gave her a sympathetic look but Emma still noticed a spark in his eyes, she had given him hope. She could also see an internal debate going on in his head judging by the look on his face and she squashed all those thoughts by bringing her chair closer to his and leaning into shoulders, throwing her arms awkwardly around him for a hug.

Will's arms immediately surrounded her and she buried her face into his warm chest and let her tears fall quietly as she relished in the safety and comfort of Will's arms. No matter how much she loved and how protected she had felt in Carl's arms nothing could compare to the feeling she got from being in Will's. When she was in Will's arms everything went away, everything stopped hurting, even if it was just for a moment.

"Thank you, Will." She whispered against his green and red Christmas sweater.

"What are you thanking me for?" He whispered into her hair.

"For being you." She lifted her head, locking onto his eyes and smiled softly, "For being here, for being my friend."

Will lifted his hand tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch as his thumb accidentally grazed against her cheek and let out a sigh. "I'll always be here for you Emma. I know what it feels like to go through a break up with your spouse."

Emma scoffed quietly, pulling out of his arms and rested back on her chair. She had almost nearly forgotten about Terri. "I can't compare what I had with Carl to what you had with Terri."

"Yes you can." He reassured her, reaching out to take her hand and to give it a reassuring, friendly squeeze. "Emma, your relationship and your marriage was just as real as mine was."

Emma shook her head with a bit of a sardonic smile. "Who are we trying to kid, Will? I got married in _Vegas_." She let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head miserably. "It sounds so ridiculous now that I've said it out loud."

"It's not-" Will started to protest but she turned to him with a pointed look.

"It is ridiculous, Will. I know you don't want to say it because you don't want to hurt my feelings but it is, its ridiculous and quite honestly it is the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"Emma-"

"Stop trying to sugarcoat it Will!" She snapped lightly and his eyes widened at her slightly forceful tone. She shrunk back and smiled sheepishly whispering a, "sorry" before continuing. "I know how much I hurt you Will and I know it hurt even worse because it was so unexpected and I'm sorry. It never should have happened and I am so sorry that you had to get hurt like that." More tears pooled her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you Will."

Will's lips curled up in a small smile and he squeezed her hand again. "It's alright."

"No!" She cried venomously, catching him by surprise. "It's not alright! Will, I can't stand that I put that look of heartbreak in your eyes! I can't stand that I'm the reason you're alone on Christmas this year! I can't stand that you want to avoid me because seeing me makes you cry! I can't stand that I hurt you!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks in rapid succession, her hand let go of Will's and curled into fists which rested firmly against her thighs.

"Hey," He bravely reached out, taking her face in his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "Yes, you hurt me but I hurt you too."

Sue's words about Shelby and April flashed through her mind and she felt her heart clench painfully at the reminder. She remembered crying about it for a couple of days, feeling her heart break every time she saw Will in the hallway but then she'd found Carl. She was able to forget about Will's misgivings but Will suffered for months while she paraded Carl around and she was sure that whatever pain and heartbreak Will put her through she'd put him through worse.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, shaking her head against his hands. "You didn't deserve what I put you through."

Will sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor, unsure of how to respond.

"I hope you can forgive me." Emma whispered sadly, turning her gaze away from Will.

His head snapped up and his brow furrowed. "Forgive you? For what? For finding happiness after I broke your heart? Emma, that's hardly a crime."

Emma shook her head quietly, still refusing to meet his eyes. "For putting you through that pain and..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "..and for lying to myself, to you and to Carl."

Without even looking at him she could feel his confusion radiating off his face. She closed her eyes tightly as she took a few deep and even breaths before speaking, "I dated and_ married_ another man when I still had feelings for you."

She heard Will's breath catch and she braved a look in his direction. Their eyes locked and through her own blurred vision she could see the tears beginning to form in his own eyes.

"You still have feelings for me?" He asked, his voice holding all the hope he had been refusing to let himself have.

Emma nodded quietly, more tears dripping from her eyes and cascading over his fingers which still cradled her face. "I do. I've been denying it for the last few months but I do."

Without so much as another word or a warning, Will pulled her into a nearly bone crushing hug, burying his face in her hair. She squeaked in surprise but quickly melted into his arms, snuggling her face into his chest and allowing herself to smile as she finally embraced that she still had very strong feelings for one Will Schuester.

"Thank you." He whispered shakily into her hair. "I don't know what I did to deserve it but thank you."

Her smile then faded as she pulled away slowly, looking him in the eyes. "I don't want to make the same mistakes Will. Rushing into things because of suppressed feelings led us into this whole mess and...I just got out of a long term relationship and even though I don't regret breaking up with Carl it still hurts and I..I'm not ready..."

"Emma," He caressed the side of her face lightly, with a half serious smile on his face, "It's alright I completely understand and I agree. I know you're not ready and I don't expect you to be either. I'm going to wait for you Emma, I promise. This time I won't make those mistakes, this time my heart is yours wholly and completely."

Emma smiled gratefully and through her tightened throat she managed a "Thank you". She leaned back into his chest and his strong arms once again slipped around her. She let out a long, shuddering but contented sigh as she snuggled into his chest.

They sat there for minutes on end in total silence, just enjoying the other's company and warmth and protection and love.

"Will?" She finally broke the silence as she tapped her fingers against his chest lightly.

"Hm?"

"We can still be friends, right?"

A low chuckled vibrated through his chest and she very lightly felt his lips brush against the top of her head. "Of course, Emma what would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't know." She whispered a bit sheepishly.

He pulled her out of the hug and held her by her shoulders lightly, grinning down at her adoringly. "You're incredibly silly, you know that?"

She pouted at him pathetically and it took all the restraint in him not to lean down and kiss it away. Instead he laughed and tapped her pouted lips with his fingertip which caused an instant smile to form on her face.

She bit down on her lip lightly as a thought suddenly occurred to her as Will stood up and she took in his appearance. "Will?" She called to him quietly.

"Yeah?" He paused in the middle of the room, looking over his shoulder towards her with raised eyebrows.

She smiled shyly, her cheeks flushing as she slowly rose to her feet and approached him. She fiddled with the seams of her skirt nervously as a hesitant smile crossed her lips, "It appears we'll both be alone for Christmas this year..."

Realization spread across Will's face and his lips curled in a smirk. "Really? I don't think I'll be alone."

Emma's face fell and panic seized her heart. Had his plans changed in those couple of days? Had he found someone to spend it with?

Will chuckled at the look on her face and he took a step closer to her. "I was planning to invite my best friend over for a little Christmas Eve get together, she hasn't said yes yet but I have a good feeling she might."

The brightness immediately returned to Emma's eyes and her face lit up in a smile. "Oh, I don't Will I don't think you know her as well as you think."

Will let out a small, defeated sigh, his shoulders slumping in dramatic effect. "Oh well, I tried."

He started to turn his body away from her when suddenly she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hold, giggling as she whispered into his ear. "I'd love to."

Will grinned as his arms came around to hold her against him and having Emma in his arms, thinking about the Christmas Eve they'd now spend together even just as friends, he knew he just received the best Christmas present he could have ever asked for.

* * *

**Review? **


	27. I'll Be Waiting

_**A/N: So...howdy. Haven't been around for a while have I? Oops...sorry. Wemma hasn't really been inspiring lately...except for tonights episode because that my fellow wemma shippers was beyond epic and inspired me again to write this. **_

_**Not really a what if but rather a missing scene that we should have seen. **_

_**Spoilers for Night of Neglect.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

Will stood off to the side of Emma's office, his back against the wall but his head turned sideways so he could observe her. Her room was immaculately clean, something he hadn't seen for a while and she was scrubbing at a persistent "dirty" spot on her desk, her lips puffed out in an adorable pout and her hair falling over her shoulders causing his heart to flip.

He didn't know what to make of what he was feeling. The first emotion that plagued him was anxiousness and fear as he debated whether or not to even go to talk to Emma. The second was determination when he decided he would. The third was complete and utter relief when he saw the name plate next to her office read the familiar _Emma Pillsbury_ instead of the gut wrenching, soul crushing, heart ripping, _Emma Pillsbury-Howell._ Of course Emma had confirmed it to him a couple of days ago that Carl had asked for annulment and she was no longer married but to see it actually there...

The fourth was anxiousness again as he stopped outside her door and caught sight of her. The fifth was the familiar pounding of his heart, the butterflies in his stomach and the heat that filled his entire body just at the sight of her. The sixth was a bit of guilt because...didn't Holly just break up with him last night? Should he really be acknowledging his feelings for Emma so soon? Then he would think back to what Holly said.

"_You're in love with somebody else._"

She was right. He was. Lord knows he had tried to hide it and deny it for the last couple of months especially since Emma got married. He couldn't be in love with a married woman, he was doomed that way. He had to move on and Holly was...Holly was there and Holly was sexy and Holly was beautiful and Holly was perfect (except for the whole non-committment thing) all except one thing...Holly wasn't Emma.

"_And by the way, she's into you too." _

Was she though? Will's heart had leapt into his throat that night when the words escaped Holly's mouth. Sure, she got an annulment but Carl was the one who demanded it. And sure, she was able to get an annulment because she was never able to consummate her marriage despite the six months that they were indeed married but that was just because of OCD and intimacy issues, wasn't it? It couldn't possibly have anything at all to do with him. Could it?

That's what he was here to find out. He _had _to know. It didn't matter if Emma needed a month, if Emma needed six months, if Emma needed a year, he'd wait, just as long as he knew she'd be there eventually.

The seventh was the absolute love and adoration he felt for the woman sitting in the room, still scrubbing the spot of invisible dirt. The whole school was now aware of how he felt about Emma and her OCD tendencies (and his underlying sexual fantasies for her as well) thanks to his drunken phone call to Sue and her uncanny ability to humiliate him and ruin his life at any possible moment. Thankfully things hadn't got too awkward between them after that though he fully expected them to. When they finally did talk about it and Will apologized, rambling that he was drunk, _really_ drunk and didn't really know what he was saying, Emma only giggled and told him it was fine. The drunken phone call and his body's reaction to Emma's giggle first made him realize that he wasn't as over Emma Pillsbury as he thought (in fact he wasn't over Emma Pillsbury one teeny, tiny little bit) and Holly Holiday was just some distraction.

And now well now he just trying to build up the courage to enter her office and either get his heart shattered or finally have hope.

Luckily, (or unluckily depending on how you see it) he didn't have to fight with his inner voice for much longer because Emma looked up from her desk and spotted him there. Her brow furrowed in that cute little way he loved so much and her eyes questioned his presence. He stared back at her like a deer caught in headlights for a good moment or two and then cleared his throat before pushing the door to her office open slowly.

As he entered, Emma's eyes widened and she quickly brought her gloved hands to rest on her lap and her cheeks colored pink as if she were embarrassed to be caught cleaning.

"Will," Her voice was soft and meek and it both broke and melted his heart at the same time. "Hi."

He smiled weakly back at her and approached her desk, perching himself on the arm of one of her chairs. "Hey Emma."

"Um..." She fidgeted in her seat, crinkling her skirt in her fingers as she bit her lip softly, looking up at him through lidded eyes. "Did you um...need me for something Will?"

"No I-" He hesitated and Emma tilted her head upwards to get a better look at him and he was momentarily mesmerized by her brown, doe eyes. "I-I-I- ah- just wanted...to talk."

"Oh." She answered simply and licked her lips lightly and immediately his eyes were drawn to her pink lips and suddenly he ached to kiss them again.

_Stop it Schuester._ He scolded himself. _You can't, shouldn't, be thinking about her like that. _

"About what?" She questioned innocently, moving to remove the gloves off her hands and throw them neatly into the trash bin.

Will clenched his jaw and let out a slow breath, now suddenly staring at a spot on the floor as he kicked his legs back and forth nervously.

"Will?" She pressed when he didn't answer.

"Us." He finally answered, his voice low and hesitant. A slight gasp escaped her lips and he bravely looked up to catch her surprised gaze.

"Will, I...-"

"Emma," He cut her off gently and slid down into the seat and scooted the chair closer to her desk and her wide eyes became wider. "I know things between us have been crazy, really crazy and weird and there are just some things I know that go unsaid."

"Like what?" She whispered.

"Like, ah-" He rubbed his thumb against the inside of his palm, feeling nervous again. "Like...how we...feel about each other."

Will slowly looked up at her when she said not a word. Emma was usually an open book, he could read her emotions with one look from her but now her face was blank and he really had to study her to get any emotion out of her.

He cleared his throat and glanced back down at her desk. "I'm not asking for anything, Emma. I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't do that to us, not again. We're both getting out of relationships and I wanna do this right this time...and that's assuming of course that you want to too...I don't even know if you do want to, if you would even consider, if I'm even a blip on your relationship radar I..." He trailed off and sighed heavily, collapsing back into the chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Holly broke up with me." He explained. "She's moving to cleveland, got some kind of a french sub job or something but she told me that I was still in love with somebody else. I figured if I'm that obvious to somebody else I have to still be in love with somebody else and I think we both know who that somebody is and ah-" His hand fell limply down onto the arm rest and he shifted in his seat, still avoiding her gaze. "She told me that whoever I was still in love with was still into me too and I just..." He finally looked up at her and now could read her emotions more clearly. "I just want to know if she was right." He finished quietly.

"Will..." She began quietly, her voice shaking. "Are you asking me if I still have feelings for you?"

Her words stung him for some reason and he flinched, dropping his head like a small child getting scolded for doing something naughty. "Yeah..." He rubbed the bottom of his shoe on the floor in a circle pattern.

Emma was quiet for a while and Will could only sit with his eyes closed and his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he awaited her response. He swallowed over the lump in his throat and after several very long minutes and still no response from Emma, Will took her silence as an answer and rose from his seat. "You know what," He rose his hands, smiling weakly, "Just forget I said anything."

He shuffled toward the door quickly and because of the pounding of his heart and his thoughts racing wildly in his head he almost missed the squeak from Emma's direction.

"Yes."

He paused near the door, his hand outstretched to take the handle, stood staring out the glass for several moments and then turned around to face her. "What?"

Emma's smile was weak but sincere as she looked over at him. "I said yes, Will." She repeated, her voice still meek and quiet but that was so like Emma wasn't it?

He whirled around so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash and nearly crashed into the door. "You're-you're serious?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Will." She replied. "And I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't still have feelings for you."

His heart leapt as the words left her mouth. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or this was some sort of practical joke but either way it seemed too good to be true.

"It's just-" Emma bowed her head and Will frowned at the sadness in her tone. "They scare me." She admitted.

"Your feelings?" He asked, walking back over to take his chair again.

She nodded softly. "They've always scared me. First when you were married, then you were not, then when you..." She trailed off and he bowed his head in shame knowing what she was referring to. "...and then when I was trying to get over you and even when _I _was married." Her voice squeaked as tears filled her eyes and she brought her hand to her mouth to suppress a sob.

"Oh Em..." He rose from his seat and walked over to her side of the desk and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry."

"I just...I don't know what to do with them, Will." She sobbed turning into his side and crying into his vest. "They're so overwhelming and I just...I don't...I'm so scared, Will."

His throat tightened as he stared out the window, his heart breaking at the sound of her tears and the reason for them. "You're scared of me." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement and he hated that.

"No." She whimpered quietly. "I'm scared of what you do to me, what you've always done to me, what you can do to me."

"Emma." He whispered in shock, pulling away to look down at her in slight horror.

"You have my heart, Will." She admitted shyly. "But my heart is fragile and sometimes I just feel..."

She didn't have to say anymore for him to understand what she was going to say. He had the power to break her heart and so far he had done a pretty damn good job of it. He shifted himself so he was leaning up against her desk and he cupped her cheek in his hands and brought his forehead down to rest on hers. Emma's mouth parted and a small breath escaped her lips but her eyes closed and she made no other formal protest so he stayed.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Emma. There is no excuse for what I did to you and all I can say is that I'm sorry. I know that word really doesn't mean much anymore and I know you can't trust me right now but I promise one day I will prove to you that your heart is safe and protected with me."

A shuddering breath escaped her lips and her quivering hand found its way to his and sparks ignited as their hands touched and then she nodded in silent acknowledgement.

He remained close to her for several more minutes, not willing to part from her just yet. It would possibly be the closest he'd be to her for the next couple months and he wanted to milk it for all its worth.

Finally he lifted his head off of hers, bravely pressed a light kiss to her forehead and stood up.

Emma managed a small smile as she watched him walk around the desk and back towards the door.

"Will?" She called out to him once the door was cracked partially open and he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be waiting." She said with a smile.

He smiled in return, his warm gaze penetrating her.

"So will I."


	28. To You I Belong

**_A/N: I know I haven't been around for a while and I apologize! I hope this isn't too horrible! Enjoy and review please!_**

* * *

_I hear the wind call your name_

_it calls me back home again_

_It sparks up a fire_

_a flame that still burns_

_Oh its to you I will always return_

_~ Bryan Adams_

* * *

Will peered over his shoulder at the thirteen kids behind him and smiled. Rachel was curled up next to Finn as the tall, awkward boy smiled down at his sleeping bus mate. Brittany and Santana also were cuddled up to each other just a seat over, both sleeping peacefully. Mercedes and Quinn were seated together and whispering quietly, Sam and Puck were sniggering quietly about something that Will wasn't quite sure he wanted to know about, Tina and Mike were also cuddled together staring out the window at the darkening sky, Artie sat asleep with his head bowed into his chest, Kurt was fiddling with his outfit of the day and Lauren was sprawled across a seat of her own deep in sleep. The teenagers were all exhausted from their plane ride and their excursions in New York.

They had lost Nationals, but so had Vocal Adrenaline and that made them feel better. When the winners were announced and Will got his kids alone he had planned a big speech for them, wanting to make it known to them that they were all winners in his eyes and there was always next year.

However, before he got two words out, Rachel stopped him and gave a speech of her own saying how they made it this far and they rocked the stage but next year they'd have to be even bigger and better. Her teammates agreed with her and cheered their non-victory, acting all as a family for once instead of a group of teenagers who most times, acted like they all hated each other.

It was in that moment, as he watched the kids hug and laugh that he knew he would be returning to Lima with them. He had the opportunity to live his dream in the greatest city on the East Coast. He knew he had the talent for it and he knew he'd love it, and thats why he had to leave it all behind.

He formulated a plan in his mind that he'd do April's show and then return to Lima, live his dream and then come home. But somewhere deep down he knew that he'd kept swept away by all the glamour of broadway and he would never want to leave. And although it was his dream to be a big broadway star it was not where he belonged.

He belonged at McKinley High, teaching and guiding talented kids so that one day they might be the ones living their dreams in New York. He saw the way Rachel's face lit up once she first step foot in Times Square. She knew where she belonged, she knew she was meant for that stage and Will knew he wanted to be the one to help her get there.

And then there was Emma.

He gazed down at the empty seat right beside him and suddenly wished he had the beautiful red head there.

The kids were one thing and a big part of the reason why he didn't want to leave McKinley. Another, even bigger reason was Emma.

It seemed like just yesterday that she was the one planning to leave McKinley and he ran after her as fast as he could to stop her. It seemed like just yesterday that he first kissed those soft, sweet, pink lips and at the same time it felt like forever since the last time he felt her lips against his. The side of face still tingled from where she kissed him over a week ago and ever since then the burning desire to kiss her was overwhelming. She came to see him and the kids off as they left for the airport before Nationals and he was _this_ close to kissing her but he couldn't do that in front of the kids. So he settled for a hug and Emma's sweet whisper of _good_ _luck_ in his ear. As the bus drove out of the parking lot and he watched as she waved goodbye he wondered if that was the last time he was ever going to see his Emma.

Over the course of the trip he realized that he couldn't just leave her. He had just gotten her back. Well, sort of. Carl was gone, she was single, and so was he. There was the possibility that maybe they'd be able to start all over without the mess of previous relationships and rushing into things.

No matter how much he really did want to be in New York and be up on that stage, the kids, and more importantly Emma, were a huge part of his life and he couldn't imagine his life without them. There would be a hole in his heart where the kids and Emma have been for the last couple years. He'd be able to perform for hundreds of people but what good was that if he was there all by himself?

So he called April and told her that he wouldn't be able to do her show. His place was in Lima, Ohio and thankfully she understood.

And that led him here, just forty five minutes away from Lima, aching to get home and see Emma.

The rest of the trip he spent with his head against the cool glass, a tired smile on his face, his mind racing with thoughts of Emma.

Before he knew it they were fifteen minutes away from the school and Will woke up the kids to inform them to call their parents to pick them up. Soon the bus came alive with phone calls to parents and they all started to chatter happily as they entered their home town. As much as they loved their trip to New York, Will knew the kids were glad to be home.

Soon enough the bus pulled into the McKinley High parking lot and the kids smiled and waved at their parents waiting eagerly in the parking lot. The bus came to a stop and everyone leapt out of their seats ready to run off the bus.

"Hold it, hold it!" Will blocked the way out of the bus and the teenagers groaned in protest. "I just wanted to repeat how proud I am of you guys. That performance you did was the best I have ever seen you and I know that next year we _will_ win that first prize trophy!"

The kids nodded, grinned and cheered in agreement and Will chuckled at their eagerness. He stepped aside and they nearly trampled him on the way out and he collapsed into the front seat, shaking his head.

He waited until the last car disappeared out of the lot, thanked and tipped the bus driver, and then made his way to his own car. He ran his fingers over the old scrap of blue junk and smiled.

Yes, he was definitely home.

He slid into the car and pulled out of the parking lot and without hesitation headed straight towards Emma's condo. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest at the thought of seeing her and picturing his reaction to seeing him at her doorstep.

A grin split across his face and he stepped on the gas.

* * *

Emma fought back tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. She was right back where she started, four years ago when she first started working at McKinley: in love with a man who was just out of reach. The same man no less.

She knew the kids were returning home today and she knew that Will wouldn't be. He'd still be in New York, living his dream, without her. He said he'd miss her and she believed that he would. At least for a little while. He'd soon spend hours and hours every day rehearsing and then performing and meeting beautiful, talented broadway stars and dancing, singing and possibly even kissing them. His former life in Lima would just be a distant memory and as part of that life so would she.

She still had to be happy for him though. He deserved so much more than being a spanish teacher in Ohio. He deserved all the fame and recognition for that astounding talent his former wife had suppressed.

She had never been to New York and truthfully she never planned on going but she expected, in a year or two, to see Will's name lit up outside one of the many broadway theatres.

She expected that somehow April Rhodes' show would be a hit and he'd play the leading role beside her for its entire run.

She expected maybe that one day Rachel Berry would star along side her former glee coach and the two would blow away New York City with the combination of their raw talent.

She expected that if he did ever come back to Ohio for a visit, Figgins would invite him as a guest speaker for the glee club with the new glee coach. The glee kids, especially the girls, would fawn over the broadway star just as they did when he was a spanish teacher and she'd watch from the distance as he signed autographs and took pictures. He'd eventually make his way to her office and greet her with a warm kiss to the cheek and a smile that melted her heart. He'd look even better than he did now, all that dancing doing wonders for his body. They'd talk for a couple of hours, he'd ask her how her life was and she'd ask about New York and then he'd be off again.

She expected to be alone for the rest of her life because she knew she'd never love anyone the way she loved Will. She tried to love Ken and she did love Carl, but Will held her heart for all eternity no matter if another charming dentist tried to sweep her off her feet.

What she did not expect, as she fought back tears staring at Will's vest hanging in her closet, was for her doorbell to ring and for Will Schuester to be standing on the opposite side of the door.

"W-Will?" She stuttered, staring at him in shock. "Why aren't you in New York?"

"Emma," He spoke quickly and Emma was taken aback by how urgently he spoke. He entered her apartment without permission, though she wasn't about to protest and she eyed him curiously. "When I was in New York, I got to thinking. Ever since I was younger and I first saw Singing In The Rain I knew I loved musicals. When I was ten my parents took me New York and I saw my first broadway show and I was so captivated by the performance and I knew thats what I had to do one day. When I first entered High School and I heard about the glee club I joined right away and it was like home. Sometimes, yeah, it was a bit rough with April Rhodes and Bryan Ryan stealing the spotlight but I knew, performing was everything. When we won that Nationals competition, it wasn't so much the winning, although that feeling was great, it was the rush of hearing hundreds of people cheering for _me._"

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded quietly, not sure how this story was relevant to the reason why he was in Ohio and not New York living that dream.

He ran a hand through his curls and let out a breath. "Terri discouraged me from going after that dream, said it was no way to live my life or to raise a family. She wanted me to become an accountant but math was never my thing. I took an interest in teaching and with some reluctance she agreed to my choice of futures. But all through college I joined every single musical and the choir and my dream of some day making it big in New York was still there in the back of my mind. And then when Sandy was fired and glee club needed a new couch I saw my opportunity to get back into the performing arts. I wouldn't be able to perform myself but music would still be a part of my life and that was good enough for me."

He stopped pacing and looked directly into her eyes and her breath caught in her chest.

"And then you told me something. You told me that the only life worth living was one I was really passionate about. At the time I applied that to my current situation and decided to continue teaching instead of leaving to become an accountant because teaching is what I was really passionate about. When April told me she wanted me to be the lead male in her show I thought, _this is it, this is my chance._ My dream is right there in front of me, I can just reach out and grasp it. But the truth of the matter is, you were right. The only life worth living is the one you're really passionate about and I'm passionate about performing but there is one thing that that life lacks. One thing that I can't live without."

"And what's that?" Her voice shook as she asked the question she already knew the answer to.

His face softened and he slowly approached her, reaching out to take her shaking hands. He gently pulled her towards him and her breath hitched as their chests came together. His hands travelled upwards to brush her hair behind her ear and very gently his forehead came to rest on hers.

"You." His words were a gentle whisper against her lips and a chill ran down her spine. "Beautiful, sweet, wonderful Emma. Always you."

"Will," her voice was light and airy and her hand found its way to his chest, resting just over his heart. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being so close to him, of feeling his heart beat and his warmth against her fingertips. "You can't give up your dream for _me._"

She let out a breath as his hands cupped her cheeks and his thumbs very softly caressed her skin.

"I think its up to me how I decide to live my life, hm?" His tone was light and joking and she shook her head.

"Will, I-I can't let you do that...New York is-"

"New York is New York. Big and beautiful and calling my name. But Emma, I'm not going to answer because there's something better that already has claimed me and I'd be so, so stupid to give it up especially when it's right here in front of me."

"And what-" Her words and a gasp were swallowed by his lips suddenly covering hers. She froze, simply out of shock, for a few long seconds and then she melted into the kiss. Then feeling a little desperate and daring she grabbed onto his shirt tightly and pressed her mouth harder against his. She felt his surprise and smiled against his mouth, parting her lips to allow the kiss to deepen. His tongue slid into her mouth and warmth spilled into her abdomen and slowly her arms wrapped around his neck as his slid around her waist, pulling her even closer.

They kissed until they could no longer breathe and once they parted their bodies still remained close.

"Wow." She muttered.

"I love you." He answered and her head snapped up. She wasn't expecting those words to leave his lips especially at that moment. It had been over a year since he last said them to her and this time she didn't have a boyfriend to hinder her real feelings.

He was eyeing her nervously and her heart fluttered. She lifted her hand to his cheek and very gently stroked his skin, giggling quietly as her finger tips ran over his scruff. "Oh Will..." She sighed. "I love you too."

Shock was the first emotion to pass over his face soon followed by a heart warming grin. His arms tightened around her waist and she squeaked as his lips found hers again. This kiss was shorter but somehow more meaningful.

"Emma," He whispered into her hair minutes later as her head rested contentedly against his chest, "My dream means nothing without you."

She smiled and cuddled into his chest, inhaling his scent, happy to have it coming from him and not the sweater hanging in her closet. He kissed the top of her head and brought her even closer.

Part of Emma still wanted Will to go after his dreams. She wanted to tell him to go anyway, that whenever he returned she'd be there waiting for him, loving him until the end. But as she stood there, wrapped in Will Schuester's loving embrace she knew she didn't have the strength to ever let him go.


	29. Prom

_**This is in dedication to Raine, who has waited SO patiently for this! And Charlotte, who always supports me no matter what cuz she's the best fanfic buddy in the world. And to all you other readers who waited so long! I hope you love it!**_

* * *

Will stood off to the side of the decorated gymnasium his head rested back against the wall, and his arms crossed lightly over his chest as he observed the dancing teenagers. It wasn't his first time chaperoning a prom and it wouldn't be his last either.

He usually wouldn't mind chaperoning, he always loved observing the kids when they were able to have fun and not complaining about doing classwork or homework or throwing spitballs at each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

And now especially that he had his glee kids and they were able to attend the junior prom, he _was_ happy to watch them be happy with their dates. The choir room had become so full of drama lately that glee was hardly fun anymore, for him and for the kids, and it was nice to see them getting along and dancing together. For the most part anyway, he kept an eye on Finn and Jesse who were eyeing each other all night.

But the reason he was not enjoying himself as much as he should have was because he had set his heart on having company for the evening.

A certain red-haired, doe eyed beauty that captured his heart, and was so recently annulled from her ridiculous (in his opinion, though he was slightly biased) marriage.

He was so close to asking her to accompany him to chaperoning duties, they had dove into the topic of prom easily at their usual lunch table conversation and seeing the conversation drifting somewhere else he picked it back up with, _"So speaking of prom..._" and she had looked at him with this big brown eyes, and that cute little smile on her lips, and her crinkly glove covered hands poised in mid air as she awaited him to continue.

And he froze.

Like a little chipmunk facing a beast, he froze, shaking in his boots (not quite literally) and waited for the fight-or-flight mechanism to kick in.

His body chose _flight_ and he stuttered over a few consonants and vowels before mentioning that the glee club was asked to perform.

Emma giggled and told him that he'd already said that to which he stuttered again and quickly changed the topic.

He cursed himself for the rest of the day, especially after lunch ended and he walked Emma back to her office and chickened out again to ask her.

The rest of his classes that day he found almost every sentence he used to teach the kids had _pollo_ in it.

He knew that he had one final chance at the end of the day to ask her and after a few classes of cursing himself, he started to build up his confidence. And when a quiet boy in his junior class asked one of the girls out to prom at the end of his class and she said yes, Will knew he had to go and ask Emma.

He gave himself a little pep talk as he marched confidently towards Emma's office, preparing the perfect way to ask her as if he was once again a junior in high school.

But also like a junior in high school, he caught sight of the woman of his affections and all his courage dropped to the floor. Thoughts screamed in his head, _it's too soon! She just got out of a marriage! You can't mess this up again! _

And so before she could see him he turned back on his heel and retreated back towards his classroom, his heart sinking deep into his stomach.

That left him standing alone in the noisy gym when all he wanted to do was go home and have a beer or two and drown himself in pitiful loneliness.

And to make matters worse, Sue, being the prom coordinator was also in the vicinity. And though she had yet to torture him she was heading his way and he rolled his eyes, glaring at the cheerleading coach.

"Schuester." Sue spat in a greeting and eyed him up and down with a critical eye. "You look absolutely disgusting tonight."

"Thanks Sue." He remarked dryly, trying to avoid eye contact with the devil incarnate.

"I mean honestly it looks you took a shopping spree in an ugly vest factory and there is so much grease in your hair I just worry about these kids safety, its a fire hazard William, especially with all these lights." She motioned to the elaborate lighting fixtures hanging from the ceiling.

He resisted rolling his eyes and slowly inclined his head towards her. "Did you just come here to insult me, Sue?"

"I must admit it was a major part of my plan for this evening." She contended.

"And the other part?"

"Keeping these hooligans in line, of course. We cannot have anybody spiking the punch, William, especially not after that whole alcohol fiasco a few weeks ago which you were so willing to encourage."

He opened his mouth to protest but she kept right on talking, "Can you imagine what would happen if these kids got alcohol? Especially your glee kids? Oh it would be terrible. Wonderful but terrible. And if it does happen, you will be the one cleaning up the mess, Schuester."

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes tightly and rubbing his temples. "Shouldn't you be torturing someone else?"

She shrugged. "No one else is as fun."

"Of course not." He muttered.

"Besides Will, I am not the one doing the torturing. You signed up to do baby sit these sex crazed little humans."

"It's not the kids that are bothering me, Sue." He retorted.

"The point I am trying to make here William before you so rudely interrupted," He rolled his eyes, "is that you're standing over here while your girlfriend is all alone."

He narrowed his eyes inquisitively, his interest now peeked. "I don't have a girlfriend."

The cheerleading coach shrugged her tracksuit clad shoulders. "Call that ginger pygmy what you will, I personally don't give a damn whether she's your girlfriend, your wife," His cheeks flushed at the thought and a small little smile tugged at his lips, "or your personal sex slave." His smile fell and he turned a glare on the blonde. "And quite frankly I think it would be hysterical to watch her try to mingle with these snot-nosed brats but the only thing I would find funnier is seeing you two doing it together."

His heart began to beat just a little bit faster as his eyes quickly scanned the room for Emma. At first glance through the crowds and dimly lit room he couldn't see her and he frowned, once again convinced that Sue was lying just to get on his nerves.

"Sue, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you having one of those midlife crises again, William? Because if you are that would make me extremely happy."

Will turned to look at her, his brow lifted and an inquisitive glare in his eyes. Sue groaned and grabbed him roughly around the shoulders, pointing across the dance floor. "Open your eyes Schuester. Frankly, I don't know how you could miss her, she sticks out like a huge zit on an ugly kids face."

He followed Sue's finger, over the heads of the dancing teenagers to where he finally saw her. Standing amongst a few side lined teens who didn't want to get in the dance mess was Emma Pillsbury, dressed in a simple but stunning green dress with her ginger hair curled and falling gracefully around her pale, creamy shoulders.

He swallowed hard, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He was constantly in awe of Emma and how beautiful she looked every day in her skirts and blouses and heels. (Oh those _heels_ supporting those _calves_.)But this was a whole new level. He had seen Emma in a wedding dress and thought she was stunning but he was married then and just starting to fall for her and couldn't really appreciate her beauty.

Now however was a completely different story. He was single and completely, madly in love with her and add that to the sparkling lights of the gym and the dress she was wearing...he was completely blown away.

Sue must have noticed his dazed stare because she suddenly slapped him, hard, on the back, snapping him out of his Emma trance. "Keep it in your pants, William."

He turned to once again glare at Sue but found himself staring at her retreating back as she disappeared through the crowd of teenagers. He sighed and shook his head, trying to forget all about Sue.

He scanned the crowd again and found Emma quicker that time, the smile growing on his face as he stared at her.

Her lips were turned up in a cute little smile and her hands were folded in front of her acting as some sort of barrier from the kids around her.

He straightened out his tie, ran a hand through his curls and then began to make his way around the side of the gym to get to her.

He wondered how long it would take for her to spot him and just when he was ten feet from her she turned her head and caught his eye. Her face lit up and her smile grew into a grin and turned her body towards him. He smiled in return and quickened his pace until he was standing right next to her.

"Hey there." He greeted, raising his voice over the loud music.

"Hello." She greeted back, giggling a little.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said and though it was dark he swore he could see her cheeks flush. "I thought prom wasn't your thing."

"It's not." She shook her head lightly and her curls bounced along with the swing of her head. "But, I missed my own prom and I do regret that. I know its only a junior prom but its important to the glee kids and I figured if I were to go to any prom it would be theirs."

He grinned and nudged her with his elbow lightly. "I'm proud of you, Em."

She ducked her head shyly. "Thanks Will."

He eyed her and discovered that she looked even more beautiful up close. He bit the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to say so.

_Be a man, Schuester._ He scolded himself.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat and leaned in closer, noticing Emma's eyes widen as his face neared hers. "You look beautiful." He whispered near her ear.

He definitely saw her cheeks flush that time and she turned her head to the side to meet his eyes, a smile taking over her face. "Thank you." She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress and shrugged her shoulders. "I found it in my closet, I don't remember ever wearing it. It's not much but I didn't want to out shine any of the girls' beautiful dresses."

"It's perfect." He commented, his breath tickling the loose hair around her ears and a shiver ran down her spine.

Emma bit down on her lip softly, her eyes twinkling in delight and under the glittering multi-colored lights, trying to suppress a smile. Her eyes lifted slowly and locked on his and his breath caught in his chest. He wasn't sure he remembered the last time he and Emma were this close. And to be that close in a dim setting with semi-romantic lightning...it took all that was in him not to kiss her right then and there. Especially when her bottom lip slid out from underneath the gentle hold of her pearly white teeth, now pink and plump and inviting, and worked with her upper lip, just as pink and perfect, to form a beautiful smile.

He swallowed hard, catching himself after realizing, that he was, tantalizingly slow, leaning in towards her. He whipped his head away quickly, taking a step back before he did anything he would regret and hoped Emma hadn't noticed.

She had noticed and she tried to hide the disappointment on her face when he pulled away. She took a step back as well and tossed a little smile his way to which he returned albeit awkwardly.

They both focused their attention on the kids dancing around them, Emma, with her hands folded in front of her and Will with his hands at sides, mentally kicking himself for letting yet another awkward silence fall between them.

He desperately wanted to speak to her but his mind had gone blank and if he tried to say anything that resembled small talk such as 'So...how're you enjoying the weather?' it might come out as, 'You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' Which wouldn't be the worst thing to say of course but he figured as soon as she'd blush (because she most certainly would) he'd blurt out another phrase that wasn't so...gentlemanly.

He kept glancing over to Emma, hoping that she'd be the one to start a conversation, she usually did have something to say at lunch. But this was a different setting, they weren't at a lunch table, wanting to talk about anything and everything. They were at a prom, she in a gorgeous dress, and he in a - well a more fancy- vest. It was enchanting and romantic and true the glee club hadn't sung any slow songs yet (it was still early in the night, and they didn't want to be run off the stage for being 'losers') but that only gave him more time to work up the courage so when they _did_ he'd be able to ask Emma to dance.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed and not a word was said between them. Will had finally psyched his mind enough to start a normal, non- flirtatious conversation with Emma when there was a commotion near the drinks table. A couple, none of which were his glee kids, were arguing and the girl was wildly throwing her hands in the air, screaming at the boy over the loud music. Will, being the closest teacher near by, had to go settle the argument before it got too heated and the punch bowl ended up over that poor junior boy's head. He gently touched Emma's arm and she jumped at the sudden contact, looked over at Will and he nodded over to the table to let her know where he was going. She nodded with a smile and he lightly squeezed her arm before walking over to the table.

After he separated the couple, convincing the young girl to go dance with her friends for a while, he immediately searched for Emma. He was disheartened to find the spot she was earlier standing in was now taken by a couple kids who didn't quite want to go on the dance floor.

His eyes squinted against the dim lightning and he searched for orange and green. He eventually spotted her talking to one of the math teachers, Ms. Clarke. The two women were smiling and laughing and Will almost didn't have the heart to go and break up their conversation.

He didn't want to be rude and intrude, so he approached them slowly, standing just a few feet away, turning to watch the kids dance.

Ms. Clarke had just finished an obviously funny story since when he got there both Emma and the math teacher were all giggles. He pretended not to be listening and clearly Ms. Clarke didn't think he was in hearing range.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ms. Clarke lean towards Emma and eye him knowingly. "Will is here."

Emma lifted her head and her eyes trailed over to where he stood. Her eyes were burning holes into his back and he wished he could go over there and smother the fire beginning to grow between them.

Emma then whispered something to Ms. Clarke that Will couldn't hear over the loud music and the other woman grinned at her with a nod. She gave Emma a subtly pat on the hand and then walked away, greeting Will with a smirk and a 'Good to see you' as she passed.

Will cocked an eyebrow as she watched her pass him and then to look at Emma, wondering what it is that Emma said to her. She bit her lip again once she caught his gaze and his heart skipped a beat. That woman would be the absolute death of him.

She bowed her head for a moment, fiddling with her fingers before slowly making her way over to him.

"Everything okay?" She asked once she was beside him and motioned over to the drink table.

"There were no casualties this time." He assured and she giggled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

He turned to face her head on and smiled warmly at her. "So what were you and Rebecca talking about?"

"Oh," a laugh burst from Emma's lips but he also noticed the light blush that crossed her cheeks. "She was just telling me about a time when none of her kids had done her homework and she scared them with a pop quiz. She could see them shaking in their chairs the whole class and waited until the last minute to tell them that she wasn't counting it towards the final grade."

Will smirked at the story and made a mental note to use that tactic against his class sometime. "She's a smart woman."

"Yes." Emma agreed with a nod and a secret smile.

Will pretended not to notice the smile but it stuck in his brain and had all his thoughts centered around it. What had Emma said to Rebecca? Why did Emma think Rebecca was a smart woman other than her teaching methods? Why did Emma look nervous?

Why _did_ Emma look nervous?

She was still fiddling with her thumbs, and biting down on her lip, occasionally looking up at him and then shooting her gaze back at the floor.

He was fully intrigued now.

Could it be actually possible that the reason Emma was nervous was for the same reason he was? That she was actually in love with him and wanted to ask him to dance but was too shy and afraid of rejection?

He saw more than heard Emma inhale deeply and turn to him with a determined look on her pretty little face. She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Rachel suddenly taking the microphone on stage.

"Our next song, performed by Tina Cohen-Chang, is for all the couples out here tonight." She said shortly, a flicker of hurt crossing her face as she glanced over at Finn and Quinn and there were a couple of groans as Tina took the mic and several people left the dance floor.

"Come on, Danny!" A girl cried from behind Will and Emma and a blonde dashed past them, dragging along her reluctant boyfriend, and knocking Emma off her feet. She squeaked as she lost her footing and fell forwards into Will's arm's, colliding with his strong chest.

They both froze as they realized their current position and Emma held her breath, silently reveling in the feeling of Will's strong arms wrapped around her. She slowly tilted her head back and met Will's warm but slightly darkened eyes. Her lips twitched in a small smile as she gripped onto his vest but dared not move from his hold.

Tina's sweet vocals filled the air as many of the teen couples started to dance.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Will swallowed over the lump in his throat and mustering up all the courage he had, whispered to the woman in his arms, "Would you like to dance?"

Emma's smile grew and she finally straightened herself, pulling ever so slightly away from Will. "I would love to."

A smile that sent her heart fluttering crossed his face and he slowly released her only to take a hold of her hand. She intwined her fingers with his as he led her out to the edges of the dance floor where not many of the kids were.

She slid her arms back onto his chest, keeping her eyes focused on the spot where his heart rest inside his chest, as his arms slipped lightly around her waist. Not having enough courage yet to look at his face she simply leaned forward and rested her head against his chest, her own heart rate climbing as she felt Will's heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

She closed her eyes, a serene smile crossing her lips and hummed as she snuggled further into his chest. Will's arms tightened around her and he rested his chin on top of her head, her hair tickling the underside of his jaw and he smiled.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Emma suddenly let out a little giggle as Will started to whisper the lyrics into her ear.

"Will, I had no idea you liked Taylor Swift." She murmured into his chest.

She felt a rumble of a chuckle in his chest and the smirk against her head. "Just...don't tell anybody. The glee kids might mock me for the rest of my life."

She laughed again, more breathlessly this time and shook her head lightly. "Your secret is safe with me."

His smile widened and he daringly dropped a small kiss to the top of her head. Emma though her heart would be right out of her chest at that action and she finally lifted her head to meet his eyes.

Her breath was stolen away at the look on his face. All the thoughts she had been convincing herself of the last few months with Carl were finally stripped away at this moment. Their complicated past be damned, Emma loved Will and that was that.

Biting down on her lip, which of course was Will's weakness for the evening, Emma slowly slid her hands upwards so her arms wound around his neck. A shiver ran down his spine as her soft hands ran over the hot skin of his neck. The tips of her fingers very lightly played with the hairs at the nape of his neck and he had to suppress a groan. He loved when women played with his hair and having _Emma,_ the woman he loved most all, play with his hair...

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Will lowered his head to rest near the side of hers, his lips ever so lightly brushing against the shell of her ear as he sang along with Tina.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Emma felt a sudden warmth throughout her body as the words were being sung to her. She knew they weren't just words...not for Will, not with them.

As the chorus started again, Emma backed away from Will and he, at the sudden loss of contact, lifted his head, a look of panic in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly, shaking her head. She then brought her hand to rest on his face and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he leaned into her touch. When he opened his eyes again his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Emma leaning in towards him.

It took him a lot longer than he it should have to react when Emma's lips met his. It was their first kiss in almost a year and it wasn't because he was trying to desperately to win her back and it wasn't because she was being forced, it was because, here in this moment they were in love and nothing was wrong.

His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer, tilting his head and parting his lips to deepen the kiss. He mentally cursed himself when he felt Emma tense in his hold but then she took him by surprise and tightened her arms around his neck, delving further into the kiss, smiling firmly against his mouth.

He thought the best feeling in the world was winning Nationals in '93 and then his glee kids winning regionals. But he was wrong. Holding Emma against him, their lips molded together in an act of intimacy and love, standing there knowing they were there against horrible marriage, fake pregnancies, acts of bad judgement and stupidity, and forced marriages, it was breathtaking, and wonderful, and amazing and...enchanting.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_


	30. Pudding

_**A/N: This is a prompt from Mike on the Glee Forum! I hope it lives up to your expectations! **_

* * *

Nobody could remember who started it or why. All the students at McKinley High School knew was that someone had thrown food in the cafeteria, it had landed on someone else, they freaked out, threw it back and soon it was war.

Chicken nuggets, tater tots, "mystery meat", pudding cups, corn, milk cartons, juice bottles, and various other food items went sailing across the cafeteria, landing on walls and tables and teenagers' bodies.

The more squeamish teens, mostly cheerios and the crowds they hung around with, ran out of the room or hid under the tables to avoid getting hit.

A certain Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel were among the one who dove under the tables to avoid the flying food, both afraid to get hit, Kurt remarking something about a brand new outfit that "can not afford to be ruined by the immaturity of the people in this school." The rest of the glee club that sat around that table, which included Finn, the newest member Blaine, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie, fully became involved in the food fight, not only tossing it at each other but at the rest of the student body.

The cafeteria staff at first tried to stop the madness but at seeing their efforts were in vain retreated back into the kitchen where they themselves would be safe from the flying food.

Outside, down the hallway on their way to the faculty cafeteria for their own lunch, Will and Emma were walking side by side, discussing Will's latest plans for the glee club.

Once they were near enough to the student cafeteria they heard the loud screeches and laughter coming from the large room. They quickly exchanged concerned glances, for the noise that drifted out was not the normal loudness that the student body dispelled. Will took off first down the hallway to see what the commotion was about, Emma following quickly behind him.

Both their eyes widened as they peered in through the glass doors to the cafeteria to see the fight playing out.

"Oh gosh." Emma whispered in horror, observing the food splattered all around the cafeteria and clutching her bad containing her neatly placed food.

Will frowned upon seeing some of the members of his glee club in the heart of the fight. "I'll be right back." He told Emma and she nodded, watching him walk through the doors, gasping as a juice box flew toward him and he ducked and it hit the glass window behind him.

He glanced quickly back at Emma whose eyes were even wider as she stared at the splattered juice and his eyes narrowed. He walked through the cafeteria, avoiding flying food and the splattered food on the floor and towards the members of glee club.

Finn was the one who spotted him first and his eyes widened and he slapped Puck on the shoulder. The other boy laughed as he chucked an empty pudding cup at Artie's head and then turned to face Finn, his face falling as he followed his friend's view to their teacher approaching him.

"Hey Mr. Schue." Finn greeted with a hesitant laugh, raising his voice to alert their friends to his presence and the others stopped and turned to face him, gasping silently.

"What are you guys doing?" Will scolded with a heavy frown.

"Just having a bit of fun." Puck answered with a smirk.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel popped her head out from underneath the table. "Thank goodness!" She crawled out and wiped off her skirt. "It is getting insane in here and you need to stop it!"

Will sighed heavily, sending a disapproving look at his students. "I thought you guys were better than this."

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed, placing her hands over her hips and then squealed and ducked as a tater tot came flying her way.

"It's just a food fight Mr. Schue." Puck shrugged. "It's not like we're hurting anybody."

"We'd beg to differ!" Rachel, who was now back under the table, and Kurt protested in unison.

"Do you realize that while you are the one making the mess the janitorial staff is the one who has to clean it up?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So, its hard working people who don't need anything else to clean up. I want all of you to stop this right now. I can't control what the other people are doing, which is why I'm going to report this to Figgins, but I can advise all of you too. So please, do that for me, okay?"

They all grumbled in response and threw themselves down into their chairs, watching the food fight happening around them.

"Thank you." Will then kneeled down beside the table to speak to Kurt and Rachel. "Come on you two, I'll let you hang out in the choir room until this blows over."

Kurt and Rachel sighed in relief and crawled out from underneath the table, both dusting off their outfits and following close behind Will.

Will dodged other flying objects skillfully (this wasn't his first food fight after all) while Rachel and Kurt squealed behind him.

"Mr. Schuester, I do hope you intend to make good on your threat to inform Principal Figgins." Rachel said.

"Don't worry Rachel, I am going there right now." Will told her and grabbed the handle to the door. He locked eyes with Emma who was now standing directly outside the door and rolled his eyes in annoyance and she visibly sighed.

He pulled open the door and all in a very quick instant he saw Emma's eyes widen, heard her gasp and shriek his name causing him to turn around to spot a pudding cup heading their way. His hand twitched at his side and just as he was about to reach up and grab it it flew past his head, a few speckles of the brown mushy liquid landing on his shoulder only to land directly on Emma herself. She squeaked loudly and Rachel and Kurt covered their mouths instantly, watching their guidance counselor who now had most of the contents of the pudding cup splattered across her neck and running down into her blouse.

Will slowly turned around, his eyes wide and his jaw slackened. It took him a moment to process what had happened and to whom it had happened to. He could take a hit of pudding no problem but Emma...OCD, germaphobic Emma...

Only when Emma's wide, brown eyes became speckled with tears and her chest started heaving with short, quick pants, the beginnings of a panic attack, did Will leap into action.

Forgetting all about Rachel and Kurt who were still in the cafeteria, he grabbed the handle and pulled it closed to block any more food from getting out at the risk of hitting her.

He lightly grabbed her by her outstretched wrists and pulled her over to the side, standing a good foot away from her, knowing that someone's closeness, even his, would cause her to panic even more. "Emma. Can you hear me, Emma?"

A low whimper escaped her lips and her eyes flickered up to him. Though no words escaped her lips, her eyes were begging him to save her.

"Come here." His hand slid into hers and he immediately started to pull her down the hallway towards her office. She followed behind him like a mindless zombie, her body quivering, as she continued to breathe in and out to distract herself from the pudding slowly dripping down her chest.

He led her into her office, closing and locking the door behind them, and then led her over to her seat. He made sure she was settled in her seat before he ran over to one of the filing cabinets and pulled out some wipes and some sanitizer that he knew she kept there for emergencies such as these.

"Will-" She whimpered, her voice small and helpless.

"I'm coming, Em." He assured her and walked over to her. He placed the stuff down on her desk and grabbed the wipes first, leaning over and gently starting to wipe away the pudding off her skin.

Her eyes shut tightly and her hands flew to his shoulders to grip him for support.

"It's alright, Emma. You're alright." He cooed soothingly, throwing the dirtied wipes away one by one.

As she felt the disgusting food substance leaving her skin she started to relax. Her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed and she loosened her grip on Will's shoulders.

"Em, I'm going to take your cardigan off now, is that alright?" He asked her hesitantly and she nodded, never opening her eyes.

Will swallowed over the lump in his throat as he started to undo the buttons of Emma's cardigans, careful to not allow his fingers to caress her chest. He tore the garment lightly away from her body leaving her in her brightly coloured blouse and placed it neatly on her desk, mess side up.

He frowned when he spotted a few dabs of the brown pudding beneath her shirt and pulled open one of her desk drawers where she kept her plastic gloves.

At the sound of her drawer opening, Emma popped open an eye and saw Will placing her box of gloves on the table. Both her eyes opened and focused on him, silently questioning him.

He cleared his throat as he caught her gaze and pushed the box of gloves and the wipes towards her. "I, ah- there's some in your um-" He motioned to his own chest, casting his eyes away shyly, his cheeks flushing.

Emma's eyes widened as she caught his meaning and her own cheeks flushed. "Um...thank you." She murmured and quietly pulled on the gloves. She bit her lip and with one hand held her blouse away from her skin and with the other grabbed a wipe and started to dab away at the mess, her hands quivering again.

She did it as cautiously but as quickly as she could and as soon as she was done, she tossed the dirty wipes away along with the gloves and squirted some purell into her hands, shaking her head.

Will leaned up against the desk watching her carefully, concern written in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded quickly, avoiding his gaze, swallowing hard. Though he didn't quite believe her he almost let it go until he heard soft whimpers coming from her.

"Emma?" His concern for her was obvious in his voice and he inched closer to her, reaching out his hand towards her but not quite touching her.

Emma's eyes closed and if he hadn't been paying such close attention to her he might have missed the single tear that ran down her cheek. "Oh Will." She sobbed quietly and then buried her face in her hands, her small body shaking with sudden sobs.

He sat there, unsure of what to do. Emma had seemed to recover from her panic attack once she was clean so he didn't understand why she was all of a sudden in tears.

He hesitantly reached out his hand placed it on her back, waited to see if she would react badly to it and when she didn't, started to rub his thumb ever so gently to comfort her.

"You're alright, Emma." He soothed. "We got you cleaned up now, there's no more mess."

Emma shook her head, which was still rested in her hands and then with a deep, shuddering breath she pulled away and turned to face him, her eyes wide and red with tears. "You don't understand, Will! I..." She sniffled. "I was doing so well."

She glared pathetically at the cleaning supplies on her desk. "I haven't had to use any of that in months and...now, here I am, once again, panicking over a stupid little mess."

"Oh Emma..." He sighed. "It's not-"

"Don't you dare tell me its not a big deal, Will!" She snapped. "Because it is! What good is everything I've been going through if the moment something like this happened I react just as I would without months of therapy!"

"Em," He said calmly and gently, scooting over to her and placing his other hand over hers. "I know you don't see it but I see it. Emma, if something like this happened last year you would still be well into a panic attack. You'd might have gone to the hospital to get a decontamination shower or if not, you'd have to go home and shower and change. But you didn't have to now. We removed your cardigan, we cleaned you off and the only reason you're upset now is because you think you're still the same as you were but you're not."

Emma lifted a watery stare to him, her eyes searching his for truth, though she hardly expected Will to lie to her. Despite everything that had happened in the past, Will was the most trustworthy person she knew. He was without a doubt her best friend and she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

She quickly glanced over at her cardigan, shuddered only a little at the sight of the brown stain, looked down at her blouse that was now clean, and then back up at Will. She gave him a watery smiley and her heart, that was already pounding, fluttered as he flashed his charming boyish smile back at her.

"You have made so much progress, Emma. Whether you see it or not, you really have." He leaned forward and planted a sweet, tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

She sniffled away the last of her tears and slowly rose from her seat, walking straight into Will's unsuspecting arms. She snuggled into his warm chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne and smiled contentedly. His arms gently surrounded her to hold her against him and she felt him drop another kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you, Will." She whispered against his chest.

"Anything for you, Em." He answered genuinely and she snuggled in further.

This was one of the many times over the couple of months that she longed to just reach up and kiss him but she knew it was not time for that yet.

But it would come soon and she looked forward to when it did.


	31. Superman

**A/N: Hello everyone! Did you all enjoy that promo? I know I did. It definitely inspired me but this was delayed because of my college schedule. I also included something I _think_ I noticed and that is the Superman symbol on the blue lunch box Emma was holding. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was stirred from her peaceful sleep by the sound of the alarm buzzing from the bedside table. She let out a sleepy moan and kept her eyes shut for just a few minutes longer.

It was the first day of the school year and naturally as faculty she was required to be there at least an hour earlier and because she was - well - herself she wanted to be there even earlier. And normally she didn't mind it, it had become her daily routine to get up before sunrise but the last few months she had enjoyed the time she spent in bed even more.

That reason was currently still sleeping beside her, she noticed once she finally cracked her eyes open.

The alarm which she had moved from her apartment, was on her side of the bed and had apparently not woken the spanish teacher.

His undershirt-clad torso stuck up out of the bed sheets, his mouth hung open slight and one of his arms was thrown casually over his head while the other rested lightly on his chest.

Emma giggled.

Will was a restful sleeper but he always wound up in some ridiculously adorable position.

Not having the heart to wake him, she carefully slid out of the bed and tip toed out towards the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and let the water run for a minute while she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She stared at her hair, mussed up from sleep, her eyes still marked with sleepiness and her un make-uped pale face...and she smiled.

For once in a long time she was truly happy with everything in her life. She and Will had been dating for just over three months, and although they hadn't 'officially' moved in together, Emma ended up spending most of her nights at Will's. They hadn't, as she so eloquently put it, "done the nasty" yet but that was alright and she knew that because she was getting help and she was improving slowly.

She finally shed her clothing and slipped into the shower, which, as a direction from her therapist had gone from 45 to 30 minutes over the last couple of months and upon glancing at the clock once she got out, she noticed that this shower only took 25 minutes which greatly improved her mood even more.

She dried her hair and got dressed, styled her hair and applied a light coat of make up to her face. Pleased with her appearance for the first day of school which was almost as busy as application time for the seniors, she nodded to herself and went to check on Will.

She smiled to herself when she walked in the bedroom to find Will still asleep but now he was strewn across her side of the bed. She shook her head in bemusement and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Will..." She cooed.

He mumbled something unintelligible and buried his face into the mattress, one of his fists grabbing onto the sheets. She laughed quietly and started to rub his shoulders gently, her nails ever so lightly scratch against his skin causing his back to arch. "Mmm...Emma..." His voice was rough with sleep and her stomach lurched and definitely not in the bad way.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

"Wha' time is it?" He mumbled sleepily, lifting his head off the mattress, his eyes barely open.

She suppressed a giggle at the sight. "It's 6:15. We have to be there at seven."

"Mmph." He plopped his head back down onto the mattress.

"Honestly, Will," She laughed, "How old are you?"

He just grumbled again, flipping away from her and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He protested sleepily, lifting his head.

"You've got to get ready." She told him, amusement dancing in her voice. "I'll make breakfast and be waiting for you in the kitchen."

He huffed and reluctantly started to push himself into a sitting position. She smiled in triumph and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Will to his morning routine.

Once in the kitchen she gathered all the supplies needed to make Will's favorite breakfast: a cheese omelette and buttered toast. Though she didn't, and wouldn't, eat it herself she didn't particularly mind making it for Will.

She smiled when she heard the shower go on, signaling Will had actually gotten up, and then go off again five minutes later. There were so very many things that Emma loved about Will, being quick in the bathroom was just one of them.

It was just ten minutes after that, when Emma had just finished setting up the table and laying his breakfast out at his normal spot, that Will had walked in.

She turned to face him, hearing his footsteps, and her heart fluttered at the sight of him. He had gotten his hair cut just a few days ago and of course she had seen him with it but there was something about fresh showered, clean shaven, neatly dressed Will that was such a turn on.

He smiled at her, now fully awake, and her cheeks flushed. "Good morning." She greeted happily.

"Good morning." He greeted back and then tilted his head up to sniff the air. "Something smells good."

She took a step to the side, revealing the breakfast she had made for him and his smile brightened.

"Emma!" He laughed, crossing over to the table. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's the first day of school." She shrugged, smiling brightly. "I figured it was special."

"Thank you." He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly before taking a seat. She took the seat across from him. She watched him eat and enjoy his breakfast while she daintily nibbled on an extra piece of toast she had spread with jam and sipped at her early morning tea.

After he was done, he dutifully brought his dishes to the sink and washed them thoroughly. Before he had started dating Emma he would just do a quick rinse of his breakfast dishes and leave them for the scrubbing until after dinner when he'd do his entire wash. But the first day Emma had spent the night and after they had breakfast in the morning she watched him leave his dirty dish in the sink and stared at him warily, not saying a word but her discomfort was clearly obvious. After that day he decided that he would wash the dishes after using them because honestly, it wasn't that much work and he loved to see that happy smile on Emma's face.

Emma stood beside him as he watched the dishes and dried them and placed them back in their place. They smiled at each other whenever he'd pass the clean dish to her to dry, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's presence and the homey feel it had.

"Are you ready for this year?" Emma asked.

"I think so." Will nodded, turning his head to glance at her with a smile. "I feel like this could be a very good year for me. My personal life is...wonderful," She beamed over at him and he nudged her hip with his lightly, "And though I usually _try_ to keep my personal life out of my school life my mood often affects my teaching."

"There's nothing wrong with that Will." Emma said shaking her head. "It proves you have emotion and your emotion is what makes you such a wonderful teacher."

"Yeah? You think?"

"I do." She nodded with a smile. "Your kids love you, Will. Everybody loves you."

"Well not _everybody."_ He stressed the word, his meaning obvious.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I think the only person Sue loves is herself and especially now after her sister died..."

He nodded solemnly, he had never met Sue's sister but he knew that Sue adored her with every fiber of her being and it was a tragedy when she died.

"Although," He began to change the subject, wiping his hands on the dish towel after he was done with the dishes, "I am a little nervous about glee club."

Emma glanced at him, appalled. "What on Earth do you have to be worried about?"

He shrugged and sighed, turning to lean his back against the sink. "We made it Nationals last year, Emma and I know it was partly my fault that they lost."

"Will-"

"Don't try to deny it, Em. I was completely unprepared and I was too busy focusing on my own life to help them with theirs. I should have realized that the only thing I want out of my life now is to help them feel the same way I did winning that National championship. For most of those kids its their senior year, this is the last year they have to win something like that because apart from Rachel or Kurt, most of them will not be majoring in music in college. They need to be on their game now more than ever and I know we've made it to Nationals before but I just want to make sure we can do it again."

Emma smiled softly and reached over to take his hand, leading him over to the other side of the kitchen and he followed her, confused.

She glanced at him quickly once they stopped near the counter nearest the door and she kneeled down and grabbed a blue box out of the bottom drawer, causing him to raise his brow.

She bit her lip past a grin. "I...bought this for you as a joke. Just a little light humor before we start this stressful school year but now...I think maybe it has some meaning."

She moved her hands to reveal a large blue, kids lunch box with a picture of Superman flying in the clouds on the front.

He laughed out loud, "Emma...what...?"

"You may not wear blue and red spandex, or have the ability to fly, but for all intents and purposes you are Superman." Emma smiled up at him. "Even Superman doesn't have the ability to be everywhere at once and do everything at once but he does the best he can and people love him. And yes, part of that is because he saves the day but do you think people would love him as much if he wasn't such a wonderful person inside? Clark Kent might as well be Will Schuester. And to me, and probably to every one of those glee kids, you are."

He gaped at her slightly, his eyes twinkling in delight and love, his lips twitched in a smile. "Emma, I-"

"You're welcome." She answered and offered him the box.

"Wait-" He held up one finger, now smiling broadly and ran over to the cabinet across the way and pulled out a similar box, only florally printed and less childish.

"I got you one too. I saw it in the store and thought it was just so you."

Emma took in the sight of the lunch box and her heart soared. She had always been content with her plain old box since it was part of her routine but this was yet another thing she could improve, eating out of another lunch box, and knowing Will had given it to her, thinking of her, made it so much better.

"Oh Will, it's perfect, thank you..."

She smiled up at him and he smiled back and on a natural impulse they both leaned in at the same time and pecked each other's lips in a sweet, quick kiss.

Emma's cheeks flushed as she pulled away. She wasn't quite sure if she'd ever get used to the feel of Will's kisses.

They exchanged lunch boxes and opened them to see the contents. In unison they both laughed and said, "Peanut butter and jelly."

They snapped their heads up to lock on each other's eyes, both their eyes widened and then they laughed again.

"Great minds think alike, I guess." Will said.

"I guess so." Emma giggled.

In Emma's lunch box laid a peanut butter sandwich with the crusts off (Emma explained later that it wasn't about her OCD, it was about her personal preference, that the sandwich tasted better with the crusts off...he couldn't help but agree) and a bag full of grapes, and a packet of wet napkins. In Will's was also a peanut butter jelly sandwich with the crusts off, two chocolate chip cookies and an apple. Both of their lunches were their favorite to eat during the school year and both were pleased that their significant other knew them so well.

They closed their lunch boxes and smiled gratefully at each other.

"So," Emma moved her head to the side, flipping her long bangs out of her face, "I think we should probably be going. It's a quarter to."

Will nodded in agreement, tucked his Superman lunchbox under his arm and reached out to take Emma's hand in his. Emma slid her hand into his, smiling up at him and together they walked out towards the car, ready to face yet another year at McKinley.


End file.
